Some Adversaries Never Die
by OtsegoSpartan78
Summary: Slade's back, and with a vengeance! When Robin is home sick he's contacted by a strange person named Deathstroke. He quickly learns there's more to this, Deathstroke than meets the eye. Is Slade back from the dead? Is this the end of the Titans?
1. Never Again

**Chapter 1- Never Again**

It was hot…almost unbearable. He stood there whipping the sweat off his brow with his forearm waiting for him to appear. He knew the volcano could explode again at any moment, and the rock island protecting him from the hot magma was on the verge of collapsing. He didn't care, he wanted to end this, and he wanted to end this now.

"Robin," a sinister but familiar voice behind him said. "So nice to see you again; my how you haven't changed a bit."

Robin turned to face his adversary. "Slade," he said in a cool tone.

"Did you miss me," Slade asked.

"Not quite, what are you planning!?!"

"Come now Robin. Look around you…this isn't about my plans…this is about you, and finishing what we started."

"This ends now Slade, I'm taking you down and this time you won't get away!"

"On the contrary Robin," Slade said, "I've never been…away."

With an angry grunt, Robin leapt forward off the rock towards Slade on the ledge above him. Slade moved quickly away from his oncoming attack and poised for battle.

"You do realize even if you succeed in defeating me, you won't escape your own fiery demise," Slade said.

Robin paused and looked down at the boiling lava below them. He didn't say anything. He knew this was it, but instead answered with an oncoming fist. Slade blocked it and quickly retaliated with a knee to Robin's stomach. Robin fell on all fours gasping for air then being kicked in the face, Robin flew back several feet.

"EEEERRRRAAAHHHH!!" Robin quickly got up and charged Slade, coming back at him with all his might. Robin felt the familiar sensation of cold metal as his fist made contact with Slade's mask. Spit shot out of Slade's mouth as Robin landed an onslaught of vicious attacks upon his foe; mercilessly. Slade lost his balance and fell to the ground.

"Get up," Robin exclaimed trying to catch his breathe.

Slade looked back at him with an evil glare and in an angry roar punched Robin in the face and began his own onslaught of vicious beatings. Slade was bigger than him, stronger than him and Robin knew it, he could slowly feel himself reaching the end of his so called "rope." After being kicked in the chest again Robin stumbled back trying to regain his ground. Battered and bruised Robin stood there holding his side; one of his ribs had been broken. Slade charged again throwing another fist at him which Robin quickly dodged. The next attack he wasn't as fortunate as Slade landed a round-house kick on Robin's back. Robin was instantly shot forward and over the edge of the cliff they were fighting on. In desperation he reached for the ledge and grabbed hold of it. Dangling by one hand Robin looked down at the scorching lava flowing sluggishly like river water below him.

The volcano suddenly erupt spewing chunks of molten rock through the air like a dazzling display of fireworks. It reminded him of the time he and Starfire were on the fairish wheel together when her sister came to visit. He dangled there helplessly as Slade slowly made his was over and looked down at the struggling Robin holding on for his life. He placed his foot firmly over Robin's hand and stood there, almost taunting him. Robin paused looking up at Slade, waiting for the unbearable pressure of his foot to overwhelm his hand.

"Never again Robin," he said. "Never again……."

Robin starred strangely at Slade as if seeing him for the first time, confused as to what these words meant. Then focusing all his weight on his leg, Slade began slowly crushing Robin's hand.

Robin gave out a cry of pain as he felt joints, tendons, and bones snap and crackle under the weight of his predecessor's foot. He tried to hold on but the pain was too great and let go. He watched as Slade's figure disappeared into the distance, and felt the heat from the lava overwhelm his body. Screaming, he fell to his fiery death when suddenly he sat up in his bed still shouting from the horrible nightmare he had just escaped.

"….it was a dream," he said to himself catching his breath. "It was only a dream." He placed his hand over his face feeling the cold sweat seeping into his mask when suddenly a dark silhouette appeared in his doorway.

--

A/N:

Hi everyone! Well this is my first fanfic, and I'm sorry if the grammar n' stuff isn't all that great I've never really written anything like this before. Well I hope you'll enjoy my story, and I'll do my best to keep pullin' you all in. Oh and please leave a comment, I love comments. 


	2. Not so Hot Eh?

**Chapter 2- Not so Hot Ay'? **

"Robin," a sweet voice whispered, "Robin is that you?"

He recognized that voice anywhere, and it belonged to the person he secretly admired. It was the girl he had dreamt about so many nights before. It was the only Titan he looked forward to seeing every morning. She was the one who cheered him up on a bad day, or comforted him when he made a mistake. It was her. It was _Starfire_.

He blushed and felt his pulse quicken as the girl came closer to his bed. "Ah….Starfire," Robin said curiously. "What are you doing here?"

"Robin, you are…okay," Starfire asked.

"I'm alright…I guess," he said trying to hide his face.

"I heard you cry. Perhaps you weep for your kanorfka?

"No, I just had a bad dream," Robin explained.

She looked at him strangely. "If this 'dream' of yours was bad then why did you wish to have it?"

Robin chuckled at her remark as Starfire came and sat next to him on his bed. She settled close by him and made herself comfortable as Robin scooted himself over giving her more room. Robin looked over her with hungry eyes, noticing how pleasant she looked setting there like an adoring angel watching over him. She perched herself next to him with her legs close to her side. She leaned slightly forward towards Robin with her hand firmly placed on the bed, forcing her arm to align and rested her chin on her elevated shoulder. It wasn't often that he got to see her in her night clothes he thought to himself. She wore a short, sleeveless white gown with a perma violet trim that ended just above her knees. It had what looked like a yellow daisy with a white center that inevitably brought attention to her chest. The light from the doorway cast a pleasant white glow on her face making her eyes sparkle in the dim light that all the more brought out her beauty.

"I've, never really seen you in your night gown before," Robin commented.

"Oh," she said nervously, "…do you not wish to see me in it? Shall I change for you and come back?"

"No, it looks—" he paused thinking of the right word to say, "nice."

Starfire giggled happily. "Thank you friend, you too look most—" she paused scanning over his body then started giggling again.

"What," Robin asked with a playful grin on his face.

Starfire smiled and said, "I believe I can see your," she giggled, "underpants."

Robin looked down at his lap, now realizing that he was giving Starfire a pleasurable view of his underwear.

"Oh, ah—" he blushed profusely scrambling to find his sheets in the dim light.

Starfire laughed quietly watching her friend skittishly trying to pull the covers over his waist.

Little did Robin know as she sat their watching, she too was thinking of him the same ways he was thinking of her. She never really had the privilege of seeing him in his "nighttime apparel," and it was a treat for her to find out the answer to her question of "boxers or briefs." He wore a white undershirt and a pair of multi-toned blue striped boxers. He still had his mask on since he never takes it off, and the white light projected from the doorway cast an attractive glow on her secret crush's face that she too admired.

Robin finished covering himself up and looked back up at Starfire satisfied that she could no longer see his lack of clothing. There was utter silence in the room when their eyes met as they sat there motionlessly gazing at one another. They broke eye contact and quickly looked down at their laps, trying to conceal their crimson red faces. They looked back at each other blushing with a light shade of pink still in their faces. Starfire paused and her face was now replaced with a look of utter curiosity. Robin was somewhat shocked in her sudden change of expression, and looked around the room.

"Um….is everything alright Star," he asked as a sweat drop went down the side of his face (ya know, Japanese anime style).

"Robin," she paused. "Are you not feeling well?"

"What do you mean?"

"As Beast Boy would say," she hesitated thinking of what Beast Boy would say, "you look pasty…"

At that Robin felt suddenly cold, his body soar everywhere and he looked like that of a ghost. His skin was white as snow and he still had cold sweat running off his face.

"No I feel fine Star really," he lied.

"On my world, such color would indicate a case of the--" she reached over and felt Robin's forehead.

She looked at her hand which was now turning bright red and beginning to steam making a sizzling noise like frying bacon. She paused frozen in time as her hand on Robin's forehead was slowly burning her. Although her reaction was delayed, she quickly pulled away and jumped out of the bed before letting out a long cry of pain:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," she yelled her hand now on fire.

Starfire ran around the room like a headless chicken trying to blow out the flame, yelling and screaming along the way. Robin sighed, and was now feeling as bad as Starfire had said he looked.

Cyborg woke up from the sounds of Starfire coming from upstairs. Red in the face and boiling with anger, he quickly got off of his table and stomped his way, causing the whole tower to shake, up to Robin's room. "YO MAN WHO'S MAKIN' ALL THAT RACKET!?!" Cyborg yelled standing in Robin's doorway furious.

Beast Boy and Raven were shortly there after.

"YEAH! DUDES," Beast Boy shouted. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS!?! YOU INTERUPTED MY BEAUTY SLEEP!! DON'T YOU KNOW A LACK OF SLEEP CAUSES WRINKLES!?!"

Raven gave Beast Boy a lame stair looking below his waist and then back up at him. It was her first time as well for seeing one of her friends in their "nighttime apparel, which consisted only of a pair of white and green boxers with little smiling Beast Boy heads.

She looked back at Robin and said "It's late, why are you two making so much noise?" Her speech began to slow as her attention was drawn to Starfire running past them. "There, are other people living here ya know," Raven said in her monotone voice.

Cyborg and Beast Boy stood there watching their strange alien friend Starfire, running about Robin's room with her hand still aflame. Feeling he had watched long enough, Cyborg abruptly grabbed her and firmly placed her before them. Beast Boy then changed into an Elephant and drenched Starfire with water from his long nose. He put out her flaming hand and turned back into his human form.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh," Starfire sighed. "Thank you friend Beast Boy."

"Um…..no sweat…ha," Beast Boy replied, somewhat confused.

"So-- what were you two doing this late anyway," Raven asked looking at Robin and Starfire with raised eye brows.

There was a long awkward silence throughout the room as the three Titans standing in the doorway looked shockingly at their two friends.

"Our friend Robin has had a dream of badness and is ill," Starfire said looking at Robin and then back at her friends. "I think he has a… Trimlorp," the room went silent.

"A what," Cyborg asked just as confused as everyone else.

"Isn't that the guy on the front of the Quaker Oats box," asked Beast Boy.

"I think she means Robin's sick," Raven said correcting him.

"Still think it's the Quaker Oats guy," he mumbled crossing his arms.

"No guys really, I'm fine," Robin said as he melted like wax in his bed.

"He doesn't seem that bad," Raven said. "Lets all just go back to bed. We've got bad guys to take care of tomorrow."

"Yeah, you should all go back to sleep I'm sure I'll be better in the morn—" his sentence was cut short as Robin felt something rise in his stomach.

"Oh boy," he said with a distressed look on his face then quickly leaned over the side of his bed and threw up…vigorously…

The rest of the Titans stood there shocked and appalled at the sounds and noises coming out of their friend's mouth. Robin was on all fours over the side of his bed letting out God only knows what for how much longer. The other four Titans sighed and briefly fainted simultaneously, slamming to the ground with a loud CRASH!!

"He'll be fine tomorrow, " Raven said in a merciless tone quickly standing back up. "If not we'll deal with him then, I'm going back to bed, I suggest you all do the same." She walked out of the doorway.

"Yeah man we'll take care of ya in the morning, just get some rest," said Cyborg as he too went back to his room. "Night ya'll."

"Yeah what he said," Beast Boy said yawningly.

Alone in the room again, Robin and Starfire made eye contact once more before Starfire finally said, "I wish your health be returned to you friend Robin," she paused then looked off to the side trying to conceal her blushing face. "Do you wish for me to keep you company on this night, perhaps you may need assistance," she asked shyly.

Robin sat there almost confused as to what had just come out of her mouth. It took him a few moments to process what she had just asked him and what it could or could not have meant. In his mind he said to himself, _"yes, yes Star, I'd love for you to stay with me tonight,"_ but said the exact opposite of what he wanted. "No thanks Star, I wouldn't want you getting sick too, I'll be alright."

"…oh," she said looking down at her feet disappointed, "pleasant Borbalogs then."

"Goodnight Star," Robin said watching her figure as she left the room

Robin lay back down on his pillow wishing she would stay the night with him. He listened to the fading sound of her foot steps in the distance as she made her way to her quarters. Already, he missed her. Robin laid there on his bed analyzing what had just happened, and what he had just said. He pondered this for a short while before finding himself in the same position earlier vomiting off the side of his bed.

--

A/N:

So what'd you guys think!?! Much, much longer this time around huh, I hope I didn't bore all of you or drag this on too much. Riles if you read this I don't know if "borbalogs" is a word you came up with or something from the show, but if it's something you made up I'll get rid of it and I'm sorry cowers under desk Please give me some feed back, and don't worry this is gonna start heating up within the next 2 to 3 chapters and It'll be full of Action and Suspense! LOL. To my two reviews out there, thanks a mil.

Infamous One- Thanks for reviewin' I hope you come back and read more as my story progresses, and I'll be sure to check out some of your fics as well.

Alexnandru Van Gordan- You rock, thank you so much for reading my story I'm SOOOO HAPPY you liked it. I was giggling like a school girl when I read your review. It took me a while to finally finish the printed copy cause I went back God only knows how many times revising everything I wrote. And your comment about Deathstroke, that's awesome you're usin' him too. Don't get me wrong Slade is BY FAR one of my most favorite bad guys, but honestly…Deathstroke just sounds cooler too me, and it refers to the comics back in the day, so it's more…original. But anyway, hope to see more of your reviews in the future and I think you're really gonna like what I got in store for this story. Thanks.


	3. Truant, but Not Absent

**Chapter 3- Truant, but Not Absent**

The Next morning Beast Boy was already in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone. He was hastily away preparing soy waffles, tofu, tofu, and…more tofu.

"HEY RISE N' SHINE, BREAKFAST IS READY," he yelled echoing throughout the tower. "HEY IT'S NOW OR NEVER," he haulers again still getting no response.

Raven came through the doorway where she casually floated by ignoring Beast Boy. Her book in hand, she grabbed a cup of herbal tea and sat down on the couch in the living room and began reading her usual dark poetry.

"Hey Raaaavvvveeeennnnn," Beat Boy said slowly inching towards her face.

"What," she said in a harsh tone starring ahead and then back down at her novel.

"Wakey wakey, tofu eggs and bakey," he said raising an eyebrow trying to entice her into eating his food. "It's 10:30 and you know that means… time for some sweat wholesome tofu goodness--." He smiled gleefully at her.

"Beast Boy," she said blankly, "If you haven't figured it out already…you're the only one here who wants, let alone eats…" She paused, thinking of a word to describe it. "That…"

Beast Boy's smile literally fell of his face and was replaced by a disappointed look. "Well I happen to like tofu," he said in a prideful voice standing above Raven on the couch. "It's better than all that meat or herbal tea the rest of you guys have!"

"Whatever," Raven said ignoring him.

Beast Boy suddenly crashed to the ground as the alarm sounded and the room began flashing red. Starfire and Cyborg shortly burst in to see what the matter was.

"What's up BB," Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy was already sitting at the computer checking the statistics on whom or what caused the alarm.

"It's the Hive," he said rubbing the back of his head, still hurting from his fall. "They're robbing the West Side bank!"

"Alright then," Cyborg said getting ready to say the famous line.

"Teen Titans, G--"

"SSSSTTTTOOOOPPPPP," Starfire suddenly shouted. "Aren't we forgetting something?"

The rest of the Titans crashed to the ground.

"What do you mean 'aren't we forgetting something," exclaimed Beast Boy. "Starfire we need to go!!!"

"But, but--" Starfire tried to finish her sentence.

"No buts Star, we need to get out of here!"

"But where is Robin," she finally asked.

The rest of the Titans stood there dumbfounded starring at her, then gave a lame smile as a sweat drop went down the side of their faces.

"…oh," Cyborg said.

--

The four Titans now found themselves standing in front of Robin's door contemplating whether or not to bother him.

"Well, go ahead BB," Cyborg said, "knock."

"Meeeee, you knock," Beast Boy yelled desperately.

"I'm not gonna knock, you knock," Cyborg said.

"No you knock."

"No you knock!"

"No you knock!"

"Yo man it's just Robin, you knock!"

This argument between Beast Boy and Cyborg went on for a short while until Raven finally stepped in. "Alright children," she said. "I'll do it."

Beast Boy and Cyborg sighed as she put her hand to the door and tapped it lightly. As they stood there waiting, none of them were prepared for what was slowly making its way towards the entrance. The door slide open and out from the darkness came a being so disgusting, so hideously ugly, the Titans jumped into the air screaming at the monster which emerged from the room.

"Hey….guys," the thing said in a sickly tone.

"Robin," Starfire said happy to see it was only her friend.

Beast Boy suddenly fainted.

"Is it Monday already," he asked in a low voice, snot dripping out of his nose. "Well I, guess I better get ready for work then…"

"Uh Robin," Cyborg said, a question mark flashing over his head, "you're not employed…"

"Oh, so the boss fired me…huh…Well… I guess I'll have to put the kids up for adoption then," he said snorting the snot that was oozing onto the floor.

"Uhhhhhh…okay then, um…we're gonna go stop the Hive now, so…we'll be, ya know…gone," Cyborg said trying to hide his confusion.

"Oh, alright, give me a minute I'll be ready in a sec," Robin said.

Before the others could say anything else he closed the door and locked himself back in. The other Titans looked around at one another still taking in what just happened. They shrugged their shoulders, and then dashed out the door and headed for the bank.

---

"Eh, it's the same old crud as last time," Gizmo said hovering over a pile of gold bricks.

"Aw stop your whining Gizmo," Jinx said putting a silver necklace on around her neck, "This is the best hit we've had all week."

"Yeah, we're doing better now that we don't have to answer to Brother Blood," Mammoth said grabbing bags of money.

"Whatever, pea-brains," Gizmo said glaring at Mammoth.

Jinx pulled out two more necklaces which she examined in eat hand.

"Tell me," she said, "which one of these brings out my eyes more?" She held the jewelry up for them to see.

"I don't know," Gizmo said with a lazy tone. "Cut the crud and let's get the scrudge out of here!"

"Yeah, hurry up and get what cha can before the—" Mammoth was cut short when he was abruptly struck by a starbolt and blown against a wall.

Jinx and Gizmo turned swiftly to see who had struck their friend. The Teen Titans now stood in the doorway, poised and ready for battle.

"Well if it isn't the scrud muffin Titans," Gizmo said grinning at the four figures standing in the entrance to the bank vault.

"Ya know, somebody really aught to wash that mouth out of yours," Cyborg said taunting Gizmo.

"Cram it tin man," Gizmo yelled back at Cyborg. "I got something here that'll clean yourhard-drive out real good," Gizmo said pointing to his back pack with a smile.

Cyborg stood there growling and grinding his teeth at Gizmo's comeback. He recapped on former encounters with the Hive where Gizmo inadvertently…"had his way with him."

"Hey…" Jynx stepped in and said, "something's not right here…there's only four of you."

Gizmo and Mammoth scanned them, figuring which Titan was absent.

"Yeah your right," Mammoth commented, "where's the other guy?"

"Heh heh, where's bird boy," Gizmo snickered, "out laying an egg!?!"

Starfire flew forward ahead of the Titans, angry at Gizmo's invidious (I love that word!) remark. "ROBIN IS NOT LAYING AN EGG," she shouted. "HE IS MERELY," but before she could finish she was interrupted by the moans and groans of someone behind them.

Everyone in the room quickly looked at the newcomer now standing in the doorway.

"ROBIN," all seven characters in the room said simultaneously, looks of confusion and bewilderment on all their faces.

"uuuuuuuuugggggghhhhhhh," was all that came out of his mouth as he made his way into the vault.

Terrible was an understatement for how he looked. Somehow or another he managed to put his mask on upside down which veered to the right a little making him look like a retarded alien. His boxers were hanging out of the back of his tights and his cape was on…backwards making it look as though he were wearing a dress. To the rest of the Titans, it looked like his gloves were on the wrong hands and strangely enough he only had one boot on. He slowly entered the room slouched over dragging his arms on the ground behind him. He had a long distressed look oh his face with snot oozing out of his nose, making a trail as he inched forward toward the others.

Once in front of the other Titans he sluggishly raised his arm and tried pointing at their enemies standing before them.

"Titans," said Robin in a meek sickly tone. "Go…"

The entire room went silent. The sound of a cricket could be heard in the background as everyone stood there starring at Robin motionlessly. At one point Beast Boy scratched his butt, but everyone remained silent with the same look of confusion on their faces. The Titans were not sure of what to make of there offish leader giving out orders in his current condition. In a flash, the three ex-Hive agents circled closely around Robin poking and prodding trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

"Maybe he's sick," Mammoth concluded to everyone.

"Maybe he's got a virus like robo-butt over here," Gizmo said.

"Maybe he's got the chicken pocks," Jinx declared.

"AAAHHHHEEEEEHHHHH," Gizmo cried inching away from Robin, "I haven't had chicken pocks yet!"

Robin stood there helplessly while the three curious ex-hive students continued to jab him with their fingers. He didn't have the strength or stamina at the moment to defend himself, but all he could do was let them have their way hoping they'd stop tormenting him soon. The rest of the Titans stood there fixed in their positions trying to think of what to say or do to get them off their friend, but instead stood there with flabbergasted looks on their faces. The three ex-Hive agents stopped poking Robin and looked back up at each other.

"Eh, lets get out of here," Jinx said in a lazy voice.

"Yeah this isn't fun anymore," said Gizmo.

They casually walked past the Titans and started out the vault door. The Titans turned to face them, all of who were extremely confused.

"Yo wait a sec," Cyborg called out to them. "You're supposed to be robbin' the bank!!"

"Ah blow it out your cake hole," Gizmo called back to him not even turning to face Cyborg.

"I'm hungry," said Mammoth.

"Yeah let's go get some ice-cream," Jinx suggested.

"Yeah, ice-cream," Mammoth cheered with a smile on his face.

"Cram ice-cream I want Chinese food," Gizmo interjected.

The three villains were now gone and the only figures left in the vault were the five Titans, abashed at what had just happened. Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire all looked back at Robin who was still in the same spot as before.

"Um…how bout we just go home now," Beast Boy remarked looking around at his friends.

--

Shortly there after, The Titans were back home, and Robin now found himself in one of the beds in the Tower's medical room. Robin lay there with a green blanket up to his shoulders, a large ice-pack on his head, a thermometer in his mouth and a very aggravated look on his face. He felt so vulnerable, so helpless; he was used to taking care of himself and his friends but was now being pampered and cared for like a child.

"Guys really, I'm fine," Robin said trying to convince his friends gathered around him.

"AW NO YOU DON'T," Beast Boy and Cyborg exclaimed simultaneously, keeping Robin down from getting out of bed.

"You're not going anywhere Rob," said Cyborg. "You've got some kinda flu bug and you're in no condition to do anything."

"But—" he said trying to sit up again.

Beast Boy and Cyborg quickly grabbed him and pulled him back down.

"But nothing dude," Beast Boy blurted out. "How are you supposed to get better if you're too stubborn to get any rest!?!"

Robin didn't say anything.

"Please Robin stay," Starfire pleaded in her angelic voice. "You must regain your strength."

"Yeah man, take it easy, everything will be fine," said Cyborg reassuring his sick friend. "We're gonna go get a bite to eat and pick you up a few things from the store. We'll be back in a little while."

"In the mean time," Raven said. "You need to stay put."

"Alright then," Robin said still slightly aggravated.

"Chill dude, we'll see you in a bit," Cyborg said making his way to the door.

"Yeah, when we get back I'll make you a nice soy burger and a tofu shake," Beast Boy said grinning inches away from Robin's face.

"Just go," Robin said turning away from Beast Boy suddenly feeling ill.

Raven and Cyborg were walking next to each other, Raven leaned slightly over and said something to Cyborg.

"Do you think he'll stay put," Raven asked whispering to Cyborg.

"Rae," Cyborg whispered back trying to make it look like they weren't conversing. "We're talking about Robin here. I re-programmed the quarantine protocol to go off if he tries to leave."

"You sure that's enough," she asked unsatisfied.

"HEY WAIT UP," Beast Boy yelled running after them.

Robin and Starfire were the only ones in the room now. She hopped down from the counter she was resting on and slowly made her way to the door. She stopped and looked back at Robin, a concerned look in her face.

"I hope you will be feeling better shortly," Starfire said forcing a smile.

"Thanks Star," Robin said back to her.

"Is there anything I can do to ease your suffering," she asked.

"I just need to rest Star, I'll be better in a few days," he said reassuring her.

She paused for a moment then gasped as a light bulb turned on above her head. A huge beaming smile lit her face like a spotlight. "I know," she called out abruptly. "Wait here!"

She sprinted out the room in a flash, and as quickly as she left, she was back already, next to Robin's bed. Robin sat up, and looked upon the radiant Starfire who now had a teddy bear in her hands and a smile on her face.

"When I am not well," she said. "I always hold my norplic. Here Robin, you may hold onto him until you are better," she said handing him the teddy bear.

It was the bear Robin had given her for blorthog not too long ago. He was amazed she had it, let alone kept it after all this time. He wasn't much for stuffed animals or "fluffy" kind of things for that matter, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings, so he accepted the bear with a smile.

"Ah thanks," said Robin.

Starfire giggled happily, "I welcome you."

Suddenly a series of loud honks came from outside the tower followed by a loud obnoxious, "Yo Star, what's the hold up!?!" Starfire looked back towards the door, somewhat annoyed that her friends were ruining her moment.

"Well you had better get going," Robin finally said. "You don't want to keep them waiting."

"Yes. I shall," Starfire said still happy at her accomplishment. "Farewell friend!" She dashed out the door.

"Bye," said Robin even though she was already gone.

He was alone again, just like the night before and his friends weren't there for him now. He slid down in his bed and pulled the covers up. He held the soft bear in his hands and put it up to his face. It had a sweet unearthly aroma that he recognized as "Starfire's sent." He smiled slightly at his friend's act of kindness in giving him something as sentimental as this. For some reason now he didn't feel alone anymore, he felt as though Starfire was there next to him keeping him company in his time of need. He rolled to his side and placed the bear upright on the pillow next to him. He looked back up at it and smiled, reminded of the girl he thought so dearly of. He closed his eyes and shortly there-after, he was asleep dreaming of the girl hesecretly admired.

--

A/N:

I know, I know, warm fuzzy mushy kinda stuff but it'll add to the story and the plot as this goes on (Hence the Action/Adventure/Romance). But as I promised you all, things are gonna start heating up. Next chapter: "Call me…Deathstroke." I guarantee you I'm gonna play and toy with your minds and throw twists and turns in here and there to totally throw you around, MUAHHAHAHAH cough, cough, -pukes up hairball. I am quite excited though about this story and I think as this progresses you're really gonna like what I have in store. Thanks for readin' and keep reviewin' I need feedback!

**Aries-Raven:** Hey thanks for reading my fic and I think it's great that you liked how I started the whole thing. I figured Robin dieing would capture everyone's attention and add to the suspense, thus pulling the reader(s) in. I'll be sure to check out some of your fic's as well, and stop by often I update as soon as I can, I'm always STREAMING with ideas and I just finished this chapter and have already started on the next. Thanks again.

**Van Gordan:** Sorry this was so…touchy feely, I'm sure you came here for the action but fear not! For I bring you suspense and mystery in these next upcoming chapters, as well as action packed fight scenes! Oh and don't worry, at one point in time in the story Robin will…be brought to a "weakened state" and be very vulnerable. I'll let you think about what might happen, but don't sweat it you and I are on the same page. Keep readin' and thanks for the reviews.


	4. Call MeDeathstroke

**Chapter 4- Call Me…Deathstroke**

Robin suddenly woke up to the sound of glass breaking somewhere in the room. He looked over the edge of his bed to find the glass of water Cyborg brought him earlier in a big wet mess on the floor. Something off to the side caught his attention…someone's foot. He looked up to see that he was no longer the only one in the room. He immediately recognized the silver and black armor accompanied by a black and orange mask with one eye.

"Hell Robin," Slade said. "I trust you're feeling…better."

All Robin could do was gasp as he lay there helplessly in his bed. Slade reached behind him and pulled out what looked like a tube, which quickly expanded into a staff.

"Slade NO," Robin cried out.

Slade remained silent. He grasped the middle of his staff with both hands, and raised it above his head ready to strike. He gazed at Robin with his one evil eye that now glowed red, making sure Robin would watch his every motion prior to him delivering the final fatal blow that would take Robin's life.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOO," Robin screamed, but no one could hear him as Slade's staff met with the front of Robin's skull.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Robin swiftly sat up in his bed, gasping for air, cold sweat seeping down his face like the night before. He turned to his right to see that the glass of water was still there on the table beside him. Feeling slightly relieved, he looked down at his hands which shook uncontrollably and put his face into them. He turned around and searched for the teddy bear that was still resting peacefully on his pillow. He quickly grabbed it and held it close to him thinking of Starfire, using it as a means to comfort himself after escaping yet another one of Slade's horrible nightmares. He remained there in that position for a few minutes until he finally decided he needed to get up. A cool orange filled the room created by the descending sun in the distance casting long shadows behind every object, as for it was now sometime in the early evening. He came to the edge of the bed and looked at the clock to see what time it was; he had been asleep for over four hours. Aside from the fact that he just woke up from another horrible nightmare and that he still felt cold and soar, he was somewhat re-energized after his long afternoon slumber. He left the room and made his way to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and reached for some left-over pizza from the night before, but decided that that was the last thing he needed in his current condition. He poured himself another glass of water and flopped onto the couch in the living room and turned on the T.V. The usual shows were on now: some fat guy with a mustache boiling water; a monster chasing someone; a boy leaning in to kiss a girl; Jeopardy, Wheel of Fortune, the news, etc... He thought to himself how even after being gone for four hours the rest of the Titans weren't home yet. He put the thought in the back of his mind and continued flipping channels. He then wondered how the new Titan East team was doing and what they were up to now that Brother Blood was in jail. He went to the computer, typed in a series of numbers and began calling them. Robin was somewhat taken by the pair of midget twins who answered the phone…in Spanish.

"HOLA," they both said simultaneously with smiles on their faces. "COMO ESTAS TU?" (For those who don't speak Spanish that means: "hi, how are you?')

"Ah...," Robin paused not sure what to say or think. "Is there perhaps a… English speaking Titan available?"

"DONDE ES SENIOR CYBORG," the pair asked again at the same time. (Where is Cyborg?)

"Oh. Uh, Cyborg, he's a… out right now," Robin said, still unsure of what they had just asked.

The two midgets sighed, disappointed looks on their faces.

"Hey Mas! Menos! Why don't you go help Bumble Bee and let me talk to Robin," a voice somewhere off screen said.

"Robin," Mas and Menos said, puzzled as to who this supposed 'Robin' was.

They paused starring at each other then back at Robin. Then with smiles on their faces, they sucked in air at the same time and yelled out: "HOLA SENIOR ROBIN!!!!!!!!"

"Okay that's enough now," the off-screen voice chuckled.

The two quickly hurried off and were replaced by Aqualad.

"Robin good to see ya, what's up," said Aqualad happy to see his fellow Titan.

"Not much, how bout you," Robin asked.

"Everything's pretty quiet around here since we took down Brother Blood. Crime hasn't been too bad, just your run of the mill bank robbers and jewel thieves."

"How's the new tower holding up?"

"It's holding up nicely, aside from some of the damage Bumble Bee and Speedy inflicted on it—"Aqualad's attention was abruptly drawn to the fly buzzing around him as he followed it with his eyes. An aggravated look came across his face as he tried swiping it away. The fly quickly went off to the side and began to grow larger and large, revealing that it was actually their friend and new leader of the Titans East, Bumble Bee.

"Hey don't chu be swiping at me," Bumble Bee yelled at Aqualad pulling his hair. "Hey Robin, how you doin'?"

Robin chuckled. "Not bad, how bout yourself?"

"I'm good, say…where's Sparky at," Bumble Bee asked looking around the screen.

"Everyone went shopping and to get a bite to eat. They haven't come back yet."

"So what are you still doin' there then?"

"I'm...a little sick."

"Oh," said Aqualad. "I thought I noticed something different about you. You do look a little pal."

"Thanks," Robin said sarcastically.

"That's not all you look," Bumble Bee said looking at Robin and starting to giggle.

"What," Robin asked dumbly.

Bumble Bee put her hand over her mouth and started laughing, while Aqualad rolled his eyes.

"Ah Robin," said Aqualad looking off screen and then back at him.

He lifted his hand and pointed downward. Robin looked at him strangely and then finally let his eyes follow the direction he pointed. He now realized that his blue boxers with yellow rubber-ducks on them (I have a pair like that, lol) were in plain sight for everyone to see. He blushed profusely and gave a fake smile, but he knew there wasn't much he could do to conceal himself.

"Um, yeah I ah," he paused. "Yeah…"

Bumble Bee and Aqualad stopped laughing and smiled at him, happy to have had a laugh, then suddenly went serious.

"Well listen, Robin. If there isn't anything terribly important happening at the moment we're gonna have to let you go," said Aqualad as he and Bumble were watching something in the distance. "I think Mas and Menos just took off with Speedy's bow again."

"HEY, YER GONNA PAY FOR THAT YA LITTLE OOPA-LOOMPAS," a familiar voice in the background said.

"That's fine, I just wanted to check up on you," Robin said.

Speedy appeared in the background looking for Mas and Menos, who were standing behind him with his bow and enormous grins on their faces. Speedy turned around red in the face; he stomped his feet and then ran after them.

"Hey tell Sparky I said hi," Bumble Bee said getting closer to the screen while Aqualad looked off into the distance again at Speedy trying to catch up to Mas and Menos.

"Will do," Robin assured her.

Speedy reappeared in the background again bent over with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath while Mas and Menos dangled his bow in front of his face.

"COME BACK HERE WITH MY BOW," Speedy yelled running after them again.

Aqualad followed them again with his eyes as they ran around the room again.

"We'll contact you if anything comes up," Aqualad said still following his friends.

There was a loud _CRASH_ in the background causing Aqualad and Bumble Bee to cringe slightly, followed by a painfully loud: "OW, MY PELVIS!!!!!"

"Well that didn't sound healthy," Aqualad said still looking off into the distance with Bumble Bee. "Um…we're gonna go now, Bye Robin."

"See ya later," Robin said as the screen went blank.

He leaned back in his chair and sighed, feeling lonely again. He wondered where his friends were for the sun was rapidly going down. He turned the T.V. back on and began channel surfing again, all the while sipping his glass of water. He did this for a short while before finally saying to himself aloud,

"Eh' I'm bored of this…I think I'll play some Halo 2 now."

With that Robin picked up the Game Station controller and put in Halo 2. He got online and was quickly able to get into a game of team slayer. Coagulation was always his favorite map and it was the one level where Beast Boy and Cyborg couldn't take him even though they were on a team against him. He knew he had the advantage in this game and would gladly put everyone who opposed him to shame.

Thirty minutes went by and the game was over. Robin ranked second place with multiple medals awarded to him including double and triple-kills, along with a killtacular. Suddenly, something odd happen. Robin starred at the screen trying to figure out what was wrong with it, for it kept jumping and fading in and out until it finally turned black.

"What the," Robin said, disgusted that there was something wrong with the T.V.

He hit the controller a few times but it had no effect. He could see that the T.V. was still on, just not working, something that never happened before in the time that they had it. He looked at the screen disgustingly, aggravated at what it was doing, then suddenly it flashed once and in the upper left hand corner appeared what looked like a green blinking square.

"What in the world," he said aloud again. Then something happened.

The green square made its way horizontally across the screen leaving words in its path, like a typewriter.

"Jail break," it read.

"Plasmus"

"Tomorrow"

"Two p.m."

"East Precinct"

Robin looked strangely at the green letters that formed across the enormous monitor as a chill ran down his spine.

"LUCY I'M HHHOOOMMMEEEE," Beast Boy yelled behind him coming into the doorway of the living room with bags of groceries in hand.

Robin was startled by his friend's sudden and dramatic entrance it caused him to jump in his seat. He turned around and gave Beast Boy a scolding look then turned back to face the screen again. The writing was gone, and the Halo 2 menu was now present as if nothing had happened. He looked around trying to figure out what had just happened; was it a dream, was he hallucinating, maybe this flu was getting to him. He put these thoughts aside and got up to greet his friends coming in the doorway.

"Can I help with anything," he asked.

"Yeah you start by puttin' some pants on," Cyborg said sarcastically, putting a few grocery bags on the counter.

"Dude seriously," Beast Boy said looking down at Robin's shorts. "That's so wrong."

Starfire flew in with several brown bags full of nothing but mustard which she threw on the counter with a loud _FLOP_. Raven came in carrying twelve or thirteen bags with her mind, and put them on the floor next to the sink.

"That's all of them, I think," said Raven.

"ROBIN," Starfire cheered gliding down to him and embracing him in an enormous hug. "You are, better?"

"Not quite Star," he said gasping for air.

"Oh, forgive me then," she said blushing.

"So what took you guys so long," Robin asked.

"We ran into a few problems when Jinx and the rest of em' tried robbing the ice-cream shop," Cyborg said answering his question. "But it was nothing we couldn't handle."

"Oh, so what'd you guys pick up?"

Cyborg and Beast Boy stopped putting food away and looked straight at each other. They simultaneously let there heads drop slightly, and looked straight ahead.

"What did we pick up," they both said very quietly lowering their head even more. "I think what you really mean is…" there was a long pause between them. "WHAT DID WE NOT PICK UP," they shouted turning to face Robin at the same time, tongues hanging out and smiles across their faces.

"WE GOT EVERYTHING IN HERE," exclaimed Cyborg.

"Yeah, like: Jell-O, Cool-Aid, Freezer Pops, Campbell's Soup—"Beast Boy went on and on with the list of things that they got for Robin which took almost twenty minutes for him to finish.

The rest of the night went by smoothly with everyone doing things at their own leisure. Starfire made Robin some chicken soup for the first time which tasted like chicken broth and mustard; Beast Boy and Cyborg played video games, and Raven sat on the couch reading for most of the night. They watched "Invasion of the Brain Barnacles," which Robin threw up during, and everyone went to bed at around one A.M. Robin managed to not have a bad dream about Slade this time around, due to the fact that Starfire kept checking up on him periodically throughout the night. The next morning was relatively quiet with Beast Boy and Cyborg arguing over who would make breakfast as they usually did. Raven read her book and Starfire attended to Robin resting in Sick Bay. At around 1:30 in the afternoon Robin got up, Starfire close by his side, and joined the others in the living room, this time wearing decent attire.

He sat on the couch and watched Beast Boy and Cyborg duke it out in a game of "Robot Jocks," (see 'Only Human') but continuously kept checking the clock. He didn't know what to make of what he saw yesterday, whether it was real or some punk kid playing a joke, but he found his answer out when it struck two. Everyone in the living room was startled by the sudden noise of their alarm sounding throughout the tower.

"Trouble," Starfire shouted.

Cyborg ran over to the computer and typed in a few commands, displaying the statistics of the disturbance.

"What is it," Robin asked.

"It looks like it's a—"Cyborg paused looking up at the screen. "A jail-break…"

Robin was awestruck at what he had just said. "Where," he exclaimed.

Cyborg paused again, this time looking at the smaller screen in front of him. "East Precinct, it's Plasmus!"

Robin was speechless. He couldn't believe that whoever gave him that information was correct and that he could've used it to help his team contain the jailbreak sooner.

"Alright Rob, sorry man we gotta fly," Cyborg said looking at Robin. "Teen Titans, GO!"

Without another word, Robin's four friends were out the door and off to stop the jailbreak. Robin turned to face them as they left, but as soon as they were gone, the T.V. behind him turned on by itself and displayed the same black screen with the same green blinking square as yesterday. Robin turned to face it, almost as if expecting it to come on. He walked closer to it and looked up at it, waiting for it to display something.

"Hello Robin," it read. "How nice to see you again…"

Robin looked around him trying to find the controller to their game station. Once he had it, he used it to type in a few words of his own.

"What do you want," he wrote.

There was a brief pause before it finally answered. "I want to help you my friend."

"I'm sorry," Robin typed. "I don't need your help."

It quickly responded. "Oh but you do, for I have information that you would most certainly—"it lulled again. "Benefit from."

Robin didn't say anything back, he was very unsure of what to think of this "mysterious friend wanting to help him." "How can I trust you if I don't even know who you are?"

There was a very long lapse this time around, as if it were processing his question, until it finally answered:

"Call me…Deathstroke."

--

A/N:

Bum, Bum, BUM!!!! See, I told you it was gonna start heating up! Oh and I have something else to tell you all…even though I wrote this the same day I posted my last chapter…I PURPOSEFULLY MADE YOU ALL WAIT!!!! MUAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA thunder and lightning in background I know, I know, you all hate me now, but I knew the suspense would get to ya sooner or later and maybe even heighten the experience once you read it. But it actually was hard not to post it cause I was SO EXCITED about this chapter and the next ones to come! But I gotta ask though, what did you guys think of the dream again? Was it a good idea, bad idea? I've thought about putting in another Slade dream but I'm thinking it'd just get too…repetitive after a while. Oh and another thing, really liking the reviews everyone, you have no idea how rewarding it is when I have a happy audience, thanks everybody. Well anyway, already half way done with the next chapter: "Friends and Foes"

**Jackalobe-** Thanks for reviewin' I'm glad you liked it and I'll be sure to check out your fic's too…if I ever get around to checking anyone's for that matter.

**Aries-Raven-** I am curious as to what some of your fic's are like, but I'll respect your wishes and not look at them…or maybe I just won't comment on them…or maybe I will, I don't know, anyway. To answer your question on how I come up with some of the words Starfire says, I simply look around my room and things kinda just come to me. Like "norplic" for example: I looked around on my desk and in front of me even at this very moment is something that has the word 'North' on it and I have a piece of paper with the word 'picture' on it. I thought for a second about it then scrambled the words up and put an L into the jist of things. Keep comin' back, I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can.

**Van Gordan-** Yeah I think updating often is important, I know I waited a little while longer this time around but I did it to keep the audience interested and on the edge of their seat, even when they're not reading the story evil grin…also I wanted to get a head start on the next chapter. OH and by the way, the dream he had in the beginning, I got that idea from what you said in one of the reviews you posted. I figured you'd take pleasure in seeing Slade show up when Robin was in a VERY VULNERABLE POSITION like how you mentioned…that sounded really dirty, anyway, thanks for the reviews.


	5. Friends and Foes

**Chapter 5- Friends and Foes**

"BOOYAH," Cyborg yelled blasting Plasmus with his sonic cannon.

Plasmus was shot back and thrown to the wall with a loud _CRASH_, shaking the ground as he made contact with the hard cement. Plasmus slide off the structure and fell to his knees, but quickly got up and peered down at Cyborg with angry eyes. He took in a deep breathe and spat acid at Cyborg in retaliation, missing him by mere inches. Cyborg turned to face the steaming hole behind him giving off a raw bitter smell while the acerbic substance ate its' way through concrete and steal. Plasmus shot more globs at him this time in rapid succession, but as Cyborg ran for cover, another one unexpectedly came in his way. He stopped just in time to miss the last attack when suddenly another glob came at him much to his surprise. He stood there in horror when he turned to see the oozing green substance heading right for him almost in slow motion. Cyborg closed his eyes and looked away not wishing to see death coming his way. He paused, nothing had happened, he opened his eyes to see the acid smeared across one of Raven's black force fields and let out a sigh of relief. Cyborg grinned at Plasmus and Plasmus turned to face Raven, floating off to the side above them. A look of horror came across Plasmus' face when he noticed Raven starring at him with glowing white eyes, angered by his attempt in hurting her friend.

"Azerath, Metrion, ZINTHOS," yelled Raven as she sent two huge chunks of prison wall hurling towards Plasmus.

Plasmus was struck with incredible force, as one of the pieces hit him in the face and the other in the chest toppling him to the ground. Dazed and unstable, Plasmus tried getting up but was struck from behind by a heavy tail from Beast Boy in the form of a stegosaurs. He flew forward sliding and scrapping his face into the ground before being stopped by another one of the prison walls. The wall collapsed on him, and the four Titans gathered around waiting for the smoke to clear unsure of whether or not their enemy had been defeated. Plasmus lie there under the ruble with his face in the dirt; he quickly burst through the debris and returned to the Titans with an angry _ROAR_. The four stood there amazed as to how he withstood their attacks as Plasmus poised himself preparing to charge. Starfire drifted to the front of the group and came face to face with her opponent, her eyes glowing green with frustration.

"Pleasant, Borbalogs," said Starfire in an angry voice as green auras of energy began forming in her hands.

She let out a battle cry and hurled starbolt after starbolt at him in a vicious frenzy, causing shrapnel and bits of Plasmus to go flying into the air. She stopped her offense and landed in front of the others, not letting her guard down and still poised for battle. The smokescreen covering Plasmus slowly settled and revealed a half-naked man asleep on the ground, snoring away as if nothing had just happened to him. They all looked at each other and sighed, relieved that their adversary was down for the count.

Shortly there-after, the authorities came and collected the last few escapees and hauled them off to another local prison while a containment team came and placed the sleeping man in another test tube and sent him off as well. The Titans stood there grouped together surveying the damage they and Plasmus had just created.

"So I…guess that's it then," Beast Boy said grinning at his friends delighted at their victory.

"Yeah but, what caused Plasmus to go all hay-wire like that though," Cyborg asked turning to his friends.

"What do you mean," asked Raven.

"Well, normally he doesn't just…wake up on his own, the seal has to be broken on his tank for him to awaken and turn into Plasmus.

They paused.

"So, what's your point Cy," Beast Boy asked looking up at him.

"My point is someone would have had to have gone in and opened up the tank inside his cell; but the guards said they didn't see anyone enter on the surveillance tapes." Cyborg inquired. "So who or what woke Plasmus up?"

There was a moment of brief silence amongst the Titans before Beast Boy looked at Cyborg with a lame stare and said, "Eh,' who cares."

"Yeah who cares," Cyborg agreed returning the same look. "Let's get out of here."

"Let's," Starfire said. "I am feeling the worry for our friend back home."

The Titans began leaving the scene when Starfire, floating in mid-air, stopped with a questionable look on her face. She looked around at her surroundings unsure of what even she was in search of. Someone was watching them, she could feel it; some unknown presence was among all the wreckage examining every step they took. This feeling compelled Starfire to scan the watch tower far above her which remained relatively unscathed during the battle. She thought she saw what looked like a dark figure standing there in the tower before it suddenly vanished into thin air. She paused, her eyes fixed on the structure, waiting for the presence to return but it did not. She thought to herself, _"it looked like a person, perhaps a man…maybe it was one of the prison guards and they decided to finally go home."_ She put these thoughts off in the back of her head and caught up with the rest of the Titans and headed home.

--

"Greetings Robin, for your friends have returned from—" Starfire paused and looked around before she made her way into the living room surprised to find their friend Robin missing. "Where is Robin," she asked.

"He's probably laying down in Sick Bay Star," Cyborg said. "Leave him be."

The others started making themselves comfortable in the living room when Starfire left to go find Robin.

"Robin," she whispered as she slowly crept into sick bay. "Robin we have—" Robin wasn't there. Somewhat stunned by this, she went to his room and quietly knocked on the door. "Robin," she called softly. "Robin I wish to see you, may I enter? _EEK_!"

She was startled by the door as it opened unexpectedly before her, revealing a dark empty room with files and papers scattered everywhere. She looked inside momentarily before concluding that Robin was not here either then went back to join the others. She entered the living room to the sounds and noises of Cyborg cooking dinner and Beast Boy playing one of his games.

"I've gone in search of our friend Robin," said Starfire gazing at the others. "He is not in his room nor the bay that is sick. I am unable to locate him."

Cyborg stirred the food around in the pan with a look of contempt on his face as if in deep thought about something. He turned to face his friends and said, "I never reactivated the quarantine protocol before we left…"

Beast Boy stopped paying attention to his game and gave Cyborg a lame stare. "Now you've really done it this time," he said glaring at Cyborg.

"Done what," Robin asked as he entered the room patting his face with a towel.

"ROBIN," Starfire said making her way over to him, happy to have finally found her friend.

"What chu been up to man," asked Cyborg as he went back to cooking.

"Nothing much," he said. "I worked out in the gym for a while, and now I just got out of the shower."

Everyone in the room looked angrily at Robin.

"What," he asked looking around at everyone starring at him.

"Robin, I told you, you need to take it easy for a while until you get over this thing you got," said Cyborg in a harsh tone.

"I know, I know," Robin said. "But I need to get myself back in shape if I'm gonna be able to join you the next time we get a call."

"Well Robin you won't be able to—"Cyborg paused, as if rewinding what Robin had said back in his head. "…what makes you think you're gonna be going out anytime soon?"

Robin smiled. "I'd like to talk to you guys about something when we eat tonight, we need to have a group meeting," Robin said looking at everyone. "I've come across something, or rather…someone, and we need to discuss it."

"Glorious," Starfire declared. "I can not wait for you to share what you have found."

"So Cyborg," Robin said taking in the sweet aroma of food cooking in the air. "What's for dinner tonight?"

Cyborg looked at him suspiciously with a raised eyebrow. "Fajitas," he said looking back down at the pan.

"Sounds good," said Robin.

Cyborg contemplated what Robin was talking about, he seemed…unnaturally relaxed and at ease. Who was this "someone or something he came across," and what did it have to do with him and the rest of the team? Cyborg evaluated this for a long time while he finished cooking the fajitas. Robin went over and sat next to Beast Boy on the couch while he played his game and Starfire sat at the table and watched Cyborg finish dinner.

Beast Boy glanced over at Robin, sitting there gleefully with a smile across his face observing him play. Beast Boy found this odd compared to his usual "serious and more uptight" kind of mood that he normally was in, but Beast Boy didn't think much of it and continued playing his game.

"Dinner's ready," Cyborg called to the others.

Everyone got up and hastily went over to the table, anxious for Cyborg's fresh home cooked meal. Beast Boy nearly fainted when he saw that the fajitas were consisted mostly of beef, so he prepared himself another one that was…more omnivorous by his standards. They all sat down and began consuming their meals.

"So Robin," Beast Boy asked shoving food in his mouth. "What was so important that you needed to tell us about that couldn't wait till after dinner?"

Robin swallowed a chunk of steak and said, "I've met someone recently and I think he can help us out immensely in stopping crimes before they happen."

Raven paused, whipping her mouth with a napkin. "Oh really," she said. "Who?"

"His name's Deathstroke," Robin said before taking another bite out of his fajita.

The rest of the Titans stopped chewing and looked awestruck at Robin. Robin didn't notice that they weren't eating and starring at him until he looked up from his plate with a mouth full of food. He gazed at his friends, curious as to why they were looking at him so strangely.

"You met someone named Deathstroke," Cyborg finally asked after swallowing the food in his mouth.

"Y—eah," Robin confirmed.

"Please Robin," said Starfire. "This friend of yours, this Deathstroke, who is he?"

"And what kinda name is Deathstroke anyway," Raven asked putting food in her mouth again.

"I don't know," he said. "But he says he wants to help us out. I talked to him for a little while, while you guys were gone today."

"And what did he say," asked Beast Boy.

"He just told me that his name was Deathstroke and that next time we meet, he'll have another lead for us," said Robin taking a sip of his drink.

"Robin," said Cyborg. "Maybe it isn't such a good idea that you're talkin' to this guy. I mean, you don't know who he is or what he could be tryin' to do to ya."

"Well the thing is Cyborg," Robin said looking across the table at him. "I think he's…really trying to help us out."

"Why—"Raven asked looking at him with uncertainty.

"Well, ya know that jail break you guys stopped today," Robin said looking down at his plate. "Well he…kinda told me about it last night."

Beast Boy spit his drink across the table in amazement. "WHAT; AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US ABOUT IT!?!"

"Well, I didn't exactly know him like I do now," said Robin with a fake smile. "And besides what if—"he was interrupted by the sound of the T.V. coming on from across the room as it displayed a black screen with a blinking green square.

Everyone at the table froze in horror, fixed in their positions to see that the monitor now read:

"Robin, are you there?"

They all looked over at Robin who was still gazing at the screen. He got up and went over to the couch and looked for the controller Beast Boy was playing with earlier. Everyone else broke away from the table and joined Robin in the living room gathered around their big screen.

"Yes I'm here," Robin's writing displayed.

"Good," wrote Deathstroke. "I have more information for you."

Robin paused and looked around at his friends, unsure if they wanted him to answer or not.

"Go ahead," he finally decided to write.

There was a brief moment before Deathstroke finally responded.

"Red X"

"12:00 A.M."

"Wednesday."

Robin paused, waiting for more information. "Where," he wrote.

"The Museum of Natural Beauty," it read.

"Alright team, we've got our next lead. Cyborg I want you to—"Robin was cut off by Cyborg.

"Ah, Robin," he said pointing to the screen.

Robin turned to face the monitor.

"I hope you find this most useful, and until we meet again," said Deathstroke.

"Wait," Robin abruptly wrote.

There was a long lapse while the Titans stood there waiting for an answer. It seemed like an eternity had passed before Deathstroke finally responded. "What is it Robin?"

"I want to know who you REALLY are," Robin typed.

"Robin," the screen read. "If you wish to continue this…relationship, I would prefer it if you didn't ask me questions." There was a pause, "Until next time."

"No wait," Robin yelled out trying to type something, but the screen went out.

Robin turned to friends, still standing in their positions contemplating what just took place in front of them.

"Alright team," Robin said. "We've got a lead on Red X, and I want us to be ready for him this time around."

"Robin," Starfire asked. "Are you certain of this?"

"I'm certain," he said in a confident voice. "Tomorrow I want us to come up with a game plan on how we're gonna take him down. In the mean time…I'm gonna hit the sack."

Robin made his way to the door and went off to his room while the rest of the team went about their business as they normally did on a Sunday night. Beast Boy and Cyborg assessed Robin's conversation while they played video games together, and Raven went to her room to meditate for the rest of the night. Starfire, however, went to the roof where she sat there for several hours reflecting on who Deathstroke was and why he was so interested in Robin.

--

The next morning Robin woke to the sound of the doorbells ringing downstairs. He didn't feel as though he had much of a fever anymore and he felt his strength slowly returning to him. He lay there in his bed for a few moments waiting for someone to answer the door, but instead heard another ring. Moaning, he got out of bed and put his uniform on and slowly headed for the lower level of the tower. He yawned before finally opening the huge doors to the tower and was met by a scrawny young man who looked as though he had just got out of high school. He wore a pair of very small brown shorts that rode half-way up his thighs and a tight brown shirt that had "UPS" on the front pocket accompanied by the name "Baylor."

"Can I help you," Robin asked.

"I have a delivery for a—"the man paused and flipped a page on his clipboard, scanning it from left to right. "…A Robin."

"That's me," Robin said yawning again.

The UPS guy handed him the package along with the clipboard. "Sign here please," he said pointing to a blank line.

Robin signed the document and held the package under his arm. "Thank you," he said curious as to who sent him a package.

"Thanks. Have a good one," the UPS guy said heading back to his boat.

Robin examined the package in his hands noticing how slightly heavy it was for such a small box. He went upstairs and entered the empty living-room where he reached into his utility belt to find something to open the box with. He stopped to check and see where it was from or who sent it, but there was no return address posted anywhere, and continued opening it. He froze, as the lights in the living room caused something inside the package to cast a reflection onto Robin's face. He held the package in one of his hands and slowly moved the tabs aside revealing what was inside.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Robin screamed, a look of terror came across his face and he fell down the small pair of steps leading into the living room. He landed on his back, but quickly sat up and moved away from the contents that started to roll across the floor towards him. He pinned himself against the couch as it came closer and closer until it finally spun to its side like a fallen dinner plate landing just a few feet away from him. Robin lie there motionlessly trying to catch his breath as he vigilantly kept his eyes on Slade's mask resting lifelessly on the floor in front of him.

--

A/N:

Hehehehehe, I enjoyed writing that last part right there, it's too bad I wasn't there to see the looks on all your faces when you read it. SO!?! WERE YOU GUY'S SHOCKED, WERE YOU SURPRISED….or did you see it comin? But anyway, from what I've read in my reviews it seems like I'm pulling everyone in, yes? I told you things would start heating up soon and I know you all want more, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! The only thing is though, that this wasn't the way I intended on ending this chapter so the title in a sense has nothing to do with the chapter. I was gonna end it with the way I'll have to end the next chapter but when I got to the part where Robin is sent Slade's masks I was like, "hmmm…if I went on with this, it would lose a certain…something, but if I ended it now, it would pull the readers into the story more." So I decided to end it now, but it's cool cause that means I'll have more room for the action scenes and drama in the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews guys, and I may start a trend of updating every 2-4 days if I can, that way I'm done with the next chapter before I post another one. So I'll be at least a chapter ahead of my postings and I can deliver a constant flow of reading to you all. I know this isn't my style but I thought I'd give you a little preview of what's coming up next. Well here it goes…

A run-in with Red X creates tensions between two fellow Titans, while Cyborg may have uncovered the identity of Deathstroke! Crime is at an unnatural high and criminals seem to be mindlessly stealing and reeking havoc on the city with the intent of drawing out the Titans. Next Chapter: "Mixed Signals." What's really going down in Jump City?

**VegetaPrinceofDarkness-** I'm not gonna mention what the connection is between Slade and Deathstroke (if there is one), but the only way for you to find out is to read on. I promise you, you won't be disappointed. You may THINK you have it figured out, but I will toy with your mind like a brain surgeon, MUAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! Thanks for reviewin' though, and check back soon.

**KaliAnn- **I'm glad you're enjoying this so far, and I hope you liked this chapter and the next one to come. Thanks for reviewin'

**Infamous One- **I was wondering what happened to you, but anyway, who ever said anything about Slade being Deathstroke (gives evil grin)? For all you know, Deathstroke could be just some punk kid (gives another evil grin). Before you jump to any conclusions I suggest you read on and let my story flow, trust me, you'll be surprised at the end. Thanks for reviewin.'

**Aries-Raven-** I AGREE! Everyone should have a pair of rubber-ducky boxers!!! LOL, anyway I'm very happy that you like my story and I hope I'll still have ya after these next two chapters…I'll be honest…it's gonna get a little….mushy…(gives evil grin) but that doesn't mean anything BAD WON'T HAPPEN, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!!!

**Van Gordan-** I'm happy you liked this chapter, I was seriously wondering what you were gonna think when I didn't have much action in it….well this one didn't have much either but I need these kind of chapters to develop everything and everyone. I was kinda thinking when I wrote this chapter that introducing Deathstroke via online or something like that would be kinda cheesy but I figured it would create more mystery and suspense in the story and keep everyone on the edge of their seats. I love making my audience think and I feel that this will turn out to be a great story when I'm done. Thanks for the review.


	6. Mixed Signals

**Chapter 6- Mixed Signals**

"Hey Gizmo," Jinx called back to him. "What do you want on your pizza?"

"Aw come on ya toe jammin' gunk eater," Gizmo said angrily as he turned around yelling at Jinx. "You messed up my game!"

"Geez it was just a simple question," Jinx said with a disgusted look on her face. She looked over at her other partner in crime. "Hey Mammoth, what do you want on your pizza, I'm goin' out."

"Cat fish," Mammoth said never taking his eyes off the T.V. while he and Gizmo played video games.

"Alright I'll be back in a little while."

Jinx made her way out of the room, the door closing behind her, when suddenly a hand came over her mouth and pulled her into the darkness. She tried to scream and break free of her assailants grasp, but he was too strong and began dragging her through the hallway of their make-shift hideout. She now found herself in her room pinned against the wall with a hand still over her mouth.

"Sssssssshhhhhh," her kidnapper's voice said. "I'll take my hand off if you promise not to yell."

Jinx opened her eyes, and was dumfounded by the person who was standing before her.

"Cyborg," she said shockingly as he took his hand off her mouth and placed her softly back on the ground. "What are you doing here!?!"

"Sssssssshhhhh," he said again. "I need to talk to you about something," his voice suddenly becoming sterner.

"What is it," Jinx asked.

Cyborg held something in his hand and slowly brought the object up so Jinx could see it.

"Can you tell me anything about this," he asked anger present in his voice as he held up Slade's mask sent to them yesterday.

Jinx turned her head away not wanting to confront Cyborg. "I don't know anything about it."

Cyborg slammed his fist into the wall next to Jinx's head, "that's a lie and you know it!"

"I'm not talking," Jinx said quietly but angrily.

Cyborg was on the verge of exploding but kept his cool and said in an even more severe voice. "I ran a biometrics and fingerprints test on the mask Jinx," he said gritting his teeth. "And guess who's DNA showed up on the scanner!?!"

"I don't know," Jinx said sarcastically still looking away.

Cyborg became even more furious, but didn't loose his temper. "Yours and Brother Blood's," he said grinding his teeth again.

Jinx remained there against the wall motionless and silent. Cyborg looked at her never taking his eyes off her face. Jinx turned her head and met Cyborg's gaze with tears in her eyes, then looked away from him again.

"You left us," she said trying to hold back her emotions. "You left us all and you hurt me especially."

The anger went from Cyborg's face and was replaced with a look of sincerity. He put his hand under her chin and turned her head to face him, tears still forming in her eyes.

"Jinx," he paused. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Then why did you," she yelled at him, her voice full of emotion.

"It was a mission, plain as that, and it was nothing against you."

They stood there silently gazing into each other's eyes, Jinx still trying to hold back her tears.

"Listen," Cyborg said wholeheartedly. "I need your help. Something's going down here that's bigger than you or me and it's driving my friend insane. Please Jinx…help me."

Jinx sniffled and whipped the tears away from her eyes, "Blood made me do it," she confessed.

"How, he's in jail," Cyborg asked.

"He can still communicate with his students outside of prison with his mind."

Cyborg stood there unsure of what to think.

"He said that if I didn't do what he wanted, he'd annihilate me and the others."

"And you believed him?"

"If he could talk to me from prison, then he could probably do something to me then too."

Cyborg looked down at his feet taking in the new intelligence he had just gathered. "What does this mean," he asked Jinx showing her the inside of the mask that had the phrase "Unyielding Justice," engraved in it.

"I don't know," she said. "He just told me to write it."

Cyborg sighed, disappointed at her lack of knowledge on the subject. "Alright then," he paused. "Thanks."

Cyborg quickly stepped out of her room and made his way to the entrance of their rundown Hideout. He got into his car and headed off for Steel City.

--

"Open up Cell #25," one of the prison guards yelled.

The door slid open in front of Cyborg revealing a rather large symmetrical looking room with enormous machines and wires descending from the ceiling and connected to the tightly bound Brother Blood contained in the room.

"Cyborg," Brother Blood said with an evil grin on his face. "So nice to see you again."

"Hi ya doin,'" Cyborg said sarcastically as he threw Slade's mask across the room towards Brother Blood. "…Deathstroke."

Brother Blood watched the mask bounce several times before it finally slid a few feet in front of him. "So, your friend Robin got my little package I see."

"Yeah he did…and short case of hysteria thanks to you." Cyborg made his way over to Brother Blood and stood before him.

"Sounds like he enjoyed my little gift then," Brother Blood said with an evil smile.

"What do you want with Robin, Blood!?!"

"I merely wish to help him; perhaps being locked up in this prison has made me…a better man," Blood said mocking Cyborg.

"This is gonna end now Blood, before I—"Cyborg was cut short.

"BEFORE YOU WHAT," Brother Blood yelled at Cyborg inches away from his face. "LOCK ME UP TIGHTER, CONFINE ME IN AN EVEN SMALLER PRISON, DISGACE ME EVEN MORE, WHAT!?!"

Cyborg stood there maintaining his ground, giving his rival a scolding look but didn't say a word. He looked to the ground at his side and picked up the mask lying there as if it were intuitively listening in on their conversation and held it to his side.

"You're right Blood, I won't do anything," he said as he started for the door. "Instead I'll let you rot there for the rest of your life."

Brother Blood growled angrily at Cyborg as he made his way to the door. "This won't be the last time you hear from me Cyborg," he yelled back at him. "I'll be seeing you again!"

Cyborg ignored him and headed out the prison cell and back to his car. He threw the mask in the seat next to him and started the long drive home.

--

It was almost midnight by the time Cyborg got back to the tower that night. He drove into the garage and parked the T-car next to Robin's motorcycle and sat there starring at the black and orange mask resting in the seat next to him. He remained there for a moment a look of uncertainty across his face. He grabbed the depraved symbol of their former enemy and headed to the upper levels of the tower in the elevator. He got to the living room hoping to find no one there but was met with the surprised looks and concerns of all his fellow teammates as they quickly ran over to him.

"Dude, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN," Beast Boy said yelling at him. "You left us a note saying you were going out to pick up bread, and you've been gone for over sixteen hours!!!"

"Please Cyborg," Starfire said. "Do not go out for extended periods of time on errands of bread; you worried us all."

Cyborg ignored them both and walked over to the couch where Robin sat there looking as though something heavy were on his mind. He looked to his side at Slade's mask that almost seemed to stare aimlessly at him in his hand and placed it on the cushion next to Robin. Robin stirred nervously as Cyborg rested the mask next to him moving slightly over to gain as much distance as he could from it.

"He's not coming back Robin," Cyborg said in a serious tone.

"How do you know? We never found him, he could still be out there, I have to—" Robin was cut off by Cyborg.

"I found who did this to you Rob, Blood was behind it," he said still standing in the same position using the same serious tone. "Brother Blood's been behind all of this, your pal Deathstroke, the mask, everything, it's all him."

Robin looked down at his feet processing what he had just said. "How do you know?"

"I went and talked to Brother Blood myself, he admitted to it, he admitted to all of it," Cyborg said trying to comfort his friend. "And like I told you before, I found his DNA along with Jinx's on the mask. Everything's gonna be alright dude."

Robin didn't say anything, instead he picked the mask up next to him and looked into its' one gapping eye. Beast Boy came into the conversation and hit Cyborg with something very unexpectedly.

"Um, Cyborg," Beast Boy said with an unwary look on his face. "Brother Blood can't be Deathstroke…"

Cyborg turned to face him. "BB," he said. "I talked to Blood a little while ago and he told me everything, it's him alright, and I'm certain of it."

"I'm not sure it's him Cyborg," Robin said in an ungrateful tone still starring at the mask. He got up and went over to the main computer and began typing away on the keyboard.

"Why not," Cyborg asked somewhat aggravated by his friend's lack of gratitude.

Robin didn't look back at him. "We got another lead from him four hours ago."

Cyborg didn't want to believe what Robin had just. Four hours ago he was in Steel City "chatting" with Brother Blood, which meant that in order for them to have gotten another lead from Brother Blood, he would've had to have sent it while they were still talking. Cyborg starred at the back of Robin's head, unable to speak, unsure of what to think anymore, with a look of contempt on his face.

"Whether it's Blood or not we'll have to put it aside for now," Robin said in an almost demanding voice gazing at the computer screen. "We've got Red X to take care of tomorrow."

Cyborg put his thoughts aside and sat down on the couch with the others as Robin went over their plan of action for taking down Red X tomorrow night.

--

_Wednesday- 11:54 p.m., Museum of Natural Beauty_.

"Six more minutes and I can get on with this," said Red X as he sat impatiently on the roof of the museum.

He wondered to himself what it meant to his "anonymous employer" if he had gotten underway with the robbery six minutes ahead of schedule. He strictly said twelve a.m. and not a minute sooner or else the deal was off. He thought to himself what difference one million dollars would do for him especially since the diamond he was out to steal was worth $950,000. He looked at his watch again, it was now 11:57; he strolled around the roof close to the ventilation duct where he'd enter the museum and steal the diamond when suddenly he found himself surround by five dark silhouettes.

"Titans, Go," a familiar voice in front of him yelled.

Suddenly a roar from behind caught his attention and he turned to see a green tiger coming straight at him. He quickly jumped out of its' way but was struck in the side by green balls of energy that he immediately recognized as Starfire's. He was flung back and landed on his stomach when an enormous black claw came from underneath and gripped him tightly in its' huge talon's.

He squirmed trying to break free when the five dark figures stood in front of him revealing themselves as the Teen Titans.

"So kids," he said to them still trying to escape. "Here we are again."

Robin smiled at him and said, "Yep, and it looks like you got yourself tied up in something."

"Not quite," Red X said reaching for his belt.

He found the buckle and pressed the large button on it and vanished into thin air. The Titans stood there amazed at his escape as they looked around trying to spot Red X.

"Where'd he go," Beast Boy asked dumbly.

Red X came down the ventilation shaft and kicked out the duct leading to the open room below. He jumped down silently and stood in front of the display case housing the precious jewel he had been hired to steal.

"The Jewel of the Ming Dynasty," Red X said as he looked pleasingly at the priceless diamond housed inside the glass case before him. "Mine to take, mine to k—"he was interrupted by a sudden loud noise coming from above.

Robin broke through the glass ceiling panel above Red X setting off every alarm in the building. Deadly shards of glass came falling down towards Red X as Robin reached into his utility belt and retrieved his bo-staff while still descending to the floor below him. Red X quickly moved out of the way of the falling Robin and pieces glass as they shattered even more next to Robin as he landed on the ground. His cape was drawn over his shoulders as he landed giving him almost a dark majestic attribute that Red X found almost surprising "cool." Robin stood up, his staff fully extended in hand and poised for battle. Red X crossed his arms forming an X in front of his face as he extended his Razor sharp X-blades from his wrists. He charged at Robin with a battle cry raising one of his wrist blades striking at Robin. Robin quickly deflected the attack with the top of his staff, then spun around and hit Red X in his side with the other end. Red X let out a loud _OOF_ as the hard metal made contact with his kidney and briefly knocked the wind out of him. Robin spun around to the other side and lashed Red X in the face with the top end of his staff again sending him back and into another display case.

Red X sat up and moved his jaw around, making sure it wasn't broken. "You're gonna pay for that kid," he said as his X-blades started spinning like table saws.

He charged at Robin again this time with much more vigor and frustration but remained cautious of Robin's illustrious bo-staff. He swiped and slashed at him, missing his opponent by mere inches when they found themselves in a deadlock starring face to face at one another.

"So kid," Red X said trying to taunt Robin. "Where are all your little playmates?"

"Right behind you," Robin lied.

Red X paused then quickly turned his head to see no one behind him, then felt something rattle his guts as Robin kneed him in the stomach. Robin grabbed the back of Red X's head and threw him back onto the ground with a loud _THUD!_ He felt dizzy, but was quickly able to flip himself back out of the way of Robin's staff that came right for his chest as it landed on the ground making a loud metallic _PINNGG_ sound. Red X regained his ground and poised himself for another round of fighting.

"CYBORG NOW," Robin suddenly yelled.

"What," Red X said before being blasted by a sonic cannon.

He flew sideways and slid to the ground. He quickly got up and managed to dodge attack after attack from the hidden Titans in the shadows of the dark room.

"ALRIGHT KIDS," Red X yelled in frustration. "YOU WANNA PLAY RUFF, WE'LL PLAY RUFF!" He turned himself invisible and vanished into thin air.

Robin looked around fixed in a combat position with his staff ready to strike. He saw Cyborg move into the light from his darkened hiding spot.

"NO STAY THERE," Robin commanded him as he moved back into the darkness.

It was too late. Red X spotted him and exploited his mistake of revealing his position as Robin heard cries of pain from Cyborg somewhere in the darkness. Cyborg was flung forward towards Robin and landed on the ground. Robin quickly helped him up and they stood together back to back on guard in search of their invisible enemy.

"Do you see him," Robin asked his comrade as he held three explosive disks in his hand.

"I'm tracking him," Cyborg said. "I can't get a fix though, he's moving, fast."

Suddenly every light in the museum came on, revealing the remaining hidden Titan's positions. They all looked at each other, astonished that their hiding spots had been revealed and there plan was ruined. Suddenly, Starfire was pinned to the wall by a giant red x that came from out of nowhere.

"STARFIRE," Robin yelled worried that his friend was injured.

Raven moved from her hiding spot and floated in the middle of the room when unexpectedly explosive X-stars came flying towards her (see "X," it's those little explosive throwing star things he has). She raised a black transparent force field to protect herself, but abruptly found a foot in her stomach as she was kicked to the ground by the now invisible Red X. Cyborg went over to help while Red X reappeared behind him and placed and X on his back which suddenly shocked him and paralyzed Cyborg from the shoulders down. Robin turned to face Red X, who suddenly disappeared again and headed for Starfire. Starfire remained pinned against the wall trying to get herself free from the sticky substance keeping her down. She looked up to see Red X in front of her inching towards her with what she could tell was a look of delight.

"Hey cutie," he said moving her hair out of her eyes. "How bout that date you and I—"

Starfire blasted him with her laser eyes then managed to break free.

Red X lay on the ground trying to get up when an enormous gorilla slammed his fist on the ground where he once rested until he swiftly leapt out of the way. Still in mid-air, he turned and threw another X at Beast Boy which stuck him to the ground with an adhesive substance.

Beast Boy turned into several animal forms trying to get out of whatever it was holding him down until he turned into his human form and said, "Dude, totally not cool!"

Robin, Raven, and Starfire were the only ones left standing now. They quickly grouped together and made ready for another attack from Red X. Red X jumped down from the ceiling and landed in front of them.

Raven's eyes turned white as she picked up two display cases and recited, "Azerath, Metrion, Zin—"Red X shot two more X's from his hand; one covered her mouth the other bound her to the wall.

Robin and Starfire turned briefly to look at Raven then back at Red X laughing with glee at the two of them standing there ready for battle.

"You guys are wwwwwaaaaayyyyy to serious," Red X said chuckling.

Starfire grew mad and let out a battle cry before she struck him repetitively with an onslaught of starbolts. Robin pulled out three more explosive disks and hurled them at Red X exploding in front of him and sending him flying through the air. After landing on the ground, he tried to get up and make a break for it but was hit in the back again by another one of Starfire's attacks. He lie there on his stomach as Robin made his way over to arrest him, when he suddenly threw a handful of X-stars at Robin that missed his face by centimeters and exploded on the ceiling above them.

Robin looked down at him lying on his back now and said, "It's over X, you're going to jail."

"That's what you think," Red X said rebelliously as he pointed his finger at something above Robin.

Robin looked up and gasped at the falling debris that was about to crush him. Red X jumped out of the way and ran over to the case displaying the diamond he was out to steal. He broke the glass, took the jewel and pressed the button on his belt and finally disappeared. Robin remained in his position, horrified at the falling rubble about to land on top of him.

"ROBIN," Starfire yelled.

She quickly flew over to him and braced herself to catch the huge falling pieces of cement and concrete.

She caught the first huge chunk. "Robin," she said trying to support the massive weight. "…MOVE!!!"

Robin leapt out from under Starfire as another chunk landed on top of her. She gave in, and the enormous load fell on her.

"STARFIRE!!!!!!!" Robin knelt there, so many emotions coming over him at the same time as he sat there watching the ceiling collapse on the girl he cared so dearly about.

--

A/N:

(GASP) I didn't….no….I couldn't….wait….I JUST DID!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! I just killed Starfire and there's NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT...or did I? (gives evil grin) Well, once again, I ended this at a spot where I didn't want to but I thought the cliff hanger would leave you ONCE AGAIN on the edge of your seats. So now I brought Brother Blood into the picture, hopefully giving you all a head ache by now. So…is Deathstroke REALLY Brother Blood? And what did Jinx have to do with the mask? Hehehehehehehehehe. Oh boy I love this. Well, I'm sure you're all wondering as well why I posted so soon. Tomorrow I'm going on a little trip to check out a college and I wont be back till Monday so it'll take a little while for me to write and post the next chapter so I thought I'd leave you with this one to make up for my lack of attendance. Only got a few reviews so far and to those who sent ones, thanks I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Still haven't thought of a name for the next chapter, so….yeah.

**KaliAnn-** I'm happy you liked this chapter, and when I came up with the idea of Slade's mask being sent to Robin I was like….Dude….that's awesome! Thanks for the review!

**VanGordan-** I'm VERY HAPPY you're liking this more and more each time I post it, and I was wondering what you'd think after I had blunt objects fall on Starfire. But still it sucks that I didn't end it where I wanted to AGAIN cause the name "Mixed Signals" for this chapter had to do with what I was gonna put at the end, that I'll now have to put at the beginning of the next chapter. It seems like I'm not getting as far as I want to when I'm writing, but I'm streaming with so many ideas each time I write it doesn't all fit. But anyway, that's awesome I creeped your sister out and yes, if someone didn't know anything about Slade they probably wouldn't like him very much either after reading this. I hope I didn't burst your bubble when you found out that Deathstroke is really Brother Blood (or is he?) but bare with me, you won't be disappointed. When Robin meets Deathstroke, it'll be awesome, I promise, I give myself chills just thinking about it and what's gonna happen in the last few chapters. I'll post again when I get back, so as the mysterious Deathstroke would say: "Until next time." Thanks for the review.


	7. Reckless Girls and Royal Zarnoffs

**Chapter 7- Reckless Girls and Royal Zarnoff's **

"Whoever this guy is…he sure has a sense of urgency," Red X said sarcastically, blending himself into the shadows of the dark ally as a Police car drove by.

He waited there restlessly at the drop-off point where he'd get paid; a dark, dreary ally full of garbage and trash cans, with a single street light that illuminated this small rundown portion of the ghetto. He rest himself impatiently against the base of the street light waiting for his contact to pick up his "merchandise," that he was already a half an hour late for. He paused; the sound of footsteps coming from behind him caused him to freeze and remain motionless as he listened to the noise progressively getting louder. He turned swiftly but came up short when no one was visibly there. He looked all around him, still hearing the oncoming footsteps but couldn't spot a soul to identify making the dull noises. Red X turned around again and squinted in the darkness trying to make out the dark figure coming his way as friend or foe. The figure stopped, and all he could see were his narrow white eyes that almost seemed to glow in the darkness.

"Are you the guy," Red X asked putting his hand over an X-star in his back pouch, ready to defend himself. "Are you Deathstroke?"

The silhouette stood there, gazing at him as if studying and predicting his next move until it finally came one step closer towards the light Red X was standing under. Red X squinted again, it was still very dark and hard to see but he could almost make out a distinct outline of this mysterious being that seemed to slouch over like a troll and had a large orange circle on his face. Red X gripped his hand tighter around his weapon, ready to strike when suddenly the presence before him threw a brief case out on the ground in front of him. It slid towards him making an annoying scrapping sound that came to a halt just in front of his feet. The brief case popped open and revealed an unearthly amount of money that Red X assumed was the pay-off.

Looking down at the pay-load, Red X chuckled slightly and said, "Looks like you came through after all. Well…a deals a deal. Here's—"he looked up to find his visitor gone.

Red X gasped. He turned every direction in search of him, but found no one. He was gone, and he didn't even take the diamond he had worked so hard to steal. Red X looked back down at the open brief case and noticed a white strip of paper amongst the green that seemed to stick out like a soar thumb. He reached down and pulled it out, curious to see that it had his named written on it. He opened it up and it read:

"Dear Mr. X,

Consider your trophy a down payment for you next assignment.

I will be contacting you soon."

Red X looked up from the note, confused, happy, and disturbed all at the same time.

"ALRIGHT," he said to himself as he crumpled up the note and threw it in a near-by trash can.

He closed the lid, picked up the brief case, stuck the diamond in one of his belt pouches and began heading out of the alley; happy that he was now 2 million dollars richer.

"Easy money," he said aloud to himself. "I love it when the good-guy wins." He pressed the button on his belt buckle and disappeared into the night.

-

"STARFIRE!" Robin got up and hurried over to the huge pile of rock and rubble that covered one of his dearest friends. "No…no….NNNOOOOOO," he yelled as he frantically started moving away as much debris as he could.

The other Titans managed to shake off Red X's last attacks and rushed over to where Robin was standing. They stood there in disbelief that their friend could've survived something like this.

"HELP ME," Robin yelled nervously as he moved a huge chunk of cement.

The three other Titans rushed over to the wreckage and began moving debris, when suddenly something amazing happened.

"EERRRRRAAAGGGHHHHh!" Starfire burst through the top portion of the huge pile that covered her and drew in a deep breath of air. She coughed several times then tried pushing herself up and out of the debris pile when Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven came over to help her. Robin dropped slightly onto his knees, thankful that she was okay and threw the piece of rubble in his hands off to the side.

"Star, are you okay," Cyborg asked frenetically.

"Dude, wicked save," Beast Boy yelled happy to see his friend relatively unharmed.

"Please friends," said Starfire as Cyborg helped her out. "I am undamaged."

"You had us worried there for a second," Raven said trying to hide her relief.

Robin stayed there on his knees trying to hold back his emotions and happiness as he looked down at the floor. He felt as though for a brief moment in time that he had lost her; he had lost a part of himself that he could never get back.

Starfire regained her balance and looked at her friends curiously. "Where is Robin," she asked somewhat concerned that he was not amongst the rest of them assisting her. "He is…okay!"

"Robin's fine," Cyborg assured her. "He just—"but before he could finish Starfire was already making her way over towards him.

"Robin," Starfire asked as she slowly came closer to her secret love. "Robin, you are…okay?"

He was now standing on his feet with his back turned to everyone, rapidly drawing in air through his nose making a distinct noise that Starfire recognized as anger.

"Robin, you are—"before she could finish her sentence, Robin turned around and grabbed her by the arm.

"WHAT WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE BACK THERE," Robin angrily said looking straight into her eyes.

Starfire was taken by his sudden outburst of anger as he gripped her arm tightly in his hand. She couldn't say a word, so many thoughts and emotions went through came over her all at once that she was awestruck as he stood there yelling.

"Robin, I—"she tried to explain herself but was interrupted.

"YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN YOURSELF HURT, AND WHAT YOU DID WAS RECKLESS AND UNCALLED FOR," Robin said showing his frustration.

Starfire tensed and only starred back at him as he continued shouting at her, making her feel unwanted and appreciated. She thought she was about to cry, but instead, felt as though a match were lit inside of her and her fuse was beginning to burn. He kept yelling, and yelling, and yelling, making sure she knew how reckless and ruthless her actions were and it began to make Starfire furious. She felt her pulse quicken and her patience grow short, she could feel herself getting warmer and warmer until finally the fuse burned out and…she exploded.

'YOU ARE ACTING LIKE A ROYAL ZARNOFF," Starfire yelled back at Robin. "I WAS MERELY TRYING TO SAVE YOU!"

Robin didn't budge he held his ground and yelled back at her. "SAVE ME! I DON'T NEED YOU RISKING YOUR LIFE TO SAVE ME! YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN YOURSELF HURT AND—"he was cut off.

"WELL MAYBE I DIDN'T WANT _YOU_ GETTING HURT! MAYBE I WAS WORRIED THAT YOU WOULDN'T MAKE IT IF ALL THOSE LARGE BLOCKS OF CEILING FELL ON YOU," Starfire shouted.

"WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD STOP BEING SO SELFISH AND START THINKING ABOUT HOW OTHER PEOPLE WOULD FEEL IF THEY PRATICALLY SAW AN ENTIRE BUILDING FALLING ON TOP OF SOMEONE LIKE YOU!"

Starfire briefly paused then got back in his face again. "WELL MAYBE _**I** _DIDN'T WANT _TO **SEE**_ AN ENTIRE BUILDING FALL ON TOP OF **_YOU_**! MAYBE I—"Robin cut her off again.

"WELL MAYBE I DON'T WANT YOU TAKING THOSE KINDS OF CHANCES OF CHANCES WITH YOUR LIFE," exclaimed Robin inches away from her face.

"WELL MAYBE I'M WILLING TO TAKE THOSE KINDS CHANCES FOR **_YOU_**," yelled Starfire getting into his face as well.

"WELL MAYBE I CARE ENOUGH ABOUT YOU TO NOT WANT TO SEE YOU GET HURT," Robin yelled pointing at her.

"WELL MAYBE I CARE ENOUGH ABOUT **_YOU_** TO NOT WANT TO SEE **_YOU_** GET HURT," Starfire yelled pointing her finger at him as well.

They both stopped, now realizing how much of their inner feelings they had just revealed to each other. They both now silently starred at one another taking in all this new information and processing it as to what it could mean.

"Ya know what," Robin finally said. "We're getting nowhere with this, I'm not going to argue with you anymore. I'm getting out of here!"

Starfire paused, finally getting back into reality. "**_FINE_**, then I'll see **_YOU_** when I get home then," she yelled at him as he walked away.

He turned around to face her and in a childish manner said, "FINE!"

Starfire continue looking at him then yelled, "FINE!" She started making her way to the door when Robin yelled something back at her.

"FINE," he said as he turned around again.

She turned back as she was walking out…again and said, "FINE!"

Robin turned once more. "Fine," he said almost mocking her.

The two went their separate ways and were gone.

Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy stood there with raised eyebrows and confused looks on their faces. After standing there for several minutes, they all began looking around at each other trying to figure out what just happened between Robin and Starfire. They all looked forward and remained silent, until Cyborg put on a fake smile and blurted out,

"HEY LETS ALL GO OUT FOR WAFFLES!"

-

Robin drove around the city for a little while that night hoping he'd get home at a different time than Starfire, since he wanted to avoid her as much as possible. Starfire was the first one back to the tower that night, since the other three went out for waffles hoping their two angry friends would work things out if they were alone, and went up to the roof to collect her thoughts. Starfire heard the sound of Robin's motorcycle pulled up to the garage at the base of the tower, where he parked it and immediately went inside. On any other day she would've been happy to hear him coming in like that, but today, she was extremely upset with him. She waited for a little while, making sure he'd be long gone before she went back down to her room to retire for the night. She went to the staircase and hesitated before opening the door that led to the lower levels. She knew the rest of her friends had not come back yet and that she and Robin were the only ones currently in the tower. She finally opened the door and entered the stairwell, still hesitant of going all the way. She walked down a few flights of steps before hitting the upper level of the tower were everyone's rooms were, and headed for her own quarters. She stopped at the bathroom door and listened. The sounds and noises of shower water hitting the bottom of the tub could be heard inside as she slowly crept towards the entrance. She knew one of the ways Robin would unwind from anything, whether it be a hard day of training, taking out bad guys, or collecting his thoughts, he would always take a long shower that he said would seem to "wash all his troubles away." Starfire stood there with her ear against the door, listening in on his shower, hoping he'd wash all his anger away for her. She sighed, then went to her room and changed into her night gown and grabbed her teddy bear that all the more made her think of him. She sat on her bed with her knees drawn toward her chest, looking at her small, soft, brown teddy bear thinking of the boy she always dreamed of. She was still very mad at him, and would be for a while, but she still wished he wasn't so upset over the "reckless mistake" she had made earlier that day.

Robin got out of the shower and put his boxers, undershirt, and mask back on and left the bathroom still drying his wet hair with a towel. He passed by Starfire's room where he noticed a dim light still protruding from inside that almost seemed to cast him out, rather then invite him in like it usually seemed to do. He stopped at the door and looked at the name that went across it: Starfire. He knew that he and the girl he cared about were now fighting, and that she was probably very upset with him and there wasn't much he could say or do right now to change that. He sighed then thought to himself how reckless she was for risking her life the way she did earlier and almost giving him a heart attack. He looked back at the door one last time before making his way to his room and retired for the rest of the night.

-

"I'll have the Belgium Waffle please, with a side of bacon," said Cyborg to the waitress.

"I'll have the same thing, except minus the bacon," said Beast Boy handing her the menu.

"Same here, only could I have blueberries on top of mine," said Raven in her monotone voice handing the waitress her menu as well.

"I'll have those right out for you in a second," said the waitress as she went off into the kitchen.

There was silence among the three Titans as they sat there at their booth waiting for their delicious waffles to come out. It was now one in the morning, and they decided to retreat to the local neighborhood Waffle House after witnessing their friends' little "scene" that took place earlier that night. Beast Boy shifted in his seat and Cyborg cleared his throat and looked about the restaurant trying not to stir up conversation until Raven finally spoke.

"Um…I know this isn't my style," she said trying to sound as uninterested in the topic as possible. "But…what went on between Robin and Starfire earlier tonight?"

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other and then back at Raven.

"What do you mean," Beast Boy asked trying to pass off as being oblivious to the subject.

"What exactly were they fighting about," Raven asked.

"Well if you couldn't tell before," Cyborg said stepping into the conversation. "They've both…got a thing for each other."

"I knew that," Raven said looking at him as though he were stupid. "It's just Robin doesn't usually get mad at Starfire, and tonight he exploded in her face, but for what?"

Cyborg leaned forward slightly and rested his head on the knuckles of his hands and looked at Raven. "Well, he thought he lost Star tonight and it scared him. I guess that's why he blew up the way he did."

"Yeah or he doesn't like being the damsel in distress," Beast Boy said laughing at his own joke.

Raven and Cyborg gave him a lame stare then simply ignored his comment.

Cyborg shifted in his seat then replied, "Maybe it's time they knew how they felt about one another."

"You sure you want to get into that," Raven asked taking a sip of her tea.

"Yeah, cause for all you know, they may never want to admit that to each other," Beast Boy interjected.

"Well...still," Cyborg said not knowing what to say.

"We can think of a way to…get Robin and Starfire to kiss and make up later," Raven said taking her silverware out of her napkin. "But for now, I want my waffles."

The waitress came out and handed the Titans their plates of waffles and they began consuming their early morning breakfast.

-

Robin woke up at eleven the next morning and immediately went outside to run through the obstacle course; the events of last night still fresh in his mind. He went to the computer that overlooked the entire circuit and began programming in his advanced difficulty level and course settings. He set the timer for a five minute delay so he could warm-up and headed down to the field. He began stretching and moving his arms around, then got down and did a few push-ups. He got to his feet again but, he felt as though something were wrong. He scanned the rocks and hills above him while hopping up and down trying to get his blood flowing in search of something, but what? He sensed a presence among his environment, watching him, studying him as he prepared himself to run the course. The timer buzzed, his five minute warm-up period was over and his ten second count-down had begun. He poised himself ready to sprint off into the course, and put his thoughts off to the side.

3…2…1…The timer rang and he immediately made a mad dash into the field. A series of twelve targets popped up from the ground and Robin quickly began the task of taking each one out. He punched, kicked, and swiped down target after target, then one more came up and he sprinted towards it. He leapt into the air and spun into a round-house kick when something off into the distance caught his eye. His foot made contact with the wooden board, but slightly caught him off-guard as he was distracted by this foreigner standing on top of a huge boulder overlooking the course. Robin landed on his feet, a slight pain going through his ankle after taking out the last object, and quickly turned to see who was watching him. The sun cast a glare in his eyes, nearly blinding his view of the newcomer that seemed to watch him motionlessly as Robin stood there in the middle of the course. He put his hand above his eyes trying to block out the glare, but could still only make out a blackened silhouette created by the sun as they stood there starring at one another. Suddenly, something cold, hard, and solid hit Robin in the back and immediately shot him forward, throwing him to the ground and sliding to a halt. Slightly dazed, Robin began getting on his feet, when suddenly another obstacle nearly took his head off. He ducked quickly and did a back flip out of the way, but was struck in the side by another blunt object that flung him backwards and under another obstruction. A giant hammer came down aiming for Robin's chest, but he was swiftly able to roll out of the way as more and more hammers came crashing down inches away from his body. Robin managed to escape the series of obstacles, then quickly got to his feet again and headed for the computer that stood at the end of the terrain. Robin looked over his shoulder and spotted his onlooker still watching him intuitively as several groups of laser cannons came out from the ground and began charging. Robin managed to spot these in time before dodging a hoard of oncoming laser fire that whizzed pasted him like fast moving neon lights. He ducked, jumped, rolled, flipped, and spun as the volume of red glowing lights seemed to increase as he made his way closer to the base of the guns. He pulled out several explosive disks and hurled them at his mechanical attackers creating a huge explosion that shook Robin's bones. He jumped over the flames and landed softly behind them trying to catch his breath, when two pairs of long metal tentacles reached out and wrapped themselves around his wrists and ankles. Robin was now suspended in mid-air and could feel his arms and legs being yanked out of their sockets as the tentacles pulled tighter and tighter. He looked over searching for his spectator who he found standing in the same spot as before with his hands behind his back, observing Robin as the tentacles slowly began pulling him apart.

Robin let out a cried out in agony, looking up at the sky and bracing himself, for he knew the pain had only just begun.

-

A/N:

That Robin, always getting himself in a tight pickle, but…will he be able to get out of this one? LOL. Well, if you hadn't guessed it, I'm back from my trip. It was pretty good and my mom brought her laptop with us so I was able to check the comments you all left me while I was away. It really sucked cause I wanted to write something SOOO BAD after I read all your comments and I was like, "AW COME ON WE NEED TO GET HOME I NEED TO WRITE MORE OF MY STORY!" I'm gonna forewarn all of you, these next few chapters are gonna get a little…mushy/romantic. Don't worry I'll still play with your minds, especially with this part that I've had planned since I originally thought this fanfic up, but…action might not be as…abundant as in formal chapters. So what do you guys think though so far? Red X was hired by Deathstroke to steal that diamond, Robin and Starfire are at each other's thoughts, and now there's some guy watching Robin being torn apart and not even doing anything about it! Hehehehehe, I really hope I'm driving you all insane. I'm gonna love my comments at the end of this story, especially when Robin and Deathstroke come face to face. Well anyways, thanks for the comments everyone, and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Next Chapter: "Free Enterprise"

**Infamous One-** Sorry about your pneumonia man, hope you feel better though. But about your comment, it's up to you to figure out whether Slade is "lurking about" or directly involved with this, but like I said before…you may THINK you have things figured out, but I'm gonna toy with your mind. Hehehehehehehe. Thanks for the post.

**Aries-Raven-** LOL, did you really think I was gonna kill off Starfire! How could I, I'm not THAT evil of a person (gives evil grin). HAHAHAHAHA, too bad I wasn't there to see the look on your face. Well, as you now know, she's alive still just…really pissed off at Robin. I thought it'd make it a little interesting to have the Titans loose even after preparing for Red X, and I think just having Starfire look as though she had just died really raised some eyebrows with a lot of my readers. I'm glad you also liked the mask thing, I knew it added a tasteful element of mystery to the story, and come on, be honest, you know what wanted to know right away what happened after reading it. And to answer your other question, yes, mushy as in love. I'm a TOTAL Robin/Starfire person, I like sticking to the original story and they're just…a funny pair of teenagers going through your stereotypical high school kinda drama. LOL, hoped you liked this chapter and thanks for the comment.

**KaliAnn-** Hehehehehehe, after reading your comment it was pretty clear to me that I'm doing my job of raising some eyebrows and making you think. Brother Blood is in prison right now, so he's going to have to step out of character to get to the Titans since he can't…directly do anything to them, does that make sense? Besides, how do you know Slade and Brother Blood don't have some kinda connection, or that Slade's involved with this story at all (gives evil grin). I think you're gonna be the one who's surprised the most at the end. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for the comment, and yes…Red X is a pain in the neck but he's also my second favorite villain from Slade (nn).

**Rose Eclipse-** Thanks for dropping by and checking out my fic. I'm glad you recognized that I used correct terminology from the D.C. comics and I'm gonna go further with that as well. I'm glad you like how I portray the characters and I hope you'll enjoy this story as it goes on. Check back soon, I update OFTEN. Thanks for the comment!

**Van Gordan-** I'm VERY PLEASED you liked these last two chapters. Yes keeping you on your toes and making you think is my style, and hopefully, revealing that Red X was hired by Deathstroke and that this "mysterious guest" that's watching Robin "twists your stomach" even more, LOL. I'm sorry if my next upcoming chapters are gonna be kinda all warm fuzzy feeling kinda chapters, but…I'll just let you in on a little secret….after I'm done with the romance, hehehehehe, which will be soon…terrible things will happen, AWEFUL things….awfully terrible things! MUAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAH! But ya know I gotta say something. It sucks that they're bringin' Slade back this Saturday cause I kinda feel it won't make story seem as accurate, or work with the rest of everything. I mean, I put Brother Blood in jail cause well…a few days before I wrote it, Titans East pt.II was on and I based it off of Brother Blood being sent to jail after that. But don't worry…I'm not gonna stop writing this…even if it doesn't go along with the T.V. show which was REALLY what I was shooting for, but hey, what can ya do. I just hope my fic will still have its vibe even after the show reveals that Slade is still alive…Maybe I'll just base this off of the premise that it's taking place prior to Season 4, yeah maybe I'll just say that. Thanks for the comment!


	8. Free Enterprise

**Chapter 8- Free Enterprise**

"Azerath, metrion, zinthose," Raven chanted as she meditated by the main window of the living room. "Azerath, metrion, zinthose…azerath, metrion, zin—"

She stopped abruptly and a startled look came across her face.

-

Robin flexed every muscle in his body, trying to keep himself from being torn apart as the tentacles kept tugging at his arms and legs. The computer recognized his increased resistance and tightened its' grip around him doing everything it could to prevent him from escaping. Robin screamed; his left arm had been yanked out of its' socket rendering it useless as he remained suspended there in the middle of the course. He let the rest of his body go limp, and thought to himself how nice it would've been to tell Starfire how sorry he was for yelling at her the way he did, or how he truly felt for her after everything they had been through together. He closed his eyes, gritted his teeth, and braced himself waiting for the next limb to be dislocated when suddenly a black aura formed around each tentacle that held him up in the air. They fell apart, releasing its' grasp around Robin and he fell painfully to the ground with a loud _THUMP!_

"ROBIN," Raven called out to him.

Robin lay on his side and began moaning; cradling his dislocated shoulder as Raven made her way over towards him.

She knelt over her battered friend and turned him slowly on his back. "Robin, are you okay," she asked nervously.

He let out a cry of pain as Raven sat him up and his arm moved freely about his socket like a frayed rag-doll's; limp, twisted, and flimsy.

"My arm," he said sobbingly. "My arm…it's dislocated!"

She looked at him, thinking of what Cyborg would do to help. "We need to get you inside," she said. "Can you make it to the tower?"

He took in a few breathes and said, "I think so…"

She helped Robin to his feet and put his good arm around her shoulder bracing him as they began sluggishly making their way to the base of the tower. Robin turned slightly, trying to look over his shoulder seeing if his onlooker was still there; he was gone.

-

"AAAAAWWWWWWGGGGGHHHHH," Robin whaled as Cyborg re-located his arm back into his socket.

"Man, that's what happens when you try pushing yourself too hard," Cyborg said as he went over to a medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Ibuprofen. "Here." He threw the bottle to Robin and he caught it with his other hand. "Take a few of these. You're gonna be soar for a while and don't try moving it around."

"Thanks," Robin said swallowing his pride as he sat there rubbing his shoulder gently.

The three Titans standing around Robin gave him an expressionless stare and exited the room.

"So…what was he really doing out there Raven," Beast Boy asked as he walked along side her through the hallway.

"I don't know," she said vacantly. "It's none of my business…"

"Guess his mood hasn't changed much since last night," Cyborg said walking along with them.

"Well what about Star," Beast Boy asked looking up at his robotic friend. "Has she come out of her room yet?"

"Not that I know of, she'll probably be in there for a while," Cyborg said. "Since neither one of them wants to see each other."

"What about Deathstroke? Should we tell him?"

"No…he's got enough on his mind right now."

The three went back into the living room where Cyborg and Beast Boy started a new video game and Raven sat at the couch and read her book.

-

Starfire sat on the roof of the tower with the events of last night still weighing heavily upon her. She pulled her knees in toward her chest and wrapped her arms around them cradling herself as she sat there watching the water hit the side of the rocky island that their tower was stationed on. She sighed, and thought about how angry she was at Robin, but also, how much she missed seeing the boy she was so fawned of. "_What was that supposed to be back there_," she replayed Robin's words in her head. "_Save me! I don't need you risking your life to save me!_" She pictured his many angry facial expressions from last night as she rested her chin on her knees and looked off into the horizon. "_Well maybe you should stop being so selfish and start thinking about how other people would feel!_" Her mouth began to quiver, and a tear formed in the corner of her eye. She tried holding back her emotions, but her sadness and anger overwhelmed her. She buried her face in her lap and started crying.

-

"Hey I got mail," Beast Boy bellowed as he strolled into the living room with a smile and a handful of letters.

Raven ignored him.

"Anything good," Cyborg asked flipping through channels.

"Eh, just junk," said Beast Boy as he began scrolling through the envelopes. "Bills…bills…bills…bills…more bills…bills…"he stopped at a yellow piece of paper. "Hey check this out," he yelled. "There's a dance next Saturday!"

Cyborg looked back at him, intrigued by this dance that Beast Boy spoke of. "Oh really, where at?"

Beast Boy looked down at the flyer and read the information presented. "It looks like it's at the Jump City Broadmoor."

"Isn't that like a really nice resort here in town or something," Cyborg asked all the more interested in the subject.

"Yeah," Beast Boy said. "They're having it in that big old huge ball-room they got…and look, it's for anyone in High School!"

"Hmm," Cyborg said putting his finger to his lips and looking off into space.

"Don't even think about it," Raven said harshly as she remained focused on her book.

"What," Cyborg asked innocently.

"You think you're gonna get Robin and Starfire to go to that dance so they'll finally hook-up," said Raven as she turned the page in her book.

"How did you know that," Cyborg asked as a sweat drop went down the side of his face trying to figure out how she literally knew that.

Raven looked up at him and said, "Because I can read minds."

Cyborg and Beast Boy starred intuitively at her with nervous looks on their faces.

"Um…can you read them all the time," Beast Boy asked as he began sweating excessively.

"Yes," she said breaking away from her book and turning to face him. "And you should be ashamed of yourself for what you keep under your mattress."

There was absolute silence in the room as all eyes were fixed on Beast Boy standing there with a crimson red face and a puddle of sweat at the base of his feet.

"…eeewwww," Cyborg said obviously grossed out.

Beast Boy glanced back and forth at his friends, thinking of something to say to get everyone's attention off him and what he had under his mattress. "So ah…Cyborg," he said frantically looking about the room. "What did you…have in mind for…ROBIN AND STARFIRE!"

"Well obviously something not involving p—"he stopped himself when he noticed that Starfire had entered the room.

"Please, do not stop conversing because of my presence," Starfire said as she went into the kitchen. "Continue."

"Ah, oh, Star um…we were just talkin' about…Portobello mushrooms," Cyborg said.

"Yeah," Beast Boy said happy to have changed their prior subject. "Gotta love those mushrooms."

"I see," said Starfire with a very sad look on her face. She went to the cupboard and took out a bowl along with a spoon, some milk from the refrigerator, and the box of Coca-Pebbles from the cabinet (I LOVE THAT STUFF!). She poured herself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the counter, but she only starred down at the brown pebbles that floated about in her bowl of milk. She remembered how her and Robin would sometimes get up early in the morning just so they could sit down and have breakfast together while the other Titans remained nestled in their beds.

"Hey Cyborg," Robin said as he entered the room. "How many—"he stopped as his eyes landed on Starfire sitting at the counter.

Starfire kept her eyes fixed on her bowl of Coca-Pebbles as she listened to the sound of Robin making his way into the kitchen. He went to the refrigerator and took out a left-over fajita and a soda from a few nights ago, then without saying another word, or even looking at Starfire, he turned to the door and left the room. There wasn't a sound. The only things that could be heard were the laughs coming from the T.V. as everyone remained silent where they were. Beast Boy glanced over at Starfire and noticed a tear forming in her eye as she put a spoonful of the chocolaty cereal in her mouth.

"So Cyborg," Beast Boy said breaking the silence. "You…wanna play a video-game?"

Cyborg looked briefly over at Starfire and noted how melancholy her mood was. "Yeah…sure," he said as he plugged in two Game-Station controllers.

Starfire finished her late afternoon breakfast and went back to her room where she wasn't seen for the rest of the night.

"Alright Cyborg," Raven said closing her book and placing it on the coffee table. "What did you have in mind for those two?"

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other. "What made you change yer mind," Cyborg asked.

"There's a lot more tension between those two then I thought," she said crossing her arms. "I don't think they're going to apologize until the other one does it first."

"Alright then," Cyborg said leaning in towards everyone. "Here's the plan."

-

The next morning Robin woke up at 8:30 and looked out his window to see rainfall with a cloud covered sky that cast a depressing mood over the entire city. He got dressed and went to the kitchen to make himself breakfast, when suddenly the alarm went off and the tower was filled with red blinking lights. He had forgotten the lead Deathstroke gave him a few days ago; Johnny Rancid was going to show off his "new dog" downtown at 8:30 in the morning today. The other four Titans entered the living room after hearing the alarm and gathered around the computer.

"What is it," Cyborg asked.

"It's Johnny Rancid," Robin replied. "He's got a new dog and he's headed downtown."

"Well doesn't that sound lovely," Raven said sarcastically in her monotone voice.

Robin turned to face his team and shouted, "TITANS, MOVE!"

Everyone scrambled out of the room as Robin got on his motorcycle, and the rest of the Titans got in the T-Car and headed for the scene of the crime.

-

"AH, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Johnny Rancid stood on top of a totaled car with his hands on his hips and his chest bulged out with pride. "THAT'S IT, RUN! HA HA HA! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, RUN FROM MY LITTLE PET!"

A car exploded as a giant three story mechanical cobra, slithered over the vehicle and ruptured the gas-line. Johnny Rancid chuckled with delight at the sight of the huge explosion when suddenly he was struck by a green bolt of energy. He got up and searched for his attacker and was rewarded with a sight of the Teen Titans.

"You forgot to fill out the adoption papers on this one Rancid," Robin said taunting him. "Looks like we'll have to take you in."

"That's what you think Bird Boy," said Johnny Rancid as his giant cobra slithered behind him. "Kids, meet Wrath! Wrath…meet lunch!" With that his mechanical monster immediately dashed towards them exposing its' huge sharp metal teeth as it dove for the Titans.

"TITANS, SEPERATE," Robin shouted to his team as the snake drove its' head into the ground.

The five teenagers lunged out of the way then surrounded the enormous beast and poised themselves for battle. Cyborg's forearm and hand turned into a cannon and blasted the robotic snake with a wave of sonic booms that shot the beast rearward into a building. The thing looked as though it were down for the count, and the Titans cautiously made their way over towards it ready to strike again. Suddenly, a huge tail swung through the air out from the smoke cloud and headed straight for Robin. Seeing this attack coming his way, he quickly ducked but one of his fellow teammates took the hit for him instead. Beast Boy was flung through the air like a rag-doll and crashed through the roof of a building somewhere off into the distance. The metallic snake emerged from the dust cloud with glaring angry eyes, as its' mouth began to slowly open and glow a bright red.

Johnny Rancid jumped on top of his depraved creation and stood on its' head with his hands on his hip. "I almost forgot," he said in his loud, proud voice. "This one's packing more of a punch then my last little monster."

The Titans froze, awestruck as to what was about to come at them as the robotic snake drew in more energy.

"Get ready for the—"Johnny Rancid got into a dramatic pose. "Beaming, Wrath Attack!"

The Titans slowly stepped backwards, horrified as the snake had a huge glowing red orb of energy in it's' mouth and was preparing to fire.

Johnny Rancid steadied himself to call out the offensive maneuver and shouted, "Beaming…WRATH—ATTACK!"

The huge snake jerked its' head back then leaned in and fired its' weapon. A huge beam of red light came pouring from its' mouth and headed straight for the Titans. A massive explosion went off, and a building crumbled to the ground under the power of the enormous beam of energy. A smokescreen formed over the environment, and all that could be seen now was Johnny Rancid stationed atop his monster laughing with delight at his achievement of destroying the Teen Titans.

"AH HAHAHAHAHA," he jeered. "You're toast! You're all toast! Now the city belongs to Johnny Rancid, and now no one can stop—"he was abruptly struck in the back, and throw off of the snake.

The mechanical monster looked up and was hit in the face by an onslaught of starbolts from above, then was whacked in the side by a bus with a black aura around it. The vehicle erupted into a huge fireball and dealt an incredible blow to the snake, but the invisible Titans somewhere in the smokescreen did not stop their offense. Cyborg hit it with his sonic cannon, then Robin leapt onto its' head and steadied himself. He reached into the back pouch of his belt and pulled out what looked like a handful of ball Barings, but where actually explosives. He placed his hand firmly under the top of the mechanical snake's mouth and pulled back, forcing the snake to open wide and threw in the explosives. He dismounted his foe, and landed softly on the ground below him. There was a brief pause as Robin knelt there, then suddenly the snake's head exploded into a thousand pieces of chard metal and shrapnel. The limp mechanical body fell and shook the ground around everyone as a secondary explosion went off behind Robin. He got to his feet and took in a deep breath as he looked up at the sky and let the soothing rain cool his warm face.

"BOOYAH," Cyborg yelled as everyone gathered around Robin.

"Very nice dude," Beast Boy cheered.

Robin didn't say anything. He looked among his friends for Starfire but noticed her floating off in the distance away from everyone else. He glared at her angrily, then went over to his motorcycle and mounted the wet seat as he put his helmet on. His bike screeched, and he drove off into the distance without saying another word.

"Well…see you when we get home then," Raven said sarcastically.

The three looked at each other then skimmed over at Starfire who had now landed and was slouched over slightly with a depressed look on her face.

The three looked back at each other and Raven said, "So…when are we gonna…ya know. Do that thing to get them to stop fighting."

Cyborg paused and thought about it for a minute, then looked over at Starfire who was flying through the air on her way back to the tower. "How bout when we get home."

The three Titans arrested the unconscious Johnny Rancid, bounded his hands behind his back, then got into the T-Car and drove off.

-

Robin sat on one of the bar stools at the kitchen counter with a look of anger across his face. He was slouched forward with his elbows firmly on the table, and had a can of soda in his hand. He sighed and took a gulp of his cold carbonated beverage when suddenly the door slid open and Starfire stood in the entryway. She had a towel hung over her shoulders and the same angry look as Robin on her face as she entered the room and went to the kitchen cabinet. She took out a coffee mug and filled it with water from the sink and put it in the microwave and set the timer. She crossed her arms and leaned back on the counter that Robin was seated at, paying no attention to him. Robin did the same. He took another sip of his soda and looked off to the side, doing everything he could not to pay any attention to the love of his life as the two remain completely silent in their places. Starfire stayed fixed in her position, but she couldn't help but slowly turn her head and shoot a quick glance over her shoulder at Robin, careful to make sure he didn't notice. To her surprise, he did the same. Robin remained where he was, his head turned to the side, but he too gave a quick glance over at Starfire. They were startled when their eyes met for a brief moment in time, but they broke the connection and looked off into space again. The two standing in the kitchen now had crimson red faces and a faint smile formed around their faces as they tried to hind themselves from one another. The timer went off and Starfire went to take her hot mug out of the microwave and put a bag of instant hot chocolate in it. She stirred it about and put in a few marshmallows, then left the kitchen and exited the room as silently as she had come in. Robin's angry look returned to his face and he sat there indisposed to speak as he took another sip of his drink. At around that time, Cyborg came quietly into the room and stood a few feet away from Robin with his hands behind his back.

He looked around the room trying to seem as innocent as possible then dropped a yellow sheet of paper on the floor in front of him.

"Oh look," he said with a fake smile. "I seem to have dropped the flyer to the 9th Annual Jump City Ballroom Dance at the Broadmoor that's gonna take place next Saturday!"

Robin looked up from his drink and remained still; trying to conceal his interest in this dance Cyborg spoke of.

"Boy, I sure wish I had someone EXTRA SPECIAL to take to such an event," Cyborg continued. "Oh well, I don't really need it anyway since I don't have anyone EXTRA SPECIAL to take to it."

Cyborg turned and strolled out of the room whistling a pleasant tune. His song gradually slowed down as he neared the door and inconspicuously looked over at his friend seated at the table. Robin glared angrily over at Cyborg and a sweat drop went down his face as he smiled fugitively and dashed out the doorway. Robin looked obscurely around the room and shot a quick look down at the flyer then back at his surroundings. He did this several times more, then went over and picked up the yellow sheet of paper that rested on the ground. He sat back in his seat and began reading the information presented about the dance.

"Did he take it," Beast Boy asked tugging anxiously at Cyborg's shoulder.

"Yeah…he took it alright," Cyborg said watching Robin through the doorway with his x-ray vision.

"Alright that's phase one, Raven your turn," Beast Boy whispered.

Raven sighed then replied, "This is so pointless," and made her way off into the dark hallway.

"Dude, by this time tomorrow, they'll be all over each other again," Beast Boy said proudly as him and Cyborg headed for Robin's room.

Cyborg looked down at him seriously and sighed. "I hope so."

-

A/N:

Sorry guys this one took a lot longer than anticipated to type and get posted. I actually went on yet ANOTHER ONE of my college adventures but it's cool cause I finally know which university I want to attend. Also, tonight was Super Bowl Sunday and I was at my local neighborhood Hooters watching the big game so right now I reek of second hand cigarette smoke and booze. It was fun though cause I got to hang out with a bunch of friend and check out all kinds of hot girls, hehehehehehe. Anyway, it's funny how I came up with the title of this chapter. It's actually the name of one of my textbooks for my Economics class and I was like, hmm…I wonder if I could use it, so I looked up the word enterprise and thought about what this chapter was going to be about and I was like…Dude, that totally fits….If you don't get it it's cause enterprise means a risky or daring undertaking and that's what Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy are doing, something very risky to get Robin and Starfire to hook-up finally. But anyway, lovin' the comments and I'm kinda at a lack of words here so I'm just gonna get to the individual reviews now. Thanks everyone. Next Chapter: maybe "A Second Date with Destiny," or I'll think of something else to call it…what do you guys think?

**Infamous One-** Sorry I'm leavin' ya in so much suspense at the end of my chapters, hopefully you don't feel like I left ya hangin' at the end of this one. Don't get me wrong I'm totally stoked to see that Slade is still alive, it's just I wanted this story to be somewhat accurate the show and since I've seen that episode and how much his personality has changed…I feel it would make my story seem less appealing. But you do have a point, it can't always be 100 accurate, I guess I'll just have to deal with it and keep writing, especially since so much death and destruction is yet to come. Thanks for the review.

**Aries-Raven-** Do you REALLY KNOW who was standing on the ridge watching Robin? Cause I bet you THINK you know, but you really don't, heheheheheheheheh, or am I just toying with your mind? Heheheheheheh, anyway yeah Rob/Rav could kinda work and after seeing the new episode of Teen Titans I'm sure Rob/Rav fans probably liked how…much they bonded in that episode, but I just really like the idea of Robin and Starfire being together. Thanks for the comment.

**Snowfeather-** Thanks for checkin' out my fanfic, and yeah…I know…I suck at grammer, what can I say…hooked on fonics dun me good. LOL, thanks for the review and yes Starfire Robin moments are sweet. Check back soon.

**Aurora Mayte-** Okay first of all, your name is WAY TOO HARD TO SPELL, but thanks for checking out my fanfic. I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you read the whole thing through…I assume you read the whole thing through…right? Thanks for the comment.

**KaliAnn-** You've probably given me the best review so far since I started this story! LOL, yeah it would kill them if one of them died, but don't worry things will…get better between those two love birds. If you liked that, you'll probably LOVE this next chapter or the one after that. I'm glad you liked Red X and fear not, he will be back, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA. Thanks for the review.

**Van Gordan-** From your last review I take it that you don't live in the U.S. if you haven't seen the end of season 3. We're already three episodes into season four and yes…Slade's back…WAY BACK…Back in a way you've never seen before. After seeing him return…huh…if you thought he was creepy before…THAT"S NOTHING in comparison to how he is now. He comes back in Birthmark so…hopefully you'll be seeing it soon. I'm glad you thought I did so well with my Star/Rob fight thing. Yes it does open a lot of doors and what will happen between those two in later chapters you'll probably really like. The figure watching Robin, hehehehehehe, I'm not gonna say anything about it except…you have no clue, hehehehehehehehe, and I'm not just saying that. Also, no way could I just kill of Robin like that, and don't worry you don't sound like a "know-it-all," you're thinking, and I like that, it means I'm doing my job. I'm glad you liked Red X, yeah he spiced thing up a bit and yes, he will be back. Now that I think about it…I'm really not sure I'm going to have a chapter with nothing but, "lovey-duvy" kinda stuff. I mean…this one was supposed to be about Cyborg and them getting Robin and Starfire to get back together, but then I came up with Johnny Rancid halfway through the story. So really…I'm not sure I'll have a total romance chapter…maybe this next one, I'm not sure, but knowing myself I'll think of some way to twist things up or come up with another action sequence. Glad your liken everything, and don't stop reading, sorry for making your heart stop.


	9. A Second Date with Destiny

**Chapter 9- A Second Date with Destiny**

"Uh…Starfire," Raven called knocking at her door. "Starfire I need to talk to you." The door slid open.

"What is it friend Raven," Starfire asked standing in the doorway.

"Can you help me with something," she paused and an irritated look came across her face. "…in my room."

Starfire looked at her strangely. "What is this thing that you are requesting me to help you with?"

Raven looked around, trying to think of something to make up. "Uh…a new…meditation technique," she said gazing at the floor.

"Glorious," Starfire said with a smile on her face. "I shall join you then!"

The two walked off through the corridor and headed for Raven's quarters, while Beast Boy and Cyborg hurried into Starfire's bedroom before the door could close as they left.

The two leaned against the wall gasping for air after their mad dash for the room. "Next—time—"Cyborg said. "We—wait—till—she's—gone!"

Beast Boy looked up at him with his tongue hanging out of his mouth and dropped the bag he was carrying on the floor next to him. "There won't be—"he panted. "A next time."

Cyborg pushed himself off the wall and picked the bag up next to Beast Boy. "Alright," he took in a breath. "Lets get this over with."

-

Robin looked down at the flyer in his hand. "_The 9th Annual Jump City Ball_," the title read. "_Bring that EXTRA-SPECIAL someone._" He skimmed through the information presented about the Broadmoor and looked for the date and time of the event. "_Next Saturday starting 9 P.M., tickets on sale now!"_ He looked up from the paper and processed this information_. "It sure would be a nice thing to take Starfire to,"_ Robin thought to himself. _"But…I'm still kinda upset with her…and she's kinda still upset with me. What if she doesn't feel the same way about you though? What if you've been reading things from her the wrong way this entire time? What if—"_his train of thought was broken as something popped in the living-room. He looked around trying to figure out what it was, then static began forming on the T.V. screen. A wave of white went across it then turned black and presented a blinking green square in the upper-left hand corner.

Robin glared at the monitor with narrow eyes. "Deathstroke," he said as he got up from his seat and headed over towards the television.

"Hello Robin," the screen read. "How nice to see you again."

He picked up the controller and typed in his response. "You have a knack for calling me at the wrong times," he wrote angrily.

"My apologies Robin," it returned.

Robin paused. "What do you have for me this time," he asked.

"Oh nothing really, I just thought I'd merely check up on you." There was a lapse in Deathstroke's answer. "Seeing as to how long it's been since we last spoke."

Robin quickly grew tiresome of his game. "Look I don't have time for this," he keyed in.

"Ya know for a boy who's getting helpful information from a loyal friend," he stopped. "You are most ungrateful."

Robin took in a deep breath and calmed himself down. "Look, I'm sorry alright."

"Ruff week," Deathstroke asked.

"Yeah," Robin replied.

"Were you able to handle Johnny Rancid?"

"Yeah"

"I see," Deathstroke paused again. "Well Robin, until next time—"

"Wait," Robin interrupted.

He stopped.

"Listen Deathstroke," he typed in. "Where do you come up with all these leads," he asked intuitively.

Nothing happened. The blinking green square remained still and Robin sighed, figuring his anonymous supplier of intelligence had severed their connection.

"Deathstroke," he wrote but nothing happened. "Deathstroke…Deathstroke are you there?"

Suddenly a message appeared. He gasped slightly under his breath from the letters and words that formed across the screen and his mouth dropped open in bewilderment. He starred blankly at the message which now read:

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

-

"Raven, is it really necessary for me to balance such large books of text on my head while standing on one foot and holding these replicas of birds made from stone," Starfire asked curiously trying to maintain her balance.

Raven got off of her bed. "Uh…yeah, um…it's good for your brain, you'll be…able to concentrate more."

Starfire looked strangely at her. "GLORIOUS," she upraised. "I shall continue the meditation! Azerath, metrion, zinthose," she began chanting with a look of determination on her face.

A knock came at the door and Raven went to go answer it, hoping it was Beast Boy and/or Cyborg letting her know they were done with their little "operation." It was Beast Boy.

"She in there," he whispered to her.

"Yes," Raven answered dryly.

"Okay, well, we're done so—"Raven went back in the room before he could finish his sentence.

"Alright Starfire," said Raven. "I think that's enough meditation for one day, why don't you go make yourself useful somewhere else."

"But I wish to continue the meditation," Starfire said with a sad puppy face.

"Please Starfire," Raven said getting frustrated with her. "Get out!"

Starfire dropped the books and statues and headed out the door, a look of disappointment now across her face. She sighed as she exited the room and the familiar feeling of loneliness came across her again as she now had no one to spend time with. Feeling somewhat defeated, she made her way back to her quarters with her arms drooped forward and her head hung low. The door slid open and she looked up slightly to find something resting on her bed. She strolled curiously over to it and discovered a piece of paper along with a dark red flower. She picked the rose up, having no clue what-so-ever as to what this strange plant was and put it up to her nose. She inhaled the sweet aroma and let out a sigh, enjoying the pleasant smell as the flower tickled her nose and made her giggle. She picked the note up and began reading it.

"Dear Starfire," it read.

"I'm sorry for acting like a jerk the other night, and I didn't mean to hurt you. Please, I want to talk to you about everything that happened and I was hoping you'd meet me on the roof tonight.

-Robin"

She put the rose up to her face again and drew in the pleasant fragrance once more as it tickled her nose. She cradled the delicate flower in her hands and spun around the room twirling her hair and giggling like a school girl, happy that she and the boy of her dreams were going to work things out.

-

Robin sighed as he entered his room feeling a lack of confidence in himself for not having figured out who Deathstroke was, or, now why he didn't want to be called that anymore. He looked up from the carpet of his room and noticed something lying peaceably on his mattress. He went over to his bed with an inquisitive expression on his face and found that it was a note written supposedly by Starfire.

"Dear Robin," it read.

"I dount want to be fihting anymore." He looked up from the piece of paper with an ambiguous look on his face as a question mark appeared above his head then continued reading. "It has been a long time since we lasted talked to eachuther and I miss U. Please meat me on the roof twonight so I can apollowjize.

-Starfire."

He wasn't sure of what to think of the letter as he held it in his hands and skimmed through it one more time. The spelling and grammar was terrible and it had several lines scratched out in different places as if it took her a long time to figure out how to spell certain words or how to say something the right way. He didn't really care about that though, he felt as though a huge weight had just been lifted off his shoulders while he held the letter in his hand. A smile formed across his face and he rested himself on his bed and let himself fall back. He closed his eyes and this time, thought about the girl of his dreams in a much more positive light.

-

The clock struck four and everyone began piling into the living-room. Cyborg and Beast Boy were already duking it out on the Gamestation, Raven was reading her book, and Robin was just now entering the room. The three Titans sitting on the couch immediately looked up at him and notice his some-what more confident posture that he lacked for the last few days as he sauntered his way into the living room and headed for the kitchen. He began pulling dishes and cups out of the cabinets as well as forks and knives from the drawers and began setting the table. Starfire came in now, and her mood seemed to have changed as well as she joined the others. Robin turned to look at her while he set a clean fork and knife down where she normally sat and their eyes met. They starred at each other for only a moment before the two lovers turned bright red and broke the connection with smiles forming across their faces. Starfire made her way into the living-room, but as she came behind Robin, she stopped and looked at him one more time. He turned to face her, and their eyes met once again, but the gaze was short lived as they began blushing and giggled under their breath.

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other trying to hide the huge smirks on their faces and inconspicuously gave each other low-fives behind the couch. Starfire sat down close to Raven and watched Beast Boy and Cyborg play their game while Robin finished setting the table.

"So Cyborg," asked Robin. "What are we doing for supper tonight?"

Cyborg turned and looked at him. "I thought we'd order some take-out if that's alright with everyone?"

"Glorious," Starfire cheered. "I wish to have the rolls of egg, and the beef alongside the broccoli!"

Robin smiled under her remark, something he hadn't done in a while.

"And don't forget the egg noodles and rice," Beast Boy said paying close attention to his game. "Or the chopsticks."

"Or the sweet and sour pork," said Raven looking up briefly from her book.

"Any other special requests Rob," Cyborg asked.

"Sesame Chicken would be nice," he said.

"Alright then," Cyborg pressed a button on his forearm and put his hand, in the shape of a phone, up to his ear and mouth. "Hello, Empire Asian Buffet? I'd like to order some take out please."

Cyborg placed the order and an hour later, a short Chinese guy wearing a yellow rain coat on a bicycle came to the door. Robin went downstairs and paid the wet delivery man then made his way to the elevator with the heavy bangs of food in hand. He stopped abruptly in the middle of the large gallery of the lower level of the tower; he felt as though he were being watched. He heard a noise…it almost sounded like someone whispered his name. He scanned the enormous room as his eyes landed on huge pillars and comfortable chairs that made almost a walkway towards the elevator. He stopped moving and hung his head slightly as he listened closely to his surroundings. "_Robin."_ He heard a voice whisper. _"Robin"_ the voice seemed to say it in a lighter tone this time around._ "Robin…I see you."_ He panicked and quickly dashed for the elevator as the doors began closing behind him. He sighed, and was relieved as it came to the top floor where everyone was located.

"Dinner is served," Robin said with a fake smile trying to hide his fear.

He placed the bags on the counter and began opening up the cartons of food.

Beast Boy looked up at him and said, "Dude, are you okay?"

Robin didn't look at him. "I'm fine, why?"

"Cause you're sweating." Beast Boy raised an eyebrow.

Everyone else in the kitchen looked up at him at different times, making sure he didn't notice, and saw what Beast Boy was talking about as another drop of sweat went down the side of Robin's face. They all sat down at the table and ate away at the wholesome meal of Chinese goodness and once everyone was finished, Beast Boy picked up everyone's plate and started doing the dishes (since it was his turn).

Robin got up from his seat and headed out the door, giving one quick glance back at Starfire before he left. She never really specified a time for them to meet, he thought to himself, what if she were waiting for him to make the first move? Robin considered this heavily as he walked down the long hallway and went into sick bay where he took a shot of Ibuprofen from the bottle and laid it back down on the counter. He walked over by the window and gazed out it noting that the rain had stopped and the clouds were now dissipating over the city. The deteriorating clouds revealed a transparent night sky that faded from a warm orange to a dark blue as the sun began to set. Stars could be seen here and there as well as the full moon that now took the sun's place in the heavens above.

Starfire floated silently outside the entrance of sick bay, contemplating on whether or not to go in and talk to Robin. He had specifically said to meet him on the roof tonight, she thought to herself, but he never said when. She wanted things to work out between them and was afraid she'd screw things up if she didn't show up on time. She decided it would be best if she just waited for him on the roof, and made her way to the staircase that lead to the top of the tower and found a place to sit and wait.

Robin remained fixed in his position with his arms at his side gazing out the window thinking of the future relationship of him and Starfire after tonight. He wanted to ask her out; it's something he's wanted to do for a very long time, but he was so unsure of himself and the feelings Starfire had towards him he didn't know what to do. He looked over at the clock that hung on the wall and wondered when Starfire was expecting him to meet her. He decided that he didn't want to screw things up even more between them and that he'd wait on the roof, all night if he had to, for her. He took in a deep breath, swallowed his pride and made his way to the staircase that leads to the roof.

-

"OW CYBORG, would you quit moving around so much," Beast Boy yelled at him as he began sweating profusely. "Why do I have to hold you up! Why can't I see!"

"Because you didn't come up with the plan Genius," Cyborg said with a grin on his face as he made himself more comfortable on Beast Boy's shoulders.

"Boys," said Raven blowing her hair out of her eye as she sat at the base of the tower levitating her friends so they could ease-drop on Robin and Starfire.

"Hey Raven," Cyborg called down to her. "Can you get us just a little closer!"

"That's all the help you're getting from me for the rest of the night," she said harshly as she crossed her legs. "You two can figure the rest out on your own." She leaned forward and rested her chin on her hand and listened to them argue.

-

Starfire sat on the roof with her legs drawn in towards her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. She rested her head on her knees and sighed, wishing Robin would show up soon. The sun had almost fully set now, and there was only a small patch of orange light that hung over the ocean as Starfire looked off into the distance. She got to her feet and strolled a short distance around the roof, growing impatient over Robin's absence. She sighed, then stood over by the edge and wrapped her hand around her upper arm and let it hang as she slouched slightly. She looked up at the stars that cluttered the night sky like Christmas lights and gazed upon them as a gentle breeze brushed her hair.

Robin finally gathered his courage and opened the door that lead to the roof and immediately laid eyes on the being that occupied the space. He was shocked to find Starfire waiting for him there, but was even more shocked by how majestic she looked gazing upon the stars like a curious child. Her big round eyes reflected the brilliant light of the stars and the moon in the heavens that almost seemed to make her eyes twinkle in the night. The breeze blew her hair back revealing her soft beautiful face that glowed a very light orange from the diminishing sun in the background as she stood there like an angelic statue waiting for the boy of her dreams. Robin paused, not moving an inch as he took in the pleasant sight of Starfire standing there on the roof. He stepped out of the doorway and slowly made his way closer and closer towards her, doing everything he could not to disturb the beautiful creature posing there before him.

"Um…Starfire," Robin finally said.

She turned to look at him as the dull wind blew her hair in her face.

"Robin," she said in her soothing voice as she ran her fingers through her hair and brushed it behind her ear.

Their eyes met, and they gazed at one another for a long while.

"I got your note—"

"I got your note—"

They said simultaneously, now wearing crimson red faces and awkward smiles. They both disregarded the fact that they had no idea what the other one was talking about with getting their "note," but they put that aside and continued gazing at one another.

"Look, Starfire about the other night—"Starfire interrupted him before he could finish.

"Robin, it is I who am truly sorry," she said.

"No Starfire really, I was wrong for blowing up in your face, you were only trying to help me and…I'm sorry."

She giggled, happy to know he finally understood. "As am I, please forgive me for yelling at you the way I did, it was…most hateful and I did not mean what I said."

Robin grinned and chuckled slightly, then embraced her in a warm hug. "I forgive you Star."

Their bodies met and every hair on Starfire's being stood on edge as she almost fell into a trace in Robin's arms. She snapped out of it and quickly returned the gesture.

"Oh Robin," she cheered as she wrapped her arms around him and nearly squeezed the life out of him. "I wish for us to never fight again!"

"Yeah," he said in a choking voice gasping for air. "Me—too…"

-

"Dude what's going on up there," Beast Boy asked as sweat began pouring off his face.

"They made up, and now they're hugging each other," Cyborg answered.

"Wait…I think Robin's gonna say something else."

-

Starfire loosened her grasp around him and placed her hand on his chest and smiled at him. Robin looked to the side and scratched the back of his neck as a sweat drop went down the side of his face. He was building up the courage to ask her something he wanted to ask her for a very long time and knew there could be potential issues between them and the team if things didn't go the way he hoped they would.

He took in a deep breath and sighed. "Starfire I was thinking," he said now looking at the ground. "Ya know cause there's this—"

She looked at him curiously. "What is it Robin?"

"Well you see…there's this dance coming up next Saturday and uh," his face was now a very dark red.

Starfire's eyes lit up, and she now looked intuitively into his eyes waiting for him to finish the sentence, or as she hoping, the question. "Yes," she said eagerly.

He now realized he had her full attention. "Well…I was wondering if ya know…I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, but—"he paused again.

-

"Hey, Cyborg," Beast Boy said still grunting under his weight.

"Quiet BB, I think Rob's finally gonna do it," Cyborg said keeping his eyes fixed on Robin and Starfire.

Overhearing this, Raven couldn't help but be curious as to what he was talking about. Was Robin finally going to ask Starfire out? All of them could see the attraction Robin and Starfire shared, but they never really knew if it would ever blossom into anything. She swallowed her pride and floated up to the edge of the tower and joined Beast Boy and Cyborg as they watched Robin pop the big question.

-

"Please Robin, what is it you wish to say," Starfire asked.

Robin looked at her again. "Well Starfire I was wondering if—"he took another deep breath and finally asked. "If you'd wanna go out next weekend, to the dance or something."

-

**A/N:**

**Okay guys that's the end of that chapter hope you liked it**……………………NOT! HEHEHEHEH, J/K.

Starfire remained motionless as she looked into his eyes and processed all of this information. "You mean…on a date?"

Raven had once told her about the earthly ways of boys asking girls to accompany them for an evening to a special place, when the boy is interested in the girl. She even went to say that sometimes the "dates" would lead to "relationships" and the boys and girls would get "together." She took all of this into consideration and gave little thought to Robin's question itself.

A smile began slowly forming across her face, and her eyes lit up like a score board. "OH YES ROBIN!" She scooped him up in another hug and toppled him to the ground, overwhelmed with happiness and excitement that he had finally asked her out. "I CANNOT WAIT TILL THEN, I AM MOST OVERJOYED!"

"Yeah, me, either," Robin said choking under her grasp.

-

"Dude…I can't hold you anymore. Cyborg…I'm going to drop you if you don't get off my back," Beast Boy said as his knees began to buckle.

"SHUT UP BB," Raven and Cyborg yelled simultaneously.

"Well dudes, at least, tell me, what they're doing," Beast Boy grunted.

"Robin just asked Starfire out and now—"Cyborg stopped as a horrified look came across his face as well as Raven's.

"And what now," Beast Boy asked earnestly. "What did she say?"

"Huh, oh um…oooooh, um…I think this is where we need to leave," Cyborg said with a grossed out look now on his face. "Robin and Starfire need some privacy."

"No dude, let me see," Beast Boy shouted.

"No, we're done here," Raven demanded. "Lets go back inside. We shouldn't have been out here in the first place."

-

Back inside the tower, and a few hours later, Robin sat alone on a bar stool at the kitchen counter sipping away at some V8 Splash (I LOVE THAT STUFF TOO!), with a smile on his face. Beast Boy entered the living-room and stood by the doorway starring at Robin.

"Um…hey Robin," he asked curiously.

"What is it Beast Boy," he answered.

"So is like…everything between you and Starfire cool now?" A fake smile came across his face trying to hide his insecurity of being alone in the room with him after asking that question.

Robin smiled and looked over at him. "Yes Beast Boy, everything between me and Star is cool." He took another sip of his juice.

"Great," he said, relieved that his life was no longer in jeopardy. "Well I'll see you in the morning then."

"Alright then, Goodnight," Robin said.

"Goodnight." Beast Boy turned and faced the door when Robin called back to him again.

"Oh and Beast Boy," said Robin, a hint of mischief in his voice. "One more thing…"

Beast Boy turned to face him, curious as to what he had to say. Robin Reached in his back pouch pocket and pulled out a birderang. The wings inside the base of the contraption came out like a switch-blade making a sharpening noise as Robin turned to face Beast Boy with a mischievous look on his face.

"Don't isn't spelt with a 'U,' and fighting is spelt with a 'G.'"

Beast Boy's ears drooped and his lips began trembling for he knew they had been caught. He put on a fake smile then made a mad dash for the door in a panic as his life flashed before his eyes. Robin casually threw the birderang at him, and it swooped around Beast Boy's legs; tripping him as he face planted the ground and slid to a halt. The birderang glided across the room and back into Robin's hand.

"Consider that me taking it easy on you," Robin said playfully. "If I weren't in such a good mood right now, I would've done a lot worse."

Beast Boy got up and started out the door, his face throbbing with pain.

"And Beast Boy," Robin called back to him. "You'd better hope Starfire doesn't find out it was you two who wrote those notes."

Beast Boy didn't say another word and left the room with his head hung low, hoping that was the full extent of his punishment for being caught.

-

A/N:

You guys had better feel pretty special right now, it's 12 a.m. now and by the time I get done writing the individual review notes, it'll probably be 1 or so by the time I'm done. But anyway, so what did you guys think of the chapter though? A little longer than usual I know but I didn't want to take up another half chapter writing the last park of this. So now that you all know Robin and Starfire are going out on a date, I'm going to try and fit the preparation for the date, the part where they go out to eat, and the actual dance itself within two chapters. I will forewarn you though, these next few chapters may sound lovey-duvy, but there are some…events that will take place that I've anticipated for a VERY long time. I think you'll especially like the dance, I'm really excited about that chapter and I've had something planned for that for a long time now. So what did you guys think of Deathstroke now? I thought I'd throw in that little twist into the jist of things, and I guess I'll go ahead and say that…we won't be hearing from him for a little while, but for good reason (gives evil grin). So yeah, hope you all liked the chapter and I'll start writing the next one tomorrow. Next Chapter: "Furnish the dress, and tighten the tux."

**Aries-Raven-** I'm glad you thought the Cyborg "inconspicuously" giving Robin the flyer was funny, I enjoyed writing that part of the story and I think it's good to have some comic relief in an otherwise VERY SERIOUS story. My plan between Robin and Starfire, I want to say yes it will/did work out…but when I think about what will happen towards the end…I kinda want to say that it won't but then again…it does…I don't know I'll let you be the judge of that. And you're thing about how you think you know, but you don't; I'm pretty honest in these personal thanks notes, so what I tell you here is pretty much the truth I just make sure I don't give away too many hints or lead you to a certain conclusion. But I love the way you're thinking, and I'm all ears on your opinions and by the way…what's a chappy? Thanks for the comment.

**Infamous One-** Yes I've seen "Birthmark" now and it TOTALLY changed Slade's character! I like the Slade that was so confident, laid back, and cool that it made him creepy. This one is just scary cause like he can fly n' stuff, and he shoots fireballs from his hands. But what sucks the most though is how he talks now and how he interacts with everyone, and how he answers to like…SATAN or something! Slade doesn't answer to anybody! But to answer your question, I don't know…this new Slade like SERIOUSLY freaked me out which was super cool, but…I REALLY like the ghostly one that plays with your mind. That's what I'm shooting for in this story, the ghostly play with your mind Slade. Thanks for the review.

**KaliAnn-** Yeah I guess it's pretty obvious it'll work, I mean, come on…it's Robin and Starfire. But I think you'll like it when they go out to dinner and to the dance cause it'll be very Romantic n' everything and there will be some very nice guest appearances there as well I might add. Glad you liked the chapter though, and sorry this kinda took so long.

**Van Gordan-** Sorry I haven't sent you an email with the specks on the new episode, I've been pretty busy lately with college n' stuff so it's not often that I reply to mail but I'll try and explain as much as I can in here in a minute. So what did you think of Deathstroke though? I mean, he yelled at Robin to stop calling him that, and then Robin started hearing voices in the main lobby of the tower after picking up the Chinese food! Heheheh, I thought I'd throw that twist in, and I wasn't going to have Deathstroke yell at Robin till a later chapter, but after you said you would've liked to have seen another message from him I was like, "alright I'll throw that in." But your sister's theories on Slade, hehehehehe, keep guessing, cause I'm not going reveal anything just yet. But anyways, the new Episode of Teen Titans. Well, I have to ask, what's the last episode you saw, cause tomorrow we're already gonna be 4 shows into the 4th season. But anyway, in "Birthmark," yeah Slade's back and he's TOTALLY DIFFERENT! He has powers now and I'm not too sure how I feel about that, it kinda sucks actually. And the way he makes his entrance, he just kinda…comes out of Hell is really the only way to describe it. But in the episode we find out that it's Raven's destiny/purpose to bring on the destruction of the world, and Slade has teamed up with Trigon and answers to him as "Master," which kinda pissed me off. Slade's now a lap dog, and Slade can't be anyone's lap dog, he's way too cool for that! But yeah, sorry all you got are reruns, if you wanna find out more about the episodes we got here go to http:wf. or  . The first site has like bios n' episode guides, it's pretty cool, but yeah, so this has got to be the longest review I've ever written. You'd better feel special! Thanks for reviewin.'


	10. Furnish the Dress, and Tighten The Tux

**Chapter 10- Furnish the Dress, and Tighten the Tux**

Robin felt around the corner of his door for the light switch and entered his dark room with a sigh. The lights came on and he immediately kicked his boots off across the room and into his closet. It was late, almost midnight; they had just got back from stopping Killer Moth try to take out the Jump City Bridge again with an army of mutant caterpillars and almost succeeded in doing so. Robin dimmed the lights a bit, then went over by his desk and took his belt off and placed it on the chair next to it. He sat on his bed and reached into his drawer and pulled out a clean undershirt that he'd wear to bed tonight and a fresh pair of boxers. He turned the lights off as he left his room and headed for the lavatory to take a shower before going to bed. Robin came to the bathroom door and found that it was locked because someone was currently occupying it. He let out an aggravated sigh then leaned against the wall next to the door and waited. Ten minutes later, he heard a flush followed by a long sigh of relief and some whistling prior to Cyborg coming out with a hotrod magazine in his hand.

Cyborg looked down at his impatient friend leaning against the wall. "S'up Rob," Cyborg said as he came out.

"Nothing much Cyborg," said Robin as he began heading into the bathroom but was stopped by Cyborg.

"Ah, Robin…"said Cyborg. "What are you doing?"

Robin looked up at him some-what aggravated, "I'm going to take a shower," he said.

"Robin, have you ever seen the movie 'Friday,'" Cyborg asked.

Robin looked at him puzzled. "No, why?"

A surprised look came across Cyborg's face as he said, "Well as someone once said in the movie." He took his hand off of the doorframe, and finished the quote. "Don't, nobody wanna use the bathroom, for at least thirty-five—forty-five minutes."

Robin only gazed upon him with a disgusted looked. "Please move so I can take a shower Cyborg," he said growing more impatient.

"Alright man, don't say I didn't warn you though," Cyborg said. "Remember we had Tacos tonight." He left Robin and made his way down the dark hallway whistling.

Robin watched him leave then shook his head in disbelief as he entered the bathroom. The door closed behind him and less than a millisecond after entering, he immediately ran out coughing and gasping for air then leaned over with his hands on his knees trying to get the foul stench out of his mouth. He gagged a few times, but thankfully nothing came out. Robin stood upright again and decided to take Cyborg's advice and wait "thirty-five to forty-five minutes," so he went back to his room. At around one in the morning, thirty-five minutes later, he came to the doorway of the lavatory with much more caution this time around, wafting the air as he entered. There was still a ripe scent lingering in the atmosphere, but it was bearable, so he locked the door behind him and turned the shower on. He took off his shirt, cape, and tights then used his hand to test and adjust the water to his liking, then stripped down to nothing and got in. Fifteen minutes later, he finished washing himself then turned off the water and reached out from behind the curtain for a towel. To his surprise…there wasn't one. He poked his head out and saw that the last towel had been taken, obviously by Beast Boy who was notorious for running off to his room with them wrapped around his waist after showering. Robin moaned, then got out of the shower and looked in the cabinet underneath the sink for one but only found a single washcloth. He moaned again, then stood up and looked himself over in the mirror.

"_Ya know…the closet where we keep all of the towels is just across the hall,"_ he thought to himself. _"Maybe I could just…quickly hop out and get one."_ He looked up at the clock which now read 1:24. _"Everyone should be asleep so…no one would see me…probably."_

Robin decided to take his chances and put his mask back on and used the small washcloth to cover himself up as much as possible. He stuck his head out the door and looked both ways down the hall searching for anyone that might be there. The coast was clear, and he quickly dashed the short distance to the closet and looked for a towel.

"Robin," a curious voice said behind the closet door which he used as cover.

He froze then peeked around the door at the person calling his name. "Starfire," he said in amazement.

She stood before him with a slight grin on her face, and to Robin's surprise, she wore nothing but her purple bathrobe. He checked her out from head to toe then finally spoke.

"Why are you still up," he asked nervously, his face beginning to turn red.

"I wish to shower in the room of the bath. It seems you are no longer occupying it," she said. "You are, perhaps finished?"

"Uh, yeah, I mean no," he said, quickly correcting himself.

"I see," said Starfire. "I shall wait then."

She took a few steps away from where Robin was and leaned against the wall, draping her nightgown over her forearm. Robin glanced at her briefly then went back to searching for a towel and pulled one out of the pile on the shelf. The towel was a little short and it just barely wrapped around his waist, but it was all that was left. He grabbed one more for Starfire then closed the door behind him and walked back to the bathroom. Starfire's eyes widened and she gasped under her breath as Robin was about reenter the bathroom.

Robin turned to face her. "What," he asked.

"Nothing, please proceed." She looked away, and her face turned bright red. She put her hand over her mouth trying to conceal her laughter and started giggling.

Robin paused, then turned around and went back into the bathroom completely oblivious to the fact that Starfire could see his butt.

-

Robin had finished in the bathroom, said goodnight to the giddy Starfire, and now lay in his bed looking up at the ceiling. He sat up for a second and fluffed his pillow then laid back down and put his hands behind his head feeling his clean hair. He sighed and continued looking up at the ceiling, pondering the day's events. Robin was quite tired from the battle that took place a few hours ago, but his mind was racing with so many thoughts about so many things he couldn't seem to sleep. Deathstroke hadn't contacted them in over four days and it made Robin extremely uncomfortable considering how he always abruptly popped up in the middle of something every so often. Equally important were the waves of crime that seemed to be hitting the city on only Sundays, Wednesdays, and Fridays at exactly the same times on those days the previous week. It seemed too coincidental for them to strike on the same days, and at the same times and Robin wondered if someone were hiring these criminals to carry out crimes throughout the city. None of them seemed to have a convincing motive behind their attacks, and they never put up a persuasive fight. The only one that got away was Red X, but the rest were either caught or taken down and thrown in jail. The most important thing on his mind, however, was that it was Wednesday, or really, now Thursday, and in two days he and Starfire would be going out on their date. They hadn't said much about it to each other and he was wondering whether or not she had remembered; but then again…she had been paying A LOT more attention to him during the week so maybe she hadn't forgotten. Either way, Robin didn't feel prepared for it and wasn't sure what he'd need to do if they were going to go out on Saturday. He shifted in his bed and now lay on his side, contemplating his plans for the big date. Twenty minutes of thinking later, his thoughts slowly drifted and he fell asleep.

-

The next morning after eating breakfast, Robin strolled down the stairs to one of the lower levels of the tower and found himself standing in front of a door marked "Beast Boy." He couldn't believe he was about to do this, but he figured of anyone in the tower, he'd probably know the most about women since he was "a lady's man." He took a deep breath, swallowed his pride, and knocked on the door. He heard music playing inside, along with what sounded like Beast Boy's voice singing along to the tune.

Robin knocked once more, this time calling his name. "Beast Boy," he said pounding on the door. "Beast Boy, can I come—"to his surprise the door was unlocked and it slid open.

Robin stood inside the doorway and looked around the room ignoring the blaring music, searching for his friend. Beast Boy, not noticing Robin, jumped off the top bunk of his bed and landed on the ground in front of him with his back turned. Beast Boy held what looked like a long wooden stick in his hands which he moved his fingers up and down as if he were playing a guitar. He also wore a mop on his head that Robin guessed made him feel more "80's" as he "played" the guitar solo to the Bon Jovi song "It's my Life." Robin called his name once more, but he still did not answer. He shook his head slightly, then went over to Beast Boy's stereo and pushed the power button and the room suddenly became silent. Beast Boy turned sharply and faced Robin with a guilty look on his face as a few mop strands fell over his eyes.

"Beast Boy is that our mop on your head," Robin asked.

"Uh…no…" said Beast Boy as a sweat drop went down the side of his face. "Uh, what do you want?"

"Well if I'm not interrupting anything," said Robin crossing his arms and looking down at a pile of clothes on the floor. "I was wondering if—"he sighed then asked him his question, "If you could help me with something."

Beast Boy looked at him curiously and said, "What do you need my help with?"

Robin scratched the back of his head, still looking down at the pile of clothes and said, "Well I…kinda asked Star—"Beast interrupted him.

"YOU MEAN YOU NEED HELP WITH YOUR DATE," shouted Beast Boy inches away from Robin's face.

"Uh…yeah," Robin paused and looked around the room. "How did you—"

"WELL COME ON IN, CAUSE YOU CAME TO THE RIGHT PLACE," Beast Boy interrupted again.

He grabbed Robin by the wrist and flung him into a seat in front of a dry erase board, while Beast Boy stood next to it ready to take notes.

"So, what do you have planned for the date so far," Beast Boy asked now wearing a lab coat and a pair of thick black glasses.

Robin looked around the room again, deeply regretting having asked Beast Boy for his help. "Um, well…I kinda have most of it figured out, but—"Beast Boy interrupted him again.

"But you want to make the evening more eventful," he interjected.

"Um…" Robin paused and thought about his friend's words, "Yeah."

Beast Boy put his hands on his hips and tapped his foot, thinking of something he could do. "I know," he said as a light bulb went on above his head. "We need to know what she likes! I want you to list off all the things she enjoys!"

Robin leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms and thought about the many conversations he and Starfire had had in the past. "Well…she likes—"Robin listed off brand-names, colors, music, foods, clothing, plants, animals, and things Beast Boy had never even heard. Ten minutes later, the board was covered in words and small pictures.

"Okay, I got it," Beast Boy exclaimed. "After reviewing all my notes, and calculating everything into the universal dating equation, I've come up with the perfect idea."

Beast Boy went to the other side of the dry-erase board and began quickly scribbling something. "I've got only one word for you Robin," said Beast Boy now inches away from his face. "One word…"

"What," Robin asked.

"Ask me what it is Robin."

"I just did…"

"Then ask me it again!"

"…what is it Beast Boy?"

"…hippopotamus."

"…hippopotamus?"

"…hippopotamus." Beast Boy turned the board over and revealed a childish drawing of…a hippopotamus. "Bring Starfire…a hippopotamus."

"Beast Boy, I don't think I'm going to exactly be able to give Starfire a hippopotamus." Robin said with a confused look on his face. "And besides, how am I—"Robin was cut short by Cyborg bursting into the room.

"Hey BB have you seen my—"Cyborg stopped, then looked at his friends and then glanced over at the picture of the hippopotamus on the board. "What cha all doin' in here," he asked.

"Nothing; just helping Robin with his big date on Saturday," Beast Boy said in a proud voice.

"Oh really, and what have y'all come up with," Cyborg asked intuitively.

"He's gonna give Starfire a hippopotamus," Beast Boy said in another prideful voice.

"A what," Cyborg asked with a stupid look on his face. "Dude, he can't give her a hippopotamus!"

"Yeah he can," Beast Boy yelled back.

"Dude, Robin. Just keep it simple man," said Cyborg looking down at him. "You're takin' her to the dance thing right?"

Robin looked up at him with a confused look. "Yeah…how did you—"Cyborg cut him off.

"Then just be old fashioned about it, and take her out to dinner before that or something."

"Still think he should get her a hippopotamus," Beast Boy mumbled.

Cyborg gazed at him but did not answer, then fixed his eyes back on Robin. "So…what are you gonna wear," he asked with a razed eyebrow.

Robin was stunned by this question since he had no idea what indeed he would wear on their date. "Uh…I don't know," he said lazily.

"Dude, you're date's in two days and you don't know what you're going to wear!"

"Dude, you're date's in two days and you don't know what you're going to wear!"

Beast Boy and Cyborg said at the same time, getting in Robin's face. They looked at each other, and then back at Robin.

"Dude, right now," Cyborg yelled standing over Robin and pointing towards the door. "You. Me. Car. Now!"

Robin didn't say anything at first instead he looked at Cyborg as though he were crazy. "Look guys," he said. "I appreciate your help but I think I can take it from here."

The room fell silent then suddenly Cyborg grabbed Robin by the cape and dragged him across the room and out the door with him.

"Hey what are you—"Robin yelled.

"You and I are going out on a little shopping spree," said Cyborg. "I think it's time you got acquainted with Mr. Neats." (That's a local Tuxedo shop where I live)

The door slid closed behind them and Beast Boy was the only one left in his room again. He looked inconspicuously around the room then put the mop back on his head and picked up the wooden stick he had earlier. Just before he pushed the play button on his stereo, another knock came at the door.

He moaned then hollered at the person bothering him. "Who is it!"

"Um, it is I," the voice said. "Starfire."

Beast Boy took the mop off his head and put the stick down. "Come in," he called to her.

Starfire now stood in the doorway with a confused look on her face. "Beast Boy, why does Cyborg carry Robin by his cape through the hall of ways," she asked innocently.

"They're just, going…for a ride," said Beast Boy with a sweat drop going down the side of his face.

"I see." Starfire had her hands behind her back and looked down at her feet as she stood there in the middle of Beast Boy's room.

"Um…do you need something Starfire," he asked.

"Huh, oh, uh…no, I mean…perhaps," she said with a shy look on her face.

Beast Boy looked at his sides then back up at her. "Well…what is it?"

Starfire turned away from him and her face was now a bright red. She slouched forward slightly and twiddled her fingers as she said, "Well…Robin and I are to perhaps…go out on a date…Saturday, and—"

Beast Boy quickly saw were this was going and interrupted her. "And you need help with knowing what to do on the date?"

Starfire looked back at him. "Yes," she said. "Raven was…most uncooperative in assisting me."

"Oh, well...don't worry about it Star, Robin's taking care of everything," he assured her.

"I see," said Starfire not quite convinced. "Well, I shall leave you to the privacy of your room." She turned around and headed towards the door.

"Hey Star," Beast Boy called back to her.

She turned to face him and answered. "Yes," she said curiously.

"What ah…"he paused and thought about whether or not to ask the question. "What are you going to wear when you go out?"

Starfire looked at him timidly twiddling her thumbs again. "I…have yet to consider that. Why?"

Beast Boy's eyes widened and he looked at her as though she were insane. "WHAT, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GONNA WEAR! THE MOST IMPORTANT DATE OF YOUR LIFE IS IN TWO DAYS AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO WEAR!" Beast Boy took her by the hand and began making his way out the room and down the hallway with her.

"Um, I wish to know where we are relocating to," Starfire asked nervously.

"Everything must be perfect Saturday," Beast Boy mumbled

"Um…Beast Boy," she said nervously again.

"You and I are going shopping," he finally answered to her.

"Do you mean, to the mall of shopping," said Starfire, her eyes now lighting up.

Beast Boy hesitated for a moment. "Yes."

"GLORIOUS," she shouted. "PLEASE WE MUST HURRY!"

Starfire picked him up and flew with him in her arms down the hallway. They came to a door that led to the living room and she halted suddenly and waited for it to briefly open then close. She flew into the living-room and past Raven sitting on the couch reading "The Book of Azerath."

"GOING TO THE MALL BE BACK IN A LITTLE WHILE—"Beast Boy's shouted, his voice dissipating as they shot into the room, through the adjacent door, down the hallway, and up the stairwell that led to the roof.

"Whatever," said Raven turning the page in her book.

She looked up and gazed about her surroundings. Robin and Cyborg went out, and now Beast Boy and Starfire were gone. She was now alone and had the whole tower to herself. She thought for a moment on what she could do with this rare opportunity and closed her book. She paused in her seat for another moment, then placed her literature on the coffee table, stood up and said,

"Hmm…well this calls for a bubble bath," then walked out of the room and headed for the bathroom.

-

A/N: OMG, I am SOOOOO SORRY GUYS, things have been really hecktic for me lately and I've been boggled down with homework and tests since the very beginning of this week. I know I took 5 days to post this and I'm really sorry, but I've been incredibly busy. Well anyway, I know this chapter might have been a little disappointing for some of you, but this was one of those…bridge kinda chapters where things slow down then build up to the climax. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, that's right, the pace is gonna REALLY start picking up within these next two chapters. From my reviews so far I think I seem to be hitting home with some of the females in my audience with all the romance stuff between Robin and Starfire. I hope that's the case cause I LOVE PLEASING THE LADIES (puts on a pair of sunglasses and starts posing) OH YEAH! LOL, but anyway I need to know something from the girls though and in the individual review I'm gonna ask this question again, but I was wondering about something. What are the kind of…I guess High-Heals called that like the straps are REALLY THIN, and they come across the top of your foot and then make their way up part of your leg? The straps like go half-way up your calf, the only way I can think of them are like a high-heal/thin strapped sandal where the straps tie half-way up your leg. I want to put that in my next chapter when describing Starfire's outfit cause my Homecoming date this year wore them to our dance, and I'm not very knowledgeable with female shoe terminology so…PLEASE HELP ME! Anyway, so yeah, for the guys though; irregardless of the lovey-duvy in these next chapters, I'm still gonna blow you away with what I've got in store for everyone, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! Next chapter: "Reflecting my Antagonist."

-You'd better tape your mouth's shut before reading my next chapter…hehehehehehehehe

**Infamous One-** Stick to whatever theory you'd like to on Deathstroke, whatever floats your boat is fine by me. You're hypothesis/conclusions are interesting, but I wonder who will have the most crap in their pants at the end of this story after Deathstroke is finally revealed. But about the cartoon though, I didn't know he was gonna show up more during this season. I actually thought he wouldn't show up much until the end, where I guess the end of the world will come. The way he showed up though, I don't know. I mean, Cartoonnetwork or whatever channel you watch it on TOTALLY screwed it up by giving it away that Slade was returning. I think if they would've kept him on the down-low in the commercials and revealed him in the actual show itself, it would've been MUCH COOLER. Also, the way he kinda just…came out of the ground, wasn't really feeling that, but yeah, when he was leaning against the…whatever with his foot propped up like he owned the place…I got chills. Thanks for the comment, and get ready for the next chapter.

**Aries-Raven-** So a chappy is a chapter huh? I see…yeah I guess it is a little more fun to say, but coming from a 6' 4" 17 year old football player…it would kinda sounds gay coming from me…no offense. I'm glad you really liked the flyer thing and Beast Boy's note. I came up with the note just prior to writing the chapter and it was quite a challenge to come up with proper MISSPELLINGS of some of those words, but the flyer thing I've had planned since the beginning. Your question about the voices though…well…I'll be honest…**I** haven't even figured out yet if it was Deathstroke or he was just hearing things. No, Deathstroke won't tell him who he is since he doesn't want Robin calling him that, but we'll find out his true identity towards the end of the story, so just sit tight, I know it's exciting. Well thanks for the review, and I hope you'll like my next chapter; Robin and Starfire are going out finally!

**KaliAnn-** So why can't you believe Beast Boy and Cyborg want to help Robin and Starfire hook up? Raven just kinda…has been dragged into it…it's like she's rooting for them but not being…as supportive of the two. Yes onto the dance now, but first…dinner. Think of this almost as Prom or Homecoming depending on what you call it where you live. I think you'll really enjoy the next chapter, thanks for the review.

**Van Gordan-** Yeah it does make me feel special when people write long reviews, and I think you're the only one who usually writes the longest ones. The mystery of Deathstroke will remain a mystery until probably…hhmmm…maybe even the very end of the story come to think of it but you're guesses are welcomed and very much so valued. It's actually killing me to not be able to tell especially you who Deathstroke really is, but I'm sure by now you've already figured it out…or have you? (gives evil grin). But anyway, I'm pretty sure this chapter really didn't meet your fancy but….HEHEHEHHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHHEHE Oh how you are going to LOVE these next two chapters! I'm really looking forward to your comments after I post the next chapter…especially after the actual dance itself, hehehehehehehehe. OH, the new episode. I actually got to watch it again, sorry if that angers you, and there's a part I HAVE TO TELL YOU ABOUT! If you wanna know how creepy this new Slade is, here's a part that happens in the episode. Raven starts running away from Slade and Robin jumps in his way and starts kicking him in the face. Slade's head just kinda goes in every which direction as Robin lands each kick until finally Robin BROKE HIS NECK and Slade kinda just slid back from the force. You think he's like…dead or something cause he's slouched over and not moving and his eye is closed, but then he leans up and without even using his hands…like…puts his head and neck back into place and starts going after them again! IT WAS SOOO AWESOME! I'll have to mail you that website I was talking about cause for some reason it didn't show up on my last review. But anyway, I'm glad you like my talent for mystery and I'm sorry this chapter kinda sucked. I promise the next ones will be better. Thanks for the reviews, and sorry it took so long to update.


	11. Reflecting My Antagonist

**Chapter 11- Reflecting my Antagonist**

Robin stood in front of his mirror looking himself over and readjusted his bowtie before finally deciding everything on him was properly aligned. This was it, Saturday, the big day. Robin and Starfire were going out on their first date to dinner and The 9th Annual Jump City Ball; this could either make or break their relationship. He leaned forward again and starred at himself inches away from the mirror and fiddled with the sides of his mask, making sure that too would be perfectly straight during the night. Robin backed away and scanned himself from head to toe. He wore a black suit jacket and pants along with a matching pair of shoes, which made him an inch taller, that he and Cyborg had picked out the day before. He also wore a matching bowtie and vest underneath his jacket with a white long sleeved button-up shirt. Everything seemed perfect, almost…too perfect. Friday brought no crime what-so-ever, not even a small-town bank robber or jewel thief. This struck Robin as interesting because it did not follow the crime cycle he had anticipated a few nights before. Robin decided it didn't matter, at least, not tonight. Tonight, he wasn't going to let things get in the way and he wasn't going to be a superhero. Tonight, he would be Robin "The Boy Wonder" who was going out on a date with the girl of his dreams.

"How's the man of the hour doin,'" a cheerful voice from behind him said. "You just about ready man?"

He turned to face Cyborg who was leaning against the doorframe of the entrance with his arms crossed. "Yeah I think I'm all set," said Robin as he faced the mirror and looked himself over once more.

Cyborg grinned as he watched Robin readjust his bowtie again, for he knew his friend had been anticipating this night all week and wanted to make sure everything was perfect.

"Well, when you're ready," he said. "We'll be waiting for you in the living room."

"Alright then." said Robin. Cyborg began leaving but just before he had gone, he called back to him, "Hey Cyborg."

He turned quickly around, "Yeah?"

"Is, Starfire out there yet," Robin asked trying to hide his anxiety.

A grin came across Cyborg's face and he answered, "Don't know man, I'll check up on her for ya though."

"Thanks," said Robin as his friend left.

He took in a deep breath, looked himself over one more time, and slowly made his way out of his quarters and towards the living-room.

-

"Oh, if only this strand would relocate elsewhere," said Starfire toying with her hair in the mirror. "Err," she moaned as the long strands of hair kept falling over her eye.

"Ya know Star," a voice from behind her said. "No matter what you do with your hair you'll always look beautiful."

In her mirror, Starfire glanced over at the person standing in the doorway of her room, and turned to face him. "Beast Boy," she said blushing slightly. "You are most kind."

"Come on Star what's the hold up? Robin's waiting for you," he said making his way towards her.

"Nothing is holding the up," she said turning around and looking at her reflection again. "I merely wish to relocate these 'loose ends' as Raven so called them earlier today."

"Here let me see," said Beast Boy as she turned to face him. He looked at her hair and thought for a moment on how he could fix the situation. He snapped his fingers and a light bulb went on and off above his head. "I KNOW JUST THE THING, WAIT RIGHT HERE!"

He sat Starfire in the chair next to her and dashed out the door in a heart beat. Less than two seconds later, he returned with a can of industrial strength hairspray and a smile across his face. He stood behind Starfire and over her hair and began working his "magic" in the reflection of the mirror. He gently pulled out a few more strands of hair from the bundle on top of her head and let them hang to the side of her right eye. Beast Boy placed the loose ends in between his two fingers, like a barber, and ran them down the length of the hairs. He picked her brush up on the table and combed them all in a straight line. He told Starfire to close her eyes, then sprayed the bundled hairs and stepped back, admiring his work.

"And viola," Beast Boy cheered at his accomplishment.

Starfire's eyes lit up and she now wore a huge smile across her face. The aggravating loose ends that stuck out like soar thumbs were now formed into a long bang that ended just above her chin and curled slightly at the end.

"Oh Beast Boy," she exclaimed. "It is most gorgeous, thank you!" She rose from her chair and engulfed him in an enormous hug.

"No…sweat," he squeaked gasping for air.

Cyborg came to Starfire's door and knocked gently on it taking extra precaution not to startle her. "Hey Star," he called from behind the door. "I'm just checkin' to see if you're ready cause Robin's waiting for you in the living-room, so…we'll all be in there."

Starfire put her friend down then called back to him. "I will be there shortly, just one moment more please!"

Beast Boy looked up at her and asked, "So…ya ready?"

Starfire smile at him. "I am," she said. "Please, let us join Robin and the others in the room that is living."

The two left her quarters and made their way down the long hallway and headed for the living-room.

-

Robin sat on the couch across from Raven reading her book, and flipped through channels on the T.V. as he nervously waited for Starfire. It was almost five till six now and their dinner reservations were in an hour; they'd have to leave soon if they were going to make it to the restaurant on time. A door slid open behind him and he spun his head immediately around to see who it was, but to his dismay, it was only Cyborg.

"She'll be out in a sec," Cyborg said as he entered and headed for the kitchen.

Robin sighed in disappointment then went back to flipping channels. A few minutes later, Robin heard the familiar sound of the door sliding open and jerked his head around anxious to see Starfire. It was only Beast Boy.

"Where's Star," he asked.

"She had to go to the bathroom, she'll be out in a minute," said Beast Boy as he made his way over and sat near Robin on the couch.

Another disappointed look came across his face and he got up and went into the kitchen. He scooted around Cyborg cooking dinner and went to the sink and poured himself a glass of water and began chugging it.

"Ya nervous," Cyborg asked mischievously.

Robin leaned against the kitchen counter with his back turned to his friend and did not answer.

"It's okay if you are Rob," Cyborg said trying to comfort him now.

"I'm not nervous, I'm just—"

"OH LOOK SHE'S FINALLY READY," Beast Boy yelled from across the room happy to see Starfire.

"Bout time you showed up Star," Cyborg said glancing briefly at her then going back to his cooking. "Robin here was starting to get worried."

"Please forgive me," the angelic voice behind Robin said. "I did not mean to take so long."

Robin's heart skipped a beat as goose bumps formed up and down his body and his eyes widened. He gasped quietly under his breath then slowly turned around and immediately landed his eyes on his date. Robin slowly walked over towards Starfire and his mouth dropped open as he gazed in awe at the beautiful girl standing shyly in the room with her hands behind her back. Starfire did the same, and her eyes jumped from the floor to Robin standing in front of her with his hands at his side and his mouth propped slightly open. The two stood there in utter silence starring at one another in disbelief at who they were to be going out with tonight.

"Check her out," Beast Boy boasted as he made his way next to Starfire. "I helped pick out the dress and everything!" He had her twirl around to show everyone her new outfit.

As Robin watched Starfire spin around like a fashion model, he did indeed check her out as Beast Boy instructed; from head to toe. She wore a black dress that hugged tightly to every contour of her body and ended just above her knees. It had a long slit on the side that went quite far up her thigh and a lone strap that tied at the end and went around the back of her neck; holding the entire dress up. The back of the dress left her shoulders and back completely exposed and Robin watched every muscle flex and relax as she twirled around for him in a dazzling display of her beauty. Robin was accustomed to seeing Starfire with long let-down hair, but tonight, she wore it as most girls do to Prom with it bundled on top of her head. He took note of the long red bang that came down the right side of her face and crossed over her eye that made her look all the more "sexy" in Robin's opinion. At her feet, she wore a pair of short high heals with straps that wrapped 1/4 of the way up her calf and left her feet mostly bare. Robin's nervousness and anxiety were taken over and replaced by a warm fuzzy feeling that went over his entire body as his eyes remained fixed on Starfire.

"ROBIN," Beast Boy yelled waving a hand in front of his face. "EARTH TO ROBIN, COME IN PLEASE! I SAID—WHAT DO YOU THINK OF STARFIRE'S DRESS!"

Robin snapped out of his trance and rejoined his friend back in reality. "Huh, What!" Robin briefly looked at Beast Boy, then back at Starfire. "It looks…nice," he said with a warm smile on his face.

Starfire's head fell slightly and she began to blush. "Thank you Robin," she said. "You too look most handsome."

"Thanks," he said as he began blushing as well.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were standing a few feet away from them and started chuckling like school boys while they watched Robin and Starfire flirt. Hearing their childish laughter, Robin shot them an angry glare and they immediately stopped as guilty looks came across their faces. They paused as their eyes met Robin's, then they quickly minded their own business and went back to doing whatever.

Robin looked back at Starfire and said, "So…you ready?"

"Indeed," said Starfire with a smile. "Let us depart now."

"Have fun guys," Cyborg yelled to them as they left.

"Yeah, Bye," called Beast Boy.

"See ya later," Raven said lazily turning a page in her book.

"Farewell friends," shouted Starfire back to them. "We shall return at a later time this evening."

Robin and Starfire headed out the door and stepped into the elevator and descended to the lower levels of the tower.

-

"Come on Star," Robin said smiling at her as he mounted his motorcycle and handed Starfire another one of his red helmets. "Jump on."

She looked at him strangely. "Robin, I do not believe I can 'jump' on your cycle of motors wearing these shoes and dress," she said gazing down at her outfit with a disappointed look on her face.

Robin paused and starred at her for a moment. "Star," he chuckled. "It's just an expression for you to get on the back of my bike."

"Oh," she said turning red. "I shall join you on your 'bike' then."

She put the helmet on over her head, careful not to mess up her hair, and pulled her leg over and sat on the back seat of Robin's motorcycle. Robin felt her warm body press up against him and his heart began beating even faster as she adjusted herself on his bike.

"Ready," Robin turned to ask her.

"I am," Starfire answered.

"Alright then," he turned the keys to the ignition and the R-cycle shook a few times then began to purr. "Let's go…"

Starfire let out a startled cry as the two were jerked forward slightly and began slowly descending under ground. A few moments later, the elevator that harbored the couple on the motorcycle came to a halt inside a very large dimly lit tunnel that seemed to expand several miles.

Robin turned his head around and smiled back at Starfire.

_VROOM…VROOM…VROOM_. Robin firmly grasped the front breaks and let the back tired screech against the pavement as it began creating smoke clouds behind them. Starfire immediately wrapped her arms around his stomach and clenched her legs firmly against his hips, making sure she would not fall off once they had taken off.

"HANG ON!"

Robin released his hand on the break, and the bike shot forward like a bullet quickly gaining speed as they sped down the long tunnel. To Starfire, this ride on this "motorcycle" was a treat since she always had to fly to the scene of a crime, and couldn't ride along with Robin. She squealed with delight as the motorcycle picked up more speed and made its' way further down the tunnel.

"Alright Star," said Robin over the helmet radios. "There's a big jump up ahead. I want you to hold on to me as tight as you can."

The road gradually became steeper and Robin sped up to compensate for the incline so they could successfully make the jump without crashing. "HERE IT COMES," he yelled in a playful voice.

Starfire tightened her grip around him and squeezed her eyes shut anticipating the jump then suddenly felt weightlessness. The warm evening breeze swept over her body in an exhilarating rush as the bike leapt through the air and out of the tunnel somewhere in the city like a bat out of hell. Her stomach rose inside her chest and her heart almost seemed to skip a beat as they glided through the air and onto the hard cement. The motorcycle bounced and screeched a few times as it made contact with the pavement causing Starfire to hit her butt hard on the seat.

"Glorious Robin," Starfire Cheered. "Your cycle of motors is most enjoyable.

"Heh heh," he chucked, "Thanks."

"So where are we to locate to," Starfire asked giddily over the intercom.

"There's a restaurant on the East side of town I'd like to take you to," said Robin. "But first, there's something I'd like you to see."

The motorcycle picked up speed and they road off into the low-rising evening sun.

-

The bike came to a stop and Robin turned off the ignition, "Alright Star," he said. "You can open your eyes now."

Starfire giggled then gasped at the magnificent view she had opened her eyes to. "Wow…"she said under her breath.

Robin had brought her to the top of a high ridge somewhere on the outskirts of town that overlooked the entire city. The sky held a gorgeous array of light blues, purples, reds, and warm oranges created by the sun as it began setting behind the city. Building lights had come on, and the moon lingered very dimly, high above the city as the day slowly gave way to night.

"So," he said turning his head to face her. "What do you think?"

"It is…most…beautiful," she finally said never taking her eyes of the scenery.

"I thought you'd like it. This is where I come to think sometimes and remind myself of what I've been fighting to save for so long."

Starfire's eyes fell on the city park far below them that fostered laughing children, flirting couples, and families having evening picnics in the park. She stopped on a couple about their age who were holding hands and sitting under a tree as they watched the sun set behind the city. The boy turned his head and looked deeply into his girlfriend's eyes; then slowly, they leaned in and kissed each other softly on the lips. A faint smile came across Starfire's face and she looked at Robin who also gazed upon the kissing couple sitting under the tree. Robin turned to face her, and the two sat there looking into each other's eyes. Suddenly, both of their stomachs growled and startled looks came across their faces as they began laughing at each other.

"Ya hungry," Robin chuckled.

"Indeed I am," Starfire giggled. "Please, where are we to be going out tonight?"

Robin smiled at her. "Well you'll have to find out when we get there. It's a surprise."

"I cannot wait."

Robin turned the ignition key and the bike purred like a lion. He hit the throttle and they sped down the long winding road and back into the city.

-

"CYBORG THAT'S CHEATING," Beast Boy yelled.

"No it's not. You're just jealous cause you can't touch this," said Cyborg taunting his friend.

The two began furiously pressing buttons on their controllers as they battle each other in a game of Slayer on a Halo 2. Beast Boy snuck behind Cyborg's character and landed a perfect 3-shot burst from the assault rifle in the back of Cyborg's head.

"HEAD SHOT, HAHAHAHAHAHA! BOO…YAH," he yelled pointing his finger in Cyborg's face.

"AW YOU'RE GOIN' DOWN YA LITTLE GRASS STAIN!"

Raven, mediating on the other side of the room, rolled her eyes and looked back at them. "Could you two be just a little louder," she asked sarcastically. "I can still hear myself think."

Beast Boy nor Cyborg answered, but instead continued vigorously playing their game.

Raven sighed then went back to her meditation. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthose… Azerath, Metrion, Zinthose…"

-

The R-cycle pulled into a parking space in front of a large five-story building that looked as though it may have been an old hotel from the early 1900's. Considering Starfire had never been to this side of town, this area had a reputation for its' low crime rate and having some of the finest restaurants in the city. Starfire looked at the sign on the second floor of the building that had a strange dialect on it that she did not understand. "La Piccola Italia," it read, which Robin explained to her meant, "The Little Italy." They dismounted the motorcycle and placed their helmets in a compartment under Starfire's seat, then made their way into the restaurant. Robin held the door open for Starfire and she thanked him for his gentlemen-like act as they entered the restaurant. When they came through the doorway Starfire was awestruck by the stunning atmosphere that almost seemed to mimic an old city in Italy. There were a total of five floors, all of which had nothing but tables that overlooked a small cityscape replica of Venice, Italy in the middle of the restaurant. The walls were a dark maroon color and were decorated with elegant mirrors, as well as pictures and paintings of places in Italy that Starfire found all the more fascinating. The entire place was dimly lit, for the only light sources were table candles and an enormous chandelier that came almost a hundred feet down from the ceiling in the middle of the restaurant.

"Ciao il benvenuto alla piccola Italia," the hostess standing in front of them said. "Hello, and welcome to The Little Italy. Name please."

Robin smiled at her and said, "Robin, we a have a reservations for seven o'clock."

The woman opened a book in front of her and skimmed through the pages until finally coming to the right one. "Ah yes, Robin party of two, right this way please."

She picked up two menus and walked them to an old-fashioned elevator with a metal sliding door. The elevator stopped at the third floor and their hostess led them through a maze of other tables and to theirs. They were seated at a table next to an elegant mirror with gold trim that reflected Robin and Starfire's smiling faces as they sat down.

"Enjoy your meals, your server will be out shortly," said the hostess as she placed their menus in front of them.

"Thanks," said Robin before she left then turning to Starfire. "So, what do you think of this place?"

"It is wonderful," said Starfire. "The dim lights and strange wall ornaments are most enjoyable."

"I thought you'd like it," said Robin with a smile as he opened up his menu and looked inside of it.

"Good evening sir; ma'am," said a man standing over them wearing a tuxedo similar to Robin's with a tie. "I will be your waiter tonight," he said in a welcoming but respectful voice. "Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"I'll have a—"Robin skimmed down the list of drinks they had. "A Dr. Pepper please"

"Fine choice sir," said their waiter, "and for you madam?"

Starfire thought for a moment about what she would have to drink. "Um…I shall have water please, and…perhaps…a mustard?"

The waiter looked at her as though she were crazy. "I'm sorry madam, you said a water and a what?"

"And mustard…please," said Starfire sinking in her chair.

"Alright…then…I'll be back with your 'drinks' shortly." The waiter shook off his confusion and went to fetch their drinks.

"So Star," Robin said looking up from his menu. "I see Beast Boy helped you pick out that dress. It looks very nice."

Starfire giggled with delight. "Indeed he did. We ventured far into the mall of shopping and came across many of the enjoyable stores."

"Oh really," said Robin looking back down at his menu.

"Yes, one was most peculiar and I think we were not permitted to enter."

"Why's that," Robin asked unfolding his silverware from his napkin on the table.

"Well, the Victoria who keeps a secret was most interesting for I did not know this Victoria, or why she was keeping a secret that she did not wish for anyone to know."

Robin nearly stabbed himself at Starfire remark as she continued with what she was saying.

"But Beast Boy had us enter and 'look for a few things' as he so put it. The bright colors and soft textured clothing were most enjoyable. Tell me Robin; is it normal for women on your planet to wear such revealing undergarments?"

Robin was now crimson red, and a sweat drop went down the side of his face as he said, "Um…well ah…just on…special occasions…"

Starfire giggled. "I see then, would it be appropriate for an occasion such as this one," she asked innocently.

"Uh…sure," he said still blushing with embarrassment. "Uh, Star…did you…get something from…Victoria's Secret," he asked, his heart now racing.

She giggled with delight. "Indeed," she confirmed. "Beast Boy thought you would most enjoy it tonight if I were to wear the thon—"

"Your drinks sir," came the waiter before Starfire could finish her sentence.

"Ah yes," Robin said now turning back to his normal colors.

"A Dr. Pepper for you sir," he said handing Robin his drink. "And a water and…mustard for you ma'am."

"Thank you," said Starfire as she eagerly took the top of her bottle of mustard and began sipping away at it.

"Are you ready to order or do you need more time," asked the waiter.

"We'll need another minute please," said Robin. "Thanks."

The waiter left and they both buried their heads back in their menus.

"Robin," said Starfire looking up from her menu. "I see that you and Cyborg ventured to the mall of shopping as well to retrieve a new outfit for out date."

Robin looked up from his menu and answered, "Yeah, but we didn't—"before he could finish his sentence something in the mirror caught his attention. He turned his head slightly and glanced over at the shinning glass next to him as a look of terror came across his face.

His eyes widened, and he gasped in horror at the person being reflected in the mirror next to them. "Slade…"he said under his breath.

Robin kept his eyes fixed on his reflection as Slade stood over their table with his arms behind his back and glared at Robin with his one evil eye that seemed to pierce the very reaches of his soul. Robin swiftly turned his head to face his now undead adversary, but as he came to where he was supposed to be standing, no one was there.

"Robin," said Starfire in her comforting voice as she placed her hand on top of his. "Is everything okay?"

With a shocked look still on his face, Robin turned to Starfire and was met by her warm welcoming eyes. He caught his breath and sighed as he noticed her hand holding his.

"Yeah…yeah everything's alright Star," he lied. "Why don't we just order now?"

-

A/N:

Bum bum BUM! SLADE! AT THE RESTAURANT! NO, IT CAN'T BE! Hehehehehehehehhehehe, oh I love a good shocking moment in an otherwise giddy and romantic chapter. So what did you guys think huh? A lot longer than usual but you may need to get used to it if you don't like it, this next one may especially be a lot longer I'm not sure yet. So what do you all think of the date so far, like with Robin taking Starfire to the top of a ridge and showing her a "breathtaking view" of the entire city and the nice fancy restaurant and everything? I bet you're all hoping Slade doesn't drop in and ruin things for them but then again…who says Slade is still around at all? I really appreciated all the ass-kissing with my last chapter from everyone, but honestly…it sucked. It was more of a filler but I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you equally enjoyed reading it. It gave me a chance to express my more…humble and sweeter side, and if you're wondering…Yes ladies…I AM SINGLE, hehehehehehehe J/K. But anyway, I need to hurry up with these individual reviews so I can get to the gym, I didn't go last night and I've been diein' for a workout. The HIGHLY ANTICIPATED CHAPTER that I've had brewing since the very beginning is coming up next so I hope you guys are excited. IT'S TIME TO TENGO! Next Chapter: "A Face Amongst The Crowd"

**Infamous One-** Yes blinks several times Raven…took a bubble bath blinks again Raven… blinks Bubble Bath. LOL, sorry I got a kick out of that when I read it. What's so bad about Raven taking a bubble bath? She drinks herbal tea, so why wouldn't she do something…health-ish like that? Thanks for the review, hope you liked this chapter better than the last.

**Amoeba2-** Thanks for checkin' out my fanfic and leaving me a review, I'm very pleased that you liked it and I hope you'll keep up with the story as it goes along. Don't worry about not knowing the name of those shoes, I based most of Starfire's outfit on the outfit my Homecoming date wore this year with a few things added and taken off here and there. Thanks for reviewin' and come back soon.

**KaliAnn-** Well I'm glad you thought my last chapter rocked…I actually kinda thought it sucked, but as long as I made at least you happy then I'm satisfied. So what do you think of the date so far though? Isn't it so romantic and sweet? (rolls eyes) But about making it end "happily ever after,"…hhmmm…to be honest…I wanna say yes, and I wanna say no. There are a series of events that will happen throughout the story that will…definitely open some eyes, that's for sure. But anyway, thanks for the review and I'm eager to know what you thought about this chapter.

**Aeris-Raven- **About your comment on Beast Boy taking Starfire shopping, I was considering it but…someone's already come up with something like that and I didn't want to be accused of taking someone else's idea. But I was considering it though, and I thought maybe just putting in a few details here n' there about their shopping trip would make it more interesting and comical. I got the Victoria's Secret idea, which hopefully everyone caught on to, after going to the mall over the weekend myself and coming across that store. Hope you like the date so far, and it's still a long way from over, I'll probably end up needing another chapter just to talk about what happens at the end of it. Thanks for the review.

**Shadow Avenger-** You only read 2 chapters, you need to read more…and come to think of it…you probably haven't even read this one yet if you're only on chapter two! But if you do read this, thanks for droppin' in and the reviewin.'

**Van Gordan-** That's cool you'll be getting those new episodes in a few weeks, and you should tell me what chu think of em' when ya all see all of em.' Sorry about your leg though man, that really sucks, but I guess you have to be a real DORK to fall down your own stairs, hehehehe, J/K. I've actually fallen down my stairs before too, so I'm a dork myself nn. For your knee though, consider sitting in a hot-tub or bath, that'll help with some of the pain and make sure you drug up on Ibuprofen and don't forget to ice it up all the time. Being a football player for four years has taught me how to treat my own wounds so try it out and see how it works. It's gonna suck if you take forever to review cause I look mostly forward to yours since you've been reading this since the very beginning. I'm glad you kinda thought my last chapter was good, but I thought it sucked. So what did you think of Slade standing over their table in the mirror and then suddenly wasn't there? Huh, good stuff huh? Well anyway, hope you're knee gets better and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reviewin.'


	12. A Face Amongst the Crowd

**Chapter 12- A Face Amongst the Crowd**

"For all things holy in the universe—"Aqualad mumbled to himself pressing a button on the living-room computer. The sound of brief static and a loud screech were heard throughout the tower before Aqualad roared, "BUMBLE BEE, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING! LET'S GO," over the intercom.

Suddenly Bumble Bee's face appeared on the screen in front of him with a frustrated look on her face. "HEY QUIT CHER YABBERIN' I'M ALMOST READY," she yelled as she went back to putting on her make-up.

"For the love of—"Aqualad moaned as he slouched back in his chair. He turned to Speedy sitting impatiently on the couch behind him wearing a red and black tuxedo. "So what time were we supposed to pick up what's her name," he asked his friend.

Speedy looked at his watch then answered, "Oh about ten minutes ago," then went back to anxiously tapping his foot.

"We're never gonna make it to the dance on time—"Aqualad leaned forward angrily and yelled into the intercom again, "IF BUMBLE BEE DOESN'T HURRY THE HECK UP!"

"I'm ready for crying out loud, jeez calm down," said Bumble Bee as she came in the doorway wearing a fluffy red dress. "Where's Mas and Menos?"

"HOLA," the Spanish speaking twins cheered as they dashed into the room wearing white tuxes. "Estamos listos!"

"Alright then let's go pick up our dates, everyone to the T-bird," ordered Aqualad as the Titans hurried out the door and to the roof. (Who's to say the Titan's East don't have a jet or something?)

"Mmmm, this was most tasteful," said Starfire whipping her mouth with her napkin. "These balls of meat and boiled strings are most enjoyable. Tell me Robin...what was this dish called again?"

"It's spaghetti and meat balls," said Robin finishing his last bite of Chicken Parmesan. "I never knew you hadn't had it before, it's really easy to make. Maybe I'll cook it up for you sometime."

Starfire giggled then took the last sip of her mustard. "I would enjoy that dearly," she said with a smile.

Robin took another gulp of his drink then looked down at his watch; it was now quarter to nine, they had been laughing and flirting for almost two hours.

Robin put his napkin on his plate and folded his hands and looked at Starfire. "So," he said. "You ready to go?"

"Indeed I am," said Starfire. "May we depart now please?"

"Sure," said Robin as he raised his hand and called over their waiter to deliver the check.

Robin paid the tab and the two left the restaurant.

"Man I am bored," said Beast Boy to himself as he flipped through channels. He slouched further in his seat and sighed wishing he had something better to do. "Man there's nothing to do!"

He got up and went to the refrigerator and pulled out a soda and began chugging it. He sighed as he took the can from his mouth and whipped the excess liquid off the side of his chin then went back to his seat.

"I wonder how Robin and Starfire are doing," he asked himself. Suddenly, a light bulb went on above his head and an evil grin came across his face. "I know what to do now…"he said, a hint of mischief in his voice.

He turned the T.V. off then slowly crept out of the living-room and into the hallway heading for Robin's quarters.

"Sure are a lot of people here," said Robin as he drove very slowly down the long road that led to the Broadmoor, careful not to hit anyone.

"I have not seen so many people gathered in one location at the same time," said Starfire looking around at the kids her age walking along the sidewalks towards a big building.

The Broadmoor was a resort, Robin explained, where people with lots of money stay when they go on vacation or just want to get away for the weekend. Robin stopped his motorcycle and waited for a large group of teenagers to cross the street before finally proceeding as he made a left and passed the huge building that looked like a symphony hall.

"I think that's where we need to go," said Robin as he glanced away from the building and pulled into the parking lot.

He drove slowly through the lot in search of a parking space, and to his luck, a car was pulling out of a spot just down the way from him. He quickly pulled in then put the kick-stand down on his motorcycle. Robin paused for a moment and looked up at the trees which were scattered around the area and hung high over the cars. They seemed to drown out most of the noise created by the music and teenagers from inside the symphony hall, and it made everything much more quiet. Robin looked up at a tree high above them and starred at it for several moments. He was being watched…he knew he was. Someone had their eyes particularly fixed on him and he couldn't shake this feeling as he searched the tree tops, not knowing himself what he was looking for.

"Robin," said Starfire as she put her hand on his shoulder and leaned against him. "Is everything alright?"

Robin looked back at her with an uncertain look. "Yeah," he said. "Why don't we get inside now." He helped Starfire dismount the motorcycle and placed their helmets in the compartment under her seat.

"Shall we," he asked holding his elbow away from his chest as an invitation for her to take his arm.

Starfire blushed slightly then smiled at him. "We shall," she said happily. She took his arm and the two love-birds headed down the paved road of the parking lot towards the massive building.

Robin looked over his shoulder still searching for his invisible onlooker, but didn't notice the tall man watching them as he emerged from behind a tree and remained hidden in the shadows.

"Wow this was quite a turn-out," said Robin as him and Starfire entered the massive Ball Room.

The entire place did indeed look like one of those fancy Ball Rooms from the 1700's that old English gentlemen would waltz with royal maddens in, but was decorated with more moderate touches. The entire room was relatively dark aside from the enormous disco balls that hung from the ceiling and colorful flashing lights that danced over the crowds of teenagers. There were easily five to seven hundred people inside most of which were your average High School student, but Robin recognized a few of them as either friends or foes. He noticed Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth as well as Hot Spot, and Wildebeest amongst the crowd who were all dressed appropriately for the occasion.

"Why don't we find a place to sit down first," yelled Robin next to Starfire's ear so she could hear him over the loud music.

"That would be most acceptable," she yelled back.

They made their way towards the area of the massive room where the concessions and food were as well as tables where people could rest. They past a few occupied tables with laughing kids their age and a few adults chaperoning the dance, when suddenly Robin stopped abruptly. He nearly stepping on Starfire's foot when he halted and an uncertain look came across his face as he starred blankly towards someone standing by one of the concession tables.

"No way," said Robin as a curious smile came across his face and squinted his eyes. "It…can't be…"

"What is it Robin," asked Starfire curiously.

"Come on." He tugged her with him as they made their towards the tall slender man on the other side of the room.

"Well if it isn't the Boy Wonder in the flesh," said the smiling man with the red mask as he noticed Robin and his date now standing next to him.

"It's good to see you again Flash," said Robin as the two shook hands. "Didn't think I'd see you here."

"Aw well, I'm not the only one," The Flash looked to his right and called over to a blonde haired girl talking with a few other adults. "HEY!...HEY SUPERGIRL!"

Hearing this, Supergirl said goodbye to her company and made her way over to The Flash. "What is it Flash? You don't have to yell I've got REALLY GOOD HEARING ya know," she snapped at him.

"Ah…sorry, ah…you remember Robin," he asked innocently trying to hide his fear.

Supergirl looked down at the young boy and his red-haired date. "Robin! Haven't seen you in a while, how are you," she asked stepping forward with a smiling face and shaking his hand. "And who's this pretty girl you're with tonight?"

Starfire blushed and turned her head away so no one could see her.

"This is Starfire," he replied introducing her to them. "Starfire, this is Supergirl and The Flash. They're friends of ours from the Justice League."

"Hello Starfire," said Supergirl as her and Starfire shook hands. "You have such a beautiful name."

Starfire blushed again then smiled back at her, "Thank you," she said gratefully then reaching over to shake The Flash's.

"Hello Starfire," said the Flash.

"Greetings, The Flash," said Starfire.

"Please, just call me Flash."

"Starfire I love your outfit where did you get it," asked Supergirl as pulled Starfire over to a near-by table so they could talk.

Robin and The Flash were left alone now, but were quick to pick up conversation.

"So Robin," said The Flash. "How's leading the Titans going for you?"

Robin smiled, then answered, "It's going great, it has its' challenges but I've managed."

"I see…"

"So how's Batman doing," Robin asked curiously.

"He's doing good. He was here earlier with Wonder Woman but the League needed him in the Watch Tower right away for some reason."

"Oh…"Robin slouched forward slightly in disappointment. "So, why are you and Supergirl here then?"

The Flash had a startled look on his face now, and he scratched the back of his neck and nervously answered his question. "Well…they needed volunteers to chaperone the dance and…Supergirl wanted to volunteer, and Superman and Batman thought it'd be good for me if I were to do something…good for the local community."

"Actually he's being punished for looking up inappropriate material on the Watch Tower Mainframe," shouted Supergirl from across the table.

"Aw come on I learned my lesson," he snapped back at her. "Why do you have to be so immature and bring that up!"

Supergirl stuck her tongue out at him then went back to talking with Starfire.

"So have you met my cousin yet," asked The Flash as he turned to face the chuckling Robin.

"No actually, I didn't know you had a cousin," said Robin.

"Oh, then let me introduce you to him." The Flash looked over Robin at the crowd of dancing kids and called out, "HEY…IMPULSE!"

Suddenly a kid around the age of thirteen or fourteen dashed out of the crowd with the speed of The Flash and screeched to a halt next to his uncle.

"Robin this is Impulse; Impulse, Robin," he said introducing the two.

The boy was about a foot and a half shorter than Robin and was as equally annoying as Beast Boy while he ran circles around Robin stopping to introducing himself repetitively. "HI, HI, HI, HOW ARE YOU, I'M IMPULSE, IMPULSE, IMPULSE, IMPULSE. IMMM—"he ran around Robin again and stopped inches away from his face, "PULSE!"

"Uh…"Robin paused for a moment and looked around the room before answering, "Hi…"

Impulse continued his routine of running and stopping around Robin as he said, "DID I MENTION I'M IMPULSE? WHAT KIND OF A NAME IS ROBIN? DO YOU WANNA BE FRIENDS? CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?" Impulse suddenly screeched to a halt and jerk back and forth as he gazed hungrily at the table next to The Flash with various types of snacks. "OOOOOH FOOD," he cheered as he dashed to every corner and end of the table and began consuming everything in sight.

"Um…sorry, he can be a little…hyper at times," said The Flash knowing that was an understatement.

"No it's okay he seems—"Robin dodged an incoming turkey bone then thought of another word to describe him. "…nice."

Just then Starfire and Supergirl returned to Robin and The Flash with smiles on their faces.

"Well it was good talking with you Starfire," said Supergirl embracing her in a friendly hug.

"And it was good talking with you new friend," said Starfire embracing Supergirl in a hug that nearly squeezed the life out of her.

"Well I'll see you two love birds later," said Supergirl as she eyed a group of suspicious teens. "I think some kids just spiked the punch."

Robin ignored her last comment and bid Supergirl farewell as she left then turned back to The Flash who was eyeing another chaperone woman around his age.

"GOODBYE GIRL WHO IS SUPER," Starfire called to her as she left. "I SHALL MISS YOU DEARLY!"

"Well, I think I'm gonna have to let you two go as well," said The Flash as he played with his bowtie and straightened his tuxedo jacket. "I've got some serious super-hero business to attend to." He fixed the wings on the side of his mask than began walking over to the woman he had been exchanging glances with for the last few minutes. "See ya guys around."

"Take care Flash," said Robin

"Goodbye The Flash," said Starfire cheerfully as he left.

Robin and Starfire watched their older friend leave as he started flirting with a woman wearing a black dress similar to Starfire's. The two looked at the crowd of dancing teenagers and then back at each other.

There was a moment of silence between them before Robin spoke. "So—"he said looking down at the ground and then back up at Starfire with a charming smile. "Ya wanna dance?"

Starfire giggled and said, "I do."

Robin took her hand and led her through a maze of tables towards the dance floor. Robin looked back at Starfire to say something but accidentally bumped into a dancing couple when he was not paying attention.

"Oh sorry, my bad—"Robin paused looking at the person he had just bumped and a surprise look came across his face. "Aqualad?"

"ROBIN," said Aqualad as he stopped dancing with his partner and turned to greet them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," said Robin as they shook each other's hands. "It's good to see you again."

"Likewise," said Aqualad. "Hey I've got a lovely young lady here I'd like you to meet." Aqualad took his partner's hand and brought her closer towards them to greet his friends. "Robin, Starfire, this is Wonder Girl. She's my date tonight."

"Hi there," she said reaching to shake Robin's hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Robin," said Robin shaking her hand.

Starfire butted in between Robin and Wonder Girl and took her hand and shook it frantically. "AND I AM STARFIRE," she said jerking her around. "PLEASE, WHERE ARE YOU FROM, WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE COLOR, AND WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE MY FRIEND?"

Wonder Girl looked at her as though she were crazy then answered, "Um…Paradise Island, Blue, and…"she hesitated for a moment and thought whether to answer her last question or not. "…sure?"

Starfire took in a deep breath and scooped Wonder Girl up in her arms and gave her an enormous hug. "GLORIOUS," she cheered. "HELLO NEW FRIEND!"

"Uh…Hi…"said Wonder Girl gasping for air.

She put her "new friend" down and stood next to Robin again.

"So is Speedy and the rest of your Titans here too," yelled Robin over the loud music.

"Yeah, I saw Speedy with _his_ date just before we bumped into you," shouted Aqualad back to Robin. "Bumble Bee and Mas and Menos should be around here somewhere."

"I see. Well, we're gonna go dance now," said Robin as he glanced briefly over at Starfire then back at them. "We'll see you guys later."

"Yeah, take care Robin, it was good seeing you guys again," said Aqualad as he went back over to the spot where him and Wonder Girl were dancing before.

Robin took up Starfire's hand again and said, "Same here, bye Aqualad, bye Wonder Girl."

"Farewell friends," said Starfire as they left to find a place to dance.

They went a short distance, dodging teenagers left and right then finally found a place to dance somewhere around the outskirts of the enormous crowd. Starfire was amazed at the large number of people standing in a huge circle around the giant dance floor who chose to talk with friend rather than be amongst the others, but then again, she still was unfamiliar with this world's customs of dancing.

"Is something wrong Star," Robin asked as he began dancing but stopped when he noticed the uncertain look on Starfire's face.

"Everything is fine Robin, I am—"Starfire looked down at her shoes then back up at Robin, "merely unfamiliar with the earthly ways of dancing."

Robin smiled at her then said, "Don't worry Star, it's easy. Just move your hips from side to side; like this."

Robin demonstrated to her the "earthly ways of dancing" and began swaying his hips while moving with the beat of the music. Starfire smiled at him then began doing the same, still unsure of what she was doing as she swung her hips left and right.

Starfire was quickly enjoying this, and she giggled to Robin as she said, "I never knew the earthly ways of dancing were so simple yet so enjoyable."

Robin smiled at her and danced with his beautiful date, but suddenly something off behind the crowd caught his attention as they moved their heads, hips, and arms to the beat of the music. Robin slowed his pace down slightly and watched the dark figure that seemed to tower over the crowd of conversing teenagers as it moved slowly across the room behind them. A dancing couple crossed his line of vision, and suddenly the silhouette had vanished as they passed. A confused look came across Robin's face, but he shook it off and returned his gaze back to Starfire and continued dancing.

"Hey Aqualad what's up," Speedy yelled as he and his partner came along-side Aqualad and Wonder Girl prancing to the same tune.

"What's up Speedy," Aqualad yelled back. "I was wondering when they were gonna play some oldies swing dance music!" Aqualad and Wonder Girl smiled at one another, and took each other's hands and started swing dancing as the music changed to an old track from the 1950's.

"Hey Lilith," said Speedy to his date. "You ever—"

"No, actually I haven't," said Lilith before he could finish his sentence. "But it doesn't mean I don't like swing dancing though."

Speedy looked at her strangely for a moment then remembered he had asked a girl out on a date who could read minds and tell the future; probably not the best of choices.

"Oh…"he said as he and Lilith began twirling their hips and shoulders.

"And Speedy," she said. "You're a cute guy n' all but…I'm just not that kinda girl who does that with someone on a first date."

"Does what," he asked having no idea what she was referring to. "What am I supposed to do?"

She giggled at him and they continued dancing.

"Hey Speedy," said Aqualad leaning towards him as he danced with Wonder Girl. "Check out Robin and Starfire over there."

Speedy looked in between a few dancing couples at Robin and Starfire who were swing dancing to the best of their ability. Speedy noticed that as they pranced, they smiled and never took their eyes off each other; something most typical "friends" don't do to one another.

"Huh," said Speedy agreeing with Aqualad's inconspicuous question. "I think Robin and Starfire TOTALLY got it in for each other."

"Yeah no kidding," Aqualad agreed. "They've been like that all night."

Speedy went back to minding his own business with Lilith and so did Aqualad with Wonder Girl, and the two couples continued dancing.

"Ooh, you look so _mysterious_ with your mask on X," said one of the girls crowded around Red X.

"Yeah," said another as she leaned into him and ran her finger up his Chest. "I wonder what you look like under that mask."

Red X turned to her and ran _his_ index finger along the bottom of her jaw and made his way to the front of her chin. "Well gorgeous," he said gazing into the girl's eyes. "Play your cards right, and that's not all you'll be seeing under by the end of tonight." (LOL, I know, I'm good at making up lines to hit on girls with.)

The group of girls around him started giggling at his "flirtatious" comment as he wrapped his arms around two of them and a mischievous look came across his face. Suddenly he noticed a red haired girl and a spiky haired boy, wearing a mask, dancing off in the distance together that he immediately recognized.

"Well if you'll excuse me ladies," he said as he pulled himself away from his "fans" and straightened his tie and jacket. "I've got some serious business to attend to."

As the music stopped to change tracks, Robin and Starfire smiled back at each other trying to catch their breath, when Robin said, "So Starfire…ya having fun?"

"Most certainly," said Starfire as another fast paced song blasted over the speakers and the flashing lights continued skimming over the crowd.

The two looked at each other than drew near to their partner's body as they started swaying their hips again. Robin wrapped his arm around Starfire's waist and placed his hand on her lower back and acted as though he had never made that move. Starfire was nearly startled by this, but she didn't care, she liked being this close to Robin and she countered his action by drawing even closer to him and resting her arms on his shoulders. They met each other's gaze, but did not slow their rhythm as their faces drew near to one another's and titled slightly in opposite directions.

"Hey Bird Boy," a disguised but familiar voice crackled behind him. "Mind if I…cut in." Red X bumped Robin out of the way and quickly moved in to take his place next to Starfire.

Robin stumbled a few times but quickly regained his balance and turned to face Red X, his face now red with anger and his blood boiling in his veins. He was still very "upset" with Red X for almost hurting Starfire the week before and creating so much tension between him and her, now he had ruined his PERFECT MOMENT with the girl of his dreams.

"Get lost kid," said Red X grinning at Robin. "I don't like it when people watch me while I dancing."

Robin wanted to fight him more than ever in his life right now, and he began to poise for battle when suddenly Starfire shot him a look that told Robin she had the situation under control. She was also very upset with Red X for the things he did to her last week, and she was even more furious with him for cutting in when she and Robin were initiating THE MOMENT SHE'D BEEN WAITING FOR!

"If it is a dance you would like," her soft voice said with a small hint of anger in it. "Then I shall be more than happy to teach you the earthly ways of 'swing' dancing." At that Starfire grabbed Red X firmly in her hands and began twirling him around in a circle as though he were a rag-doll.

"Wow……wow………Wow…….WOW! WOOOWW! WWWOOOOOWWWW," cried Red X as he was spun around and then thrown into a concessions table and landed in a bowl of punch with a loud _CRASH!_ He was now covered in food and red liquid as he leaned up and rubbed his head that throbbed from the impact. "AW MY SUIT," he yelled as the people around him started laughing.

"Aw pour baby," said one of the girls he was flirting with earlier as their group laughed at Red X.

"AWWEERGGGH!" He looked for Starfire who was already making her way back to her intended dance partner and shot her a scolding look. He grinned under his mask as she walked away, now realizing his minor error in judgment about the girl as he rose to his feet and wiped a piece of lunch meat off his shoulder.

"Maybe next time cutie," he said to himself. "Maybe next time."

"Now, where were we," asked Starfire as she returned to Robin who only smiled at her.

"I think we were—"he stopped himself as the music ended again and transitioned into a much more tranquil song, thus initiating the slow dancing.

This was a melody Robin and Starfire had been waiting for all night as the surprised expressions on their faces advertised their fulfilled ambitions in wanting to dance with each other this way. The two looked shyly at each other then back down at the floor wearing crimson red faces and tiny grins across their mouths. Even though Robin knew she would say yes, he built up his courage and asked her a question he had already asked her before.

"May I have this dance," he asked as a gentlemen would presenting an open palm and bowing slightly at the hips.

Starfire looked at him with hungry eyes but remained silent as she glided her hand softly over Robin's while her tiny smile and blushing cheeks remained on her face. They closed their hands around each other's and Robin slowly brought her in towards him. He slid his left hand delicately onto Starfire's hip, and Starfire caressed the opposite hand up Robin's arm and felt his strong bicep as she closed the distance between them. The two gazed into each other's eyes as they shuffled their feet from side to side in unison with the steady music.

"So are you having a good time," asked Robin never taking his eyes away from hers.'

"I am," said Starfire as she did the same to him. "Thank you Robin for bringing me to such a wonderful place. I have truly enjoyed being with you tonight."

Robin smiled at her and replied, "Well…I've really enjoyed being with you tonight as well."

A warm smile came across her face and she drew him in closer and rested her head gently on Robin's shoulder. "Oh Robin," she said making herself more comfortable as she leaned against him.

Robin's heart raced and the hairs on the back of his neck rose on edge upon feeling the warm sensation of Starfire's breath tickling the back of his neck. His posture stiffened slightly and his face blushed bright red as his mouth formed a faint smile.

There was romance and love in the air all around them; they could both feel it under the spot lights of the ball room as time seemed to stand still for the two love birds dancing the night away. A swaying couple caught Starfire's eyes that she quickly recognized as Fang and Kitten since both were bound by their hands, and in Fang's case legs, and were leaning in to kiss one another while a group of armed security guards were circled around them watching their every move. She figured they were allowed to see each other only under the conditions that they remained handcuffed and were supervised by policemen. Starfire felt the urge to go over and slap Kitten as she recapped on former events where that "grimpork" tried to steal Robin away from her, but she quickly put those thoughts aside for she knew those two were in "the romance," and she didn't want to ruin the precious moment between her and Robin.

As he and Starfire waltzed to the soft beat of the music, Robin felt a warm fuzzy feeling come across his body; a sensation unbeknownst to him. Could this be love, he wondered to himself. He knew he liked Starfire, A lot, and would die to protect her, but could he actually fall in love with her or with anyone for that matter; especially after everything he's been through? Robin didn't know, and he most certainly didn't care, all he knew is that he didn't want this moment to end; he never wanted to let Starfire go, and he never wanted to leave her side. He wanted to be with her forever.

Suddenly, everything around Robin seemed to almost echo in his head as he tuned out all background noises and isolated a set of walking footsteps somewhere around him. His flirty facial expressions had gone and were replaced by vigilance and alertness as he perked his ears and raised his head to scan the crowd. He knew those footsteps; that saunter. The way each step clicked as it impacted the ground, distinguishing the source as a top heavy man about 6 feet high as the sound grew louder and louder continuing on its' path.

_Click……click……Click……CLick……CLIck……CLICk……CLICK_.

Robin's eyes fell on everything and everyone around him as he searched the hordes of people, but was still unable to identify the—THERE! There it was, or rather…he was. It was the dark silhouette he had spotted earlier striding perpendicular to Robin's field of vision through the crowd. As it emerged from behind a dancing couple, Robin was able to see more of the dark outline's features which included armor plating around his broad shoulders and neck that reflected the flashing lights as they glided across him. The shadowy figure continued slowly along his course, and more of his body could be seen revealing metal casts over his abs, forearms, thighs, and shins. Robin's heart froze and a shocked look came across his face as the images being relayed in his head reminded him of an old adversary. Could it be, he thought to himself. No…it couldn't. The elusive umbrage lessened his pace then, as if teasing Robin with the knowledge of his identity, slowly turned his head and revealed the glossy orange side of his mask with that one sinister, evil eye that Robin grew to fear and hate.

"No," he gasped under his breath as a look of utter shock and disbelief came across his face.

It was Slade. With his body faced away from his former apprentice, Slade continued starring at Robin with his depraved eye that cut deep into the reaches of Robin's soul. He planted his feet close together, then shifted his weight on one of his legs and faced his entire self towards Robin with his arms folded comfortably behind his back. Robin couldn't believe his eyes as he and his mortal enemy starred each other down. Even as people passed in front of Slade he still remained fixed in his position merely twenty feet away from Robin and Starfire. No one else seemed to notice him, but how could this be, he was standing right there amongst everyone. Was Robin hallucinating again, could the dust from the mask have resurfaced in his brain and caused him to see these images, or was this for real? Robin didn't know, all he could do was look on in horror as Slade stood there motionlessly eyeing Robin. Slade slowly leaned forward with his feet still cemented to their spots, and tilted his head slightly as if taunting him with his gaze. Although his face was concealed, Robin could tell from the way his eye relaxed that he was smiling at him from under his mask. Slade starred only for a brief moment then rolled his eye to the left and starred in that general direction when suddenly;

_KABOOM!_

A/N:

Hehehehehehehehehe, hehehehehehehehe, Oh how I absolutely LOVE WRITING THIS STORY! First Slade showed up at the restaurant, and now, he totally crashes the dance and goes out with a bang…literally. So…come on guys, come on…you know you're DIEING FOR MORE NOW, but guess what…you're going to have to wait to find out what happens next! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (thunder and lightning in background) Okay, so, what did you guys think of all my guest appearances like: The Flash, Super Girl, Wonder Girl, Lilith, and Impulse? I guess you could consider Hot Spot and Wildebeest as well, but I wanted you to focus on those four. But man I'll tell you what, I had to do some serious homework in researching all the female members of the team from the comics, man that crap was hard to find! To those who don't know who Wonder Girl or Lilith are, I'll give you a brief history lesson of the Titans. Wonder Girl was actually one of the Teen Titans in the VERY BEGINNING, so they consisted of Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Wonder Girl who made up the original Teen Titans so, Starfire and all them hadn't even existed yet. Impulse is Kid Flash just with a better name…I think… Lilith is a chick who joined the team I think…in the 1980's in the comics and she possesses telepathy so she can like tell the future and read people's minds n' stuff. That's what I was shooting for when Lilith kept interrupting Speedy, and hopefully you caught on to those hidden sexual connotations during their little conversation, hehehehehehehehe. Well, I'm gonna proof read this whole thing now and write individual reviews. Don't ask me what the next chapter is, I'm not even sure what it'll be about. It could be another filler that'll conclude the date or I could go ahead and go through with my evil plans for the rising actions of the story. Read and Review, ASAP, ALL OF YOU!

**RobinLover- **What is "" supposed to mean? Thanks for reviewing though…I guess?

**KaliAnn-** LOL, I can see you're liking the date so far, which makes me happy cause I know some people are reading my story for the action n' stuff, not the romance. I'm also glad you caught on to the thong thing as well, I'm wondering if everyone did cause you're the only one who commented on that and I wanted to make it as inconspicuous as possible. I haven't decided yet what will be the fate of Beast Boy though for buying Starfire one, I never even considered Robin doing anything to him for that, but since you mentioned it, I'll be sure to include something about that JUST FOR YOU! Well it looks like you got your wish because Slade SERIOUSLY crashed the dance figuratively and literally. Well thanks for reviewin.'

**Aries-Raven-** I'm glad you liked this chapter, it took me forever and a day to finish it cause I wanted to get out as many of my ideas as I could, but I'll have to use another chapter to get out ALL OF THEM. I'm glad you liked the Victoria's Secret part I thought everyone would get a kick out of that, but I'm getting kinda worried that I may need to up my rating to PG-13 because of some of the sexual connotations I made in these last two chapters…but then again…Shrek 2 was PG and it had thongs in it…so maybe I'm alright. The Slade part was definitely the high-light of the chapter, as well as in this one where he reveals himself at the end. Both of these chapters would have been pretty boring if something bad hadn't happened, AND as you mentioned earlier, there's a reason why there wasn't any crime the day before the date/dance and you'll find out later on in the story. Hope you liked the dance, cause I based it mostly off of my homecoming, except for what Red X pulled. Well, I'm gonna proof read this thing now, thanks for the review.

**Van Gordan-** Ah the illustrious Van Gordan, what can I say? I know you're not the type of person for romance, but bare with me for…one more chapter. I promise after that…you will not be disappointed as a matter a fact, you may be begging me for more. I'm glad you were at least interested in what I wrote, and hopefully I didn't bore you too much with this chapter, but think of these as…the rising actions that will build up to the GRAND climax. I slowed things down and then I'll slowly heat things back up, until it's on fire, does that make sense? I knew you'd LOVE the Slade thing, and you are correct my friend, something big is about to go down…REALLY BIG I might add, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. But anyway, what makes you think I'm going to end the story so soon? I'd have to say this is maybe…50-60 of the way finished. Just to give you a little preview, the next chapter will mostly be the date coming to a close but there'll be a fight scene and maybe in the next chapter or the one after that, Red X will be back and then…hehehehe, I dare not say, hehehehe. Don't worry I'll update soon, I don't want you using your Dad's C7 or Sabre on me...I always thought the Canadian military had the Colt line of weapons like the M4's and M16's like we do, but huh, I guess not. Um…I don't know if you noticed or not, but I have been reading YOUR fanfic as well "Blast to the Supposed Past." GOOD STUFF MAN. Well, I've got homework to work on now, so thanks for the review, and bare with me and the romance for just a little longer.


	13. Blossoming Relations

**Chapter 13- Blossoming Relations**

The room was filled with screams as the wall exploded and sent shrapnel and pieces of metal flying through the air creating a massive dust cloud around the intrusion. The ones stationed around the blast radius backed quickly away from the wall, and the room fell eerily silent as everyone watched the dust begin to settle around the massive whole in the wall.

Robin and Starfire let go of one another and each wore a look of bewilderment at the sound of the explosion. Robin wasn't as hasty to see what caused the explosion and hesitated before taking his eyes off of Slade still fixed in that same position starring Robin down. Robin looked briefly at the settling smokescreen then returned his gaze back on Slade who to his surprise, was still there.

"EEERRRRAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!" An angry roar came from the whole in the wall and Cinderblock emerged from the smokescreen, his fists clenched with rage and his eyes full of hate. Everyone in the ball room screamed at the sight of this monstrosity and frantically searched for the nearest exit around them as Cinderblock began trampling into the room, shaking the ground as he walked. Seeing this hostile threat before them, the hoards of people headed for the doors adjust to the angry beast but were granted no escape when a sudden electrical current came across the doorway and blocked off their exit. The ones leading the frightened crowd stopped and backed away from the electricity as it began collecting into a behemoth form in front of them.

Robin turned to see this new threat which he immediately recognized as Overload with his bright discharging body and the small computer chip in the center of his figure. Robin took his attention off him and turned swiftly back to find Slade, but he was already gone. Overload began inching towards the crowd of frightened people as they started in the other direction but quickly realized they were being sandwiched in by Cinderblock.

"Robin," said Bumble Bee as she and the rest of Titans East came by their side. "What's going on, who are these guys!"

Robin gritted his teeth and said, "They're Cinderblock and Overload, and they're going to take out everyone here if we don't stop them! Bumble Bee, we need to—"

Robin stopped in mid-sentence when Supergirl, now in her cape and skirt, flew over the Titans and landed in front of Cinderblock.

"Alright block head," exclaimed Supergirl. "I don't know who you are, or where you came from but you're not going to harm any of these kids!" She poised herself ready to strike and Cinderblock looked down at her as if she were merely a nuisance rather than any real threat, but Supergirl proved him wrong. "Show me what you got," she yelled as she rose from the ground and flew for Cinderblock with an iron-fist in front of her.

Her punch landed smack-dab in the middle of the giant rock monster's face and it caused him to stumble backwards slightly but he was quick to regain his ground. That was only the beginning of Supergirl's attacks as she landed an onslaught of mighty blows that sent Cinderblock wallowing in every direction but still he did not fall. Supergirl landed two more hits and this time he seemed to be losing his balance as he wavered backwards from side to side, but he shook off his dizziness and starred straight ahead at Supergirl. She reached her arm back with her hand clenched tightly into a fist and swung at the heavy beast, but he lazily put his forearm up and blocked the mighty blow. Supergirl looked at him in astonishment, she was used to slapping her opponents around like rag-dolls but this thing was tuff, and he was about to show her just how tuff he really was. Cinderblock gazed at her with red angry eyes; dust and soot came from his nostrils as he snarled and was quick to repay her for the dishonorable strikes she had delivered on to him. He slid his forearm away from Supergirl's fist which were still connected until now, and drew his arm with an open palm behind him. Swiping her with lethal force, he slapped Supergirl with the back of his hand across the room as if she were merely a pesky fly. She impacted the wall with a loud _THUD_, leaving a deep indentation from where she had landed and slid to the floor as she fell unconscious.

The rest of the Titans looked at the now comatose Supergirl who lay motionless on the ground with her cape draped slightly over her face. Robin had to do something, a teammate was down and he wasn't about to let another one fall at the expense of his lack of leadership. He was about to give the order for the Titans to move in and take down Overload and Cinderblock before their rampage could go on any longer, when suddenly they did something he had never thought in a million years they'd do.

After swiping Supergirl out of his way, Cinderblock immediately brought his attention to Overload standing on the other side of the room and stomped over, nearly crushing a few teenagers along the way, towards him. Overload did the same, and now the two monsters came face to face and began starring each other down. They remained motionless for a brief moment then suddenly, "EEERRRRAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!" Both monsters let out tremendous battle cries and charged one another. The two collided and the ground sank underneath their feet, but Cinderblock proved to be the stronger foe and tackled Overload to the ground causing everyone in the room to nearly loose their balance. Cinderblock began viciously beating Overload as he landed punch after punch with his powerful hands but had little affect on the electronic beast. Overload was quick to gain the upper hand and quickly sank into the ground through the wires underneath the floor before Cinderblock could land another blow. His hand impacted the ground, and Cinderblock looked around the room in confusion at the absence of his enemy who had just recently been under him. Little did the rock beast know that his adversary had been piecing himself back together behind him and was preparing to strike Cinderblock from behind.

"Titans," said Robin as he turned to face his team. "We've got to get these people out of here before somebody gets hurt!"

"Well what do we do," asked Speedy with a concerned look on his face as Overload's attack barely fazed Cinderblock and they continued to fight. "We can't do anything while that light bulb thing and that stone guy are beating each other up!"

Robin turned and watched the two monsters fight for a moment as Cinderblock was sent into the wall. "We need to make exits," he said with authoritative command. "Starfire, see if you can blow a few holes in the wall behind those people," he said pointing behind the hoards of frightened teenagers. "Speedy, did you bring your bow?"

"It's in the jet on the roof," said Speedy. "I'll go get it!"

Bumble Bee came next to him and said, "I've got my weapons in the there too, I'll go with him."

"Wildebeest," called out Robin to the giant horse like…animal amongst the crowd who turned to him with a surprised look on his face. "Starfire needs some help, do you think you can make a few exits for these people?"

Wildebeest nodded his head and grunted with approval, then scrapped his feet across the floor and charged one of the near-by walls.

"Alright then," said Robin as he turned to Aqualad, Mas and Menos, and Wonder Girl. "The rest of us…I think it's about time we separated these two." Robin stepped to the front of the group and yelled, "Titans, move!"

At around that time Speedy and Bumble Bee came down the fire escape with their weapons in hand and began blowing apertures in the walls around them, letting the frightened boys and girls pour through the newly formed exits.

Aqualad and the others got in-between Cinderblock and Overload and poised themselves for battle, ready to defend or move swiftly out of the way if one of the monsters struck. Cinderblock and Overload paused for a moment and looked down at the four young heroes before them then starred back up at each other. Aqualad, using his powers, stuck his arms out to the side and ripped out a large pipeline from the floor and floated the water in a long collective stream above his head.

He shot Overload a grin and said, "I hope you're not afraid of a little water," then sent the water cascading in his direction.

Aqualad overwhelmed the electronic monster with his attack and Overload's body slowly deteriorated like water being poured over sugar until he was just a short-circuited computer chip lying on the floor.

Robin dodged a few attacks from Cinderblock and quickly made his way over to the unconscious Supergirl still motionless on the ground next to the wall. He placed his hand on her shoulder and shook her a few times in an attempt to wake her up but she did not stir. He grabbed her wrist, flung her arm over his shoulder, lifted her off the ground and carried her across the floor with her feet dragging behind her. He set her on the lawn outside and immediately went back in to help the others.

Wonder Girl rose in the air and pulled her mystic lasso from her side and swung it around Cinderblock, binding his arms to his side and rending him defenseless. Mas and Menos came up behind him and landed a kick on his back, then dashed to the front and shot him a punch to the gut. They continued this process of random attacks until Cinderblock started to become unstable and began to wobble in his place. Seeing how unsteady he was, Wonder Girl jumped on the opportunity to deliver the final blow then, with an angry grunt, pulled on the lasso and sent him flying over her head and crashing into the ground. Stars and little yellow birds danced around Cinderblocks head, then he let out a sigh and passed out.

Wonder Girl glided over Cinderblock and set herself gently on the massive stone body of her fallen enemy. She hoisted her knee up with her foot on top of his head and said, "It's a simple fact really. Mess with an Amazon babe…and you'll get hurt."

"Excellente senorita Wonder Girl," exclaimed Mas and Menos as they danced around her exchanging high fives.

The titans regrouped outside were they watched Cinderblock being shackled to a semi-truck and hauled away to prison while police cars, ambulances, and shaken teenagers crowding the scene.

Robin watched a frightened girl a little older than him crying with a blanket over her shoulders as a police officer escorted her to a near-by ambulance. He turned to the others and said. "So…is everyone alright?"

"I am undamaged," said Starfire meeting his gaze.

He looked over at Starfire and checked her out from head to toe, thinking to himself how amazing it was that during all of this she managed to keep her hair and dress perfectly neat and spotless, but his train of thought was disrupted.

"We're good," said Wonder Girl as she wrapped and put her lasso to her waist.

Aqualad looked at Wonder Girl with hearts in his eyes and said, "Yeah, really good…"

"We're all fine," said Speedy as he slung his bow over his shoulder.

"Good," said Robin with a sigh of relief. "All of you handled that well, nice work everyone, especially with Cinderblock and Overload."

Wonder Girl put her hands on her hips and blew a few loose ends of hair out of her face. "No sweat," she said grinning at him, "It was fun."

"Yes but, what became of Super Girl," asked Starfire with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you guys okay," asked Supergirl as she came behind them.

"SUPERGIRL," exclaimed Starfire as she ran over and gave her a "Starfire" hug. "YOU ARE UNDAMAGED."

"Well…I was," she said feeling a slight pain in her back after being hugged by the strange alien girl. "So which one of you heroes saved me," she asked with a playful grin on her face.

Robin stepped forward to answer her. "I did, are you alright?"

She smiled at him and laughed playfully. "My hero," she said leaning in and kissing him on the cheek. "Thanks Robin, I owe you one."

"Ah, no…problem, Supergirl," he said scratching the back of his neck and blushing profusely.

Although Supergirl was her new friend, Starfire didn't take kindly to her gesture of gratitude by kissing her Robin, and Starfire nearly attacked her but she refrained herself from doing so. Starfire also wasn't happy with the fact that Robin saved another girl; since he wasn't allowed to rescue any other female but Starfire and it drove her wild with jealousy.

"Hi…everyone," came a nervous voice as The Flash stood next to Supergirl and the rest of the group. "What'd I miss?"

"Where've you been," asked Supergirl angrily slugging him on the shoulder.

The Flash let out a wail and said, "Ouch, I was in the bathroom!"

"Doing what," she snapped back. "If you couldn't tell we had a little 'situation' on our hands and we could've used your help!"

"Relax, take it easy, I would've helped but I was busy." The Flash looked away from Supergirl who was scanning his body from head to toe.

"So what were you busy with Flash," she asked.

"I told you I was in the bathroom."

Supergirl shot him a suspicious look and put her hands on her hips as she continued her line of questioning, "Yeah, with who?"

"Uh…with me…" A frightened look came across his face and he began sweating.

"Oh yeah," said Supergirl now cutting to the chase. "Then why's there lipstick all over your neck and face?"

There was a long moment of silence as all eyes were now fixed on the guilty Flash standing there helplessly while he frantically tried to come up with an explanation.

"Well I think this just about wraps things up for all of us," said Supergirl turning to face the Titans. "We need to get back to the Watch Tower. I'm sure Superman will be anxious to hear all about everything that's gone on tonight."

The Flash stuttered to say something but nothing came out.

"We'll see you guys later," she said extending her hand out to shake everyone's. "And make sure you stay out of trouble." She came to Robin and shot him a wink. "Thanks for saving me Robin," she said with a smile. She said her last goodbye's and began leaving.

"Alright bye everyone," said The Flash frantically as he kept glancing over at Supergirl. "Good seeing you again Robin, take care."

"Ah Flash," said Robin pointing down at his zipper.

"Huh?" The Flash stopped and looked down at his crotch, noticing his fly was down. "Oh, uh…thanks." He turned quickly to catch up with Supergirl and nearly caught his…himself in his zipper as he ran. "Wait now Supergirl do we really have to—"

Robin watched as he left and chuckled to himself then faced the others. "Well it's getting pretty late so…I think we're gonna head out as well."

"That's cool," said Bumble Bee. "I think it's about time we got outta here ourselves, we have a long ride ahead of us."

"Yeah and we need to get these two home," said Speedy looking at Wonder Girl and Lilith. "But it was nice seeing you two again."

"Same here," said Robin shaking his hand and then moving on to everyone else. "Have a safe ride home. It was nice meeting you Wonder Girl…and—"

"Lilith," she interrupted as they shook hands. "And I know, Robin, nice to meet you."

"Oh ah—"he paused with a look of confusion on his face.

Lilith laughed at him and said, "Don't think about it too much."

Robin shook his confusion off and he and Starfire went about saying their goodbyes to everyone. As they finished and Robin stopped to briefly talk to Speedy, Starfire wasn't sure why but something compelled her to look over at the tree across the street from where she was standing. She squinted her eyes at something in the darkness underneath the tree which looked like a man leaning casually against it with his arms crossed over his chest. He slowly turned his head revealing the orange side of his mask and an eerie gaze with his one eye that was all too familiar to Starfire. A look of horror came across her face and her mouth dropped slightly open as she starred helplessly at Slade.

"Starfire," said Robin putting his hand on her shoulder.

She gasped and jumped up nearly startling Robin in the process and turned to face him.

"Is…everything alright," he asked.

She looked back at the tree where Slade had been standing but he was gone. She hid her uncertainty and smiled back at him. "Everything is normal," she said. "Please, may we go now?"

"Sure," he said as the two left and headed for the parking lot.

"Hey Robin," called Bumble Bee from a distance. "Tell Sparky he owes me a dance for not coming tonight!"

Robin yelled back to her, "Will do, take care Bumble Bee."

Robin and Starfire found his motorcycle and took the two red helmets from the compartment under the back seat. They mounted the bike, put their helmets on and screeched out of the parking lot and into the night; their next destination, Titans Tower.

The lift with the R-cycle and the two love birds came to a stop as it elevated into the garage. Robin put the kick-stand down and turned off the engine, taking his helmet off in the process as he looked back at Starfire.

"Well…aside from Cinderblock and Overload crashing the dance," he said grinning at her. "Did you have a good time?"

Starfire giggled at him and said, "I did Robin thank you for such a wonderful evening. I have truly enjoyed being with you tonight," then wrapped her arms around him and gave him a warm hug.

Robin smiled and put his hand on her forearm to return the gesture then dismounted the bike. He went over to a metal shed where he kept the rest of his helmets and tools and hung his helmet on one of the empty hooks. Starfire began to grunt and sigh and Robin turned to see what she was doing but stopped and gazed at her. She still sat on the motorcycle with her back turned to him as she took in a deep breath and extended her arms as far as they could go to stretch. Robin's mouth dropped slightly open and drool began forming in the corner of his lips as he watched the muscles in Starfire's back flex and relax. He took note to the way her vertebras moved in perfect unison like a snakes and the definition of her deltoids as they moved from side to side. She took her helmet off and placed it on the seat in front of her then looked back at Robin.

"Is something the matter," she asked innocently; noticing that Robin had been starring at her.

"Oh ah…would you like some help off Star," he asked trying to justify himself for starring at her.

She smiled and said, "I would."

Robin made his way to the side of the bike next to Starfire and presented his hand for her to embrace herself on. She reached for it and once she had him they looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Starfire was still getting used to dismounting motorcycles and hadn't quite gotten the hang of it yet, so as she lifted her leg her foot caught the edge of the seat and was sent flying forward. She stumbled into Robin's arms and he caught her by surprise but was unable to hold her up and the two fell to the ground with a loud _THUD_! Starfire landed on top of him and was cushioned from her fall by his muscular body.

"I am sorry," she said in a frantic voice afraid she may have hurt him in the fall. "Please, forgive me. I am still getting used to disengaging from your cycle of motors."

"No it's fine Starfire, really," said Robin as their eyes met and they began starring at one another.

The room fell silent and the two lie there on the cold cement floor, their faces merely inches apart and Starfire still on top of Robin, lost in each other's gaze.

Several moments had past and they both started blushing.

"Do you…shall I assist you from the floor," asked Starfire in a very quiet voice.

"Yeah that'd be good," said Robin in the same tone.

Their hearts were racing and their breathing was heavy and shallow, and neither one of them moved as they continued starring at one another. Starfire looked at Robin's lips and let her eyes close slightly then, ever so slowly as if she were almost uncertain of what she were about to do, she tilted her head to the side and inched her face closer to Robin's.

"HEY WHAT'S ALL THE—"came the voice of an aggravated Cyborg at the door. His eyes quickly landed on Robin and Starfire lying on the floor and a dumbfounded look came across his face. "Oh um…sorry guys I didn't uh…I'll, leave you two alone."

Robin and Starfire met Cyborg's astonished look with blushing guilty faces then as he left, Starfire quickly got off of Robin and helped him off the floor. The two paused and looked at each other and started laughing; they knew Cyborg thought he'd "walked in on them" and was obviously traumatized by it.

"Why don't we head upstairs," Robin chuckled.

Starfire giggled and said, "Agreed. I am feeling the sleepy now."

"Yeah me too," said Robin. "All that dancing and—"the elevator doors closed behind them and they headed up to the main floor of the Tower.

"Well Starfire," said Robin as they now stood in front of the door to her room. "I had a lot of fun with you tonight, and thanks for going out with me."

Starfire giggled and said, "As did I. The evening was most enjoyable as was going out with you." She turned her head away from Robin and looked down at the floor with her hands behind her back preparing herself to say something. She looked up at him with almost a pouting face and innocent eyes and asked, "Perhaps we could…do it again, sometime?"

Robin's eyes lit up at the idea and a smile came across his face. "I'd love to," he said enthusiastically.

"As would I."

The two fell silent and looked at their feet unsure of what to say or, give each other what they'd wanted to give all night.

"Well I'll…see you in the morning Star," Robin finally said looking up at her.

"Yes I will…see you in the morning as well."

Starfire didn't look up at him; instead, she fixed her eyes on the bottom of the door and fidgeted in her stance a few times as if she were holding herself back from doing something. She built up the courage to go through with it, and, quickly leaned in and gave Robin a brief kiss on the cheek, right next to his mouth.

"Goodnight Robin," she said never looking up at him then quickly ran into her room.

The door slid shut behind her and the dark hallway was filled with silence as Robin stood there dumbfounded with his eyes wide as saucers and an astonished look on his face. His mouth hug nearly down to his chest with amazement as he stood there motionlessly processing what Starfire had just given him. He stood there for a total of five minutes in the same spot, with the same look, in the same position, until he finally turned around and slowly walked back to his room. Even as he entered his quarters, he still fostered the same look of bewilderment but when the door closed behind him a smile formed across his face. He sat on the edge of his bed for a moment and looked up at the moon which slightly illuminated the dark room and created long shadows behind every object. After sitting there for a few minutes, he got up and went over to his closet where he stripped off his clothes and put them in the hamper. He went to his dresser and retrieved a clean undershirt and put it on over his head then sat back down on the edge of his bed again. He raised his hand to his face and felt the side of his cheek where Starfire had kissed him and smiled. He thought about the way she leaned in and wrapped her hand around his arm, then the warm touch of her gentle lips on his skin. Robin sighed then pulled the covers back on his bed and tucked his legs underneath them. He laid there and continued thinking about the kiss, when suddenly he felt a warm body next to him stir.

"Wait yer turn ladies," a quiet whisper next to him said. "There's plenty of me to go around."

Robin pulled the covers back and quickly got out of the bed, preparing himself to attack whoever or whatever was in his bed. He looked over at the chair next to his desk and pulled out a birderang from his utility belt lying on top of it. The thing under his covers stirred a bit then settle down and lay still. Robin slowly inched his way towards the bed and raised his birderang above his head ready to strike. He got a firm grip on the covers then, swiftly and silently, he yanked them away revealing what or more so, who was lying in his bed. Robin lowered the birderang and looked down at Beast Boy who was sleeping peacefully in his bed and, who none the less, was wearing one of Robin's uniforms and mask. He groaned at the sight of his friend who had raided his closet once again and played with his equipment as though it were a bunch of toys. He shook his head then stood over Beast Boy curled up on the mattress and lifted him in his arms off the bed and carried him towards his door. The door slid open in front of Robin and he took a step outside and let the doors close behind him. He looked down at Beast Boy in his arms then relaxed and dropped him carelessly on the floor with a loud _KPLUNCK_ and walked back into his room without contrite.

Beast Boy woke up with a startled look on his face and scanned his surrounding unsure of where he was or how he got there. He stood up and scratched the back of his head then shrugged his shoulder and made his way down the long hallway with a confused look on his face and back to his room.

A/N: I know…I know…………I know………I know…….I know….you all hate me……I know. It's been over a week since I last wrote anything and I'm really sorry everyone. I actually left town again and I had a few…family issues that kinda took a lot out of me so I wasn't in the mood for writing anything. But yeah anyway I always think of something to talk about in my Author's notes before I get to them but when I actually start writing it I totally forget what I wanted to say…especially since I think I had something important to tell you…but oh well. So how am I doing so far? What did you guys think of that little fight between Overload and Cinderblock; did it blow your mind? Where you like…"HEY, they can't fight! They're on the same team! What the F is going on man!" I bet you were, weren't you, hehehehehehehe. Oh, and NOW STARFIRE CAN SEE SLADE! UH OH! PERHAPS ROBIN ISN'T JUST SEEING THINGS…OR IS HE? WE MAY NEVER KNOW! BUM BUM BUM! MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHA! But yeah I must say guys, THANK YOU EVERYONE for your reviews. I was quite impressed and happy at the number of reviews and new readers I have, and to the ones that have been reading my fic since the beginning (You know who you are) thank you the most. I'm glad I know I can count on you as an audience. Okay enough of that Kodak moment, get ready guys, this is it! ALL ROMANCE BASED CHAPTERS ARE DONE! ALL I OFFER YOU NOW IS NOTHING BUT ACTION, ADVENTURE, MYSTERY, SUSPENSE AND A GOOD ASS KICKIN' FOR YOUR MIND! OOWAH! In this next chapter, we get an old visit from our favorite black, white, and red villain. Next Chapter: X Marks Something Else

**Rose Eclipse-** I'm glad you enjoyed all those guest appearances, and I'm glad you actually knew who those people were. The only thing is it wasn't a super-hero kinda ball if that's what you were getting at, it had regular people there too, the superheroes where just there cause they wanted to just…go to the dance like everyone else. Thanks for reviewin'!

**Memorysofawhiterose-** Thanks for stoppin' in and checking out my fic. I know you only got to chap. 5 but keep reading on, it gets better. Thanks for the review!

**Lance Arkel-** I very much so appreciate your suggestions and I must say you may be the first to give me some constructive criticism. About my use of replicated scenes, I do that almost allude to the T.V. show because that's generally what I'm trying to follow as close as possible, I'm to almost make it seem as though you're watching an episode of Teen Titans while reading my story. I'm glad you're liking the Robin/Starfire moments and the hints I drop about how much they like each other and where their relationship will go, if I have any humors or romantic kinda moments in this fic I'm not sure it would have the same affect that I was shooting for. Don't worry about the description, I'll get more into that with…probably my next chapter, things are going to get VERY SERIOUS for a while and I'll be using imagery n' stuff to portray all my images. My cliffhangers are a MUST HAVE it keeps the audience on the edge of their seat and be prepared for more of them. Thank you for taking an interest in my story and I hope to get more comments from you in the future.

**DigiDestined of Courage-** THAT'S DAMN RIGHT ROBIN/STARFIRE FOREVER! Hehehehe, thanks for checking out my story and I'm happy you liked it so much. I'm a rather busy guy but I'll definitely check out your story sometime, I LOVE RED X, he's my favorite villain next to Slade. Thaks for the review and I'll try and have the next chapter up soon.

**Infamous One-** The guest appearances were awesome weren't they! It took me some time to research all the possible candidates to show up and go with Aqualad and Speedy to the dance, but I feel Wonder Girl and Lilith were a good choice. The Wildebeest thing, lol, I never really thought about the "you're such an animal" thing but if you wanna picture that happening, go ahead and do so. So is Slade real, or just part of Robin's imagination? Well my friend, what do YOU think? Starfire can see him too now, so what do you think about that? Mind boggling, isn't it? Thanks for the reviews.

**Aries-Raven-** Wasn't the Slade part the best, honestly, I've had that planned since the very beginning. He had to make a grand appearance somehow and in this case, with a bang. I'm sorry I left you for so long with a cliffhanger but I wasn't planning on being gone for so long, so it took me a while to write this. But I'm gonna forewarn you you'll need to get used to that, especially in these next chapters where things get VERY SUSPENCEFUL. I'm glad you also liked all the guest super-hero appearances and I hope you caught on to that hint that The Flash was having you know what while everyone was fighting Overload and Cinderblock. Thanks for the review!

**KaliAnn-** Hehehehe, I hope I didn't disappoint you with Slade and Robin not fighting. There's still so much more to this story that I can't just have the climax during the dance, I'm still building up to it, and trust me…you'll probably faint during it. I'm happy you liked all the guest appearances and I really enjoyed writing about the dance. Don't worry, even though things are going to heat up here soon, there will still be plenty of Robin/Starfire moments, that's one of the focuses of this story. Thanks for the review and sorry I took so long to update.

**Van Gordan-** Dude I'm sorry I took so long to update and left you in suspense, shits been goin' down around here and it kinda got in the way, but I updated now so…I'm curious as to what you think is going on with Batman going back to the Watch Tower, are you getting at that HE might be SLADE or something? I know I'm cruel for ending it where I did, but you better get used to it cause I'm gonna be putting a lot of cliffhangers in these next chapters, trust me, you'll like them. I'm shocked and appalled, you actually LIKED the romance! WOW! I MUST REALLY BE DOING A GOOD JOB THEN, WOOHOO! So did you think the fight between Cinderblock and Overload was good? Kinda weird though don't chu think that they'd be fighting with each other, none the less at that location at that time after huh? OH YEAH, and by the way, the thing you mentioned about Robin not wanting to stop Red X, I kinda forgot to put a part in there about that. I was actually going to have it that Robin saw Red X and was going to get really pissed off and was gonna go over and take him down but Starfire would stop him and say something about how "tonight lets not be super-heroes, lets just be on our date" kinda thing and then they'd mind their own business and then Red X would pull that crap on Starfire. So yeah, thanks for mentioning that though, maybe I'll go back and fix that when I get the chance. But now that I think about it…I guess I kinda mentioned the "I don't wanna be a super-hero" thing in "Reflecting My Antagonist" but I think I'll go back and fix it. So, Van Gordan, I hope you're getting excited for the next chapters, this is where EVERYTHING…GETS VERY SERIOUS, there will be like, no more romance n' stuff and I think you'll love what happens to Red X. I'll just say this…our old buddy Deathstroke is back in town. Sorry I kept you waiting so long, and I hope you don't shoot me with your Dad's C7. Thanks for the review.


	14. X Marks Something Else

**Chapter 14- X Marks Something Else**

Starfire stood in front of the kitchen sink with a distressed look on her face while she left the water running through the faucet. She placed her hands on the edge of the counter and leaned against it, letting her upper body slouch forward as she continued starring off into space. It was only 8:30 in the morning and already she was up preparing the tea kettle for Raven while everyone else slept. Although she had went to bed late last night, or rather this morning, she felt like getting up because something heavy was weighing on her mind. Robin never said anything to her after she gave him that kiss, and she was beginning to deeply regret it. What if she came on too quickly to him, she thought to herself. What if Robin wasn't ready or prepared for that? What if Robin didn't like her that way? What if—her train of thought was interrupted and she gasped as a warm hand slithered onto her shoulder.

"Hey Star," said Robin as he came to the other side of her with his arm around her.

"Robin, thank Zall it is only you" she said surprised to see him up this early.

"Sorry I kinda snuck up on you like that. I didn't mean to scare you."

Starfire giggled and said, "You are forgiven. Please, why do you awaken at such an early time? Where you not the tired from last night?"

"Oh I was plenty tired," he said. "But I was…actually hoping that maybe…I'd get up before you did and cook you some breakfast. Have you eaten yet?"

Starfire smiled at him and said, "I have not. Perhaps we could have breakfast together before everyone else awakens?"

"Sure," said Robin with a smile. "What would you like?"

Starfire paused and thought for a minute on what she would like to eat. "Perhaps…the balls of meat with the boiled strings," she asked sheepishly.

Robin smiled at her and said, "Well, then spaghetti and meatballs it is," and went to one of the cabinets and pulled out a large pot and filled it with water then placed it on the stove.

"May I assist you," Starfire asked.

"Of course," said Robin. "Could you get out a smaller pot and the tomato sauce from the refrigerator?"

"Certainly," she said. "I shall retrieve the sauce of tomatoes."

Robin turned the burners on and began cooking the spaghetti, then went to the freezer and pulled out the bag of frozen meatballs Cyborg got on his last trip to the grocery store. He and Starfire began cooking their breakfast together but nearly ruined the meal on account of how much flirting they were doing. Robin would feed her noodles to make sure they were done, and they'd gotten in several food fights where they'd throw and put spaghetti on each other's heads.

"Oh no you don't," Robin chuckled as he tried to keep Starfire from putting more spaghetti on him.

He gained the upper hand and spun her around and pulled her in against the his body. He kept her arms crossed around her waist so she could not move and held them down with one hand, then with the other, reached into the strainer and pulled out a handful of pasta.

"No, No Robin," Starfire laughed as she struggled to break free. "I don't want; I don't want to…No! No! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Robin, Stooooooppp HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AH HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She squealed as she felt a glob of warm slimy noodles fall on top of her head.

Suddenly the doors slid open and Raven came through with her book in hand. The flirting couple stopped laughing and looked at Raven with guilty faces while she stared at Robin leaned over Starfire with his arms wrapped around her.

She looked at them with raised eyebrows and said, "I'm not even going to ask." Raven went to the kitchen counter and poured herself a cup of herbal tea without looking at them again. "I'll leave you two alone," she said as she walked out of the room.

Starfire, still in Robin's arms, turned and looked back at him unsure of whether or not they should quit horsing around, but Robin shot her a mischievous smile and grabbed another handful of spaghetti.

Red X had never pulled off a bank heist in the middle of the day before, but the thrill of a new challenge excited him. He knelt patiently on the roof of the adjacent building watching pedestrians and bystanders enter and exit the bank as he planned his means of breaking in. A traditional hold up was too risky and he wasn't in the mood for playing cops and robbers; that and taking hostages wasn't his style. He could simply turn himself invisible, steal one of the worker's security key-cards and walk right into the vault, but where was the fun in that? Perhaps stealth would be a better choice; besides, the chance of getting caught was half the thrill. Red X decided that would be his best option, but how would he go about sneaking past security guards, bank clerks, and civilians to get to the vault? He rubbed his chin with his index finger and thumb then snapped his fingers at an idea. He placed his hand over his belt buckle and pressed the button on it then vanished into thin air.

At around 11 a.m., Cyborg and Beast Boy woke from their slumber and headed to the kitchen to fetch themselves some breakfast.

"Hey BB," said Cyborg in a yawning voice as he met up with him in the hall.

"Morning Cy," Beast Boy said rubbing his eyes and scratching his butt.

The two walked side by side till they reached the doors to the living room where they stopped and listened to the sounds of laughing and shouting from inside.

"Is that…Robin and Starfire," Beast Boy asked with a peculiar look on his face.

"I don't know," said Cyborg. "Sounds like em' but I've never heard them laughing like that together."

They shrugged their shoulders and entered to the sight of Robin and Starfire having a water-fight at the sink. Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other trying to pay little attention to them and made their way over to the couch. They sat down and starred ahead at the blank screen in front of them listening to the laughs and screams of their flirting friends in the kitchen.

"I take it from the way they've been acting towards each other," Beast Boy whispered over to his friend. "Their date must have gone really well."

"Oh that's not even the half of it," Cyborg agreed with a lame stare on his face. "From what I saw them doing in the garage last night…trust me you don't want to know!"

"Good," said Beast Boy cringing. "Cause I really didn't want to………So what'd they do?"

_(The Bank)_

"Hi there, how may I help you," said the lady at the front counter.

"Hello," said the man placing an envelope of money on the front counter. "I'd like to make a deposit in my savings account please."

"Sure, just let me…" The lady paused and pressed a few buttons on the computer in front of her but still it did not respond. "Huh," she said. "I'm sorry sir,

we've had a few glitches in our system lately and the computers freeze up like this from time to time."

"Oh…really," said the man with a surprised look.

"It's nothing too serious we'll have it up and running in just a minute." The bank clerk called over a security guard and told him the problem then had him go in the back room to the mainframe.

The security guard swiped his keycard through the electronic lock and the doors hissed open. Inside he looked about the huge servers and machines and came to a lone computer sitting at the end of the dark room. He sat down at the chair and typed in a series of codes and commands which brought him to the main menu. Suddenly a warning flashed on the screen that one of the local network connections had been severed, thus indicating the glitch in the system. Using the computer, he located the source of the problem and got up from his chair and headed for one of the main servers.

"Cord must've come out again," he mumbled to himself.

He came to the huge machine but stopped and looked at the wires in back of it and noticed something he had never seen before. Most of the cables had been cut.

"What the—"he whispered to himself.

"Sorry Bulletproof Barney," a sinister voice from behind him said. "Looks like you'll be closing early today."

Suddenly the security guard was zapped in the back and fell to the floor as Red X emerged from the shadows behind him.

Red X looked down at the unconscious guard with smoke coming off of his back and took the keycard from his pocket. "Take five porky," he said. "Smoke if ya got em.'" He came over to the mainframe computer and began typing in a list of commands.

"What's taking Ernie so long," said the bank clerk.

"Um…excuse me, ma'am," said the man waiting impatiently. "I have a doctor's appointment in—"

The lights abruptly went out and the doors to the back room opened. A set of small metal balls bounced out and rolled to a halt in the middle of the room. Suddenly the ball-bearings hissed and shot out a vile smelling green gas that began knocking everyone unconscious. Once everyone was lying motionlessly on the ground, Red X emerged from the back room and headed for the bank vault. He slid the keycard he had stolen from the security guard through the lock and typed in a code. The vault let out a series of clanks and hums then the massive round door slowly came open revealing another set of blast doors and locks.

"Aw man," moaned Red X at the sight of this.

He quickly went over to the lock and slid the keycard through it, but instead of granting him access, a fingerprint scanner opened in front of him and requested identification.

"Now this is just getting ridiculous," he groaned.

He quickly grabbed an unconscious bank clerk and dragged him over to the scanner and placed his hand on top of it. It read his fingerprints and the words "access granted" flashed across the screen.

"He shoots, he scores," said Red X cheerfully.

The blast doors hummed open and Red X began panting like a dog with widened eyes at the sight of the huge loads of money, jewelry, and lockboxes with priceless valuables inside the vault.

"Happy birthday to me," he said to himself before grabbing two duffle bags and filling them with cash.

Fifteen minutes later, and eight million dollars richer, Red X strolled out of the vault and lazily closed the doors with his foot and made his way to the front. He paused for a moment and looked around him at the unconscious people lying on the floor…something wasn't right…something was missing!

"No way it's that easy," Red X said to himself. "Wait a minute…where's that little punk kid and the rest of his friends, shouldn't they have been here by now?"

They weren't though. Where could they have been? Having the Titans absent made him extremely uneasy, so he dropped the duffle bags of money in his hands and went over to one of the front counters. He leaned over and looked under the table at the red button marked: "alarm." With one hand he reached under and slammed his palm down on it and the room was filled with loud high-pitched ringing.

"Sure hope I'm not going to regret this," he said to himself.

He stood up and gazed out the front windows of the bank from where he was standing and waited.

"Oh I got cha now, I got cha now," cheered Cyborg as he sped past Beast Boy.

"Hey that's not fair, you're cheating," Beast Boy yelled back at him.

"I can kick your butt in this, and I most certainly can kick your butt in anything else little man!"

"Aw you are so going DOWN Cyborg!"

As Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing their video game, Robin and Starfire sat at the kitchen table talking to one another. Robin sat there listening intuitively as Starfire went off on a time when she and Blackfire were "bungorfs" and had nearly trashed the Royal palace of Tamaran fighting over her zornik. Robin had trouble concentrating though. He had this sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong, that something wasn't right. He looked over to the window that gave a clear view of the city and gazed out it as Starfire continued talking.

"Robin," said Starfire in a gentle voice as she put her hand on his from across the table. "Something troubles you, or…perhaps I am boring?"

Robin met her gaze and said, "Oh no Star it's just that…" He turned his head and looked at the city through the window. "Do you ever get that feeling like…something's wrong or…you know something bad is going to happen?"

Starfire thought for a moment and said, "Indeed I do. I often get the bad feelings after Beast Boy has spent almost an earthly hour in the room of the bath." She leaned in and whispered to him, "He generally leaves an unpleasant smell."

Although Robin thought her remark was funny, he couldn't laugh. "I didn't mean it exactly that way Star." He looked at the window for another moment then turned back to Starfire. "So you were saying something about your zornik?"

"This is the police! You're surrounded! Come out with your hands up!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever pops," said Red X leaning against the counter tapping his fingers impatiently.

It had been several hours since he hit the alarm on purpose, and still there were no Titans. The police had shown up and were now "surrounding" the building but they offered no challenge or amusement to him.

"Well…I guess they must've overslept or something," Red X said to himself. "I think it's time I bust a move and get out of here."

He walked around the counter and came to the front window and pulled out a handful of X-stars (those little throwing stars he has). He cocked his hand back, and in a swift motion, threw his weapons through the window; barely missing one of the officers outside. The X-stars impacted on one of the squad cars each setting off small explosions until finally _KABOOM!_ The gas line ruptured and the squad car ignited in a huge fireball sending most of the officers around it leaping for cover. Red X grinned under his mask then made a mad dash for the back door scooping his duffle bags up along the way as police men and S.W.A.T teams outside began infiltrating the building. He heard a loud _BANG_ and slid to a halt pressing his ear against the back door and listened. He could hear footsteps and men's voices making their way cautiously through the server room and coming up behind the door Red X was leaning against.

"Uh oh," Red X said to himself. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all."

Suddenly, the door blow open and a hoard of S.W.A.T teams poured through with their weapons and lasers pointer aimed at him. He slowly backed up but was sandwiched in by the police officers who came through the front.

"FREEZE," one of the officers yelled. "DROP THE BAGS AND PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM!"

Red X slowly turned around and starred back at the police men behind him then faced the S.W.A.T teams in front of him. "Sorry folks," he said in his usual sarcastic tone. "I'd love to stay and chat but I've kinda got my hands full at the moment. Perhaps," he reached for his belt, "another time," and suddenly disappeared.

"What the—"one of the S.W.A.T team members yelled. "Where…where'd he go!"

Red X reappeared safely outside behind the bank with his duffle bags full of cash in hand. Red X looked down at his spoils and said, "Easy money—"suddenly he noticed an envelope with the words "Mr. X" written on the front of it hanging on a brick wall. He looked both ways down the alley then made his way over to the note and dropped the duffle bags next to him. He picked off the envelope and opened it.

"To whom it may concern," it read.

"Although it has been some time since we last spoke, I hope you haven't forgotten about your little down payment for your next assignment."

Red X looked up from the letter and said, "down payment…oh yeah, the diamond," and continued reading.

"I require a generous supply of uranium ore and kryptonite for my own purposes. I also request on your behalf that you gather, for me, a canister of mustard gas and anthrax. You will infiltrate the small arms dealership on the North side of town at exactly 9:20 p.m. or the deal is off and I will find you to recollect my money. A drop off point will not be necessary. I will meet you there in person to deliver the rest of your payments and to collect my items."

Red X looked up from the note and crumpled it in his hands. He wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to take this assignment for he would have to steal from a place that brought back too many bad memories. The "small arms dealership" known as Heckler and Koch with which his "employer" was referring to was indeed a military weapons manufacturing company, but they secretly produced and tested weapons of mass destruction. Red X knew this because his dad used to work there, that is, before he died during a "routine firearms check" as they so told him. He was somewhat angered by this contract and felt somehow bound to it without his consent. He decided he had to do it; after all, he was getting paid more money…that, and this Deathstroke guy seemed to be able to track him down easily.

"Well, it's already quarter after six," Red X said aloud. "Maybe I'll get a bite to eat to kill some time."

He picked up the duffle bags next to him and slowly walked out of the alley, thinking to himself how he would break in and bypass the building's security systems.

"Hi welcome to the—"the waitress stopped as she came to the table Red X was sitting at and looked him over with peculiar eyes. "May I take your order…sir?"

"Well darling," said Red X in a seductive voice as he shifted in his chair to face her. "I think I'll take a large pepperoni pizza and a peach iced-tea; if you don't mind."

"Alright then," said the waitress as she jotted down his order on her note-pad. "One large pepperoni pizza and a peach iced-tea," she paused for a moment and looked him over one last time. "Um…may I ask you something sir," said the waitress.

"Go right on ahead gorgeous," said Red X.

She put aside his comment and asked, "Do you by any chance happen to know Mark Dunsing?"

"Can't say I do, why do you ask?"

"Well, because he's supposed to be in a play tonight at the theatre here in town and I assumed that's where you were off to since you're wearing a costume."

Red X chuckled and said, "Sorry toots. Actually, the costume is so that people won't see me blushing when I'm in the presence of a beautiful girl, like you."

The waitress blushed and said, "Oh well…I see. I'll uh…have that pizza out for you momentarily."

"Sure thing cutie," he said pointing his thumb and index finger at her in the shape a pistol, and winked. "I can't wait to see your gorgeous face again."

The waitress walked back into the Pizzeria as Red X slouched on the bench and leaned his back against the table. He could tell people were starring at him, but he didn't care, he was feeling a little bold after evading a hoard of police officers and S.W.A.T. teams.

"Hey everyone check this guy out."

Red X turned his head and looked back at a group of kids his age starring at him as they made their way towards the Pizzeria. "I think someone aught to tell him it's a little early for Halloween," the biggest one in the group said. Everyone laughed as they closed in on Red X's table. "What's he supposed to be some kinda—"

Red X stuck his foot out and tripped the guy poking the remarks at him as he and his group walked by. "Oops," he said sarcastically. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be some kinda klutz."

"HEY MAN WHAT'S YER PROBLEM," the guy got up and yelled.

"Sorry Goofy," said Red X. "My foot's got a mind of its' own."

He grabbed Red X by the collar and yanked him off his bench. "What did you just call me punk," he yelled in his face.

"You had better lay your filthy hands off the suit pal," Red X said in a threatening voice. "Or you just might get hurt."

"The only one who's gonna get hurt around here is you slime ball!" The guy holding Red X cocked his fist back and swung.

Red X slipped out of his grasp and dodged the attack then knelt and kicked the kid's legs out from underneath him sending him hurdling to the ground. Red X stood up and one of the guy's friends wrapped his arms around him to keep him from escaping. Red X squirmed in his tight grip and the kid he had just tripped rose to his feet with a face full of anger.

"You really don't know who you're messing with do you punk," he said as he made his way over to Red X.

"Let me guess, the Partridge Family," Red X mocked.

"I'm Big Bernie Brown," his attacker said cracking his knuckles. "And I own these streets, but since you didn't know that, I'll only break one of your arms."

Red X grinned at him and said, "Likewise buddy." He reached down for his belt buckle and put his finger over it. "You REALLY don't know who YOU'RE messing with either." Suddenly, he vanished into thin air.

"Where'd he go," someone in the group said.

Bernie turned around to see if he could spot Red X but couldn't. "HEY," he yelled to no one. "Where'd you go ya little punk! Come out here and fight me like a—"he turned around and found all of his friends lying unconscious on the ground. "What the—"he said to himself. Suddenly, someone from behind tapped his shoulder.

"Boo," said Red X before grabbing Bernie by the collar and pinning him against the wall. Red X clenched his fist and put it up to Bernie's neck, then suddenly a red X-blade (his wrist blade things) shot from his forehand.

Bernie's eyes widened and a look of fear came across his face as Red X said, "Look pal. It's been a long day for me and you're not making it any better." The X-blade began spinning like a table saw and Red X inched it closer towards his neck.

"Alright, Alright I give up," Bernie cried in terror.

"Sorry chubby, but I think you're gonna have to learn your lesson now." Red X lowered the spinning X-blade from his neck but inched it closer to Bernie's crotch instead.

"NO, NO, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY," cried Bernie as he wet his pants. "I'LL NEVER BOTHER YOU AGAIN! I SWEAR, I SWEAR MAN!

"I told you, you were gonna get hurt if you didn't lay off the suit. Do you know how much I pay for dry-cleaning on this thing," Red X said sarcastically. "Now I'm gonna take it out of your pants."

"No, no, no, NO, NO, NO!" Bernie let out a cry of terror as Red X pressed his spinning X-blade against his terrified victim's belt and let his pants drop to his ankles.

Red X stopped his blades and retracted them into his forehand. He let go of Bernie's collar and stood back looking at him with an evil grin. "I suggest you run now..."

Bernie screamed and with his pants still at his ankles, ran off like a little school girl across the street.

"Um…excuse me sir," a feminine voice from behind him said. "Your…pepperoni pizza and peach iced-tea…"

Red X turned to her and said, "Oh…I forgot all about that, thanks beautiful." He sat down at the table he was sitting at earlier and began eating his meal.

_Heckler and Koch Inc, 9:07 p.m._

Red X sat on the roof and sighed as he looked down at his watch. "Not much longer now," he said to himself.

He froze in his place as he heard voices below him, then stealthily made his way to the edge of the roof and peaked over. He watched as the last few workers retired for the night and locked the doors behind them and made their way to the parking lot. He sighed with relief then went back to his spot and continued waiting. Some time had passed and he looked down at his watch again, 9:19; it was almost time to begin. He got up and went over to the ventilation shaft in which he would infiltrate the building through then pulled out a laser cutter from his utility belt.

He looked down at his watch which now read 9:20 and said, "Well…time to go to work."

He cut through the grate and crawled in, illuminating the dark shaft with a red light from the X on his palm. He made his way through the ventilation system for more than twenty minutes before finally dropping down through a duct and in front of a blast door.

"Hmm," he said to himself as walked to the front of the huge door. "If I remember correctly…"

He reached under the console next to the door and ripped out a circuit panel and tampered with the wires. He came around to the screen and typed in a code, and the doors hummed open, letting out a loud clanking noise at the end. Red X looked around to make sure no one heard the loud noise then proceeded through the door. He walked down a long corridor until he reached an intersection with the biohazard, radioactive, and testing symbols on the walls of each adjacent and parallel corridor. He decided to take the one marked by the biohazard symbol, for he knew security wouldn't be as tight around that area as the sector that harbored all the uranium and kryptonite would be. Red X snuck past scientists, cameras, and a few security guards that worked in labs behind glass windows until he finally came to another vault door that required no form of clearance. He looked around before finally turning a huge wheel on the door and entered the circular chamber. The walls were lined high in a spiraling pattern with every deadly chemical and biological agent known to man; Smallpox, Anthrax, Sarin gas, World War III in a can as he so thought of it. Red X put his feelings aside and slid open a compartment door label "Anthrax" then went over to one labeled "Mustard Gas" and took a canister of each deadly agent and left. He snuck his way back to the intersection he was standing in earlier then made his way down the corridor marked by the radioactive symbol. To his surprise, there were no security guards or scientist around, and the corridor was only a straight passage that led to another massive vault door that towered almost thirty feet over his head. Red X looked around for a key-pad or some form of security he would have to bypass, but found no such thing. He looked around the door and located a red button that he assumed would grant him access and pressed it. There were a series of hums, hisses, and clanks as blast door after blast door opened before him revealing a huge dimly lit room. Red X entered, and made his way towards the light source which, he already knew, was the next item on his list of things to steal; the uranium. The precious ore was encompassed by an enormous glass cylinder that prevented radiation from leaking and spun steadily in midair as if it were displaying its' awesome majesty for being an element of death and destruction. He came to the computer console in front of the display and looked over the schematics to determine the best and SAFEST way of retrieving the ore.

_Whoosh!_

Red X stopped for a moment and looked up from the screen; he thought he heard something but quickly put those thoughts aside and went back to work.

_Whooooosh!_

There it was again! He stopped and gazed over his shoulder then looked around the dark room with narrowed eyes in search of the source of the sound.

_WOOOOSH!_

_WOOOSH, WOOOSH, WOOOSH! WOOOSH!_

Red X spun around and retrieved a handful of X-stars from his utility belt and cocked his hand back ready to throw.

"ALRIGHT, WHO'S THERE," he yelled. "SHOW YOURSELF!"

But no one answered.

Red X spun around several times looking in every direction, even though he couldn't see much, for whoever was in the room with him, but found no one. Suddenly, a pair of white glowing eyes appeared in the darkness on the other side of the room and taunted him with it's' gaze.

"Who the heck are you," Red X yelled to him, but he did not answer.

Another pair of the same white glowing eyes appeared next to the first, and then another, and another. Red X looked all around the room and saw that he was surrounded by them, all of which were starring him down with evil intentions. He was about to make himself invisible when suddenly he turned around and a fist came straight at him. Before he could duck or evade the attack, he was struck in the face with tremendous force and flew back, but was kicked by someone else before he could even hit the ground. Red X landed on his stomach and tried to get up, but a hand grabbed him by the cape and flung him through the air and into a wall. He slid off the crater he had just made and landed on the floor then sluggishly turned his head only to see the white glowing eyes circling around him.

"No…"said Red X in a shaky voice. A sharp pain ran up his spinal column, something must have been broken. "AAGGHH," he cried out in pain as he cradled his back. "No…no, please! NO!"

His attackers did not listen, instead they closed in on him lying helplessly on the floor.

"No, no…NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"TROUBLE," yelled Starfire as the room filled with red flashing lights and the alarm.

"It's the arms dealership on the North side of town," exclaimed Robin sitting at the computer analyzing the statistics of the disturbance.

"Arms dealership," said Beast Boy. "That's odd. We've never had anyone try and break in there before, are you sure it isn't just a false alarm?"

"We'll find out when we get there," said Robin. "TITANS, MOVE!"

"Dude, I'm telling you it was probably just a false alarm," said Beast Boy as the Titans walked down the long corridor marked by the radioactive symbol. "None of the security guards or the other workers said they tripped an alarm! Heck, they don't even know we're down here and from the looks of it I don't think we're supposed to be!"

"We're going to search the place," Robin demanded. "I have a hunch about something…"

"OH, a HUNCH that's REASSURING!"

"Robin, seriously man," said Cyborg. "We've been here for over twenty minutes now and we still haven't—"

Robin raised his hand and Cyborg fell silent. He pointed forward and the rest of the Titans noticed the opened vault door ahead of them; something you would generally find closed on any other day. They slowly crept into the dark chamber, and Starfire raised her arm above her head and created a green aura around her hand that provided some light for the others. A flap opened on Cyborg's shoulder and a bright light came from him too.

"Split up," said Robin as he withdrew his staff.

The five Titans separated and went their own ways, not even sure what they themselves were looking for. Starfire walked slowly through the right side of the room moving her hand back and forth as she scanned the area. She was about to lower her hand and discontinue the search when suddenly she heard something that sounded like a chain rattling behind her. She quickly turned and shown the green light even brighter, but nothing was there. She backed up slowly but suddenly bumped into something soft and sturdy then quickly turned around as a look of terror came across her face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"STARFIRE," yelled Robin then quickly made his way over to where she was. "Starfire…STARFIRE!" He found her standing there motionlessly as he came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Starfire what's—"before he could finish, Starfire buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around him and began to cry. Robin looked up and gasped at the gory sight before him.

"YO," exclaimed Cyborg as he and the others came to Robin's side. "What's—"a horrified look came across his face too and he gasped as he looked up to see what had startled his friends.

"No…way," said Beast Boy with the same look on his face as Raven and Cyborg.

On a chain hanging from the ceiling, Red X dangled like a limp rag-doll by his wrists as his lifeless body swayed from side to side.

"Is he—"said Robin cradling Starfire.

"I don't know man," said Cyborg with a voice full of uncertainty. "I've never seen someone mangled like that before."

"Ah…guys," said Beast Boy pointing to the wall behind Red X's limp body.

Everyone but Starfire looked at the wall and was awestruck at the writing that read:

"The unyielding justice of Deathstroke: The Terminator."

They weren't sure if Red X were alive or not, but from the way his arms, legs, and midsection seemed to tilt and twist in unnatural ways, they could tell that every muscle, tendon, joint, and bone in his body had been either dislocated or broken.

A/N:

Uh Oh…………Uh Oh…………what does that mean! WHAT COULD THAT MEAN? Unyielding Justice! What the F is going on! Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe, oh I'm enjoying every last second of this. I'm not gonna say much for this Author's note, but there is something I want EVERYONE TO DO. I'm sure you've either forgotten or maybe never even realized or picked up on a few key details that are important for the dynamics of this story. I've put in some small subtle hints and messages that are important for you to know and pick up on such as Slade's mask, Brother Blood admitting to being Deathstroke, the words "Unyielding Justice" and things like that. If you don't know or understand what I'm talking about I recommend going back and skimming through my previous chapters. If or when you see what I'm talking about, or just for the heck of it,

I WANT EVERYONE TO TELL ME WHAT THEY THINK WILL EITHER HAPPEN NEXT OR WHO DEATHSTROKE IS.

Well, that's all I'm really gonna say for now. Sorry if this wasn't as serious as you thought it would be, but rest assure, you won't be disappointed next chapter. I PROMISE…(grins evilly) Next Chapter: Taken

**Memorysofawhiterose-** I'm glad to see that you've caught up now with all my chapters and I think you'll be very happy you did because of this next one. Thanks for the review.

**Infamous One-** I got a good laugh off of your review and I'm glad to see that you liked all the DC characters. Sadly though, they aren't sniffing dust from any strange one eyed battle masks but rest assure you'll find out why they can see him VERY SOON. Thanks for the review.

**DigiDestined of Courage-** Not so much an action packed chapter this time around, I know, but I do think the suspense and mystery I left you off with will rile up your senses and you'll crave more. Don't' worry about my family issues, it's nothing a good workout could fix but I appreciate your concern. Supergirl kissing Robin was something I came up with all of a sudden when I was thinking about Robin and Kitten's date in "Date with Destiny" and I knew it would further develop Robin and Starfire's relationship, especially the kiss STARFIRE gave him at the end of the that chapter. The Slade sightings are something I've had brewing in the pot for a while, and I WANT YOU TO TAKE NOTE OF THEM, but we won't be getting those anymore. Thanks for the review.

**KaliAnn-** I'm glad you liked the dance party, and I knew I'd strike up some "girl power" when I had Supergirl and Wonder Girl kicking bad-guy butts. I'm sorry to say this, but the romance is pretty much done for and now I'm getting into the Action/Adventure category again so be prepared for…A LOT. Thanks for reviewing!

**Aries-Raven-** I'm glad you liked those little hints I left about Flash having…ya know with someone. Sorry I left you hanging for so long though, I wasn't planning on it taking that long and I'm sorry but at least I finally got it up. Yes, we will find out why Cinderblock and Overload were fighting each other, every strange and obtuse thing I put in here has a purpose so keep an eye out for them. Prepare yourself for the next chapter, and thanks for the review!

**Van Gordan-** Good thing I updated before you started taking out a few more magazines of ammo, sorry I got a kick out of that when I read it. I'm glad you liked the chapter but…YOU STARTED LAUGHING AT CINDERBLOCK AND OVERLOAD! That's not exactly the reaction I was shooting for when I wrote that but I guess I could see where you're coming from. They really aren't idiots, there's a reason they were doing that but we won't find out till later. Yeah I got the idea of Beast Boy dressing up like Robin again from that episode, and yes I enjoyed it as much as you did. Sorry the chapter didn't turn out the way you thought it would though with Slade and Robin "Chatting" and then going at it. There's so much I'd like to tell you, but because of the plot and everything and all the action and suspense I've got lined up...I can't. So who says Robin isn't going loco though? Perhaps Robin AND STARFIRE are going loco? Better yet…who says Slade was really there? Sorry If this chapter wasn't as serious as you thought it would be. I had the idea down that I wanted to have Red X get Fed up, but I had nothing in between that to create the action and suspense I was shooting for. So I put in the bank robbing scene and the little confrontation he had with "Big Bernie Brown" to add a little flavor to things. BUT I REALLY PROMISE YOU THIS TIME AROUND, NEXT CHAPTER, CRAP ON A STICK! YOU'LL PROBABLY GET DEPRESSED IT'S SO SERIOUS! So what do you think is the connection with Batman in my story by the way? I'm actually VERY INTERESTED to know, and I was going to tell you something but I'll hold that off till next chapter cause I want to know what you think. Oh, and by the way, NICE JOB ON THE KNEE…AGAIN! LOL, that's twice now man, how does one do something like that…TWICE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA, hope you're okay though, that better not mean I won't see a review for a while. Well I'm gonna proof read this chapter and started on some homework. Thanks for the review!


	15. Taken

A/N:

Before I start this chapter I feel I need to say a few things. Okay, first of all….WHERE THE HECK DID YOU ALL GET THE IDEA THAT RED X WAS DEAD! I CAN'T KILL OFF RED X, HE'S WAY TOO COOL, HE WAS ONLY BEATEN TO A BLOODY PULP, THAT'S ALL, I CAN'T KILL HIM, THIS IS RATED PG! Anyway, also, before you begin reading this chapter…please make sure that all legs, wheels, or sides of whatever you are sitting on are planted firmly on the ground while you read this chapter. Also, you may wish to grab yourself perhaps a rubber-band or perhaps even some string or something to tie your jaw closed with because I'm sure by the end of the chapter you're mouth will be hanging down by your chest and I don't think you wanna be covered in drool. Also consider moving at least 4 feet away from the computer screen, as a precaution. Well, now that that's been said…make sure your seat's back and tray tables are in their full up-right and locked positions. Get ready for a mouthful!

**Chapter 15- Taken**

"You can go in now," the doctor said as he opened the door for the Titans.

Robin and the others slowly crept into the room where Red X lie unconscious on one of the hospital beds in intensive care. He looked more like a machine rather than a human being with so many tubes and wires connected to his body. There were monitoring devices cluttered around him, almost as if the instruments were watching over him like guardian angels.

"Has he shown any signs of waking up," Robin asked the doctor.

"No, not that we've seen," he said. "But, like you said when you brought him in…I've never seen someone so mangled like that before in my life, and live through it none the less."

"We'll only be a few minutes," Robin said hinting to the doctor to leave.

"Take your time," and the doctor walked out.

"Cyborg," said Robin. "Close the door. Raven…you know what to do."

Raven nodded at him and pulled her hood back from her forehead. She sat down on one of the chairs next to the bed and took in a deep breath, then put her middle and index finger and thumb on Red X's forehead.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthose," she began chanting as she felt herself slipping into Red X's mind. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthose…Azer—"suddenly her eyes opened and she looked around the room as if seeing it for the first time.

Her eyes fell on Robin and she shot him a mischievous grin. "Hey kid," she said in a voice none like her own. The rest of the Titans knew, however, who it was. Even though it wasn't masked by the suit, they recognized that cool seductive voice that belonged to none other than Red X.

"Nice seeing you again Red X," Robin said sarcastically leaning against a counter and crossing his arms.

Raven, or rather, Red X looked over at himself lying in the hospital bed. "Wow," he said. "I look like crud. I guess I really got my butt handed to me this time around." Raven/Red X looked back at Robin again. "So what brings you by this neck of the woods, or did you drop by to bring me some Roses and a kiss?"

"We don't have time for this X," Robin exclaimed. "We want answers!"

"Please," said Starfire, "We merely wish to know who did this too you."

Raven/Red X turned her/his head towards Starfire and said, "Oh…well hello angel. So…how bout that date you and I never went out on?"

Starfire's eyes burned green and she was about to zap Red X/Raven but Robin stepped in and held her back from doing so.

"Who did this to you X," Robin demanded again.

Raven/Red X shot him another mischievous grin and slouched back in the chair; spreading his/her legs wide open then smiled back at Robin. "Ya know kid," said Red X, "it's funny how girls, even ones like your friend here, like it when I'm in control of them…especially when I'm 'inside' them."

"HEY NOW YOU LISTEN," Cyborg yelled. "DON'T CHU GET ANY IDEAS—"

Robin put his hand on Cyborg's shoulder and he immediately became silent. Robin looked up at him with a serious expression on his face then made his way over to Raven/Red X. He looked down at him/her for a good while then suddenly grabbed him/her by the collar and puller him/her into his face.

"Ya know Red X," said Robin with narrowed eyes. "YOU are in a coma right now, and there isn't much YOU can do to keep me or the rest of us from doing something you wouldn't want us to. So unless you want me to take you off life support…I suggest you start talking!"

Raven/Red X looked at him and processed everything he had just threatened. There was no way he could call for help, and it'd be too late for the nurses or anyone else to save him if they secretly took away his lifelines. He decided he'd flow with it, after all, what else was he to do? He was in a coma.

"Alright kid," said Red X. "I'll talk."

Back at Titans tower, after their "chat" with Red X, Robin sat at the computer in the living room with his elbows on the keyboard and his chin resting on his elevated hands.

"Ah Robin," said Cyborg as he leaned over his shoulder. "You've been sitting at that computer for…almost four hours now and you haven't even turned it on yet."

Robin didn't answer and the room was filled with silence.

"Look man, I know you're still soaking in everything Red X told us today and I'm sure you're a little concerned about it, but you really shouldn't be, besides we—"before he could finish Robin interrupted him.

"A stock pile of uranium ore and kryptonite are missing, along with enough mustard gas and anthrax to take out the entire city," said Robin. "Yes, I'm a little concerned, why shouldn't I be?"

Cyborg didn't know what to say, obviously there was no reasoning with his friend.

"Look," he said. "You have every right to be worried, but why don't you just take a break for a little while, get your mind off of things and maybe everything will come to you more easily." He put his hand on Robin's shoulder. "We're all just as worried as you are about this whole thing bro, and besides, you said you'd help Raven and Starfire get everything ready before Titans East came over."

How could Cyborg even think about having fun when Deathstroke was at large again! He had nearly taken out Red X and even after they went to see him in the hospital, not even HE knew who his attackers were. Red X was so badly beaten they couldn't even tell who he was after the took his mask off! On top of that, an exceptionally large about of nuclear and biological agents was missing and Robin knew nothing of the group that Red X apparently saw taking them. He leaned back in his chair and sighed. Things just weren't going his way right now, he couldn't think; couldn't concentrate. Since he mentioned it, he _was_, however, looking forward to the barbecue Cyborg set up with Titans East a few days ago, and he did say he'd help Raven and Starfire get everything set up while Cyborg and Beast Boy went grocery shopping. Perhaps taking a break for a few hours would do him some good, he couldn't keep his train of thought, since he had in fact been sitting there at the computer for almost four hours and still hadn't come up with anything.

"Come on man," said Cyborg. "If you want when we're finished tonight we'll all pitch-in and help you. We're a team, and this concerns all of us. Who knows, maybe Titans East might know something about it and they could help too!"

Robin looked up at his friend and said, "Maybe your right Cyborg. Maybe All I really need is a break."

"That's the spirit! Oh, and Robin…"Cyborg leaned closer to him and said in a very quiet voice, "we're gonna pick up bratwursts for the barbecue tonight. Ya know how much you _love_ bratwursts…"

Robin's eyes lit up and said, "Brat…bratwursts?"

"Uh huh!"

"Well, alright then…I'll take a break."

Robin got up from his chair and joined Raven and Starfire on the roof preparing everything for their soon to be arriving guests, while Cyborg and Beast Boy hopped in the T-car and headed for the grocery store.

"Hey Raven could you hand me the other end of the table cloth over there," Robin asked politely.

Raven handed it to him and they draped it over the table and let the sides hang off the edges.

"OH I never knew the earthly ways of the preparing the barbecue would be so much fun," said Starfire as she emerged from the stairwell with a handful of fold-out chairs.

Meanwhile, at the grocery store…

"Hey Cyborg," said Beast Boy looking over their grocery cart full of food with hands full of tofu. "Do you want whey tofu, or soy tofu?

"I really don't care Beast Boy," said Cyborg as he crossed off something on the grocery list. "You're the only one that eats that…stuff, anyway. No one else wants it."

"Humph! Then I'll just take the soy tofu then!"

"Wait a minute, we need ice-cream. BB, could you go down to frozen foods and get some?"

"Oh I'm already on it!" Ten minutes later, Beast Boy stumbled back to Cyborg and the shopping cart with fifty, one gallon tubs of ice-cream. "Where do you…want them," he asked in a labored voice, sweat dripping off his face.

"Hold on a second that might not be all," Cyborg said mercilessly.

Beast Boy's knees buckled and the gallons of ice-cream fell on top of him. He quickly emerged out of the top of the pile with a bump on his head and a shocked look on his face for his friend's lack of support.

"I wonder if Aqualad eats fish, maybe I should—"Cyborg raised his forearm close to his face and pressed a button on his wrist and called Titans Tower. To his dismay, all that was seen on the small video screen on his arm was static.

"Hmm," he said surprised to see this. "Well that's odd."

"What is it Cy," Beast Boy asked intuitively.

"My communicator's not working. Can I see yours real quick?"

Beast Boy handed him his and said, "Sure."

Cyborg got the same thing, nothing but static. He looked up from it with a confused expression on his face and gazed over at a woman in the same isle as them hitting her cell-phone with the palm of her hand. (take note of that!)

Beast Boy noticed this too and said to his friend, "Maybe the cell-phone tower is down or something."

Cyborg looked off into space for a moment and thought about this. "Eh, must be," he said, brushing the bad feeling he had away. "Ya think Aqualad eats fish?"

"Tell Cyborg and the others that I'll be down to help bring in stuff in a second," Robin called to Starfire as he began filling a cooler with ice in the kitchen. "Just let me finish this real quick."

Starfire left the living-room and headed down to the garage where Cyborg had just pulled in with the T-Car and a trunk load of groceries.

Robin was the only one left and the room became eerily silent. All that could be heard was Robin dumping ice into the cooler and taking out and throwing in cans of soda. Robin looked around the room for no reason in particular then once finished with his job he made his way out of the kitchen and towards the door leading to the roof when suddenly, the alarm went off.

Robin dropped the cooler on the floor, nearly crushing his toes in the process, and cupped his hands over his ears gritting his teeth. Something was wrong, the alarm, it was so loud. It wasn't supposed to be that loud and it felt as though the noise was rattling his brains inside his head. Robin fell to his knees, and in the corner of his eye he noticed the T.V. come on by itself and display a blinking green square in the upper left-hand corner that was all too familiar to him. He turned his head with his hands still over his ears and watched as an image of a skull and cross-bones formed on the screen and a phrase that gave Robin a cold chill down his spine now read:

"I will annihilate them Robin…and I'll make you watch!"

Suddenly, the alarm stopped and the words and images from the T.V. disappeared and it turned itself off. Everything was as before; except for Robin still knelling on the floor cradling his head.

"What's going on," Cyborg exclaimed as he and the rest of the Titans entered the living-room empty handed. "Robin! Robin is everything alright?"

"I'm fine," he said getting up off the floor.

"What happened," Beast Boy asked. "What caused the alarm?"

"And why was it so loud," Raven interjected.

"I don't know," Robin said trying to conceal his fear and pain from the others. "Maybe it was a glitch in the system. It's never done that before, we'll deal with it later."

Robin picked the cooler up off the floor and headed for the roof. "I'll be down in a sec," he said before he left.

The rest of the Titans shrugged their shoulders and suddenly they heard the doorbell ring.

"Oh, company," Cyborg said with a surprised look on his face.

"I'LL GET IT," Beast Boy yelled then dashed out the door.

"NO, I WISH TO CATCH THE DOOR," Starfire called back to him as she followed.

Raven and Cyborg left as well after Robin joined them shortly-there-after and finished bringing in the groceries while Beast Boy and Starfire fought over who got to answer the door.

"Yo Sparky," Bumble Bee yelled in some-what of a harsh tone as she came up behind Cyborg and slugged him on the shoulder. "Where's that dance you still owe me!"

"Ow," he shouted after she hit him. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry I still owe you a dance!"

"SENIOR CYBORG," Mas and Menos yelled as they zipped past everyone else and tackled him to the ground in a hug.

"Hey Mas and Menos," Cyborg chuckled.

"Speedy how are ya," Robin said as the two shook hands.

"Good, nice to see you again on such short notice," Speedy said jokingly as he was referring to the dance.

Robin chuckled and said, "I know. So how's Lilith doing?"

"Aw she's doing great. We've been talking and hanging out lately so things are going quite well between us, actually."

"That's good to hear."

"How about you and Starfire?"

Robin began blushing and said, "Uh…what…what do you mean?"

Speedy chuckled at his embarrassment and said, "Never mind, don't worry about it. But what I do want to know is—"Speedy turned away from Robin for a moment and called out to Cyborg who was preparing the grill. "Hey Cyborg, what's for dinner tonight!"

Cyborg pulled out an arm full of packaged beef patties, hot dogs, and bratwursts and yelled back at him with a smile, "Nothin' but all you can eat burgers, dogs, and brats tonight!"

"Sounds good to me," Speedy yelled back then started talking to Robin again.

"Hey, and don't forget the tofu," Beast Boy commented while he and Aqualad conversed.

Cyborg didn't answer him; instead he concentrated more on his cooking.

"So Starfire," said Bumble Bee. "We haven't been formally introduced yet, I'm Bumble Bee."

"HELLO," exclaimed Starfire. "Please, where are you from, what is your favorite color, and do you wish to be my friend?"

Bumble Bee "Um…New York, yellow and…sure?" (I'm actually not sure if that's where she's from, but from what I understands she's been there)

Starfire scooped her up in her arms and cheered, "HELLO NEW FRIEND!"

"Uh…hi…"Bumble Bee winced gasping for air.

"Hey Aqualad," Cyborg called over to him.

"Hey what," he responded sarcastically.

Cyborg smiled at him and took a rather large fish off the plate next to the grill. "Ya like fish!"

Aqualad's mouth dropped open and he screamed like an eight year-old girl at the sight of his under-sea companion. "YOU KILLED CHARLIE," he wailed in horror. "YOU KILLED AND PLANNED ON EATING CHARLIE! THAT WAS ONE OF MY FRIENDS!"

A sweat drop went down Cyborg's face and he hid the fish, or rather "Charlie," behind his back and shot him a nervous smile. "Oh uh…who's Charlie," Cyborg asked trying to look innocent of his apparent crimes.

"The fish behind your back," Aqualad exclaimed.

"What fish," Cyborg asked innocently after inconspicuously tossing "Charlie" over the edge of the roof behind his back.

Aqualad began sobbing and Beast Boy came up next to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Aqualad," Beast Boy said trying act as though he was touched by this incident. "He was a good fish…a good fish…and we'll all miss him…"

"Hey everything's just about ready guys," Cyborg said as he flipped the hamburgers and rotated the hotdogs and bratwursts. "If you want you can all sit down and I'll bring everything over when it's finished." Cyborg knelt on one knee and reached into the cabinet under the grill (my grill has a metal cabinet under it, I don't know why) and searched for a few shakers of herbs and spices.

Beast Boy didn't join the others yet at the table, instead his attention was caught by a rather large red button on the side of the grill marked "turbo." Curiosity got the best of him and with a smile he inched his index finger closer and closer to the button.

Cyborg stood up with a specula in one hand and a shakers in the other, but gasped as he saw his friend about to press that button and yelled, "BEAST BOY, DON'T TOUCH THAT—"but it was already too late.

From a distance, one could see a rather large fire ball and heat bloom rise from the top of Titans tower, leaving a mushroom cloud of smoke in it's' path.

"Button," Cyborg finally finished as a puff of smoke came from his mouth.

Everyone sat there speechlessly and the only thing that wasn't black and covered in ash and soot were their white eyes which now advertised everyone's shocked expressions.

"Uh…do you guys like your meat medium, or well done," Beast Boy joked. He turned and looked nervously at everyone who starred him down with red murderous eyes and crept slowly towards the door before anyone tried to hurt him.

"Maybe we should just go out for pizza," Robin finally suggested.

After everyone had the chance to clean up, most of the Titans piled into the T-Car while Starfire road with Robin on the back of the R-cycle to the Pizzeria. The T-car pulled up in a parking space next to the big building with the huge "PIZZA" sign above it and all of the Titans filed out.

"Next time I get to ride up front," Bumble Bee squawked.

"You," Speedy protested. "You didn't have to ride with—"the Titans East continued arguing and Cyborg and the rest of the Teen Titans simply ignored them.

Robin pulled the motorcycle up next to the curb on the other side of the street and put the kick-stand down. He didn't know why, but he felt he should park elsewhere away from the rest of the Titans; perhaps it was just his way of trying to have as much alone time with Starfire as he could get. Robin and Starfire took off their helmets at the same time, but Robin paused for a moment and looked up at the skyline far above them. He had that feeling again…like someone was watching them, like something bad was about to happen. He also found it strange that not a single car or person were on the streets during the entire drive here, something he found rather odd for a Friday afternoon. (take note of that too!)

Starfire nudged his shoulder and said, "Robin? Is something the matter?"

He looked back at her and said, "No I'm fine. Why you ask?" It was obviously a lie, but he didn't want to startle her. His heart rate elevated, he could somehow sense something was about to happen but he chose to ignore this feeling instead.

"You seem tense," Starfire replied. "Perhaps you would most enjoy some Tamaranean acupressure when we get home?"

Robin chuckled at her then dismounted the motorcycle. "I'll be alright Star. Maybe I'll take you up on that some other time though."

They both laughed then Robin present his hand for her to lean on in assisting her off the motorcycle. Starfire took it gladly and she dismounted the bike, but her boot got caught in a grove on the edge of the seat.

"Oops," she said looking back at her foot. "I seem to have caught myself."

Robin smiled then respectfully helped her get her foot out.

Speedy caught sight of Robin helping Starfire get her foot loose and nudged Aqualad's arm with his elbow. Aqualad looked at Speedy who pointed to Robin and Starfire on the other side of the street with a nod and the two began laughing.

"Hey Romeo and Juliet," Speedy called over to them while Aqualad giggled like a school girl. "What's the hold up we're starved!"

Robin got her foot loose and yelled back to them, "We'll be there in a sec, just go in without us!"

"Alright," Speedy yelled back and the rest of the Titans made their way into the Pizzeria.

"Come on Star we don't want to keep them waiting," Robin said as he went around the other side of the bike next to her. He presented his arm for her to take and smiled at her.

Starfire returned the look and wrapped her arm through his and closed the distance between them.

"Well, shall we," said Robin as the two made their way towards the Pizzeria. "So Star, what do you think—"

The flirting couple were no more then twenty steps from the entrance of the restaurant when suddenly, it happened…

_KABOOM!_

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as the blast wave hit them. A surge of heat swept over Robin and Starfire's body with tremendous force and they were thrown back onto the pavement as if they were merely leaves blowing in the wind. Robin felt the back of his head hit the hard cement and he fell unconscious for only a second as did Starfire. When they awoke, the building that was once the Pizzeria where he and the rest of the Titans would visit quite frequently was now a flaming pile of twisted metal and rubble. Robin couldn't believe his eyes and rose to his feet, leaving Starfire to fend for herself as she too rose from the ground and looked awestruck at the building. Their friends, all of them, had been in there before the explosion went off. They were all dead.

"No…"Robin whispered with a horrified look on his face then took in a deep breath and cried out in fury, "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"The others," Starfire said in a trembling voice. "They are—"Starfire ended her phrase of sorrow when suddenly they heard something around them.

_WHOOSH, WHOOSH, WHOOSH, WHOOSH!_

_WHOOSH, WHOOSH, WHOOSH, WHOOSH, WHOOSH, CLANK!_

The two remaining Titans turned around simultaneously and a look of horror came across their faces. They were surrounded by them; a fierce platoon of androids, but not just any androids though. Robin recognized them from the way they all slouched forward and let their arms dangling slightly in front of them. The white narrowed eyes and orange circle that covered their faces were also a dead give away. They were Slade's androids. Suddenly, the sound of mechanical footsteps could be heard making its' way closer to the circle of robots that surrounded Robin and Starfire. Robin gasped at the sight of these new reinforcements, for he wouldn't have expected to see this army return in a million years. These new machines were yellow and tall, and reminded Robin of his friend Cyborg since they were originally created from him. This new threat that joined the others were none other than Brother Blood's robots. How could this be though, Slade's and Brother Blood's androids working together? Robin found it most interesting that the robots on both sides looked old and obsolete, as if they were taken from a junk yard rather than have been freshly manufactured. Some of them even had missing limbs, while others were rusted and slightly damaged. Some, on the other hand, looked shiny and new, and were all the more ready and prepared to take on the last two surviving Titans.

"Robin," Starfire said fear present in her voice. "What is happening? Why are these terrible machines here, and what do they want?"

Robin was just as afraid as she were, but he knew he had to be strong. They turned and stood back to back against each other ready to fight off these hoards of robots before them.

"I don't know," Robin said eyeing his motorcycle which was unharmed during the explosion. "We need to get to the R-cycle and get out of here. Starfire—"Robin looked back at her and gave her a fake smile. "We can get through this."

They were easily surrounded by more than seventy or eighty androids, but with Robin's last comment Starfire felt somewhat better knowing the boy she loved was right behind her and would fight by her side no matter what. She looked back at him with a renewed sense of hope and readied herself to fight.

The androids began closing in on them and Robin pulled out his Bo-staff and a handful of explosive disks and yelled, "STARFIRE, NOW!"

The two bolted off in separate directions and attacked. Robin threw his explosives and took out seven or eight of the menacing robots then charged another. Starfire blasted the heads off of several droids with carefully aimed starbolts but one of them came up from behind and wrapped its' arms around her preventing use of her hands. Starfire tried to break free but more kept pouncing on her until she was covered in androids. Overcome by frustration and anger, her eyes glowed green and she let out a battle cry before a green shockwave emitted from her body and blew the pesky robots off of her. She rose in the air and went after more.

Robin swung his Bo-staff at one of the H.I.V.E robots but it quickly moved out of the way and pointed its' sonic cannon at him. Robin swiftly ducked as if fired at nearly point black rang and drew a birderang from his belt and sliced it across the machine's chest and face. The robot fell backwards and exploded then Robin withdrew a handful of birderangs, each nestled in-between two fingers and threw them at a group of charging robots. They sliced through them like a warm butter knife then gracefully returned to Robin's hands as though he were their master. In the corner of his eye Robin noticed something running towards him from the other side of the street and spun around to see what it was. Robin saw one of Slade's robots coming at him, but it had no arms, and it had something on its' back though. As it drew near, he immediately recognized what it was and his face turned pale with horror. That robot was on a kamikaze mission with a bomb strapped to its' back, and it was headed straight for him. Robin didn't hesitate and landed an explosive disk on the robot's chest prior to a grand explosion being set off from the bomb.

"STARFIRE, COME ON," he yelled to her as he strode backwards to his motorcycle while fighting off other androids.

Starfire landed on the ground and walked back towards the R-cycle while laying down a cascade of cover fire for Robin as he started the motorcycle. She stood beside him; relentlessly shooting at everything that came her way then was relieved to hear the dull roar of the R-cycle starting up.

"Get on," he demanded and before any of the dreadful robots could stop them, they had sped off into the city.

The door hissed open, and Robin and Starfire strode sluggishly side by side into the living-room; defeat apparent in their body language. Although they had escaped with their lives, their friends were not so lucky; they were all taken by the explosion.

"Are you…okay," Robin asked sincerely as he helped her over by the couch.

"I am undamaged Robin," she said not looking at him and flopping on the couch.

To her surprise she sat down on the remote and the T.V. cracked on, but to something neither she, nor Robin wanted to come home to.

"I'm standing here just outside of Jump City now," the reporter yelled wearing what looked like a mask a surgeon would wear during an operation; panic in her voice, "where hoards of innocent people are flocking over the bridge in an attempt to flee from the city!"

Hearing this Robin came behind Starfire and watched the horrifying images of people running for their lives, but for what?

"We're under a full-scale evacuation, and if you are watching this at home, you need to gather your loved ones and get out of town! At around 1:30 this afternoon, a deadly toxin was supposedly released throughout the city causing those who were exposed to it to begin convulsing and foaming at the mouth! From what we have seen so far, the victims seem to still be alive but—"

As the news reporter continued on what the symptoms were of those who were infected, they showed earlier footage of different areas of town where people lay unconscious on the streets. All of them lie motionlessly with their mouths hung open and their eyes rolled in the back of their heads. A rather gruesome and terrifying image for anyone to behold.

The masked reporter reappeared on the screen and continued her speech as hoards of people made their way across the bridge behind her. "Most of the city has already been evacuated, and all attempts at calling for help have proven unsuccessful. Something seems to be jamming any and all transmissions and signals coming from the city. We're not even sure if anyone is seeing this, but if you are, please evacuate and head for the nearest—"

Before she could finish her sentence, a loud explosion could be heard in the background followed by screams. Suddenly the images on the T.V. screen disappeared and were replaced by a multi-toned picture with the words "please stand-by" written at the bottom.

The whole tower shook, and a bright flash in the corner of Robin's eye caught his attention, forcing him to look over at the source. His heart froze and his mouth dropped open, as he looked on in horror at the horrific scenes outside the window. Robin watched as another explosion was set off on the bridge, followed by another, and another, and another. The bridge could take no more, and it collapsed into the deep blue sea.

Robin only stood their awestruck by this image, silent as though he were never able to speak before in his life. He looked back at Starfire who at no point in time raised her head to behold the terrible images of the bridge collapsing outside their window. She only had her head hung low and looked down at her knees. He made his way around the couch and sat down next to her and noticed a tear drop from her eyes.

"Starfire," he said in a soft sincere voice.

She began to sob.

"Starfire…"He turned in his seat to face her and propped his leg sideways on the couch in-between he and Starfire (does that make sense?) and took hold of one of her hands.

"Beast Boy…Raven…Cyborg," she said in a trembling voice trying to hold back her emotions. "Our friends are…They are all…"She couldn't hold it in any longer and she burst out in tears.

"Starfire," Robin said frantically trying to comfort her. "Star it's gonna be okay. We'll get through this!" Still holding one of her hands, he put his other arm around her and lowered his head to look into Starfire's eyes.

She looked up at him and said, "Robin…Robin I can't…I just can't," she tried to get it out but was overcome by her sorrows and buried her face in his chest. She had lost so many people close to her and she didn't know how to handle this, the pain was too much for her.

He let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her then lay back on the couch with her in his arms. Starfire was on top of Robin with her stomach between his legs and drew her arms close to her chest with her face still buried in his. Robin looked down at her lying on him and held her even tighter. He felt himself being overwhelmed by what had happened. The lose of his friends was a heavy burden to bear, but he had to be strong. He had to be strong…for Starfire.

"It'll be okay Star," he said in a soft comforting voice. "We're gonna be okay. I'm here for you Star. I'll always be here for you."

She raised her head off his chest and looked up at him, her eyes still filled with tears. "Robin…I don't want to…I don't want to—"

"I know Star," he interrupted. "And I won't let that happen. I won't let anything happen to you." He moved a few hairs away from her face and looked deep into her eyes then said something that brought Starfire the inner peace she so desperately needed.

"I promise…"

Still sniffling, she gave him something that brought hope into his heart as well. A faint smile that formed across her face. Robin couldn't help but do the same, and found himself grinning at the fragile girl in his arms. She turned away from Robin and laid her head back down, making herself more comfortable on his chest. He never stopped looking at her though, and the smile never left his face. He began gently stroking her head and it wasn't long until she stirred no more. He found it strange that she had become so quiet, so he leaned his head over to see her face and saw that she was asleep. She looked like an angel, resting there peacefully on his chest as though she were a child. Robin smiled at her then leaned his face close to hers' and kissed Starfire softly on her forehead. Feeling exhausted from everything that happened today, he rested his head back against the couch and quickly fell asleep.

A/N:

Wow, kinda depressing huh? All the titans except Robin and Starfire are dead. So what did you guys think of all the androids showing up huh? They were Slade's AND Brother Blood's working TOGETHER, what could that mean? So do you all really think Deathstroke is still Slade, or are you SOOOO uncertain now you can't make up your mind? That's heavy stuff isn't it? So did you all do what I told you to do before you read this? I knew you'd be shocked when I blew up the titans…and the bridge. I think it's quite funny how SURE you all were about the identity of Deathstroke, but in your previous reviews I can see now how unwary you are. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! Okay, so I need to know something. The thing with the bridge, was that a little…much, for a PG? I mean, yeah sure, a lot of people died I'm sure you caught onto that from just reading it, but I didn't go telling all about it though, so do you think I should change my rating? That reminds me of something actually. In my last chapter, most well…ALL of you expressed some form of concern about the situation with Red X. Just to clarify a few things here, I didn't actually KILL Red X. He was just badly beaten up. The way I pictured it in my head would be Red X hanging by his wrist from a chain, but he wasn't like bloody and guts hangin' out n' stuff like that. Imagine if you will, seeing Red X hanging there but the only thing really gory looking would be that his arms would be kinda bent the wrong way or his leg twisted in a weird way, it's like in that episode "Birthmark." Robin actually BROKE Slade's neck, and it hung in a really weird way but he simply put it back into place. That's what I was trying to go for with the Red X image, maybe when all is said and done, I'll go back and try to…redefine that part, but I appreciate everyone's concern though. OH AND SECONDLY, I REALLY hope you guys understood what I was saying when Robin and Starfire were…comforting one another. I had a tuff time explaining it all, and I hope I didn't give you the wrong impression…or image for that matter. It's like Starfire was lying on top of Robin in between his legs, with her head on his chest, and his arms hugging her, and they were STILL DRESSED. Do you understand what I'm saying?

PLEASE COMMENT ON THAT, I NEED TO KNOW!

So yeah, I have to do some ass-kissing before I get to the personal thanks. So who here has read "Blast to the Supposed Past?" If you guys like my fic, check out Van Gordan's! You'll probably stop reading mine cause his is so good, I spent most of the day reading through his and it kicks a! Well, now that I'm done sucking up, time for the personal thanks. Next Chapter: "The Fall of the Titans"

**Snowfeather-** So…do you STILL think Deathstroke is Slade?

**DigiDestined of Courage-** Yeah my last chapter had those little bits of romance, but so did this one when you think about it. I think it was something rather important to add considering this would be a VERY DEPRESSING chapter if I didn't include it. I mean the death of the Titans and then the bridge that would have been too much unless I had something to relieve some of that built up tension in this chapter. Thanks for the comment though, and believe me…the WORST of things is yet to come.

**KaliAnn-** I wasn't sure how everyone would take to the pizzeria thing and the bank heist. I wanted the Titans to find Red X mangled but I didn't know what would happen in between that though, so I just kinda made that up along the way and from what I've heard from you and everyone else it turned out quite well. But as you found out, NO, he isn't dead, but his crime days are over now since he'll more than likely be eating his food through a straw now. Thanks for the review.

**Aries-Raven-** First of all, I'M A BOY! HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA I'M 17 AND I'M A SENIOR IN HIGH SCHOOL, LOL. But I guess I can't complain, I haven't written my bio thing yet. I'll get to that sometime. No Red X didn't have to die and he isn't, and to answer your question about his dad. His dad just worked at that arms dealership but died during a test involving something biological or nuclear. See what I'm saying? Hence, that is why Red X took up the life of crime, get it? No, I've never had a spaghetti fight with any of my girl friends but I have with making cookies…I think…or maybe it was something else…anyway. So do you still think Deathstroke is Slade, now that the rest of the Titans are, well…gone and he can't threaten to use them as Blackmail for Robin? Don't worry; there is a FAR MORE sinister plan from Deathstroke brewing here and it'll leave you on the edge of your seat to the bitter end. Thanks for the review, and be prepared for more depressing moments in the future.

**Lance Arkel-** BOUT TIME YOU FRICKIN' REVIEWED AROUND HERE! Lol, just playin' with ya. So you're on your spring break huh? Mine's next week, so I'm kinda looking forward to that. I'm glad you enjoyed that nice twist between Cinderblock and Overload and don't worry, there is a reason for EVERYTHING in here. I think the little tid-bits where Slade appears then disappears is a good way of keeping the readers on edge, especially when we find out that Starfire can see Slade as well. Kinda makes ya wonder if Robin's really insane or not, don't it? I agree with you on stories that involve other superheroes and the Teen Titans, they do indeed steal the spot-light and it gets a little irritating. I have to give you a free cookie for noticing the alarm never going off when Red X robbed the bank, you may VERY WELL be the only on who did, cause you're the only one who commented on it, thank you! Your comment about the Red X image actually developed the beginning of this chapter, and I hope the way I explained it earlier made sense to you. I kept that episode "Birthmark" in mind when I read it, but I will indeed go back and re-write those images, I really appreciated your insight on that. As for whom you think Deathstroke is, what do you think now since I introduced Brother Blood's robots? I hope you haven't forgotten everything in my chapter "Friends and Foes," did you? Hehehehehehehehe. Thanks for the review, and the helpful insights.

**Van Gordan-** Okay dude, I swear to you, before I wrote this story I TOTALLY did not even read yours! I got up to chapter 22 or 23 in your story and I noticed that you and I have a lot of similar things in our fics. The whole anger gas in the air in your story and the seizure gas in my story, I swear man, today was the first time I read about that in your story and I've had the seizure gas idea for my story for a long time, so PLEASE don't think I'm stealing your ideas, by all means I'm not! But anyway now to say to you what I've wanted to say since I read your review.

(clears throught) He he…he he hehehehehe…..HEHEHEHEH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! Look at chu, you were SOOO SURE Deathstroke was Slade, but now what, you don't really know now do you! I bet me bringing up Brother Blood's robots boggled your mind, and I bet I know what you're thinking now, but all I'm going to say is don't give up on me yet. As the infamous Slade would say, "Patience Van Gordan…patience." And yes, the robots that beat the ever-loving crap out of Red X WERE in fact, Slade's. I think I can say that without giving anything away. No, Deathstroke isn't Killer Moth, that'd be pretty gay, someone as tuff as Deathstroke. Besides, I took him down in a previous chapter if you had forgotten, I don't remember which one. I'm thinking that you're thinking Batman is involved in this whole ordeal, but to clarify something with you, he's not. However, I will be bringing him AND the Justice League in the chapter after "The Fall of the Titans," so in two chapters pretty much. They won't be heavily involved, this is more focused on Robin and overcoming his adversary. In this chapter, I wanted to corner him in, make it look as though he is trapped and there is no way out. The rest of the Titans are dead, everyone has evacuated the city, and the only means of leaving were the bridge, so Robin's pretty much stuck there for a while. I'm actually HAPPY you wrote some of my clues down, and if I were YOU I'd go back and make sure I had ALL OF THEM. Oh about Red X, NO I couldn't kill him he's way too cool to kill, but that's the last we'll be seeing or hearing from in this story though. If you want to know who Deathstroke is, you're just going to have to wait and find out. It's coming, VERY SOON! As well as the end of my story………(begins sobbing) Thanks for the review, and I can't wait to hear your next thoughts on this chapter, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	16. The Fall of the Titans

**Chapter 16- The Fall of the Titans**

Robin flinched slightly and his eyes fluttered open; something woke him up. He leaned up slightly and looked out at the window and saw the sun hanging low above the city. The skies were now a mix warm oranges, and cool blues that danced in an endless waltz across the heavens signaling the end of a dieing day. Robin looked down at Starfire still lying on his chest and saw that she was still asleep. They must have slept for a couple of hours and Robin felt quite better after his little nap; especially since he had Starfire lying on top of him. He looked down at her and smiled, happy to see that she were safe in his arms when suddenly, he heard something behind him. He pushed himself up, careful not to wake Starfire, and peeked his head over the edge of the couch. Coming through the door, and scattered around the room, were more than thirty of the same armed robots he and Starfire fought a few hours earlier; and they were on a hunt; a hunt for the last remaining Titans. Robin ducked back behind the safety of the couch before one nearly spotted him and looked back at Starfire, fear and uncertainty covering his face.

"Starfire," he whispered, "Starfire!" He shook her gently and she began to stir.

Her eyes opened and she gazed up at him. "Robin," she said in a quiet voice. "What is—"before she could finish he put his hand over her mouth.

"Shhhh, we're in trouble…We've got to get out of here."

If Robin hadn't had his hand over her mouth, Starfire would have undoubtedly given away their position from her gasps of horror as one of Slade's androids passed over them.

"Starfire," said Robin taking his hand off of her mouth. "We need to get to the roof without them spotting us so I'm going to need you to get us there as quickly as possible." Robin reached into his utility belt and pulled out three shiny ball-bearings and held them in his hand. They clanked together and made a very loud noise which alerted every robot to their presence and all were now standing at attention. Slade's robots withdrew their weapons, and Brother Blood's charged their sonic cannons and cautiously made their way towards the couch.

Hearing their advance Robin yelled out, "Starfire Go!"

She rolled off him onto the floor and Robin threw the three ball-bearing over the couch. They hissed open and released a smokescreen around the androids after they bounced to the middle of the room, preventing them from seeing the fleeing teenagers. Robin grabbed Starfire's hand as they dashed for the door while their actions were cloaked by the gray gas. That would only slow them down though, and Robin knew they had to get to the roof and fly to safety before they realized they had disappeared. Robin and Starfire slid to a halt at a three-way intersection of the hallway and leaned against the wall. Robin came to the edge and peeked around the corner, then looked back at Starfire behind him.

"It's clear," he said. "We're almost—"before he could finish a pair of robotic hands shot out of the wall behind him and wrapped around his neck.

"ROBIN," Starfire yelled in horror at the sight of her friend being choked.

Her eyes burned green with anger and she let out a battle cry before cocking her fist back and punching through the wall. She reached in and pulled her arm out with a robotic head in hand. The cold fingers around Robin's neck went limp and he frantically pulled them away then stood next to Starfire and looked at her in amazement as she stood their still holding a head.

"Uh…thanks…Star," Robin said cautiously.

She looked at him, her eyes still glowing green and said, "Let us move!" She dropped the head and the two sprinted off into the right corridor.

"Wait a minute," Robin said as they passed but went back to a doorway marked "Sickbay."

"What is it Robin," Starfire asked looking back behind them for any advancing droids.

"We have to do something before we leave." He took out an explosive disk and held it between two fingers then burst through the door. There were no androids.

"Starfire do you still have your communicator," he asked.

"Yes," she said. "Robin I wish to know—"

"We're going to have to blow up Titan's Tower…"

Starfire looked at him in horror as he sat down at the computer in sick bay and began typing in commands. "WHAT! Robin, I do not I understand why we must destroy our home!"

Robin didn't look at her but he still answered. "If those things get inside the mainframe they'll learn about everything. The Justice League, our advanced weapons and tactics, programs…We can't allow Titans Tower to fall into the wrong hands! We have to destroy it."

Starfire didn't want to believe him, but he was right. This tower secretly had enough firepower and special weapons to level the entire city. The mainframe housed access codes and files to the Watch Tower and if the androids took control of it, they could take control of everything.

Robin reached in the back pocket of his utility belt and pulled out his communicator and set it on the table in front of him. "Starfire," he finally said. "I need your communicator."

Each Titan had a special pass code and phrase stored inside their communicators which allowed them to access the self-destruct sequence in the event of something like this. There were, however, precautions taken so that no one person could do this; you needed two communicators and two codes.

Starfire reached behind her back and took out her communicator. She opened a very small compartment at the base of the device which revealed a green button and pressed it. She raised it to her mouth and spoke the passwords, "Starfire. XJ dash one, one, seven; the moons of Tamaran dance in the heavens above my home." She lowered it and gave it to Robin who plugged it into the computer.

Robin did the same. "Robin. Kilo, Indigo, Lima, eight, four, nine, three; The Boy Wonder has his eyes on you." He plugged his communicator into the port next to Starfire's and waited for the dreaded response.

"ALERT," came a loud female voice over the intercoms of the tower. "Self-destruct sequence, has been, initiated…" The room became suddenly dark but then filled with red pulsating lights.

"Alright Starfire," Robin said. "Here we go."

He typed in a list of commands until it came to a screen that required another password for him to finally be able to engage the self-destruct mechanism. He keyed in "Delta 92500," then the word, "kill switch," and looked up at Starfire. "Alright Star…your turn."

She reluctantly bent over and put her hands to the keyboard and typed in, "Alpha 447.21," and then the word, "DeepEyes."

"ALERT…ALERT…WARNING…WARNING," came the voice over the loud speakers again. "Engaging Self-destruct, self-destruct has been initiated. You now have, four minutes to reach minimum, safe distance!"

Robin looked around the room and sighed. He did something he deeply regretted doing, but it had to be done no matter what. This tower was his home, his safe-house, his haven, and now it was about to be completely destroyed. He took out the communicators from the computer, which now displayed the count-down sequence on the small screens and handed Starfire hers.'

"Let's go…Star," Robin said eager to leave but reluctant to see his home go up in flames. "Starfire…Starfire?"

She did not move, she only stood there with here head hung low.

"Starfire, what's wrong we have to get out of here!"

"Robin," she said in a shaky voice. "I…I'm scared. I don't want to…what if we can't—"

"This isn't over Star. We need to regroup and reorganize. We'll come back with the Justice League and stop Deathstroke. We'll overcome this just like everything else, but right now we've got to get out of here."

Starfire looked up at him with tears in her eyes, but did not say anything.

"Come on Star…let's go…" He took up her hand and they made their way out the door.

"WARNING," came the loud voice again. "You now have, three minutes and thirty seconds, to reach minimum, safe distance."

Out of no where a borage of laser-fire zipped past their heads and impacted on the wall in front of the fleeing Titans. They turned their head and saw the blood thirsty androids giving chase as Robin and Starfire made a run for it. They turned a corned and Robin pinned Starfire against the wall then withdrew a birderang that had a red blinking light in the center of it.

"Get down," Robin ordered as he threw the device in the wall parallel to the one they had just turned out of.

He ducked down next to Starfire and covered them with his cape. The small red light began beeping and blinking faster, and faster, until finally

_KABOOM!_

The explosion went off nearly inches away from them, and every robot that tried to turn the corridor was blasted to pieces.

"Come on," Robin said as he lifted the cape off of them and took Starfire's hand.

The doorway to the stairwell that led to the roof was just down the hall, and they had a clear path to it. They came to the door and Robin opened it, but let Starfire go first when suddenly, he was struck in the back of his shoulder by a laser. He let out a cry of pain then stumbled through the doorway and into Starfire's arms.

"Robin," she cried out in horror.

There was no wound; his shirt merely had a hole burned through it. "I'm fine," Robin said. "We're almost there, let's go!"

Robin made his way up the staircase while Starfire stayed behind for a moment to lay down some cover fire for them. She charged up a starbolt and sent the enormous aura of energy hurling towards the army of robots that were headed their way and a massive explosion went off in the center of the droids, but more just kept coming.

"Starfire, come on," Robin yelled down to her.

She stopped and closed the door behind her, then melted the knob shut to slow the robot army down to buy them some more time. Starfire came behind Robin and they turned another corner near the top of the stairs; freedom was just a few steps away. The outdoor sunlight shown through the bottom and side cracks of the door; it almost seemed as though they were traveling up a stairway to heaven. Once they reached the top, Robin reached for the knob and swung it open, and the cool evening breeze rushed over their bodies rewarding them with the sweet sensations of freedom…but the feeling was short lived. After Starfire came through the doorway Robin closed it behind her and sighed. They ran to the middle of the roof and looked at one another, relieved to see they had made it out alive.

Robin looked down at his communicator; 2:38 left. "Alright Star, let's—"before he could finish they heard a rather strange crackling noise like discharging electricity around them.

They turned back to back and poised for battle, but were met by something very unexpected. Robin and Starfire grit their teeth and stood their ground as they watched twenty of Slade's robots de-cloak and close in around them. Robin was familiar with technology that could turn a man invisible, but he never thought Slade processed such a thing. The two battle ready Titans scanned the platoon of robots who circled them like a pack of hungry sharks, ready to strike at their prey. Robin reached back and took Starfire's hand and squeezed it tight then the two turned their heads and looked back at each other.

"Starfire," Robin whispered to her in a calm voice. "Let's get out of here…"

The two grinned at each other and Starfire held on to his hand even tighter. They looked back at the androids and smiled then suddenly Starfire shot up into the air and pulled Robin up with her in an attempt to escape the dreadful robots. This stunt, however, was cut short when three of the black monsters leapt into the air after them. Two came above Starfire and landed on her back, while the other grabbed hold of Robin and tore him away from her. He felt his hand slip her grasp, and he watched as Starfire's figure became smaller and smaller as he descended to the top of Titans Tower. He landed with a loud _CRASH_, but his fall was cushioned by the android that still held him down firmly against its' chest. Starfire struggled to break loose from the two automatons that were fighting to bring her down, but she shot one in the face and ripped the arm off the other and both fell away from her.

Robin reached in the front of his utility belt and pulled out a birderang. He moved his head to the side then with all his might, stabbed the android in the face that held him down. He leapt forward in a squatting position on his feet and withdrew his Bo-staff and prepared himself as several golems charged him.

Seeing Robin's dire need of assistance, Starfire gasped and flew down towards the action when suddenly a laser shot whizzed past her head. She stopped in mid-air but had to retreat as more and more shots came flying at her as she glided through the air.

Robin readied himself for the first android and in an almost silent motion accompanied by a battle-cry, the end of his Bo-staff made contact with the side of the automaton's head. It stumbled back but was replaced by another which came up behind the first, but Robin was quick to react and jumped over it. Crouching behind it, he put his staff under his arm and thrust it upwards and through the golem's back, exiting out the chest. Robin stood and ripped it out, and the limp mechanical body fell lifelessly to the ground. More came at him but he was quick to dispose of them too, until one unexpectedly came up behind him and kicked him in the back. Robin stumbled forward but was met by another foot to the chest and flew back into the side of a ventilation shaft. He hit it with a loud _BANG_ and before he could get up a pair of metallic hands had already grabbed him by the collar and tossed him across the roof and into a larger group of robots. He slid to a halt, already he had lost his Bo-staff, and another android grabbed him by the head and kneed him in the face. He wobbled back again but was hit in side by an elbow and as he stumbled that way, he was punched again by another. Robin was being thrown around inside the circle of androids like a child being tormented by the schoolyard bullies.

Starfire looked down at the scene in horror as she dodged more incoming laser fire. She felt so helpless, watching the boy she loved so dearly being beaten like that, but she couldn't do anything about it until the robots below her stopped firing.

Robin fell to his knees in the middle of the circle, shaken and out of breath, but all the more determined to win. The automatons closed in around him, but Robin didn't care. He was letting them walk into his trap. He inconspicuously pulled out two birderangs from the front pouch on his utility belt and pressed them together. One of the androids stepped in front of Robin and looked down on him as though he were a frightened dog then cupped its' hands together and raised them above its' head. Robin smiled, then in a roar of fury and anger, "EEEEEEHHHHHHHHYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA" a sword shot out from the two birderangs (see 'Spellbound') and he drove it into the androids chest and through the top of its' head. The thing twitched uncontrollably until Robin finally yanked the sword out of the golem and let it fall lifelessly to the ground. He turned and faced the others, which were already having second thoughts on their advance, and motioned to them with his hand to "bring it on." One android came at him but Robin cut it vertically in half then spun around and sliced the head off another that tried to take him from behind. Another came and then another, but he sliced and diced each and every one of them as they leapt in the air after him. The last one fell, and he let the hand wielding his sword hang to the side and looked around at all the dead androids he had just cut to pieces. He turned his head and saw a large group of robots over by the edge of the roof shooting at Starfire who was dodging every shot coming her way. Robin planted his feet and got a running start when something unexpectedly jumped on his back and tackled him to the ground; but he couldn't see anything behind him. His shoulders and chest were drove into the cement and at the same time an automaton de-cloaked on top of his back. Two more joined in, each holding down one of Robin's arms, while the one on his back grabbed his hair and pulled his head back for him to see what was about to happen.

The group of androids shooting at Starfire ceased fire and cleared a space in-between them. Robin's head was forced to the right and he saw a lone android carrying a rather large, oblong, rectangular case in it's' left hand which looked heavy from the way it slouched to the side. The golem stopped and turned its' head to look back at Robin then dropped the case and the top flipped open almost automatically. Robin looked at the android curiously, unsure of what it was doing until it reached into the case and pulled out an enormous rocket launcher and mounted it on its' shoulder. Robin's head was forced to look at Starfire, who in the distance, seemed like a small toy that you could simply pick up and hold in your hand, but at the same time he could also see the rocket launcher wielding android in the corner of his vision.

"ROBIN," Starfire yelled when she saw that he was pinned down by the three droids. She flew as fast as she could towards him; unbeknownst to the threat that was waiting for her to come in range.

"STARFIRE NO," Robin yelled but she could not hear. "GET OUT OF HERE!"

She still could not hear, but once she got within a hundred yards of the tower she stopped and a look of dread came across her face as she now noticed the android aiming its' huge weapon at her. But it was already too late. The target reticle danced around inside the scope like a firefly until it fixed itself on the gold skinned alien girl and displayed the word "lock" on the bottom of the screen below her.

"STARFIRE!"

Robin tried to yank his arms free of the automaton's death grip around him, but it was no use. The sound of combusting engine fuel rang through the air with a loud _PAKOOM_, and he watched in horror as a cloud of smoke burst out the back of the launcher and ejected a huge rocket that glided gracefully through the air towards Starfire.

Starfire finally saw the incoming rocket headed her way, but there was nothing she could do to stop it. She turned her head slowly and looked down at Robin watching her in disbelief. Their eyes met, and a vague smile came across her face while Robin struggled to break free.

"Robin…"she whispered under her breath.

She closed her eyes with the image of her love's horrified face imprinted in her mind and turned her head away. A tear rolled down her cheek, and then she felt the warm, painful sensation of hard metal impacting on her body.

_KKAAABBOOOOOM!_

"SSSSTTTTAAAARRRREEEEFFFFIIIIRRRREEEE," Robin yelled as he watched Starfire's limp charred body fall lifelessly into the ocean.

The android that shot her dropped the rocket launcher casually on the ground as if it were nothing and strode its' way towards Robin being held down by the other robots. Robin looked up at it, anger and frustration building up inside him, and gritted his teeth. The automaton slowly reached behind its' back and pulled out a hand laser and raised it to the last remaining Titan's head; taunting him after its' last cruel and merciless act. Robin began breathing faster and faster, and with an angry roar he threw the menacing robots off his back and sprung to his feet.

"EEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He looked into the cold dead eyes of the android who just killed Starfire for a moment then thrust his hand up into the machine's chest and ripped out its' power source. Its' heart. The droid's eyes went blank, and it was dead but Robin wanted more, he wanted, _REVENGE_. The golem fell back and the fingers on it's' hand began to twitch. Robin got on top of it and straddled the android then picked up a piece of rubble and raised it above his head. He looked down at the robot, hatred and rage consuming him and bashed in its' face over, and over, and over again until its' head was merely a pile of twisted metal. He rose the block above himself one more time, when something caught his attention in the corner of his eye. It was his communicator, and it was still displaying the countdown timer. He only had eight seconds left. He angrily threw down the piece of cement away and got up off the android and made a mad dash for the edge of the roof.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Robin leapt off the roof and glided fearlessly through the air when suddenly a massive explosion went off behind him.

_BAWHAM!_

The cross section of the tower went up in flames and propelled Robin like a leaf blowing in the wind hundreds of feet into the air. Another explosion went off at the base of Titans Tower, thus beginning the destruction of each section of the enormous T from bottom to top all with an earthshaking:

KaPloom!

KAPLOOM!

KAPLOOM!

KAPLOOM!

Then a final grand explosion went off to finish anything left.

BAWOOOM! WHAM! PPPKKKKKOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

Titan's Tower had been destroyed.

Robin hit the icy waters with a loud _SPLASH_ and felt his body quickly begin to sink. He was fully aware of everything around him and he realized that he was starting to run out of air, but he didn't care, he wanted his life to end.

His mind began to drift, and the voices of his fallen comrades echoed in his head as he sank deeper, and deeper, and deeper, into the cold black abyss.

"_Batman," Robin yelled as Clayface pulled him into his chest._

"_Don't worry kid," said Clayface after flinging one of his arms and covered Robin in mud then pulled the Boy Wonder into him. "You'll get your turn as soon as I'm done—"suddenly the brown slimy monster was struck in the side by a blue pulsating beam causing him to throw Batman out of his chest, but still held onto Robin. Clayface was struck again and he finally let go of the other hero._

_Robin got up and rushed to his partner's side. "Are you alright!"_

"_I'm fine," said Batman. "But who—"before he could finish Clayface came up from behind, ready to pounce on the Dark Knight when he was abruptly hit in the side again by the same blue wave of energy._

_Batman and Robin turned their heads to find the source, but where met by a tall dark figure wearing a brown robe over his entire body. The dynamic duo looked back for their adversary but saw that he was now a steaming pile of mud._

"_Boo-yah…"the mysterious character casually said._

"_That was quite a show you put on there," said Batman as he and Robin came up next to him. _

"_Yeah, we appreciate the help," said Robin gracefully._

"_Ah…no sweat," said the elusive figure. "Well, I'll see you guys later."_

"_Wait," said Batman. "We're grateful for what you did, but…who exactly are you?"_

_The cloaked man signed then reluctantly pulled off his hood, revealing a face of flesh and machine with a red glowing eye. He didn't look that much older than Robin, and for his age, he was rather big and masculine, and Batman and Robin couldn't help but be curious as to what happened to him. "The name's Victor…Victor Stone."_

"_Victor…"Batman paused for a moment and processed this information. "Can't say I've seen you before, you new in town?"_

"_Yeah…"said Victor. "Well, I need to get going. It was nice talking to you."_

"_Wait a sec—"before he could finish Victor turned and ran down a dark alley and disappeared._

"_Well that was odd," said Robin._

"_Tell me about it."_

_Later that night in the Batcave, while Robin undressed and hung his uniform in the vault, Batman sat at the main computer and began doing some research._

"_Hey Dick, come here for a second. Take a look at this," said Batman._

"_What is it Bruce," said Robin as he came up behind his chair._

"_You know that boy we ran into earlier tonight?"_

"_Yeah…Victor, right?"_

_Batman looked back at him and said, "He's dead."_

_Robin's eyes widened and he was awestruck at this accusation. "What, what do you mean?"_

"_Says here in the police reports and files that he passed away along with his mother during an experiment at S.T.A.R. Labs."_

"_Wow," said Robin somehow feeling a connection to Victor with the loss of his parent. "That's…that's terrible."_

"_I know."_

_The dynamic duo ran into Victor time and again who always lent a helping hand to Batman and Robin, and it wasn't long before Batman took him in and gave him a home._

Robin snapped back into reality when a school of fish swam by him, but then he began thinking of when he met Beast Boy and Raven.

"_Hey Cyborg," said Robin as he and his friend stood on a rooftop over looking Gotham city. "Bet cha can't jump all the way over to that building over there."_

"_Oh really," said Cyborg with a raised eyebrow. "How much you wanna bet I can?"_

"_Hmm…how bout…your desert for tomorrow's dinner," Robin suggested with a mischievous grin on his face._

"_Ya mean Alfred's chocolate moose pie," Cyborg exclaimed. "What are you insane?"_

"_So you gonna do it or what?"_

"_Alright man, hope you know what you're getting yourself into though." Cyborg backed up from the edge of the roof and in a running stance._

"_Ya ready," Robin asked. "On my mark, oh…and Cyborg…I can already taste it."_

"_Yeah right man, its' got my name written all of em.'"_

"_Alright then, ready…set…g—"suddenly a scream shot through the air followed by a monstrous roar._

_Cyborg stumbled forward and hit the ground with a loud _THUD_ but quickly got up. "What was that!"_

"_I don't know," said Robin as his eyes skimmed over the city. "But it can't be far…wait, down there! The circus tent, come on!"_

_Robin and Cyborg leapt from rooftop to rooftop until they came to the massive tent where hoards of frightened people were piling out. _

"_Sounds like somebody didn't like the opening act," Cyborg said sarcastically._

"_Well then we'll just have to make up one of our own." Robin pulled out a communicator from his utility belt and called in Batman. "There's a hold-up at the eastside Circus, me and Cyborg are on it now, but you'd better hurry."_

"_I'm on my way," said Batman over the intercom before his face disappeared._

"_Alright Cyborg, let's go!" Robin and Cyborg dashed into the tent only to be met by something rather strange._

"_IF YOU WON'T WILLINGLY GIVE UP YOUR MONEY N' VALUABLES," said the fat circus owner. "THEN I'LL JUST HAVE TO TAKE EM' FROM YA!"_

_With that a giant stampeding green elephant charged a group of fleeing bystanders and scooped them up in its' trunk and dangled them upside-down, causing their wallets, jewelry, and necklaces to fall off._

"_What the—"Robin said after seeing the enormous green elephant._

"_Well, well, well, if it isn't a couple of pesky littla do-gooders," said the fat circus own standing next to his green elephant. "Sorry lads. The show's been canceled this evening, so run along home now before you's get hurt!"_

"_The only one running along anywhere tonight is going to be you," Robin exclaimed, "to jail!"_

"_Ahahahahaha," the evil circus owner laughed. "Not while I got my trusty little freak here to take care of ya!" He pulled out a whip and lashed the huge green elephant in the back with it. "Alright freak, after em'!"_

_Robin and Cyborg were flabbergasted as the elephant did something they had never seen before. It turned into a boa-constrictor and leapt at the two heroes. Robin and Cyborg jumped out of the way from its bight and got into their fighting stances. Cyborg charged it from behind and grabbed onto its' neck and the huge snake tried shaking him off but he held on for dear life. Robin pulled out a grappling hook and shot it around the snake's mouth then with all his might yanked the snake's head into the ground. Cyborg jumped off and rejoined Robin, while the depraved circus owner came up to the strange animal and started yelling at it._

"_GET UP YOU FREAK," he shouted as he lashed the green snake over and over again with his whip. "GET UP AND FIGHT YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF FILTH!"_

_The snake finally did, but then it changed into a massive gorilla and came at Robin and Cyborg again. It raised its' bulky hands above it's head and pounded the ground in front of them and sent the two heroes flying. Once Cyborg hit the ground, the gorilla picked him up and chucked him through the roof of the tent. Robin got to his feet and pulled out a set of birderangs from his utility belt and cocked his hands back. The gorilla charged again, and Robin threw the two birderangs with precision accuracy, both hitting the huge beast in the stomach and then the face. The gargantuan gorilla fell to the ground and Robin leapt into the air to pounce on it, but it swiped him with its' massive arm out of the way and across the arena into a poll. The gorilla went over and put its' foot on top of the Boy Wonder and began slowly applying pressure but it stopped._

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING," came the loud crackling voice of the circus owner. "FINISH HIM! CRUSH HIM!"_

_The gorilla hesitated and looked down at Robin, uncertainty etched across its' face._

"_FREAK, I TOLD YOU TO CRUSH HIM!" The circus owner whipped the green gorilla again, but it still did not respond. "ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING FREAK! I SAID DO IT! YOU WORTHLESS FREAK OF NATURE I SAID DO IT! DO IT!"_

_The huge beast snarled then let his foot off of Robin and turned to his merciless owner, anger and hate bursting its' way out of him. With a loud roar, the metamorphic brute swiped the disgruntled circus owner across the tent and into a concession stand. The gorilla stomped over to him then picked the man up and threw him around the arena again, and again, until finally he passed out. The angry brute stopped his attacks then looked back at Robin who had already regained consciousness. Robin poised himself for battle, unsure of what to think from this strange animal's change of heart, until finally it did something Robin had never seen before. It turned into a boy. Robin let his guard down then slowly walked over to the quivering boy who looked as though he were about to cry._

"_Uh…are you—"before he could finish the boy turned into a roadrunner and fled. "Hey wait!"_

"_Robin," came Cyborg behind him. "Are you alright!"_

_Robin didn't answer at first, and before he could say anymore, Batman showed up._

"_What happened," asked the Dark Knight seeing that he had missed all the action._

_Robin didn't answer, instead he turned away and walked out of the circus tent. Cyborg looked up at Batman, who gazed at him with a suspicious look on his face, and shrugged his shoulders, then went after Robin. _

_Six months had passed since the incident at the circus and the three heroes ran into the green changeling every so often. Usually he was caught stealing food and always managed to get away in one of his elusive animal forms, but they always let him go. One Monday night, Bruce announced that he would be leaving on business for London, and would be gone for a little over three weeks. It was then during the first week of Bruce's absence that Robin and Cyborg found the strange green boy half-alive and nearly starved in a dark alley so they brought him back with them to Wayne Manor. They all became friends, and Robin and Cyborg learned of their new friend's, Garfield Logan, horrible past. _

Then there was Raven.

_While on patrol one dark and stormy night, Robin happened across a rather dark and eerie girl standing on the roof of a cathedral. The skies were dark, and the rain was drenching him on the rooftop as he landed on it gracefully behind the girl._

"_Um…excuse me, uh…," Robin said looking at her curiously. Thunder crackled and a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky. "I don't really know how you got up here but…the weather's not letting up and, it's… getting kinda late."_

_She still did not respond._

"_Uh, hello… miss?" Robin inched towards her then suddenly she spun around and revealed four evil red glowing eyes. He stumbled backwards in shock but regained his ground._

"_He's coming," she finally said._

"_Huh," Robin said._

"_He's coming, and he's going to lay ruin to your world."_

"_Uh what uh…what are you talking about?"_

"_HE'S COMING!" The strange girl elevated herself off the edge of the roof and hovered in mid-air. She put her hands together as though she were in prayer and began chanting and speaking of strange things._

"_From the pits of Azerath a fiery demon shall emerge and scorch the heavens with the flames of the underworld. All who stand in his path shall burn forever as they behold the unrelenting fury of Trigon! HE IS COMING AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP HIM!" She reached up towards the sky and a huge, black, glowing, transparent raven emerged from behind her and spread its' wings._

_Suddenly, the girl's arms fell to her sides and the four eyes under her hood vanish. Her head slouched forward slightly and then she slowly looked up at Robin, who gazed at her with horror and disbelief. Her eyes fluttered then suddenly she passed out and began falling towards the paved streets of Gotham._

_Robin was quick to react and scooped her up in his arms before she could hit the cement as he swung to the roof of the adjacent building on his grappling hook. He landed gracefully on the roof and held her in his arms, then called Cyborg on his communicator and told him to prepare a bed, and that "they were receiving a new guest for the night."_

_The odd blue haired girl remained unconscious for a few days, and when she woke she was quite hostile and nearly took out Gar (Beast Boy) and Victor (Cyborg). They all grew to like each other though, and the sorceress girl stayed with them until she were able to regain her memory._

The week before Bruce was due back, they met Starfire…

_Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were in their room with the balcony window open one night playing video games, when everything began shaking violently._

"_WOW," yelled Garfield (Beast Boy) as a huge meteor flew no more than a hundred feet over the roof._

"_What was that," Cyborg hauler._

"_I don't know," Robin said before getting up and standing on the balcony. He looked all around then spotted the huge ball of flames slowly descending towards the earth._

"_What is that thing," Beast Boy asked standing next to Robin._

_It crash only a few miles away from Wayne Manor._

"_What's going on," Raven yelled as she burst into the room. "What was that!"_

"_It didn't land too far from here," Robin said as he made his way back into the room. "I'm going to go check it out. If you want to join me, you can."_

"_Master Dick sir," said Alfred. "May I ask why you are leaving on such short notice?"_

_Robin strode past him and headed for the Batcave. "A UFO crashed not too far from here. We're going to investigate."_

"_Certainly Master Dick," Alfred responded. "Shall I cancel the pizza then?"_

"_No. We'll just heat it up in the oven when we get back."_

_Robin entered the Batcave and got on the R-Cycle then headed towards the crash site while Victor road with Garfield. Raven stayed behind to meditate. They came to a huge smoldering crater in the side of a foothill in the woods, just outside of town with a strange alien ship poking out of it."_

"_Guys," Garfield said in a trembling voice. "I really don't think we should be here. That's an alien space-ship and they could he here to suck out our brains and stick something up our—"_

"_Quiet Gar," Robin yelled at him in a low voice as a hatch on the bottom of the spaceship hissed open and vented steam. _

_The three teenagers ducked down behind a bush and watched as a pair of glowing green eyes emerged from the spaceship. Its' body was cloaked by the smokescreen, but they could still see and hear it makes its' way onto the ramp of the hatch and stride onto solid ground._

"_This thing doesn't look friendly Rob," Cyborg whispered._

_Robin looked back at him then for a moment then turned to see the scene unfolding before him._

"_ROBIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING," Garfield yelled at him in a quiet voice as the Boy Wonder stood up and walked casually over towards the spaceship._

"_Uh…hello," Robin said daringly._

_The green glowing eyes behind the clouds of steam turned sharply in his direction and starred him down. Robin stopped, seeing that his stunt may have not been the best of ideas, and starred back at it. The smoke began to settle, and Robin gasped as he was met by something he wasn't expecting; a beautiful red-haired gold skinned girl. The alien girl grit her teeth and raised a fist at Robin and her hand began to glow. Robin froze and slowly reached back to pull out a birderang but stopped when her "new alien friend" dropped her arm and began staggering. Her eyes fluttered and they rolled in the back of her head then suddenly she fell to the ground unconscious._

"_Um…what just happened," Beast Boy asked as he came alongside Robin._

"_Interesting way of saying, 'we come in peace,'" Cyborg commented._

_Robin didn't answer, instead he knelt down and picked the alien girl's head up and cradled her in his arms. "I think we should bring her back with us. We don't know what's happened or what could happen to her."_

_They all agreed with Robin's suggestion and they took her back to Wayne Manor. _

"_Ah, Master Dick," said Alfred as he came to greet Robin and the others. "I see you're—"He stopped and watched as Robin strode past him carrying the strange looking alien girl. He rolled his eyes, seeing that they were having yet another teenager staying the night and said, "Shall I prepare 'another' room for our guest Master Dick?"_

"_That would be nice Alfred," Robin said._

"_I never knew Wayne Manor was such a popular hang out," Alfred commented to himself._

Robin followed a pair of tiny bubbles with his eyes that scurried their way like new born tadpoles to the surface from his mouth. He starred at the small glare of light cast down by the diminishing sun through the water as he sank deeper and deeper. He reached up and tried to grab hold of the light to pull him out of the shivering water with, but he couldn't. The light became dimmer, and dimmer, and dimmer…and dimmer, until it was no more. He had never felt so alone in his life; so helpless, so vulnerable, so weak. Robin was a boy, no…a man of courage, discipline, and determination, but he had given up on life. A heavy stream of bubbles came out of his mouth and he began to choke on water until finally, his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fell unconscious.

"_This…is not your grave,"_ a voice echoed in his head as something wrapped around his waist. _"But…you are welcomed, in it..."_

A/N:

Whelp…that's it the story's over now, I hope you enjoyed it. So what'd you guys…..NOT! Just kidding, LOL. Before I say anything, I just want everyone to know that that last quote was actually from Halo 2. I know, I know I couldn't come up with anything more creative of my own but I thought it would be a great cliffhanger to leave you guys off with. Anyway, so now Starfire's gone and Titans Tower is well…BLOWN TO KINGDOM COME, and Robin is sinking to his cold icy grave at the bottom of the ocean. What a terrible way to go don't chu think? Anycrap, the italicized print that I have if you couldn't figure that out, that's Robin having flashbacks/memories of when he met all the Titans. I was going to go through when the Teen Titans finally came to, but it would've taken too long so I'll probably put that in the next chapter or another one. So yeah, well I'm gonna get to the personal thanks now and revise this before I go to bed. Hope you all enjoyed. Next Chapter: Blood Red Skies.

**Robinfan-** Don't jump to conclusions just yet.

**PrinceofDarkness-** So you're still stickin' with yer Slade theory huh? Well, I'm not gonna say anything to that. But in the chapter after this, we're gonna find out who he is. And yes, Deathstroke has/did quarantine Robin and Starfire, thus giving him the opportunity to take them out. Thanks for the comment.

**DigiDestined-** So you though my last chapter was anti-climatic, in what way? I mean, it really wasn't the climax…I don't think. I kinda had it thought that when we find out who Deathstroke is that would be the climax, or do I have it all wrong? I may have mentioned the Justice League, which will be in the next chapter, but don't go thinking everyone's going to live happily ever after or something, hehehehehehe. This story is still FAR from over. Thanks for the review.

**Snowfeather-** Way to go, you caught on to the Robots being salvaged from a junk pile. THAT'S EXACTLY WHERE THEY CAME FROM, THEY WERE SALVAGED! GOOD JOB PICKING THAT UP! So, yeah, the villain has indeed used them to get rid of Robin and Starfire and I hope you took note to the fact that Slade's droids were the ones who in the end took them out. The bio-chemical warfare is just the tip of the iceberg in this story, REMEMBER, there's still a STOCKPILE of URANIUM and KRYPTONITE missing. Thanks for the review, and don't worry, the suspense will never end.

**Whiterose-** Sorry your name's too long so I'm just gonna leave it at that. I don't know if you read chapter 15 or not, but Red X isn't dead. How Red X was eating pizza with his mask, he just lifted the front part of it so his mouth was exposed…I guess…thanks for the review.

**KaliAnn-** Just an interesting chapter, what did you find troubling about it aside from the fact that I killed all the Teen Titans? Hehehehehehe. Glad you liked the get together at the end, but as you've probably now realized that was short lived. Thanks for the comment.

**Aries-Raven-** Yeah…they're all dead…and now I've finish ALL OF THEM OFF, including the tower, hehehehehehe. Bit of a shocker don't chu think? Your question about why Robin and Starfire didn't leave…the way I looked at it, they weren't in the city itself when the chemical weapons were released, so they weren't exposed to them right away. I figured living on an island would kinda isolate them from the toxins n' stuff and then there's the bridge that blew up. I guess they could just hop in the T-ship and get out, but they're so shaken by the loss of their friends that they're mourning their deaths…and then they take a nap. So yeah, that's pretty much it. Thanks for the review.

**Lance Arkel-** You giggled like a school girl when you read about the skull and cross-bones and the infamous line! You're supposed to be shocked and appalled! Sorry, kinda got carried away there. Oh, and yeah, the Apprentice episodes are indeed the best, they're my personal favorites as well…that and "Date with Destiny," oh and "Birthmark," or was it something else. Anycrap, Deathstroke's intents well…to say the least without giving away too much…hmm…they are…I don't know, you'll find out in a few more chapters. The whole "Robin park on other side of street" thing, you're the only one who commented on that, and I never looked at it that way until you said something. I just kinda wanted to give Robin and Starfire a reason for not being blown away. I will indeed go back and change the description of Red X, but later on, I'm on a roll with this story and I can't let up now. Oh, and yes, I have seen the Predator movies and they're like by far some of the coolest movies out there, I like the first one more though than the second. Your comment on the sky/ weather, yeah it would've gone VERY WELL with this chapter, but I've got plans for that for the chapter in which we learn the identity of Deathstroke. It'll either be the blood red clouds like you said, or something along the lines of a storm. Also, the almost serene cloud settings of this chapter are I think ironic cause you're thinking happy-go-lucky, but they're also symbols of a dieing day and also, the death of the Titans. See what I'm saying? I know you'd pick up on that, but I thought I'd say it anyway. I think I'll keep the rating the same, but I'll make a mental note not to describe blood and gore. I'd write more but I kinda need to get to bed, don't worry, I've got plenty more twists coming up. Thanks for the review.

**Van Gordan-** Sorry if I got a little carried away with complimenting your story, but I LITERALLY spent almost all of Sunday reading it, AND STILL DIDN'T FINISH! Hope I didn't leave ya hangin' too bad with this chapter, but what did you think of the flash backs though? I know it's not like how the comics go, but based on the comic story and the T.V. show story, both clashed so I had to make something up. I really hope you haven't lost faith in me for steering you away from the Slade theory by all means this story isn't even over yet! But yes, you are right, it is someone who knows enough about the Titans and I'm sorry to say this but I'm going to go ahead and tell you it's not Wintergreen…or the H.I.V.E lady. GOSH I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOUR REACTION WHEN YOU FIND OUT WHO IT IS! I know most of the history behind Slade and Wintergreen, but I'm sorry it's not him. Since I've been tormenting you the most, I'll try and give you a hint………………Deathstroke is in fact a villain they have come in contact with before. I know Deathstroke in the comic's is Slade, but remember, I'm not exactly following the comic guidelines that closely. I wanted to tell you something about your story, you may want to consider change the OVERALL name to it. I'll be honest, I keep having to remind myself that Blast to the Supposed Past isn't the same as your other ones…but then again that title sounds really cool, ya know what, never-mind, don't bother with what I said. But who's Victor though? Ya mean Victor Stone as in Cyborg, or someone completely different? Well I need to get to bed now, but thanks for the comment. Hang in there, two more chapters and you'll find out who Deathstroke is.


	17. Blood Red Skies

**Chapter 17- Blood Red Skies**

"Is he still alive?"

"He was when she brought him in here…"

"I thought you said they got there before anything bad happened."

"Well, I guess not. When they found him, he was half-alive and sinking into the ocean. The whole city's been deserted too."

"You do know when 'you know who' pulls into the docking bays he's gonna want to see him."

"Well then he'll have to wait. We haven't finished examining him yet!"

"Hey don't get snappy at me, I'm not the one who—"

"Well at least I did something before it was too late!"

"All of you stop it! Leave him be…he needs his rest now."

"Tuff kid…surprised he made it out of there alive."

"Yeah, especially after what happened to his friends…poor guy."

_-br-_

When Robin opened his eyes everything was a blur but his vision began to quickly focus. He found himself lying on his back starring at a ceiling; he was in a bed, but where? The lights were so bright, and they almost seemed to blind him whenever he tried looking up at them. He slowly leaned up in bed and rested his upper body on his arms behind his back. His head was killing him, and his whole body ached but he was still determined to find out where he was. He felt suddenly cold and bare when he sat up and looked down at his chest and notice he wasn't wearing a shirt. He had several suction cups connected to his chest and arms with wires that led to machines all around him, but he quickly ripped them off his body. He pulled the covers off and put his legs over the side of the bed and sat upright. He slowly pushed himself off the bed but took a moment as he stood to regain his balance for he was still very dizzy and strode softly over towards the huge window in his room. All he could see was the night sky with stars painted across the blackness of outer space, but as he drew nearer to the window his gaze fell on the huge blue sphere at the bottom of his view. It was…Earth!

"Oh," said a voice as the door hissed open behind him. "I see you're finally up."

Robin turned slowly to face the voice and was flabbergasted at who he saw. "Super…girl," he said with a voice full of uncertainty.

"Hey handsome, I brought you some food I thought you might be hungry."

"No thanks, I'm not—"before he could say more his stomach made a very loud gurgling noise.

Supergirl laughed at him and said, "Come on Robin, please. It's for your own good you've been through a lot."

Robin's head fell down towards the floor as he recapped on all the former events of his friend's deaths…of Starfire's death. He reluctantly went back over and sat on the edge of the bed then Supergirl wheeled a table in front of him and he began inhaling his food.

"So ah…how do you feel," Supergirl asked.

"I'm alright," Robin said before wiping his mouth. "Where exactly…am I?"

Supergirl smiled at him and said, "Where else do you think, you're in the Watchtower of course."

Robin paused for a moment and looked back out towards the window. "How did I get here," he asked with a mouthful of food.

"Well…technically Aquaman was the one that found and rescued you, but it I was the one who picked you up and brought you here."

"Oh," Robin said with a sad look on his face then put a fork full of string-beans in his mouth. "Thanks…"

Supergirl put her hand on his shoulder and said, "You don't have to thank me Robin, consider us even now."

Robin didn't look up at her, but he at least gave her the curtsey of a fake smile.

"Robin," Supergirl said in a sheepish voice with her hand still on his shoulder. "I know you've been through a lot today but…"she looked down at her feet for a moment then continued her question. "What happened to you back there? Where are all your friends?"

Robin's emotions began rising in his chest and he felt the urge to cry but he held it in.

"Where is he," came a demanding voice from the doorway.

Both Robin and Supergirl turned at the same time to see who had entered. Their eyes fell on the dark elusive man wearing the black mask and cape, who stood there with his chest flared and his arms at his sides. Almost as if he was a soldier standing at attention.

"BATMAN," Robin exclaimed.

The Dark Knight strode next to them on the bed and fixed his gaze on Robin then turned back to Supergirl. "Is he alright," he asked with narrowed eyes.

"Aside from a few bumps and bruises," said Supergirl, "he's okay. Tuff kid if I may say so myself."

"Could you give us a minute Kara?"

Supergirl looked at Robin for a moment, already seeing where this was going, and reluctantly said, "sure, I'll…I'll be outside if you need anything."

She left, and Batman and Robin were alone in the room now. Robin sat on the edge of the bed with his head hung low looking down at his knees while Batman stood next to him.

"Are you alright," said the caped crusader.

"I'll live," said Robin.

There was a long awkward silence between them as Batman went over and leaned against the wall. He stood there with his arms folded before finally saying, "So what happened down there?"

Robin hesitated to answer and turned his head to look out the window. "Nothing I couldn't have handled," he said.

Batman starred at him with narrowed eyes and shifted slightly in his spot. "Look, Robin, if you don't tell me what happened then we'll—"

"THEY'RE GONE, THEY'RE ALL GONE! THEY WERE ANNIHILATED AND THERE WASN'T ANYTHING I COULD DO TO SAVE THEM! Cyborg…Beast Boy…Raven……Starfire. Even all of Titans East! THEY'RE DEAD! THEY'RE ALL DEAD AND IT'S MY FAULT!" Robin got up and stood by the window, gazing down at the earth with his arms held firmly by his sides. "He took them…he took them all…"

Batman thought for a moment of what to say, and he knew how his former partner felt for he too had lost many friends in the past.

"Who Robin," Batman asked with serious intent. "Who took them? You have to tell me if you want us to help."

Robin paused for a moment then angrily slammed his fist against the window. "Deathstroke..."

Batman knew he had heard that name before, but he wasn't sure, so he put those thoughts off to the side instead of thinking about it anymore. He leaned off the wall and began making his way towards the door as he said, "Alright then. I'll consult the rest of the league and we'll head to Jump City and take him out before he does anymore damage."

"Not without me you're not," Robin demanded.

Batman stopped and turned to face him. "Yes, we are. You've been through enough with this Deathstroke. It's the League's turn to step in."

"NO BRUCE," Robin yelled at him. "I was the one who came across him first! I know more about him then anyone else does! If anyone's going to take him down, it's going to be me!'

Batman grew very aggravated with the Boy Wonder, but he still kept his patience. "Right now you're not in any position to be doing anything," he said. "You need to stay here, and rest!"

"No! He took my friends away from me, and I won't let him take anyone else!"

Batman had seen cases where people snap under extreme pressure and stress, but this teenage boy who talked of stopping an elusive villain when he wasn't in any condition to do anything; he had just lost it.

"Robin listen to yourself," Batman argued. "You aren't thinking clearly, you've had a bad fall. Get back in bed and get some rest!"

"NO! I CAN'T! I WON'T!" Robin grabbed his shirt and cape off the chair next to him and headed towards the door as he put it on. "I HAVE TO STOP HIM BEFORE ANYONE ELSE GETS HURT! I'M GOING TO TAKE HIM DOWN! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN—"

This had gone on long enough. Before he could go any further, Batman grabbed Robin by the wrist and slammed him against the wall with his arm above his head.

"DICK, STOP IT," he yelled in his face. "Getting yourself killed over this isn't going to bring them back! So you couldn't handle Deathstroke! So you couldn't take him out, that doesn't matter now! What matters is that you're safe and that you stay alive to fight another day! Everyone in this station has been down the same road you have, including me, and we've all learned from it! This is out of your power now, so let the Justice League take care of this!"

"HE'S MY RESPONSIBILITY!"

"AND YOU'RE MINE!"

Robin was speechless. He didn't know what to say.

"I think you should let him go actually," a voice behind them said.

The two quarreling heroes stopped and turned to face their new guest.

"After all, who better to stop Deathstroke than someone who knows the most about him?"

Robin had never seen him before, he had only heard stories about this man and from the way he looked it wasn't hard to tell who he was. His voice dictated authority, leadership, and respect from those whom he spoke to, yet it also projected humility, friendship, honesty, and trust. He was six feet of pure muscle, with shoulders as wide as a bus, a face as strong as a mountain, and had his chest flared out to show his true strength and power. From the way he strode in with his hands behind his back and his long red cape draping behind him, he somehow had a certain majesty over all the other super-heroes in the Watchtower. Robin had never met him before in his life, and already, he had an undeniable respect for him; he would gladly risk his life fighting along side him. Undoubtedly, this man was the leader of the Justice League.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything," said Superman. "But I couldn't help but overhear your conversation in the cafeteria." (which was on the other side of the space station!)

"We were just talking Clark," said Batman. "Everything's fine."

Superman came next to them and looked down at Robin who was scanning him from head to toe, until he came to his eyes. Standing there, next to Superman, Robin felt intimidated by him yet somehow he gave him a sense of security being in his presence. This man was of great power, and, of great mercy.

"So you're the one we found floating around in the ocean huh," asked Superman with a smile. "Heck of a time for a late night swim, don't you think?"

Had that question or phrase come from anyone else, they would have indubitably had a face full of Robin's fist, but Robin actually found the slightest bit of humor to it and cracked the faintest smile in world history.

"You must be Robin," said Superman holding his hand out to shake his. "I'm Superman."

"It's good to finally meet you," Robin said as he took Superman's iron-grip of a hand shake. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Likewise…Boy Wonder," he said.

"Clark can I see you outside for a moment please," Batman finally interjected.

The two let go of each other and looked at Batman, who gazed at them with an annoyed and impatient look on his face.

Superman looked back down at Robin and said, "Well it was nice meeting you Robin. Perhaps we could get together sometime and arrange more permanent living arrangements for you with the League."

"Uh…sure thing," said Robin. "It was nice meeting you Superman."

"Nice meeting you too, and please, call me Clark."

With that both Batman and Superman strode out the room and through the doorway.

"You can go back in now if you'd like Kara," said Superman as they passed Supergirl leaning against the wall in the hallway. "We're going to need a minute."

Supergirl look at them both then without saying a word, rejoined Robin back in the room. Batman and Superman watched her leave but when the door closed behind her, the Dark Knight immediately shot the man of steel a deathly gaze.

"I appreciate your concern about the boy Clark," Batman lied. "But I don't need you filling his head with anymore ideas of him going off on a wild choose chase to stop this Deathstroke character."

"Maybe I was telling him something he needed to hear," Superman shot back. "After all, it is his villain, his responsibility, isn't it?"

"He couldn't handle it, and it may have very well led to the death of his friends and the fall of the Titans. He wasn't old or mature enough to take on the responsibility of leading a team, and I'm partly to blame for letting him do it."

Superman put his hands behind his back again and thus continued their argument. "Bruce all I'm trying to say is that I'm worried you're taking away something very important to him. This is something he needs to do on his own."

"NO," Batman said with assertiveness. "I'm not letting him get himself killed over a personal vendetta with whoever Deathstroke is."

"Who says this is a vendetta, maybe he's just out to serve justice," Superman commented.

Batman's eyes grew narrow and he gazed at him for a moment before finally saying, "Robin's not out to server justice; he's out to serve his own revenge."

Superman didn't say anything; instead he continued listening and starred at him with intuitive eyes.

"I'm his guardian, and I know what's best for him. He's staying, and that's final." Batman turned and started down the hall away from Superman.

Before he could leave, Superman called back to him, "Ya know this is no different than you and the Joker, Bruce."

Batman came to an immediate halt, almost as if he had been shot or frozen in time. He stood there for a brief moment before swiftly turning around, his cape twirling behind him, and shot the man of steel a look of anger, hate, and confusion.

"What did you just say," said the Dark Knight in an edgy voice.

Superman didn't flinch, he held his ground even though he realized he had hit a nerve and was beginning to regret doing so, but he had to make a point. "Your blood feud with the Joker," he said. "It's no different than what the boy's going through with Deathstroke right now. What was the real reason you dawned the mask and cape? Was it to serve justice, or your own vengeance for him murdering your parents?"

Superman saw the Dark Knight's face grow redder, and redder, and redder as he spoke, and began getting worried and almost...scared of Batman as he tightened his fists and starred him down with his deep vengeful eyes.

"Robin's doing the same thing you did, and it's something he himself needs to do. Think about it Bruce. Didn't it bring you some form of inner peace when you brought down the Joker? How would you have felt if someone else settled your score?

Some of the rage built up inside Batman had settled, but he was still very furious with Superman for bringing up his choosing to become Batman and his reasons for it. It was mostly a denial issue for him.

"You have a point about Robin's vendetta with Deathstroke Clark," Batman finally said in a cool calm voice. He strode towards Superman and stopped just in front of him, their eyes leveled with each other. "BUT DON'T YOU EVER LECTURE ME ABOUT THE DEATH OF MY PARENTS OR MY CHOICES IN BECOMING BATMAN! DO YOU HEAR ME," he said with a voice crackling with rage, "EVER!"

Batman turned away from Superman and tramped down the hallway and out of sight. Superman stood there with his hands still behind his back and watched as he left, then went back into the room where Robin and Supergirl were. When the man of steel entered, the two conversing in the room immediately looked up at him; they could both tell their little "chat" hadn't gone well.

"Um…I take it you two are finished then," Supergirl said.

"Pretty much," said Superman with somewhat of a disgusted look on his face.

"Where's Batman," Robin asked.

"He had something important to take care of…"

"I see…"Robin looked back at Supergirl who caught his gaze as well. "So…how did you guys know I was in trouble," Robin asked looking back up at Superman.

"Ya mean how we found you? Oh, one of our satellites picked up a sudden heat bloom coming from your city," Superman explained as he pulled up a chair next to Robin and Supergirl. "When J'onn was alerted to this, he found it was actually a massive explosion that came from the bridge somewhere in your city. We tried to contact you and your team to see what had happened, but we got not response. As a matter a fact…we couldn't even get a signal through."

Robin shifted in his seat to listen more closely to Superman as he continued.

"So once we realized we couldn't get through to you, we called up our 'old pal' Aquaman and asked if he could check it out."

"Yeah, after you agreed we'd give him a herd of cattle," Supergirl interjected. "Atlantians apparently have a thing for them. They consider beef a 'delicacy.'"

"Yeah so," Superman continued. "After we got him to finally agree to go check things out in your city, he said he'd seen your tower exploding and you jumping off it and into the ocean."

"And once he got to you," Supergirl interrupted. "You were already passed out, so he grabbed you and brought you to an underwater cave. And then once he got a hold of J'onn and told us what he found, I went down there and picked you up; and now you're here, where you're safe and sound."

Although Robin was comforted knowing that he was in the protection of the Justice League, he didn't, however, feel safe though for some reason. He felt more like he was being belittled, even by people as friendly as Superman and Supergirl; since he was around so many adults.

"Oh…I see," Robin said again.

"So," Superman said. "Why don't you tell us your end of the story?"

Robin looked down at his knees, and with a sigh, began the grueling process of telling him and Supergirl everything that had been happening up until he had to destroyed Titans Tower and wound up here. As Superman listen to the teenage boy, he had already started regretting everything he had said to Batman about how Robin should go off by himself and take down this Deathstroke guy. Supergirl was beginning to feel the same way, and she felt that maybe it would be best if the League were somehow involved with this, but she didn't express that to Robin.

"Well then," Superman finally said. "I can see you've got a lot on your plate here…are you sure you don't want the League's help Robin? We could easily put together a team for you and—"

"No," Robin interrupted. "I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I want to do this alone." He turned away from the two Krytoneons and gazed towards the window at earth. "And I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me…he's my responsibility."

Superman paused for a moment before saying, "I understand." He looked around the room then back at Robin. "Well, I'm going to go report to the rest of the League about this now, so if you'd like to come with me I could introduce you to the others."

"Uh…sure, I guess," Robin said and the three left the room and headed to the bridge of the watchtower.

br-

"So who was that kid Supergirl brought in earlier," asked the Green Lantern standing next to J'onn at the computer.

"I wouldn't know," Manhunter replied in his usual monotone voice.

"Supposedly he's Bruce's old side-kick," said Wonder Woman.

"Wooooooowwwoooooooohhhhh," cried The Flash as he leaned too far back in his chair and fell to the floor with a loud _CRASH_! "Wait a minute, you mean Robin!"

"That sounds about right," Wonder Woman said.

"Where is he! Is he alright!"

"He's right here, and he's fine," said Superman as he, Supergirl, and the Boy Wonder entered the bridge.

"So he's the one we all heard took that huge leap of faith huh," the Green Lantern said with a grin on his face. "Keep pullin' stunts like that kid and you'll be ready Marine Corp in no time."

"Uh, yeah sure I guess," Robin said with a fake smile.

He hadn't even been in there a minute, and already he wanted to get out. He felt extremely uncomfortable around all these adults who looked down on him as the Green Lantern so put it, as a "kid." He wanted to see Bruce, he wanted to talk to him; at least HE would show just a little more respect for him and he had something he wanted to say.

"Well, everyone," Superman said. "If you haven't met him already, this is Robin. Robin, this is Green Lantern—"

"Please, call me John," he interrupted.

"You've already met Flash, and that's Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter, but everyone calls him J'onn."

"Greetings," said J'onn as he turned in his chair to face Robin.

"So you're the one we've all heard so much about from Bruce," Wonder Woman said when she came up to Robin and shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person."

"It's nice to meet you too Wonder Woman," Robin said as they shook hands.

"Please, call me Diana."

"Hey Robin," The Flash leaned over and whispered to him. "You might want to be careful with that one, she can be a real stiff as—"

"Oh shut it Wally," Wonder Woman snapped at him then slugged him in the arm.

"OW! Ya see what I mean!"

"Oh uh, I'll be sure of that," Robin said. "Listen uh does anyone know where—"

"Well now that we've all introduced ourselves," Superman said unaware that he had interrupted Robin. "We have some important issues we need to discuss."

Robin looked up at the huge man towering next to him then back down towards the floor. He gazed around the room for a brief moment at everyone then inconspicuously inched his way slowly back behind Superman and Supergirl.

"The boy's run into some trouble back in his home town, and I wanted to get everyone's opinion about it. Maybe it would be best if—"Superman looked down at his side only to see that the young man standing next to him was no longer there. He turned around sharply to see if he was behind him, but wasn't. Superman faced the others again with a bewildered look on his face and said, "Where'd he go?"

The Flash chuckled and said, "Looks like Boy Wonder takes after his old man," as he leaned back in his chair again.

Wonder Woman shot him a lame stare then casually nudged his shoulder and made him fall back, hitting the floor with another loud _CRASH!_

br-

Batman stood there in front of the huge window in the monitoring room in one of the massive arms of the space station over looking the entire world. It was dark and secluded, and the only light cast inside it came from the earth.

"Batman," a voice came behind him.

He did not turn to greet him for he already knew who it was.

"Bruce?" He said again as he came to his side. Robin looked up at him and waited for a response. "Batman, look," he said. "I…I'm sorry for—"

"Don't be," said Batman in his deep casual vague tone without looking at Robin. "Like I said before, I've been down that road, and maybe it's something you need to do as well."

Robin turned away from him and leaned against the window sill and gazed down at the earth, noting how ironic it was that such a beautiful looking planet was full of so much turmoil, corruption, and apathy. "Then you understand why I must—"

"What I understand is that I'm letting you go out on a wild goose chase that could inevitably end your life," Batman said.

Robin's eyes widened and he looked up at Batman as though he were insane. He couldn't believe what had just come out of his mouth, was that…concern he detected in his voice? Was he ACTUALLY expressing some sort of emotion for him? A man who had closed himself off to everything and everyone with a cast iron door over his heart? Robin was amazed at this as he listened to what Batman had to say.

"What I said was wrong. What you're going through is something you need to do on your own. When I was once in a situation where the odds were against me, I was alone and had lost all hope, the only way I triumphed over it was by fighting my way out and never giving up. That's something you yourself will have to learn from your own trials and tribulations, it's not something I can just pass down to you…"

Robin looked at the floor unable to speak. Batman was one of the coldest men he had ever met, and although he had never been one to share his emotions, in some inconspicuous way he always showed how much he cared for him and understood how he felt. He always understood how he felt, since the very beginning, even when his parents died.

"But Dick," Batman interrupted his train of thought. "As was I, you will be met with a decision when you confront Deathstroke and I want you to remember something." Batman completely turned his entire figure around to face Robin and looked straight into his eyes as he said, "It's always easier to take life…than it is to give life…"

The room fell silent and Batman starred down at Robin with the same look of serious intent while he looked down at his own feet again. He didn't quite understand what his words meant about a decision and taking and giving life, but he didn't want his mentor to see that.

"I understand Bruce," he said with as he looked up at Batman.

"Just remember everything I've taught you Dick," Batman said as he put his hand on his shoulder. "I know you'll make the right decision…"

Robin couldn't help it, but he blushed and the smile on his face grew bigger as he tried to look away. "Thanks," he said.

Out of the corner of their eyes, they noticed a rather bright flash coming from outside. The master and the apprentice both turned their heads simultaneously to see what it was, and at nearly the same time again both wore a look of absolute shock on their faces.

One of the orbiting satellites around the Watchtower was nearly blown in half and was already beginning to drift off course. It looked as though there were hundreds of tiny flickering candles around the charred edges of the blast radius as the crippled station moped its' way closer and closer towards earth. Suddenly, the room was filled with red flashing lights and the screeching of an alarm.

"Red Alert," said the familiar voice of J'onn over the intercom. "All hands battle stations, immediately."

Batman and Robin looked at each other for less than a second then dashed out the doorway and headed for the bridge.

br-

"Report," Batman shouted when they entered the bridge.

"Satellite 1 has been hit," J'onn said as he began typing in commands at the computer. "She's loosing altitude and drifting off course."

"Was there anyone on that station," Green Lantern asked frantically.

"Unknown, but we have two unaccounted for…Green Arrow and Black Canary."

"Have you tried hailing them," asked Batman.

"Not yet," said J'onn. He pressed a button on the keyboard and began speaking, "Come in, this is Watchtower can anyone hear me? Watchtower to Station 1, this is Watchtower is anyone there?"

"J'onn is that you," said a loud voice as a picture of a blonde haired man wearing a mask came into focus. "This is Green Arrow!"

"Green Arrow what's your status," asked J'onn.

"Beats the heck out of me, what just hit us!"

"We don't know that yet, are you hurt? Is Black Canary with you?"

"Yeah she's alright and she's with me."

J'onn looked up from the screen at the drifting space station through the window. "You're loosing too much altitude you're going to have to abandon ship."

"Oh no really ya think," Green Arrow shouted sarcastically.   
"We're already on our way to the escape pods. We'll need someone to come pick us up as soon as you can get us."

"We're dispatching a Javelin now, it's on its' way."

"Thanks, Green Arrow out," he said and then his face disappeared from the screen.

_DURT, DURT, DURT, DURT, DURT,_ Superman turned swiftly to the monitor next to him at the sound of the loud warning signals and the blinking red light. Next to him, he saw what looked like a red triangle headed for the Watchtower on the screen.

"J'ONN," he yelled.

The green shape-shifting alien turned and saw what was coming their way. "INCOMING," he yelled into the microphone. "ALL HANDS BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

Everyone on the bridge grabbed hold of whatever they could find around them and steadied themselves for the explosion then suddenly,

_PPPPKKKKOOOOMMMM!_

The entire station shook with tremendous force, sending Robin flying into a control panel and throwing everyone else around like limp rag-dolls. Wires and hoses fell from the ceiling; keyboards and computer consoles sparked and burst into flames while monitors exploded and sent shards of razor-sharp glass soaring at whomever was around. The rumbling stopped and all that could be heard now was the sound of the alarm and the steam venting from one of the hoses hanging from the ceiling.

"Damage Report," Superman ordered as he stumbled to his feet.

J'onn pushed himself off the keyboard he had landed on and began typing in commands. "We've got fires on decks one through four, nine, eleven, and twenty-one through twenty seven," he shouted over the loud noises around him. "Structural integrity is holding, but we're venting atmosphere!"

"See if you can get our shields up," Superman said supporting his head with his hand. "We can't take another hit from that thing."

J'onn hastily typed away on the keyboard until the screen displayed the word "malfunction." "It's not responding," he said. "Main power is offline!"

"Then switch to auxiliary and tap in the reserves!"

"I can't, something's draining all our energy!"

"An EMP Ray," Batman said as he came next to J'onn and Superman. "It's something my company has tried developing for quite some time. But it seems someone has already perfected it. Where did it originate from?

J'onn typed on the keyboard and the screen in front of him showed a satellite image of a city. "There," he said pointing to it.

Everyone around him closed in to see where it was.

"Wait a minute," Robin said with a horrified look on his face. "That's Jump City…that's…my city!"

Everyone including the Martian Manhunter turned and gazed at Robin in bewilderment, when suddenly:

_DURT, DURT, DURT, DURT, DURT, DURT—_ The screen in front of J'onn changed and displayed the same red triangle coming at the Watchtower as before on radar.

"WE'VE GOT ANOTHER ONE," he shouted. "ALL HANDS BRACE FOR—"but before he could finish the entire Station was rattled with another loud:

_PPPPKKKKOOOOMMMM!_

Everyone was tossed around the bridge again, and after more violent rumbles and explosions, everything stopped; the lights went out, the fires went out, the alarm went off, and the entire room went dark. Robin fell unconscious for a second, but when he awoke, he could see his breath in front of him and found himself floating in mid-air. The artificial gravity had been knocked off-line, and the entire station was dead.

"Is everyone alright," he heard Batman say.

"I'm still here," Robin said.

"Actually, I'm feeling…kinda faint," said The Flash. "I think I need some mouth to mouth!"

"That's old Flash," said Green Lantern. "Come up with something better."

"Well I'm happy to see you're alive too sweat heart." The Flash looked over at Wonder Woman who was rubbing the side of her head. "Good morning honey!"

"SHUT UP WALLY," she shouted. "THIS IS NO TIME FOR YOUR STUPID JOKES! CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE IN TROUBLE HERE?"

"QUIET ALL OF YOU," Batman yelled. "Where's Robin?"

Using the railing to propel himself, Robin floated his way down corridor after corridor until he finally reached an intersection marked "Docking Bay," and headed down it. He pried open a door with his bare hands and found himself in a hallway with windows that led to the hanger full of Javelins (the jets the Justice League uses). He pushed himself through the doorway and drifted gracefully through until he came to the hanger controls and braced himself against it. He pressed a few buttons on the dark lifeless control panel but got no response. He slammed his fist on it, then pushed his feet against a wall and shot himself through another door towards one of the docked Javelins. He found a button on the bottom of the ship, and with the push of it, a hatch door hissed open and granted him access. He pulled himself in and made his way past a few rows of seats until he came to the captain's chair. The control set-up wasn't too much different from that of the T-ship, and with a click of a few switches and buttons, the Javelin's engines began to come alive. The controls lit up in front of him and lights came on inside the ship. He buckled his seat belt and prepared himself for take off; but there was just one problem. The hanger doors couldn't be opened since there was no longer power running through the station, so he would have to make a door himself instead. He grasped the joystick in front of him and found a trigger underneath his index finger. Robin leaned back in his chair, bracing himself for the sudden jolt he'd feel after blasting the door open and pulled the trigger…but nothing happened. He pulled it again, and still, nothing happened. He looked around him and noticed a panel of red buttons marked "fire control," and switched them on. The trigger under his index finger glowed red now, and he assumed he was able to fire. For no particular reason, Robin looked to his right out the window and saw Batman watching him through one that overlooked the entire hanger. They starred at each other for a moment, and then Batman gave him a casual wave goodbye with a rather serious look on his face. Robin did the same, and then braced himself against his chair again, and pulled the trigger.

_BOOM!_

A laser beam shot out from beneath the ship and blew the hanger door open in front of him. He placed his hand firmly over the throttle next to him and yanked it back. He was shot forward like a bullet from a gun and out the hanger door into the cold, black, iciness of outer space. He sighed and set a new course for Jump City, this was it. He was going to end this once and for all.

Once the Javelin broke through the earth's atmosphere and came through a cloud cluster, he was greeted by the gloomy site of his fallen city. There it was, Titans Tower, or at least what was left of it, nestled on its' little tiny island in the middle of the ocean. Considering how big of an explosion it set off, Robin was amazed that the entire frame of the tower was still standing. Maybe if any good came of this, he could rebuild everything and start over from scratch. Form a new team, a new tower. He could see it already…The New Teen Titans. Robin slowed the Javelin down and dropped the landing gear. The ship began to rumble slightly as he circled around Titans Tower once and set it down next to the edge of the island.

He opened the hatch and stepped out onto hard ground. He gazed up at the tower and noticed that he could see his room, or really, what was left of his room. He sighed, then made his way towards the entrance and kicked the doors down with all his might. He strode through what used to be the lower level where there once was a room full of chairs and a carpet that led to the elevator, but now it was nothing but ash, ruble, and debris. He came to the elevator door and pressed the button, even though in the back of his head he knew it wouldn't work, but to his surprise, the doors struggled open revealing a cockeyed lift that had a huge hole in the bottom. He scooted along the edges of the lift, careful to avoid the huge gap in the floor and press the button for the top level. Sparks shot out of the control panel and then suddenly the doors slammed shut. He nearly lost his footing and fell down the hole when the elevator suddenly shook and sluggishly made its' way up higher and higher through the tower. The elevator stopped at the top floor, but the doors did not open. Robin groaned with anger then scooted around the edges of the hole and came in front of the door. He dug his fingers into the cracks and pried it open with his bare hands, and walked angrily into the room disregarding the message that was being displayed for him on the T.V. screen.

"Hello Robin," the screen read almost as if it were waiting there for him when he arrived.

Robin set his eyes on it and made his way through what used to be their living-room. The kitchen was completely destroyed, their table and chairs were charred and all a burn and the sofa was nearly blown in half. There were a few fires that almost seemed to dance inside the room like children, but he carelessly walked through them and around the couch to face the T.V. He looked up at the message written before him and snarled. He took his gaze off of it and searched for the controller to give Deathstroke a piece of his mind, when suddenly another message was displayed.

"Don't bother looking for it," it read. "I can see and hear you just fine."

Robin looked down at the burned carpet and put his hand into a fist. "You took them from me," he said rage building up inside of him. "You took the lives of all my friends…and made me watch." His lips began to quiver and he clenched his fist tighter and tighter, the rage almost about to consume him. "Then you took the lives of all those innocent people on the bridge, and in the city," with that last phrase, he couldn't hold it in any longer. "WHO ARE YOU, YOU PSYCHOPATH! AND WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

The screen was blank for a moment until it finally read, "How can you say something as invidious as that Robin? I'm hurt…really."

"I'M SICK OF YOUR GAMES DEATHSTROKE," Robin shouted. "NOW TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!"

"But Robin," Deathstroke wrote. "I just want to talk you. It's been so long since we last have. What did you think of my little science experiment? Did you like how everyone's brains were completely erased like hard-drives in a computer after they were introduced to my new virus?"

Robin didn't answer, he only stared the computer screen down.

"Or how bout the bridge that was quite the fireworks display wasn't it? I most certainly enjoyed seeing all those screaming people when the bombs went off. Didn't you? Oh, and by the way. I hope I didn't give your friends upstairs too much of a scare, did they like my EMP gun? It's quite powerful, don't you think?"

"I think you were dropped on the head too many times as a kid Deathstroke," Robin said with a voice crackling with rage.

There was a very long pause from Deathstroke as he took in Robin's hateful words.

"Do you know what I enjoyed seeing the most out of this whole ordeal Robin," he finally wrote. "It was when I got to see the look on your face, when I made you watch every, single, one, of your friends, being BLOWN away!"

Robin grit his teeth and nearly burned a whole in the screen with his deathly gaze as he read the depraved message from Deathstroke.

"Alright Deathstroke," he said. "No more games. Let's settle this once and for all. You…and me…"

There was no response from him for a long while, until finally the screen read, "I have kept you in the dark for a long time as to who I am, haven't I Robin?"

He didn't answer.

"What do you say we meet, face…to face? A final show down, what do you say?"

"You already know the answer to that…"

"Well then in that case." No new message had been displayed for a while, until finally, "The steel factory on the outskirts of town. Midnight, tonight, don't be late or you'll be in for a VERY big surprise."

"I'll be there."

The screen went blank and Robin turned to look out the window as he heard a crack of thunder. Storm clouds were rolling in now and they draped over the city like death lingering in the atmosphere. The dieing sun set over the horizons of the ocean creating an array of crimsons at the base of the clouds and over the sea. The blood red skies, as he so thought of it, were a tribute to his fallen comrades. Tonight, he would come face to face with his foe. Tonight, he would shed the blood of his adversary.

A/N:

Sorry uh…I'll admit first hand I kinda did…actually get a little carried away with the ending. Well, I'm not really going to say much because well, I'm tired and I want to go to bed. Since I forgot to mention this earlier, Robin was unconscious for like a day, so it's not like he got up in the Watchtower and was there for a couple minutes and then came back down to earth. He was up there for a day. So now that that's said, I'm gonna ask for the last time EVER who you all think Deathstroke is, and I'm going to give you a list of names. THE RIGHT ANSWER IS IN THERE, SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Do you think it's:

Slade

Wintergreen

Killer Moth

Brother Blood

The Ravager (Slade's son)

Kraft Macaroni and Cheese

Batman

Muppet Babies

Professor Chang

Robin's evil twin sent back from another dimension

Okay so now you have the list, so who's it gonna be! Hehehehehehe, I love tormenting you! For my final note, the thing that has kept you up at night, the event to end all events that you've so desperately wanted to arrive since you started reading this fic, the highly anticipated chapter that I'm EXTREMELY excited to share with you, the unveiling of Deathstroke! Here's a little preview for ya:

_He took them from me..._

_They're all dead…_

_It's only me and him now,_

_And I've got nothing, left, to loose._

Next Chapter: The Face of My Foe

**Snowfeather-** I'm glad you think my story rocks so much. Were you surprised to find out it was actually Aquaman? I figured that whole dramatic thing at the very end would pull you into the next chapter. Hope you're excited to find out who Deathstroke is, and they will be more flash backs in the next chapter. Thanks for the review.

**Whiterose-** Yeah sorry I kinda killed Starfire, she was good while she lasted though (shoots evil grin). Wait till you find out who Deathstroke is, then you'll really choke cause you could be right!...or you could be wrong, guess you'll have to wait and find out, hehehehehehe. Thanks for the review.

**Infamous One-** Wondering where you went, I though you choked on a turkey bone or something and died. Well I am glad to see though that you're up to speed with my story so far, and don't worry, you'll no longer be in the dark with Deathstroke anymore, cause his unveiling is only one short chapter away. Mmm, can you feel it yet, it's so close, yet so far, hehehehehehe.

**Aries-Raven-** Yeah the way Starfire died was pretty sad, but it all has to do with the ending. To be honest, it even gives ME chills just thinking about it. You mentioned AquaLAD helping him, but he's dead, and now you know it was actually AquaMAN who helped him, or did you mean that in the first place? To answer your question about the robots, No, they would've killed Robin on the spot. Deathstroke has a VERY sinister plan brewing if I may say so myself, and his intent was to dispose of all the Titans as quickly as possible.

**KaliAnn-** Hey I've got IM too, never on it though, but I still got it. I can see where you were reminded of the self-destruct sequence from Star Trek, but I kinda based mine off of the one from the movie "Aliens," ever see that movie? It's awesome nn. Yeah sorry I had to kill Starfire like that though, I thought it'd make it so much more dramatic though if I killed her off like that. Hehehe, thanks for the review.

**Lance Arkel-** Well then, now that we've established that you giggling like a school girl was more of a squeal of excite…not too sure if that's any better or not…but yeah, anyway, moving on now. I hope I built up a lot of suspense this time around for you because, well, YOU'RE GONNA GET TO FIND OUT WHO DEATHSTROKE IS! YAY! I'll be honest with you I don't exactly think I ended this chapter very well, probably because I've spent the last five days on this one and I was starting to get writers block. Anyway, I was very happy to hear the image of Robin having to watch Starfire be blown away gave you chills and I hope you made a connection to the quote, "I will annihilate them Robin, and I'll make you watch," and him actually seeing every last Titan die; especially Starfire. I could actually see Batman blowing something up as a way of turning death into a fighting chance to live, and I never really gave it any thought of Robin picking up that trait from him. The Revenge motif you mentioned, wait till the chapter after the next one, we're going to see a VERY, VERY DARK side of Robin, to give you a little sneak peak…he's going to completely loose his mind. There will be more flash backs in the next chapter, and I will certainly have it be when the Titans formed but I know it's not how they originally did though, since the T.V. show doesn't really follow the storyline of the comic. OH! And the things you mentioned about the bubbles! I'll be totally honest with you, I never thought oh it that way, but I'll tell ya what…write down your notes or something on that and I'll come back to you at the end of the story. I REALLY LIKED THAT SYMBOL and I in no way had that intention but that was VERY CLEVER if I might say so myself! NICE JOB! The bubbles, to me, were supposed to be a way of showing Robin giving up all hope; that everything had been taken away from him; the city, his friends, his home, his chance of survival, and then his breath and ultimately his life, even the sun. Like when he was reaching for it and then it set and it disappeared in the water, it was my way of portraying him being absolutely, alone, and that no one was left to save him. UNTIL AQUAMAN SHOWED UP! YAY! Well, I'll probably take a break for about a day then get started on the next chapter to unveil Deathstroke, hope to see you on the edge of your seat. Thanks for the review!

**VanGordan-** Yeah, I killed Starfire, I had fun doing it too…I know…I'm cruel, but I love it (shoots evil grin)! To be honest with you I REALLY BS'd the memories because I had to make them all up since the T.V. show story in no way follows the comic book story. But I put in a few things that could relate to it though, like Beast Boy working at a circus with an evil manager. That actually happened in the comics, and he actually fought with the Teen Titans before he became a member, so hopefully anyone who knows about the comics identified that. Anycrap, I know, it was sad to see the tower being blown to hll, but it all has to do with the theme or motifs or whatever you want to call it of Robin being COMPLETELY ISOLATED and totally alone. So what'd you think of the Justice League though, and finding out Deathstroke has his sights on them, literally, too? I hope the connection you thought you had with Batman didn't disappoint you when you found out he was just really in this chapter to talk down to Robin and then boost him up I guess, sorry bud. Ya know, since you've been reviewing my story since like THE VERY BEGINNING I'm most excited to see/hear your reactions on when you find out who Deathstroke is, I think you're more than likely going to slap yourself across the face and say, "I SO DID NOT SEE THAT COMING!" I'll be honest I've taken pleasure in throwing everyone, ESPECIALLY YOU, off from his true identity, but when you find out who he is, you'll probably crap your pants. As of now I will no longer be giving anymore clues on Deathstroke, maybe just to keep everyone on the edge of their seats I'll prolong the chapter process to make that final highly anticipated moment all the more worth while….hmm….maybe I will do that! Hehehehehehehehe, anyway, hope to hear your thoughts on the moment you've been so patiently waiting for, get ready for the unveiling of Deathstroke! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	18. The Face of My Foe

A/N:

Before you read this, PLEASE go back and REVISIT Chapter. 1. I know you're anxious to find out who Deathstroke is, but I want you to read chap. 1 again. It's only a couple pages so it'll only take you a couple minutes.

With that said, grab some popcorn, pop a can of soda, put the kids to bed early tonight, and hang on to yer britches! I give you the moment you've all been waiting for, the thing that keeps you up at night, the evil that haunts every dark corner of you mind…I give you…the unmasking of Deathstroke!

Enjoy

oh and incase you forgot, the parts that are italicized are walks down memory lane.

**Chapter 18- The Face of My Foe**

"_Ah yes Master Bruce," said Alfred. "Happy to see you after all that's been going on around here. How was your trip to London sir?"_

"_It was fine Alfred," said Bruce. "Aside from being sidetracked by our little invasion problem, it was good. I haven't had much to eat though today and am in need of some of your home cooking."_

"_Thank you Master Bruce."_

"_Where are the others, are they alright?"_

_Alfred paused before hanging up Bruce's coat on the rack next to him. "The others…"he said thinking of the right choice of words to explain to Bruce that he had five teenagers living in his house without him knowing. "The others are…in the dining room sir." _

"_Good, did they stay out of trouble while I was gone," Bruce asked sarcastically._

"_Yes Master Bruce…they 'all,' stayed out of trouble, while you were gone."_

_Bruce hadn't quite picked up the hint Alfred dropped_

"_Right this way sir," and with that Alfred led him to the dining room where he'd meet his new guests._

_-br-_

"_Just don't say anything you guys," Robin whispered to the rest of the teenagers sitting around him at the table. "Just let me do all the talking."_

"_But Robin," said Starfire. "What if this Wayne of Bruce doesn't—"_

"_Shhhh, here he comes," Beast Boy whispered assertively._

_All five of them immediately dropped their heads and focused their attention on the bowls of soup in front of them and became utterly silent. Yes…including Beast Boy…_

"_So what's for dinner Alfred," Bruce asked as he came into the room._

"_Your favorite sir," said Alfred. "Stuffed lamb with mashed potatoes, and chocolate fondue for desert."_

_Bruce sat down in his chair at the other end of the table away from the five nervous teenagers as his loyal butler placed a bowl of soup in front of him. _

"_Sounds wonderful Alfred," he said. "Thank you." _

"_You're quite welcome sir. I'll go check on the lamb."_

_Bruce took the silverware out of his napkin then placed it on his lap. He picked up the spoon and dug into his soup with it and leaned in to put it into his mouth…but stopped suddenly. He was leaned forward, mouth opened, and ready to feed himself but his entire body froze as if he were a statue. Still fixed in the same position, he looked up only with his eyes at the five teenagers sitting at the other end with their heads hung low and their faces practically in the bowls in front of them. His eyes fell on each and every one of them as if he were scanning them like a robot and he actually found it rather funny that he left with two teenagers in his house, but now there were five. He looked back down at his spoon and paused for another moment then finally put it in his mouth. The room became eerily quite and all that could be heard was the sound of spoons tapping fine china as the six uneasy characters ate in absolute silence._

"_Your lamb Master Bruce," Alfred said setting his plate next to him._

"_Thank you Alfred," said Bruce with a hint of frustration in his voice._

"_You're welcome sir," and he went back in the kitchen._

_A few minutes later, Alfred pushed the door open with his butt and came back with a huge tray in his hands. Bruce watched as his butler went over to the other end of the table and began serving the others._

"_Here you are Master Victor," said Alfred handing Cyborg his plate._

"_Thanks Al," he said._

"_Master Dick…"_

"_Thank you Alfred," said Robin as his plate was placed in front of him._

_Alfred hesitated for a moment before giving Beast Boy his. "Master Garfield," he said._

"_Thanks Alfred," Beast Boy said in a timid voice feeling the watchful eyes of Bruce Wayne on top of him._

_Alfred looked down at the blued haired girl before handing her, her plate and said, "Madam Raven…"_

"_Thank you Alfred." She dipped her head low and shot a quick glance over at Bruce Wayne, but nearly jumped out of her seat when he caught her looking at him._

"_And for you Madam Koriand'r," Alfred said taking up the last plate on the tray. "Your…raw, potato, skins…as you so kindly requested."_

"_Mmmm," Starfire said rather loudly over the dead silence sniffing her…food. "You are thanked Al of Fred."_

"_You're welcome, and by the way Alfred is one word madam Koriand'r," said Alfred as he walked casually towards the door. "I'll go check on desert."_

"_How is your lamb and potatoes of mashed Mr. Wayne," Starfire casually asked Bruce on the other end of the table as if she knew him for ages._

_Robin nearly chocked on the food in his mouth, but once he coughed it up and swallowed it he nudged her foot under the table and gave her an irritated look._

"_It's very good," Bruce said as if he were playing along to her game. "How are your potato skins?"_

"_They are most enjoyable," she said cheerfully. "Please, would you like some?"_

"_No thank you, I'm quite fine." Bruce put the last few bites of lamb in his mouth then put his napkin next to his plate. "Excuse me," he said as he got up from the table and left._

_Starfire turned and smiled at the others and said, "I like Mr. Wayne. Don't you?"_

_Everyone left at the table looked at her with their eyes as wide as saucers and their mouths hung down to the edge of the table. They couldn't believe what she had just done, and they truly thought she were insane._

"_Master Dick sir," Alfred said leaning over his shoulder to talk to him. "Master Bruce requests that you come see him out on the balcony when you are done eating."_

"_Thank…you…Alfred," Robin said before falling back in his chair and passing out._

"_So uh…who's ready for desert," Beast Boy asked sheepishly._

_-br-_

_Robin made his way up the long flight of stairs towards the top floor of the mansion like a timid dog. His shoulders were slouched forward and his arms drooped to the floor as he dragged them up the stairs behind him. He knew what was coming to him. He knew this would happen since the day he brought in Garfield, Koriand'r, and Raven (Beast Boy and Starfire). He knew Bruce wouldn't be fond of five teenagers running around his house, but he couldn't just leave them out in the rain, figuratively speaking, like that. Yes, he took pity on them, and he told himself that he'd only let them stay until they could find a better place to live, but he got too attached to them and let them stay longer. Now, he had to deal with Bruce. He came to the top of the stairs and looked down the long dark hallway where he could see Bruce looking off into the distance on the balcony through the huge pair of opened doors at the other end. The moon was full that night and it created a bright light across the heavens, illuminating everything across the dark landscape of Wayne Manor; including Bruce. The gentle breeze from outside blew the drapes back to make them wave like lingering ghosts in the dark hallway as Robin drew closer and closer to Bruce. He stopped for a moment and surveyed the scene, then took in a deep breath and stepped outside and came next to him._

_Robin looked up at him but his serious mentor did not look back at him, he only gazed off into the distant night. He turned away from him and looked off into the distance as well to see what he was looking at, but was startled when Bruce finally spoke._

"_So who are your friends," he asked in his casual deep voice. _

_Robin paused and thought for a moment what to say. "They're just…friends," he said bashfully._

_It was a long while before Bruce spoke again until finally he said, "So are you having a sleepover or something tonight?"_

_Robin began sweating and he loosened his collar slightly before answering. "Um…well, Bruce," he said timidly. "I uh…didn't exactly…invite them for a sleepover…exactly." Sweat began pouring down Robin's face as Bruce turned away from the scenery and looked down at him since now he was suddenly drawn into what he had to say. "I invited them…to stay…for a little while…"_

_Robin almost wet his pants as Bruce turned away from him and looked back at the view. A light breeze brushed over his face and blew his hair temporarily to the side before it returned back to its' normal place._

_Bruce took in a deep breath and said, "I want them gone by tomorrow morning. When I wake-up, they better not be here." With that he turned around and started making his way towards the open doors._

"_Bruce wait," Robin called back to him. "Just listen. Hear me out, please!"_

_Bruce turned around and shot him a stone cold stare and said, "I'm listening."_

_Robin was taken by this. He was expecting him to immediately say "NO," but he almost seemed…open to it, which meant he'd have to convince him to let his friends stay. And convincing Bruce Wayne, CEO of Wayne Enterprises, wasn't going to be easy. _

"_Okay, Bruce…" Robin said in an uncertain voice trying to think of what to say next. "The thing is…"_

_Bruce completely turned his body to face him and folded his arms with an almost irritated look on his face as he listened._

"_Look, these other three friends of mine needed some help," Robin finally said. "When we found them…for one, we found Garfield in an alley half-starved and barely alive. He wouldn't have made it if we hadn't helped him, and he didn't have a home to go to once he got better, so I thought it would be good if he just stayed here…for a little while."_

_Robin paused for a moment and let Bruce digest everything first before continuing._

"_And, and then Raven…we…we don't really know much about her, but she's going through some kind of recovery from amnesia. When I found her, she was…was, was, was delusional, and she still needs our help in figuring out what happened to her. And I have been trying to, we all have been trying, to help her with her problems and she's already pieced together a lot since she's been here."_

_Bruce had it, he didn't want to hear anymore. "Robin," he said sternly. "I understand your concern for these kids, and I commend you for caring enough about them in wanting to help." He paused and drew nearer to Robin as he said, "But Wayne Manor is a home! My home! Our home! Not, some frat house for you to have a party with all your friends in!" (Fraternity house for those who don't know)_

_He turned away from him again and started down the hallway once more as he said, "I want them gone by tomorrow morning; and that's final!"_

"_Bruce, please, wait," Robin called back to him in desperation. "We haven't been using Wayne Manor as a place to have fun. We've taken care of everything around here and I've already fought alongside them a few times. They aren't a bunch of low life punk kids. They've been pulling their own weight around here and have even helped Alfred around the mansion. They're graceful for having somewhere to stay in their most desperate time of need, and they're willing to repay you for everything you've let them do around here!"_

"_That's just the thing Dick," Bruce snapped back at him. "I haven't let them do anything! I didn't bring them in, I don't want them around, and I don'tt want them in this house. It was you who did!"_

_Robin lowered his head and sympathetically said, "I know Bruce…and I'm sorry." He turned around and looked off into the distance at the scenery and sighed. "I Just…saw a few kids my age that needed someone to help them when they were all alone and left with nothing…"_

_Bruce's posture relaxed and his face didn't look quite so angry anymore. Robin had hit home on the subject of "lonely kids left with nothing," since both he and Robin had shared that same fate. He turned around again and faced the long hall through the doorway and put his hands behind his back._

"_They can stay," he said harshly. "But only until YOU find them somewhere else to live, and I'm going to be checking up on it to make sure you have, but if you don't, I WILL…got it!"_

_Robin wanted to jump for joy, but he didn't want to push his luck with Bruce any further. "Thank you Bruce," he said respectfully. "I owe you."_

_Bruce stopped before proceeding any further down the hallway and said, "Yes…as a matter a fact…you do owe me…all of you…" Bruce paused for a moment and thought of a good payment for him letting Robin's friends stay.   
"Tomorrow I want you and the rest of your friends to wash, dry, and wax, all of my cars and motorcycles in the garage, and I want them done by tomorrow night."_

"_Yes sir," he said in another respectful voice. "We'll all start bright and early tomorrow morning."_

"_Good," said Bruce as he turned around again and headed towards the hallway but stopped in his tracks. "Oh, and Dick…"_

"_Yeah Bruce?"_

"_You never did tell me how you found that red haired girl."_

_A sweat drop went down the side of Robin's face (Japanese anime style!) as he scratched the back of his head and said, "Oh uh…we uh…found her in a…space ship, to tell you the truth."_

_Bruce looked around the hallway for a moment while processing this information. "You mean she was kidnapped by aliens," he asked with a hint of confusion in his voice._

"_No uh…she's…from outer space; another planet, actually."_

"_Hmm," Bruce said intuitively. "Well that explains a lot…" Without saying another word he headed down the hallway and towards his bedroom for the rest of the night._

_Robin leaned back against the stone railing of the balcony and let out a long sigh of relief. He looked up at the stars and then suddenly, it hit him._

"_Aw man," he said in a loud groaning voice now realizing what he had just gotten himself and his friends into. "That's like over forty cars and bikes we have to wash!"_

br-

Robin pried open the door that led to the hallway where his room was and made his way down it. He came to a huge gaping hole in the floor that led to a straight drop to the rocky shores below, but he swiftly grabbed hold of a pipeline above him and swung himself across to the other side. He got to his feet after landing and continued down the hallway but stopped once he came to a door marked "Raven." He looked up at the large bold print at the top of the door and sighed, remembering the tragic fate of his fallen comrade. He had never really been one to express his feelings, but he cared dearly for her, not as dearly as Starfire, but she was an invaluable friend to him.

"I…I'm sorry we were always so distant," he said aloud to no one. "I wish we could've gotten to know each other better, because sometimes…sometimes I always thought you understood me the most, and for that I always had nothing but respect for you."

He turned his head away from the door as the scorching flames next to him flared for a brief moment before he proceeded slowly down the hall. He walked around more fires and obstacles at required a little more effort until he came to another door on his left marked "Cyborg." He looked up at it with another face full of regret.

"You were the best guy friend I ever had," he said aloud to his deceased friend. "You were always like…like the big brother I never had. You took care of each and everyone of us, and you did it with a selfless heart." Robin looked down at the floor for a moment then turned back to the door and smiled as he continued. "I always looked up to you, and I'm glad you and I have been friends the longest out of everyone else.

He turned away from the door, doing everything he could to contain his emotions and pushed on down the hallway. He came to another door, this one scorched, charred, and covered in ash, but he could still make out a few letters at the top. Robin came closer to the door and rubbed away the soot covering his name with the palm of his gloved hand until he could read the name of his fallen comrade. "Beast Boy."

He backed away again and gazed at the name before saying his final good-bye. "I know it always seemed like I never liked you," Robin said sympathetically. "That none of us liked you…and sometimes you'd say— well…all the time you'd say some of the dumbest things, and it irritated the heck out of me…especially Raven," he smiled and chuckled at the thought of how many times Beast Boy got hurt by Raven for saying something stupid. "But, but that's not the point. The point is…even though you were a nuisance…I always liked you, and I was never ashamed to call you my friend. You were an invaluable member to the team, and…an invaluable friend."

He turned and continued his path down the long hall until he came to the last. Robin faced his entire body to the door and stared at the name at the top for a long while. He strode up to it and placed his hand over the beautiful title and glided his finger tips across it, feeling the ridges and creases of every letter of the name of his true love. The door struggled to open but finally did, and Robin walked into her quarters. In the corner of her room was a huge burning fire that cast a dull orange glow throughout the area, creating shadows behind every object. The curtains were torn and burned, and there were a few small fires scattered around her room; dancing to the silent beat of oblivion. He looked to his right at the round bed close to the doorway that had an edge partially melted, and scorch marks and burns all over the sheets. At the top, however, were her slightly charred pillows and something that nearly brought him to tears. Resting on its' side, dirty, burned, and slightly torn, was the bear Robin had given Starfire for Blorthog a while back. With his mouth dropped partially open in amazement at it's' survival through such a violent explosion, he picked it up off the bed and held it tightly in his hands. He felt the urge to cry, but he held it in. He had to be strong for Starfire, he told himself, but she was dead now and never coming back. His mouth began to quiver and a tear formed in the corner of his eye. He swallowed the big lump in his throat and wiped the tear off his cheek then looked down at the teddy bear in his hands. He held it against his chest and gave it a warm hug then raised it to his mouth and gave it a kiss on the forehead. He set it back down on the bed, this time upright, and looked at it one final time before leaving the room.

br-

_It was almost one in the morning now, and Robin was on the balcony of his room while Garfield and Victor were sound asleep on the beds around his. He had too much on his mind, being that Gotham city hadn't had any outburst of crime in almost a week and a half now. Ever since Robin found the others, they've helped him and Batman track down and capture some of the most ruthless criminals in Gotham city. Nights were very quiet now, and he thought he'd start loosing his mind if he didn't get some action soon_ (I don't mean that in a sexual way, PERVERTS! J/K)_. The full moon hung high above in the heavens over Wayne Manor, and the white light it cast on the landscape illuminated everything in sight; including him. Robin heard the sound of creeping footsteps behind him, but it did not startle him, for he could distinguish who it was._

"_I see you're up," said the deep whispering voice of Bruce behind him._

"_Yeah," Robin whispered back to him casually as his mentor stood next to him on the balcony. "I couldn't sleep…"_

"_I know what you mean." Bruce looked over the landscape below them for a moment and said, "It's too quiet out, now that most of the madmen out there are locked away in Arkem now._

"_Yeah, well, it's all thanks to our hard work over the last few months."_

_There was a long moment of silence between them as they both looked off into the distance of the landscape. _

"_Dick," Bruce said suddenly as if something were troubling his mind._

"_Yeah Bruce," Robin said looking up at him._

"_I lied to you…"_

_Robin paused for a moment and wasn't sure what to think of his words. "What do you mean," he asked. "About what?"_

"_Do you remember my trip to London a few months ago?"_

"…_yes."_

"_It wasn't a business trip I went on. Well…it wasn't exactly a normal business trip."_

_Robin looked around the area still confused as to what he was getting at._

"_The week before I got back, do you remember that alien invasion that nearly whipped out the entire world?"_

"_Yeah, but me and the others were able to hold them off. That was the first time we actually came together and fought," Robin said enthusiastically. "Why, what does that have to do with anything?"_

"_Well…I was actually working a steak-out, but I got sidetracked and had to deal with the aliens."_

"_I figured that. Bruce, what are you trying to say?"_

_Bruce sighed then said, "I met a few people along the way, and we were the ones who actually drove off the alien invaders. Look, what I'm trying to say is…since we all worked so well as a team, they thought it would be best if we joined together and formed the Justice League."_

_Robin already didn't like where this was going._

"_And I agreed to join them…"_

_Robin tensed up and felt anger rising inside of him. Did this mean Bruce was just going to dump him? Get rid of him as if he were nothingt!_

"_So what does that mean Bruce," he asked in a quiet voice trembling with anger._

"_It means Dick that I'll be spending most of my time with the League fighting battles across the globe. I won't be here much, and I'll mostly be staying in the Watchtower."_

"_The Watchtower?"_

_Bruce leaned closer to him and pointed up towards the sky. "You see that star moving over there," he said._

_Robin followed his finger and finally saw what he was talking about. There was a bright star moving horizontally across the heavens._

"_Yeah…yeah I see it," Robin said._

"_That's the Watchtower…"_

_Robin was surprised at this. Bruce had just joined a team of Super-heroes and already they had a base of operations. _

"_Oh," he said in a saddened voice. "So…does that mean you won't need me around here anymore?"_

_Bruce sighed then looked down at the ground below them and said, "In a matter of speaking…yes…"_

_Robin paused for a moment to let this all sink in. "So does that mean the dynamic duo is finished?"_

"_Fraid so," Bruce said coldly._

"…_so now what then?"_

_Bruce completely turned his body towards him, his chest flaring out of his open silk robe and said, "Well Dick, that's what I've been wanting to talk to you about."_

_Robin felt so rejected, so abandoned like he was being cast off like dead weight. "So what are you going to do? Put me in an orphanage or something," he asked anger boiling inside him._

"_The thought crossed my mind," said Bruce. "But that's something I wouldn't want you going through." A RARE faint grin came across his face and he paused to look down at Robin. "I was thinking of something a little better."_

_Robin looked at him as though he had seen him for the first time in his life and said, "What do you mean?"_

"_I've been keeping my eye on you lately and I've noticed a lot of good things from you."_

"_Like what," Robin asked with a faint smile._

"_You've all been pulling your weight around here, and taking care of the house. You've all proven to me that you're very responsible and can fend for yourselves. Even when we go on call. I've noticed that you've lead your friends into battle and come out victorious every time, even when I try to tell your friends not to."_

_Robin smiled and continued listening. _

"_Besides, they don't even listen to me anymore," Bruce said still grinning at him. "I couldn't tell your moody friend Raven what to do if my life depended on it. You're their leader Dick, and you've done a great job of it."_

_The smile on Robin's face grew even bigger and he turned his head away to conceal his blushing._

"_Dick," Bruce said in a serious tone now. "How would you like it if I gave them to you?"_

"_What do you mean," Robin asked._

"_How would you like it if the five of you were to go off and from your own team and serve justice? I'd supply you with everything. Funding, weapons, a headquarters in the city of your choosing…you name it."_

_Robin was flabbergasted; he didn't know what to say. This was an absolute honor, a chance of a lifetime! As much as he liked Bruce and enjoyed being his sidekick, he always had ambitions of going solo on the superhero business, and sometimes living in Batman's shadow was hard. Having the opportunity, however, to lead his own team of young heroes was more than he could have ever wanted. He wanted to prove himself not only to Bruce, but to the world of what he was capable of doing._

"_Bruce I…"he stuttered. "I don't know what to say."_

"_You can say, 'I accept your offer and will lead these kids to the best of my ability, and no matter how hard the trials ahead of me may seem, I will never give up or loose hope in my abilities as a leader,'" said Bruce. "Or you else you're going to be finding somewhere else to live."_

_Robin straightened his figure to look up at him and smiled. "I accept your offer," he said with a proud voice. "And I will lead these kids to the best of my abilities no matter how hard the trials ahead of me may seem. I will never give up or loose hope…what was that last part?"_

_Bruce looked back at him and said, "That's good enough for me. Now, tomorrow I want you to tell the others and start formulating a game plan on what you want and where you're going to stay."_

"_Yes sir," Robin said boldly with enthusiasm. "I'll get right on it first thing tomorrow morning."_

"_Good," he said as he turned and started for the doorway. "I'll see you in the morning Dick, get some rest."_

"_Yes sir," said Robin as he turned back to look at the scene with excitement in his eyes. Before Bruce had proceeded any further Robin turned around again and called back to him in a quiet voice, "Dad, I mean…Bruce."_

_Bruce turned slowly around and faced Robin. "Yes Dick," he said as if he didn't hear what he had just called him._

_Robin looked down at his feet then back up at him. "Thanks…"_

"_You're welcome Dick. Now get to bed…"_

_Bruce walked quietly past the sleeping Victor and Garfield and stealthily opened the door and headed down the long hallway towards his bedroom. Once there, he silently opened the door and closed it softly behind him as he entered. He turned and walked towards his huge bed in the middle of the room but stopped halfway there and starred off into space. A rare smile formed across his face and then he did something no one had ever seen him do before. A very small tear formed in the corner of his eye and ran down his face. His lips began to quiver, but he quickly looked elsewhere and whipped the wetness away from his face as if denying to himself that he were capable of such a weak emotion. He pulled off his robe and draped it over the chair next to him then went over and got in his bed. He pulled the covers over his bare chest and looked up at the moon hanging in his window then quickly fell asleep._

br-

Robin turned the corner of the hallway and finally came to his room. The door was propped partially open from the explosion and his name had been completely melted away. He went over and planted his shoulder in the door frame and pushed the door open with all his might. He entered to see that there were only a few small fires here and there, and that his window was cracked and broken; otherwise his room was relatively unscathed. He went to his desk and reached his hand back behind it to see if he could find what he had hoped hadn't been destroyed in the explosion. There it was. He pressed the button, and out from his dressers and walls emerged display cases and secret compartments that housed all of his backup weapons and supplies.

He went over to the opened compartment on the wall and pulled out two spare utility belts and placed them on what was left of his bed. Next he went over to the display case from his dresser and took out all the birderangs, electric, and explosive disks that were there and threw them on the bed. Then, he went over to another and took out the last three Bo-staffs he had, and a few grappling hooks. With all of his weapons organized he began sticking them in the pouches of his utility belts and restocked the one he was wearing around his waist.

Once finished, he sighed then went over to his closet door, careful to avoid the broken shards of mirror sticking out of the door in search of a new uniform. All of his clothes, however, were either ripped apart or too badly burned to wear…except for one uniform that lay hidden in a steel plated box on the top shelf where it was out of sight. He got on his tiptoes and reached for the box and brought it down. It was slightly bent out of shape and seared, but in relatively good shape none the less. He knelt down on the floor and placed the box in front of him and slowly lifted the top off. Inside, laid a black and orange uniform equipped with an authentic utility belt and armor plating that went up the arms and legs. Robin gazed at it only for a brief second in time then slammed the lid shut and looked away from it. He never came to terms with himself on why he kept the depraved suit he was forced to wear when in the apprenticeship of Slade. Maybe it was for the same reason he kept Slade's mask in a box down in the storage room. They were reminds to him of the trials and tribulations he went through and overcame during the darkest times of his life from his adversary. Maybe tonight he would do the same with Deathstroke. Through the trials and tribulations bestowed upon him by this evil man, he would triumph over his new adversary. He sighed then opened the lid and looked at it one more time before finally taking it out.

A few moments later he stood in front of his broken mirror looking himself over, further contemplating his decision to wear this vile outfit. The uniform was used to instill fear in those he hurt and destroyed, but not tonight, he thought to himself. Tonight he would use it to strike fear into the heart of his enemy. With that in mind he grabbed the two utility belts on his bed and wrapped them around his body to form an X across his chest with the buckles over his sternum (he took one of the buckles off a belt, lets just say that). He looked over himself again then filled the belt that went with the outfit with all his gadgets then grabbed his cape. He slid it over his head and fit it comfortably around his neck. The orange of the suit and the yellow of the underside of his cape didn't match, but this wasn't a fashion show, he was out for blood. He checked himself out one last time, starring into his own eyes in the shattered mirror before turning and heading out the door. He paused in the doorway and looked back at his mess of a room until his eyes fell on his red, yellow, and green uniform lying on the bed. His eyes fell on the R medallion on his shirt and he quickly went back in and picked it up. He stood back in front of his mirror again and with delicate care, pinned the large shiny medallion over his left breast; his heart. He felt somehow completed now and ready to take on Deathstroke, so he walked out of the room, through the hallway and headed for the garage.

br-

"_Yo Garfield," Victor shouted knocking at the door to his friend's new room. "Open up man!"_

_Garfield opened the door with an angry look on his face and yell, "WHAT DO YOU WANT VIC!" (Short for Victor)_

_Victor smiled and said, "Dick wants us to meet him on the roof in half an hour. Spread the word if you see Raven or Koriand'r." _

"_Wants to see us on the roof," Garfield asked with a confused look on his face. "Why, what for?"_

_Victor shrugged his shoulders and said a very lazy, "I don't know," and walked off._

_It had almost been a half hour and Raven started making her way up towards the roof, using her powers to pass through floor after floor until she finally came to the top. There was a bonfire burning in the middle of the roof which created a smoke trail that reached far up into the sky. Robin stood next to it with his back turned and his cape blowing gently in the wind as he looked off into the distance at the city. Raven looked at him and the fire strangely then made her way over to him._

"_Uh Dick," she said in a shy voice. "You wanted to see us?"_

"_Yes," he said without looking at her. "Make yourself comfortable while we wait for the others."_

_Raven gave him a weird look again then sat down near the edge of the roof and waited for the others to show._

_A few minutes had passed and the door to the stairwell opened and Victor, Garfield, and Koriand'r poured out at the same time cracking jokes and being loud._

"_Hey sweet," Victor cheered. "A bonfire, I bet we're gonna roast marshmallows or something!"_

"_Please," Koriand'r said. "This bonfire in which you speak of, is it some sort of device that allows you to what you call the 'roasting of the mallow-marshes?'"_

_Garfield laughed at her stupidity and said, "Kory (short for Koriand'r) it's right in front of us, and it's marshmallows not mallow-marshes HAHAHAHAHA!"_

_Everyone's eyes fell on Robin, but he didn't turn to meet their stares. Instead he continued gazing off into the distance at the city and everyone became silent. He finally turned to them with a very serious look on his face and came closer to the fire; the flames painting a yellow glow over his body._

"_Everyone, gather around the fire," he said looking at all his friends and then at the fire in front him. The other four teenagers looked at Robin strangely then did as he said and made a circle around the bonfire. "This flame that you see before us, represents everything we are about to endure in our trials and tribulations as a team. It symbolizes our future, and the desires and ambitions housed within each and every one of us…and it can burn on forever, or…it can go out and never be rekindled."_

_Robin reached behind his back and pulled out five sheets of paper and pens then divided them evenly among the others._

"_Here," he said. "I want you all to write down something that happened to you in the past that changed your life forever on the sheet of paper I just gave you."_

_Each one looked around at each other then began writing down what Robin had told them to. When they were finished, they all looked up and waited for their leader to continue._

_Robin finished writing and gazed at the flame again. "Some of us have had a troubled past," he said looking around at his friends. "Horrible ones, traumatic ones, terrible ones…Pasts that have undoubtedly changed all of our lives, I know I have." _

_He looked down at the piece of paper in his hands at what he had wrote then crumpled it up and threw it into the fire. _

"_But I'm no longer going to let that affect me anymore," he said with an energetic smile on his face. "As of this moment on, I will no longer answer to the name Dick Grayson. I want you all to call me, Robin, from now on; leader of the Teen Titans, the amazing Boy Wonder, but most importantly…your friend."_

_Victor was inspired by his example and did the same. He looked down at the writing in his hand then crumpled it up and threw it into the fire. "I've had a tuff life too man," he said enthusiastically. "But I'm no longer going to let that affect me either. I also denounce the name Victor Stone! From now on I want ya'll to call me…Cyborg!"_

_Although she didn't quite get the meaning of everything they were doing, she still understood its' significance. "And I too will no longer live by my past," she said throwing in her piece of paper. "I wish for you all to come to know me as Starfire, from now on."_

_Garfield did the same and threw his shred of the past in too. "Yeah, and from now on I want you all to call me sexy-beast of a man," he cheered posing in front of the others._

_Everyone around Garfield gave him an irritated look and starred him down._

"_No? Alright then, just kidding, it was a joke, HA" he said sheepishly, "um, how bout…Beast Boy?"_

_The others smiled at him now as Robin said, "Alright then…Beast Boy it is."_

_Everyone's eyes feel on Raven now as she stood there with a lame stare on her face looking around at the others._

"_What," she said in her usual monotone voice._

_No one said anything._

"_I don't want to do this," she continued. "This is pointless."_

"_It's…just our way of letting go of our pasts and embracing the future as a team Raven," Robin explained. "Nothing more…nothing less, it's your choice whether or not you want to do this. No one's forcing you."_

_She looked off towards the city for a moment and sighed then she reluctantly crumpled the piece of paper in her hand and threw it in the flames._

"_I'm still keeping my name though!"_

_Robin smiled at everyone and said, "Well then…it's official. As the new leader of the group, I hereby decree us as the new league of heroes, The Teen Titans!"_

_After he said that everyone, except Raven, began cheering._

"_GLORIOUS," Starfire upraised jumping up and down clapping her hands._

"_ALRIGHT, THE TEEN TITANS," Cyborg hollered._

"_AWESOME," Beast Boy yelled. "I'M A CELEBRITY!"_

"_Yay," Raven said in a sarcastic voice waving her finger around._

_Robin silenced them with his hands and said, "Alright, well I'm glad you're all happy that we're officially a team. Now…" He turned around and presented them with a table covered in bags and cases of marshmallows, chocolate bars, and gram crackers. "Who wants S'mores?" _

"_Dibs on chocolate," Cyborg exclaimed before racing to the table. _

"_Hey, that's not fair," Beast Boy yelled running after him. "Save some for me!"_

_Robin glanced over at Starfire who also did the same to him. Startled after being met by each other's gaze, they quickly turned their heads away and began blushing._

"_You wouldn't happen to have S'mores on your planet," Robin asked shyly. "Would you Starfire?"_

_She looked at him strangely and said, "I am uncertain of what you mean Robin. How can my plant have 'some more' of something if it has not had anything that I know of?"_

_Robin chuckled at how naïve she was and said, "It's not like that at all Starfire." He grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her along towards the table. "Come on, I'll show you."_

_Just then, he noticed Raven was walking away from the bonfire. "Hey Raven," he called back to her. "Don't you want to join us?"_

"_No thanks," she said without turning to look at him. "You all have fun with that, I'm going to go meditate. Just keep it down."_

"_Alright then," he said back to her._

_As Raven left the other Titans collected everything they needed and for the rest of the night they all sat around the bonfire roasting marshmallows, making s'mores, and telling ghost stories to celebrate the new establishment of The Teen Titans._

br-

Robin slammed his foot down on the clutch and yanked the throttle back as he raced through the deserted streets on his motorcycle. The storm had finally settled over the city, casting a gloomy disposition around him. The howling wind and the pouring rain beat down on him like thousands of tiny needles puncturing his flesh as he continued down the lonely road. As Robin crested over an incline, he gasped and slammed on the brakes; skidding his motorcycle until it screeched to a halt. In the middle of the road, standing there with her back turned to him was a little girl holding her teddy bear at her side. The headlight on the R-cycle illuminated the small girl standing there motionless in the middle of the street as Robin dismounted his bike and walked slowly over towards her.

"Hey, little girl," he called out to her happy to see there was a survivor after the virus had been spread. "Are you alright!"

She did not answer.

"Little girl…excuse me, little girl!"

She still did not answer.

Robin walked up behind her and knelt down on one knee and tapped her shoulder. He could tell she had been out in the rain for a long time because of how drenched her clothes were.

"Hey, little girl," he said sympathetically. "What are you doing out in the rain like this? Shouldn't you be—"as he grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, he fell back and screamed in horror at the site of the little girl's face.

Her head hung low and draped to the side, and a stream of drool came down from the corner of her mouth with her eyes completely rolled back in her head. She looked like the living dead. He slowly got up off his back and cautiously made his way towards her again, but she did not move. He knelt down in front of her again and put his two fingers in the side of her neck just below her jaw in search of a pulse. He found one. He ran his hand down over her chest now to check to see if she were breathing. She was. What had happened to her? She was alive and well, but completely unresponsive to anything Robin did to get her attention. He snapped his fingers and waved his hand in front of her face, but still she did not answer. It was like she was a zombie, like her brain had been turned to muss or something. He looked hopelessly down at his feet and sighed, seeing that he could not help her, when suddenly he heard moaning and groaning around him. The dark murky haze of the rain cloaked everything, so he reached in the back pocket of his utility belt and retrieved his flashlight. He shinned it all around him until it fell on a middle aged man walking sluggishly with his arms drooped in front of him and the same lifeless stare on his face as the little girl. He pointed the light to another side of the street, and there was another person in the same manner, and then another, and another, and another. He quickly realized he was surrounded by these mindless zombies and there was nothing he could do for them. Robin picked the small child up in front of him and placed her on the side walk then went over and mounted his motorcycle in sped off into the night.

br-

Robin stopped his motorcycle just on the outskirts of town and looked up at the huge building at the top of the hill far in front of him. He had finally gotten to the steel factory, and he could tell someone was in it from the steam rising out of the smokestacks. This was it. This…is where it would all end. Robin hit the throttle on his bike and crested over the hill until he came in front of the massive building and dismounted his bike. He pulled off his helmet and scanned the huge factory that was crawling with death. There was just something about it that gave Robin the creeps. It was a dark, dreary, and confined structure. It had no windows and it reminded him more of a haunted house rather than a steal factory, but he put these thoughts aside and made his way in.

It was hot…almost unbearable. As soon as he stepped inside, he stood there and whipped the sweat off his brow with his forearm and proceeded deeper into the inferno, looking for the one called Deathstroke. He came across broiling pits of molten steel and metal that created some much heat Robin found it difficult go near them and carried on. He herd a loud noise behind him then ducked suddenly as a huge mechanical arm nearly took off his head as it scooped up some of the molten steel in a pit next to him. Robin sighed and whipped sweat off his forehead then headed up a small flight of metal stairs that led to a catwalk. Once at the top, he was presented with a long narrow bridge that over looked rows of huge burning pits of liquid metal on either side.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show," said a malign robotic kind of voice around him. (imagine it as the voice the NuFu thing used in "Employee of the Month")

"Where are you Deathstroke," Robin yelled. "Show yourself!"

"In due time Robin," crackled Deathstroke's depraved voice. "In due time…I would like it so if we could sit and chat a while. We ended on such a bad note last time, don't you think?"

"I don't care what kind of note we ended on," Robin said coldly while retrieving his Bo-staff from his utility belt. "I've got a score to settle with you."

"Likewise," said Deathstroke. "So...did my little science project give you a scare? I haven't given it a name yet, but it is quite deadly. If you liked what it did to that little girl and the rest of those 'poor innocent people,' just wait and see what'll happen after I release the virus elsewhere. Perhaps I'll move onto Gotham City next or maybe Steel City…what do you think?"

"I think I've had enough of your games and you should show yourself you psychotic coward!"

The room fell silent and all that could be heard were the sounds and noises of broiling steel around him.

"Strong words Robin," said Deathstroke. "But do you think you could back those up in a fight?"

"I know I can," Robin said with a voice full of confidence. "I'm going to take you out Deathstroke!"

Deathstroke chuckled and said, "What really makes you think you can defeat me Robin…especially without the help of your precious little friends…since I did annihilate them…ALL of them."

"AND THAT IS WHY YOU MUST PAY," Robin shouted, "FOR YOUR CRIMES AGAINST THIS CITY, FOR YOU CRIMES AGAINST ME!"

"Ha, Ha, Ha," Deathstroke chuckled in his fake evil voice. "Very well then…"

_Clank…Clank…Clank_, came the sound of striding footsteps on metal.

_Clank…Clank…Clank…Clank…Clank_.

Robin spun around in every direction as the noises grew louder and louder with each step he took. Where was he! He couldn't be caught off guard!

_Clank…Clank…Clank…Clank…_

Wait a minute, Robin thought to himself, to the left, NO…behind!

_Clank…Clank, Clank…_

The noises were coming from that direction and in the top field of his vision, he could see a shadowy figure emerge on the scaffold above him. Robin immediately shot his head to see him, but wore a face of utter disbelief when he saw who it was.

"No…" he said under his breath.

"Robin," said Deathstroke as he looked down on him. "So nice to see you again…"

As Robin looked up at him, he wore the same look of bewilderment on his face. He had finally come face to face with his foe, and it was someone he would have never suspected in a million years. With the narrow features of his jaw, and the thick black edges around his one human eye, and it all made sense now. Deathstroke, the one who plagued the city, nearly annihilated the Justice League, and destroyed his friend, was Brother Blood all along…

br-

A/N:

HA…HA, HA…HA, HA, HA……………………………………………………..AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA AH AH AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHA! YOU ALL DESERVE TO BE SITTING IN THE CORNER AND WEARING A BIG CONE HAT THAT HAS THE WORD "DUNSE" WRITTEN IN BIG BOLD PRINT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I FOOLED YOU! I TRICKED ALL OF YOU!...but I know what you're thinking now though, and you're probably thinking the rest of the story is going to be a big waist of time………all I'm going to say is if you've read this far into my story and are giving up hope of a good ending…don't. I'm not finished yet and I know you'll like it, just give me a chance. Okay?

Alright then, so…well, what did you think? Deathstroke was really Brother Blood this entire time. I know you're like, "but that's way too evil for Brother Blood, and in the comics Slade is Brother Blood," but remember this isn't the comics. So anyway, well…now that you guys are all disappointed and have your heads hung low, I'm just going to go straight to the personal thanks now. OH, and that reminds me. For those of you who don't have a clue about the "alien invasion" I wrote about in the beginning and further on in this chapter, I'll explain. If you've watched the Justice League, when it was just 7 of them, the first episode started out with an alien invasion, so, that's what I decided would be the motive for Batman and Robin to split up and offer Robin a position as a team leader. I really hope some of you picked up on all the symbolism and deeper meanings that this chapter is CRAWLING WITH and I hope to hear some of your thoughts about it (like the Slade outfit, and the setting). So, next chapter we'll have the big fight scene that I'm sure you're all going to be wanting to read about since Brother Blood doesn't know a thing about Robin so he'll have the advantage. Keep holdin' on to yer britches ladies and gents! Next Chapter: Something Wicked this Way Come.

**Samasii-** HA, it was Brother Blood. That wasn't so easy, was it:-P

**DD of Courage-** Still sure it's Slade? I'm not sure anymore it is, I'm kinda leaning towards Brother Blood myself ya know…hehehehehehe. So I need your opinion, is this chapter one for the books? Thanks for the review, and don't stop reading, I know you're disappointed, but I'm just getting started.

**Snowfeather-** So still sticking to that theory of yours? Sorry, I'm going to be rubbing it in everyone's face that all along they've thought it was Slade when really it was good old Brother Blood. So did you like my flashback scenes where Bruce gives Robin the okay to form a team, or how bout when Robin convinced him to let the others stay? I had fun writing those. OH, and a while back YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE WHO PUT ALL THE PIECES OF THE PUZZLE TOGETHER and figured it would either be Slade or Brother Blood. I can't tel you how hard it was to not tell you had the closest guesses out of anyone else. Good Job Lassie! Well, thanks for the review. Sorry if I disappointed you, but keep on reading you'll like what I have coming up next.

**Whiterose-** I know, I know, it sounded SO MUCH like Slade but it was actually Brother Blood. Don't worry all of his motives will be explained in the next chapter followed by a legendary fight scene to seal their fates. I'm glad you like this more and more and good job figuring it was either Slade or Brother Blood. Maybe you might be one of the only few who weren't that disappointed, I don't know, but anyway thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Aries-Raven-** So since Deathstroke is Brother Blood what do you think he'll use Robin as, or will he use Robin as anything? I have a really good idea for an answer to that question and I think you'll like it, since I kinda burst everyone's bubble with it not being Slade. Yeah I like Flash too, I think he and Beast Boy would get along very nicely, don't you think? Sorry this one didn't have a battle in it like you wanted, don't worry, the next one will have Brother Blood explain everything then they'll go at it! So who do you think will win, or better yet, what do you think will happen next (evil grin)? Thanks for the review.

**KaliAnn-** You really should see any of those Alien movies, especially with a cute boy or girl depending on what you're into, hehehehehehe. Yeah usually those kind of movies lead to…something else…is you get my drift. LOL, anyway…I'm happy you thought I did such a good job with the JLU, and why Superman would call down Batman like that…well, you kind of have to look out their past. Superman and Batman met a long time ago so they're like rivals in a way. That line you talked about that Robin will cross, he started with going in wearing his old apprentice uniform I hope you caught onto that, but just wait till the next chapter. We'll see a side of Robin we've never seen before. Thanks for the review!

**Lance Arkel-** Okay I'll try and say everything I want to, to you, but you left me with A REALLY LONG REVIEW, no that I have a problem with that, so I may email you with the rest of what I have to say. Okay, first…the interaction with Robin and Batman took quite a while to develop, and I had to do some research on BOTH of them to get that whole scene right. The whole Teen Titans timeline you were talking about, I am very aware of and have done a few ours of research on to make this story what it is. I'll email you the website sometime, but yeah I knew that Robin, or rather Nightwing, lived together and were about to get married. The thing is, though, the T.V. show in no way follows the comics. If you didn't know this the Teen Titans actually broke up once before Raven came and were around for a while before they fought Beast Boy and had him join. So what I did was I took all the facts and pieces of their pasts that I could use and formulated my own theory, so that's how I got all my ideas. I'm happy to see you didn't loose faith in me when I introduced the Justice League. You see I wanted Robin to be completely isolated from getting any kind of help during his trials, and I knew if I didn't bring something up about the Justice League people would be like, "Well why doesn't the JL just come in and save him," so I needed to in a sense get rid of them so Robin couldn't get their help. Make sense. Okay, next…alright, I didn't mean I wanted your notes, I just want you to make a mental note about the comment you made about the bubbles. Keep it in mind cause when the stories done I'm going to bring that up to you, got it? Okay I need to wrap you review up otherwise I'll be here all night, I'll email you the rest of it. I really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, hope you picked up on all those symbols and things with deeper meanings in this chapter, because there are a lot of them. You've always mentioned to me about all the symbols I've been putting in subconsciously, so this time I kept that in mind and found all my own symbols which I think really impacts the reader and the drama that Robin is going through right now. Okay, I'll email you the rest, so what did you think about Deathstroke being Brother Blood, I hope you'll stay with me here and read this thing through. Thanks, FOR THE REDICULOUSLY LONG, review… J/K, oh and congrats on being my 100th review!

**VanGordan-** And here we are, last and most importantly not least, Alexnandru Van Gordan. So…………what do you think? After all this time, and endless hours of research, it boils down to only being Brother Blood…disappointing…isn't it? So what clues did I give away that led you to your other answer? Ya know it's funny cause in…I think chapter 4, where Brother Blood pretty much admits to it being him…no one listened…maybe, the truth IS the best lie! Bet you didn't think about that, did ya? I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long, it's only been 3 days, so hopefully I didn't kill off the suspense that you mentioned before. So were you surprised, shocked, angered; confused? I'm very anxious to know your thoughts on this subject since like you've shown the most interest in my story. But ya know, I hope you're not going to give out on me and stop reading this. You've been reviewing my fic since the beginning and since you've come this far I hope you won't stop now…please? Sorry it's just I foresee my # of reviews dropping after this chapter and I'm hoping you won't be one of them. Well I hope I got you off that ledge you were slipping off of, and have finally eased your soul. Sorry you're so sick right now (if you still are) and thanks for all reviews. If you want to know, something…horrific is going to happen in the next chapter. Thanks for the review.


	19. Something Wicked This Way Come

**Chapter 19- Something Wicked This Way Come**

There he stood; on the scaffold high above him with his hands behind his back peering down at him as though he were a higher power. He wore the long white robe that Robin was accustomed to seeing him in with sleeves that were loose and baggy that almost made him look like a holy man or someone of a greater majesty. His face, however, dictated his far more sinister intentions with his metallic plating and robotic eye on the right side and on the left, an expression that rivaled that of the devil's.

Robin couldn't believe it was him. He knew Brother Blood was a little off the wall, but he would have never suspected him of being Deathstroke after all the things he had carried out. It just…didn't seem like his style.

"Brother…Blood," Robin said in a quiet confused voice. "But…how?"

"What," said Brother Blood. "You look so surprised to see me. Were you expecting someone else?

In the back of his mind, Robin had the impression that Deathstroke may have been Slade. The mask, his appearance at the restaurant and the dance, the androids, the city, his friends; all the evidence pointed to Slade, yet here was Brother Blood, standing before him. He couldn't let this madman see his uneasiness of it all.

"You shouldn't be here," Robin shouted up to him. "You're supposed to be in jail!"

"Please Robin," Brother Blood said sarcastically. "Did you really think that little birdcage of a cell could keep me locked away forever?"

"No…I don't believe this…I don't believe any of this!" Robin's face scrunched up in anger and he took in a deep breath before shouting, "WHERE ARE YOU SLADE! SHOW YOURSELF!"

"He's not coming back," Brother Blood said down to him casually. "He was destroyed in that volcano and you witnessed it yourself. I'm sorry Robin, but he won't be joining us this evening."

"But I saw him! He's here, I know he is!"

"You mean at the restaurant, or the dance, or how about during your little training session at Titan's Tower?"

Robin looked up at him as if seeing him for the first time. How could he have known about that?

"In reality Slade's never been there," Brother Blood explained, "like I said earlier, Slade's gone and he's never coming back. The things you saw were merely illusions I created in your mind."

Robin's head dropped slightly after being told this. It was the only logical explanation for it all; Blood was the one behind all of this whether he wanted to believe it or not.

"Disappointed, are we," Brother Blood asked.

Robin looked up at him with a grin on his face and said, "In a lot of ways, yes. For a while there I truly believed Slade was back."

"But Robin, I open handedly admitted to being Deathstroke so long ago. Did you perhaps forget about that little gift I sent you?"

"Of course I didn't!" How could he, it scared the living daylights out of him. "Now enough of your games Blood! What are you planning!"

Brother Blood chuckled at him and said, "Do you like it Robin?"

"Like what," Robin said with a scolding look on his face.

Brother Blood smiled at him and said, "I guess I should probably break the news to you then." He raised his arms up as if presenting him with something. "Welcome…to my new school."

"New school," Robin asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yes…Jump City of course. It'll be my new headquarters to start educating 'all' of my new students." Brother Blood put his hands behind his back and leaned down to shoot Robin an evil gaze. "And guess who I've chosen to be my first student," he asked as though it were life and death.

"I don't know, the muffin man?"

Brother Blood growled in anger and yelled, "YOU, FOOLISH CHILD!"

Robin was dumbfounded by this. His fight, his…vendetta was with Slade, and Cyborg's was with Blood, but now he was after him; why?

"What," he said with a confused look on his face. "I thought you're score was with Cyborg. What do you want from me?"

"Well young grasshopper," Brother Blood said with frowning eyes and a smile on his face. "Since your insolent friend Cyborg was not quite as…persuadable as I had hoped he would be, I knew I had to find a much more…manageable tyro. So once I realized he was out of the question, I made my way down the totem pole and saw much potential in you. After all—"he leaned over again and gazed at Robin with evil eyes. "Slade did…"

"Ha," Robin chuckled sarcastically. "My reputation precedes me."

He paused for a moment and thought about what he had just said. What did he know about the rivalry he had with Slade?

"Since when have you and Slade crossed paths," Robin asked hiding his uncertainty.

"Oh it is quite the bed time story, if I may say so myself. You see, before our dear friend was met with his 'tragic misfortune,' he entitled me to all his assets in case anything were to happen to him. So once he was gone and I had procession of all the wonderful things he bestowed upon me, I was able to easily take control of the H.I.V.E. and become its' new headmaster. After all…don't we all have to start somewhere?"

With an angry grunt Robin leapt into the air and onto the scaffold in which Brother Blood was standing on.

"Indeed we do," he said resting the end of his Bo-Staff on the ground next to him, "but what about the virus and Red X, and the missing chemical, biological, and nuclear weapons!"

Brother Blood remained silent, because he honestly had no idea what he was talking about.

"ANSWER ME," Robin shouted in an angry voice.

"Why Robin, whatever do you mean. I have no idea what you're talking about."

Robin growled and said, "Fine…" He picked up his Bo-staff, twirled it in his hands and got in a fighting stance. "I didn't come here for small talk anyway."

He raised the opposite hand and pointed a condemning finger at the crazed man and said, "Brother Blood you're under arrest for the crimes you've committed against this city including robbery, massacre, and destruction of city property!"

"Is that all," Brother Blood interrupted.

"I'm not finished…you're also under arrest for attempted murder against the Justice League," his voice grew deep and his eyes narrowed with anger, "and for the murders of Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire."

"Is that so," Brother Blood said.

"I'm here to take you down Blood…and I've got nothing left to lose."

Brother Blood smiled at him and said, "Well then…if that is what you're here for, so be it."

He grasped the soft velvety cloth over his shoulder and ripped the robe he was wearing off his robotic body and threw it over the edge of the scaffold.

Robin watched as the flapping material fell into the pit of molten steel then returned his gaze to Brother Blood. He had come to the conclusion that this psychotic villain could no longer be categorized as a human being for how much circuitry and metal was running through his body. At his wrists were hands of cold steel with finger tips as sharp as razors, and at his forearms and shoulders was a hard plastic that glow an eerie blood red. His chest and midsection were red and silver and covered in armor plating accompanied by the depraved symbol he wore so proudly. This was a man, no…a machine of chaos and destruction, and had to be stopped at all costs no matter what.

"Pity you couldn't have just gone out with your friends," he said as he spaced his footing and leaned into a fighter's stance. "But I guess maybe that's why Slade liked you so much…because you were a survivor."

"That's an understatement," Robin chuckled with frowning eyes and a grin on his face.

"It's only fair to worn you Robin, you don't know what you're dealing with."

"It's only fair to worn you," Robin mocked. "Neither do you. I think it's you who's at the disadvantage here! You've never seen me fight before and you don't know what I'm capable of! You might as well lie down and pretend to be dead!"

"Hahaha," Brother Blood chuckled in a seductive voice with an evil grin on his face. "I can see we both carry a lot of pride, but what makes you so confident you can even defeat me?"

Robin smiled and said, "I'm nothing compared to Cyborg. I'm meaner, faster, smarter…and I don't think I have any blueprints for you to read up on."

He laughed again and said, "I see…Ya know Robin, it would be much easier for me to just brain wash you and make you my pupil…but I have a tradition of reasoning with my first students through…aggressive negotiations."

"Well I'd offer you some tea," Robin said sarcastically, "but I've been trying to avoid the caffeine…my physician feels I'm 'high strung' as it is!"

Brother Blood chuckled and said, "I can't imagine."

With that Robin charged forward and leapt into the air. He came down on Brother Blood with his Bo-staff cocked behind him, but the evil madman quickly evaded the attack as he swung down on him. Robin was quick to strike again and swung the end of his Bo-staff at him again and again, but hit nothing but air. Brother Blood moved to the side of another one of Robin's attacks and came at him with a high-kick, but Robin leaned back, nearly touching his shoulders to the ground, and evaded. Brother Blood put his foot back down and that was Robin's next chance to strike. Still leaned all the way back, he reached down behind him and did a back-flip, kicking Brother Blood in the jaw at the same time and landed on his feet in a new fighting stance.

"Impressive," said Brother Blood rubbing his jaw. "Too bad I didn't feel that though, EEEEEEERRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

He shot forward and came at Robin; this time on the offensive. He met Robin's stomach with an iron fist and the Boy Wonder keeled over in pain then elbowed him in the face, sending him flying back.

Robin stumbled to his feet and whipped the spit from the corner of his mouth. "Not bad Blood," he said with a mischievous grin on his face. "But you're going to have to do better than that."

"Mark my words Robin," Brother Blood said; his eyes glowing red with anger. "You 'ain't' seen nothing yet!"

Brother Blood growled and shot at him again. He swung punch after punch at the vengeful teenager but he dodged every attack with a smile on his face, not realizing he was falling into a trap. Robin continued dodging his onslaught as if it were fun, but was unexpectedly met with a kick and sent flying onto a conveyor belt. He opened his eyes after hitting the hard surface to see a huge mechanical press about to squash him like a bug, but quickly rolled out of the way and was nearly crushed by another. He got to his feet finally with his Bo-staff in hand as Brother Blood came after him with a jump kick.

Robin Blocked the attack with his staff then quickly went back on the offensive; jabbing and swiping at him with all his fury and might. Brother Blood was hit in the gut and immediately keeled over and clenched his stomach in pain but was met by the other end of Robin's Bo-Staff in the face. Brother Blood went flying off the side of the conveyor belt and landed on the hard paved floor of the factory. Robin gave him no chance to recover and immediately jumped off the side after him, coming down on him with the end of his staff in a very loud echoing battle cry.

Blood looked up to see what was coming at him before quickly rolling out of the way as Robin made a huge crater in the ground where he once was. He got back to his feet and waited for more attacks, but the two just starred each other down while Blood tried to catch his breath.

"Come on old man," Robin said. "Is that all you got!"

"NNNOOOO, EEEERRRRAAAAHHHH!" Blood's eyes glowed red and in a mighty roar he slammed his hand into the ground and sent a shock wave of energy trailing towards the Boy Wonder, destroying the ground underneath him and sending him flying back.

After hitting the floor and sliding to a halt, Robin leaned on his elbow in an attempt to get back on his feet, but was quickly kicked in the chest and sent flying back again. He was thrown into a column of steam pipes and hit them with a loud _DONK!_ Hot steam vented out of the indentations and created a cloudy haze around him lying on the ground.

"Let some steam off," Brother Blood said as he drew nearer to him with an evil grin on his face.

He put his hands behind his back and stood there waiting for the fog to clear so he could see his prey, but once it settled, the Boy Wonder was gone. Blood now wore a look of bewilderment and turned around in search of the elusive teenager but could not find him. He spun around after hearing another machine venting steam behind him but suddenly felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned slowly to see who it was, and there was Robin standing there with a mischievous look on his face.

"Boo," said Robin before he raised his arm and backhanded Brother Blood across the face.

Blood stumbled back and regained his footing. He put his hand up to his face and felt the area of warm skin that stung like a beast where he had been slapped. He looked at Robin who starred back at him with a huge taunting smile on his face, taking pleasure in knowing Brother Blood felt like he had just been branded. The crazed madman became furious and his blood boiled inside his artificial veins as he shot Robin a scolding look. He let out a raging battle cry then held his arms out to the sides as if he were reaching for something and began grunting.

Robin had no idea what he was doing, until finally he saw a red glowing aura around a huge machine next to Brother Blood that he yanked out of the ground like a turnip. Robin wore a horrified look on his face and gasped, prior to having the huge mechanism thrown at him like baseball. He was quick to react and jumped over it before it could hit him, but was blind sided by another one as he landed on his feet. He was thrown back like a rag doll as soon the machine exploded on him and slid to a halt after landing on the ground. He tried to get up but Brother Blood was already standing over him and grabbed him by his hair and flung him back again. Robin hit the floor hard again and slid to a halt. He struggled to his feet but suddenly looked over his shoulder after hearing a roar behind him and saw Brother Blood leaping through the air and coming down on him with his foot. Robin rolled out of the way before he landed on top of him as a huge crater was formed in the spot where he was once. The tired Boy Wonder knelt on one knee trying to catch his breath, but his resting period was short lived as Brother Blood's eye glowed red again and another blunt object was sent soaring towards him. He was able to evade but not until another one came at him and struck him across the face. He stumbled backwards when suddenly something else socked him in the back. Robin let out an agonizing wail of pain as he kept getting hit over and over again by huge masses of debris till he was thrown backwards into a pile of wooden crates.

Brother Blood turned back to a normal state and placed his hands behind his back and slowly walked over to the pile of splintered crates and wood that Robin was lying under. He wasn't though, however, he was gone. Brother Blood wore an aggravated look on his face and spun around after feeling something run past him. He put his hands at his side and followed the sounds of the running foot steps around him until he came to a new section of the factory which was a narrow passage way surrounded by huge lines of twisting steaming pipes. He surveyed the area before proceeding any further then sauntered his way in. He was in here, Brother Blood could sense his presence, hiding somewhere amongst the pipelines.

"You can't hide forever Robin," Brother Blood said to his hidden foe.

He did not answer.

Brother Blood looked to his right after the pipe next to him suddenly vented a huge puff of steam. He looked back and continued on his slow paced route as he said, "You know you cannot defeat me child."

"I'll find a way," said a shaky voice somewhere around him.

"Join me. It's the only way you can save yourself." He turned slowly to the side and scanned the conduits above him before continuing. "What do you think the future holds for you Robin? Your friends are gone…the city is lost, and soon the world will be mine."

He thought he heard something behind him and slowly turned to face it. "What are you holding on to Robin? What makes you so willing to fight when you know you've lost everything? Is it hope, no…it's something far deeper than that isn't it?"

An evil grin shot across his face as he straightened his posture and gazed at everything around him. "Perhaps we should have a look inside your head. Shall we?" He slowly inhaled and exhaled a deep breathe, pointing his head towards the ceiling as he inhaled, and back down towards the floor as he exhaled. He opened his eyes which now glow a transparent red and starred off into space.

"Mr. Grayson," Brother Blood said in a sinister voice, "Mr. Dick, Grayson…a very strong, bold name if I do say so myself."

Behind the conduit in which Robin was hiding, a look of dread came across his face after hearing his name called out by Brother Blood. He was reading his mind, and there was nothing he could do to stop it from happening.

"Ah," Brother Blood said in a satisfying voice. "You used to be the sidekick of the legendary caped crusader. Batman; my what an honor that must've been….let's see what else we can find."

Robin felt something weird in his head. It was almost like something was moving around in his skull, absorbing into his brain, but he knew it was Brother Blood probing his mind like a brain surgeon.

"The Flying Grayson's; so you were with the circus before you dawned the mask and cape, huh Dick?"

Robin squinted his eyes and balled his hands into a fist, trying not to think about anything in a feeble attempt to keep the crazed madman out of his head.

"Tragic you had to witness the death of your own parents my…what a pity that must have been."

Robin's bottom lip began to quiver and he felt his emotions rising inside his chest.

"But…you've been able to cope with it, accept it. You've moved on and now the death of your parents is a distant memory. However, that's not what really makes you tick, is it? Still, it's something more than that."

There was a long pause from Brother Blood as he probed deeper into Robin's mind.

"Your friends," he said in a slow deep voice. "You're fighting for your friends, even in death. NO! That sill isn't it." He paused again for a long while before continuing. "I can…taste your feelings Robin," he said with an evil smile on his face. "Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, you care dearly for them…"

Brother Blood stopped and a sinister grin came across his face as he looked over his shoulder. "But not dearly as—"he turned his head to the side and probed deeper into Robin's mind. "Starfire…"

Robin slowly opened his eyes and a look of severity came across his face at the sound of her name.

"It seems to me like you two were more than just friends," said Brother Blood as he picked up his pace and continued his search. "Far more than friends…" Brother Blood let out a slight gasp at the thought of his new discovery and put on another evil grin. "That's it," he said. "I found it."

Robin was beginning to break.

"Love," said Brother Blood in a satisfied voice. "You're fighting because deep down inside, no matter how much you deny it even to yourself…you love her."

Robin squinted his eyes again and clenched his fists, trying to keep himself from exploding and giving away his position.

"Ya know Robin, when this is all said and done. Maybe I'll go back and find whatever remains I can of your precious Starfire and…rebuild her. That's right. I'll pump her with wires, cross every vein in her body with circuits and metal. I will make her my slave!

His pulse quickened, his eyes dilated, and his breathing became heavy and shallow as the rage and anger boiled over inside Robin.

"If I can not make you my pupil…perhaps I'll make her instead!

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Robin dashed out from his hiding spot and came at Brother Blood with a birderang and stabbed him in his metallic ribcage, thrusting upward with all his might.

Brother Blood let out a wail and pushed the crazed Robin off of him while he tried to take out the contraption. Robin slid back but came at him again with an angry roar and began mercilessly beating down on him with an onslaught of punches and kicks to the face. Brother Bloods head swung from side to side with each fist and heal Robin landed on him, spit shooting out of his mouth, until finally the Boy Wonder landed an uppercut on his chin and sent him flying back against a huge vent in the ground.

Brother Blood immediately got to his feet and finally yanked out the birderang lodged in his chest and crumpled it in his hand.

"You'll pay for that," he said in a voice crackling with anger.

Robin did not respond, instead he answered by pulling out another birderang from one his utility belts and sent it twirling at him with incredible speed.

Brother Blood ducked and the sharp gadget stuck into the vent behind him. "You missed," he said in a taunting voice.

Robin pulled out another one and threw it at him with no remorse but Blood ducked again and it impacted behind him. Brother Blood smiled at him then stuck out his tongue as Robin pulled out another birderang, this time a different one, and threw it at him.

"HA," he yelled with a smile on his face as he stood up and caught it.

In the corner of his eye Brother Blood noticed a blinking light that was beeping faster in faster on the device in his hand. He looked at it as if seeing it for the first time when suddenly,

_KABOOM!_

The birderang exploded in the unsuspecting Brother Blood's grasp and blew his arm completely off. The smoke cleared and now the psychotic villain fumbled backwards cradling the empty socket of loose sparking wires and twisted charred metal that once was his arm. Unbeknownst to him, Robin had leapt over and was now standing behind him with a grappling hook in hand. Brother Blood bumped into the Boy Wonder and looked over his shoulder at him. Robin pointed the grappling hook at the weary villain's head at first, but then shot it up at the ceiling. Without warning, he wrapped the cord around Brother Blood's neck and started choking him before pressing the retract button on the device and sent him soaring upwards.

Brother Blood dangled helplessly from the wire, kicking his legs and trying as hard as he could to dig his fingers between his neck and the rope in a feeble attempt to gasp for air. He started to feel dizzy and looked down at Robin for a brief moment that starred up at him with pitiless eyes, before reaching up and cutting the line with his sharp fingertips. The cable snapped and his half limp body fell onto a catwalk high up over a column of rotating gears. He landed hard on the metal walkway and immediately pulled the cord off around his neck and felt the sweat sensation of air rush into his lungs. He coughed vigorously and rolled on to his side, cradling the spot where his arm once was until a large steel tipped boot slammed down in front of his face with a loud _CLANK!_ He looked up, and there was Robin, starring down at him with a furious gaze on his face and clenched fists at his sides. Brother Blood struggled to his feet, but Robin kneed him in the face, and as his body flew upwards, elbowed him in the chest. Brother Blood stumbled back and grabbed the railing to keep him from falling off the edge.

"I'll…show…you," Brother Blood said trying to catch his breath.

He came at him again with a weakly battle cry but Robin effortlessly flipped over him and placed something on Brother Blood's back. He stopped and tried to reach for the device but couldn't get to it when suddenly it beeped and he felt thousands of volts of electricity pass through his body (think of it as that thing Robin put on that, Cinderblock, Plasmus, Overload monster in "Aftershock"). Brother Blood wailed out in agony as he was being electrocuted and Robin stood there watching him with no remorse. The electrocution stopped and Brother Blood fell lifelessly to the ground with smoke rising from his body. The circuits under the transparent plastic over his body were no longer glowing red, and he only moaned as he body began to spark. Robin had fried a circuit somewhere in his motherboard and now he couldn't move his legs. Battered and broken, Blood tried to drag himself away with his one good arm in an attempt to gain as much distance as he could, but Robin came up behind him and flopped him over on his back like a fish.

"No," Brother Blood said in a weakly voice.

Robin didn't answer. He knelt down on top of him and straddled his waist before wrapping an iron grip around his neck and squeezed down on his throat. He brought the helpless Brother Blood closer to his face and looked deep into his eyes. The preyed villain, in a feeble attempt, tried to punch Robin off his chest, but the crazed Boy Wonder grabbed his fist with the other hand and snapped his arm in an unnatural position. Brother Blood tried to scream, but only a squeak came at for the hand around his neck had nearly cut off his airway.

He was completely defenseless, and now at the mercy of the insane Robin.

"YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME," Robin yelled into his face, "MY FRIENDS, MY HOME. MY WHOLE LIFE YOU STUPID MANIAC!

"O…okay," Brother Blood was barely and to say. "I…I'm…s-s-sorry."

"No," Robin said in a sick evil voice. "It's too late for apologies now Blood!"

Robin's right eye began to twitch and Brother Blood could see a vein bulging out on the side of his forehead. Brother Blood's eye became red and he tried to brainwash him, but his attempts were in vain. He could only control the weak minded or those whose minds were clear. Robin, on the other hand, had lost his. He had completely gone insane.

"Okay Blood," he said in voice crackling with immorality. "You had a chance to see inside of me, and what makes me tick. Now…"

At that moment, Robin did something that struck fear into the heart of Brother Blood. He began smiling; an evil smile that rivaled even that of his own depraved intentions as the deranged boy pulled out a birderang and flipped open the sides like a pocket knife in front of his face.

"Let's see what's inside of you and what makes you tick!"

Robin could handle stress, but like everyone else, he had reached his breaking point and finally, had snapped. He carelessly let go of his grip around Brother Blood's neck and placed one of the sharp edges of the birderang over the top of his chest and starred into Brother Blood's eyes.

"What…what are you doing," Brother Blood asked in an unsoundly voice. "Please…NO…ROBIN NO, PLEASE!"

He didn't listen to his desperate cries of mercy but instead dug the honed edge of the birderang into his breast plate and began slicing his hollow metal chest open like a cheap can of soup.

"ROBIN NO, ROBIN! NNNNOOOOOOOOO AAAAHHHHH! AAAAHHHHH AHHHHHH AHHHHA AHHHHHHHH!"

He had made an incision all the way down his chest then discarded his cutting utensil like it was nothing and began prying his chest open until he could see everything inside Brother Blood. The evil smile on his face grew bigger and he placed his hand over his power cell; his heart, and gripped it very tightly then began to slowly pull on it.

"You took my life away from me," said Robin in an angry voice, spit shooting out of his mouth. "And now…I'M GOING TO TAKE YOURS!"

He tugged harder, and harder, and harder, until the cell started to give. A crack went down the side of it and part of it snapped, causing Brother Blood's legs twitch as he continued pulling. Brother Blood shut his eyes and waited to be deactivated as he felt another part of his power cell break.

Suddenly Robin found himself thinking about everything Batman had told him prior to leaving the Watch Tower_. "But Dick," _Batman's voice echoed in his mind._ "As was I, you will be met with a decision when you confront Deathstroke and I want you to remember something." _Then he saw Batman completely turn his entire figure around to face Robin and looked straight into his eyes and said_, "It's always easier to take life…than it is to give life…"_

The choice…this was it. This is what Batman was talking about. He had the choice of either taking Brother Blood's life to serve his own revenge, or save a life by giving it back to him. Robin flinched as if snapping out of a trance, wearing a face of uncertainty and looked around as if seeing everything for the first time. He looked down at Brother Blood, now realizing that he was about to kill this man, and took his hand off his power cell.

Brother Blood opened his eyes then gazed at his open chest and then back up at Robin.

"I knew you wouldn't do it," he said trying to regain whatever pride he had left after begging him for mercy. "You don't have the guts!"

"That's enough from you," Robin shouted as he grabbed his collar and pulled him closer to his face. "I'm not going to take your life Blood, but I will take your freedom instead. I will spare you but you're going back to jail! I'll put you under Watch Tower surveillance, and I'll make sure you never EVER GET BACK OUT! I want you to remember something Blood! Although you never granted it to my friends, you were at the mercy of 'child,' NO, a man that was about to take your life, but instead spared it! Your plans have failed 'Deathstroke,' it's over!"

Suddenly, as Robin finished his speech, Brother Blood began making strange noises and his eye began to twitch. His head jerked from side to side and then…he started convulsing and foaming at the mouth. Robin got off of him and stood back as he watched Brother Blood break out into what looked like a violent seizure. Sparks shot out from his chest and the strange gurgling noises he made grew louder and louder until finally, he stopped. His body went limp and he lay there lifelessly on the ground in front of him.

"What…the—"

Robin knelt down and looked him over, trying to figure out what had happened. Then, he heard something he thought he'd never have to listen to again.

"On the contrary Robin," said a sinister but familiar voice.

Robin turned to his right, and out from the shadows emerged another figure in the darkness. Someone he had only seen again in his dreams; someone that struck fear in his heart, and dread in his soul. Someone he had thought was gone and never coming back.

"This…is only the beginning."

That someone was Slade…

A/N:

HA…HA, HA……….HA HA…HA…………HAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAAH! AHAH AHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, no really………HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I FOOLED YOU, AGAIN HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE MADE A FOOL OF…AGAIN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH LOVE IT, I LOVE IT, I LOVE ALL OF IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA... Oh my goodness, oh my goodness, I think I just coughed up a lung there. SO, it was Slade, yep, you thought it was Brother Blood but actually it was Slade. Come on guys, give me some credit here! Brother Blood, sucks, a! I hate him; he's the worst villain ever, not at all like Slade! So, Slade's back alright and it looks like in fact he was the one pulling all the strings. Sorry this one took so long everybody, but I'll be honest with you this hasn't exactly been a top priority of mine and I've kind of had to play last minute catch up with some things I've put off, but now that those are all out of the way I can get back to this. So, come on guys, come on, you know you didn't see that coming, I KNOW YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING, AND DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DID CAUSE YOU KNOW YOU DIDN'T! But anyway, so what did you guys think about Robin snapping and like going totally crazy like that? It was a lot of fun to portray that darker side of Robin, and I hope that in my last chapter you saw the connection between Robin wearing his old apprentice outfit, and that he would be steering to a darker path, so to speak. Once again, sorry for the delay, please don't kill me and Van Gordan…I know you've probably put a new magazine in your C7 and have dawned the war paint, but please spare me just this once…please? Next chapter: The Fury of the Puppeteer. (YES EVERYTHING GETS EXPLAINED…AGAIN!)

**Infamous One-** Don't worry, everything will be made clear in the next chapter. Told ya you'd be surprised!

**Whiterose-** So you weren't expecting Blood before, but now…were you expecting it to be Slade after all? I'm glad you liked the flashbacks I had a lot of fun with those, but I kinda felt like I didn't raise enough anticipation prior to introducing Brother Blood. Thanks for the comment.

**DD or Courage-** Thanks for not leavin' me in the dust after finding out it was Brother Blood…BUT THEN IT WAS SLADE, SO THE IRONY OF IT ALL IS OUTSTANDING DON'T YOU THINKG! Sorry, got a little carried away there. That part where they celebrated the establishment of the Teen Titans was fun to write, and although maybe now Raven would have joined them, I had to think backwards and look at how here character developed and changed over the course of my story, and the T.V. show. So what horrific thing did you think I was going to do? Did you ever think Robin would attempt to kill Blood? Anyway, thanks for the review.

**Snowfeather-** Yeah sorry this took so long, but I hope you enjoyed all the action packed scenes in this and are antsy for the next one with that cliffhanger I left you with. That flashback where Bruce tells Robin to go form his own team was fun to write, but I did have to do some research on the Justice League's history and how they formed. If you want a pic of Robin in his battle outfit, just look for one of his apprentice uniform, throw his cape over it, put the R medallion on the right side of his chest, two utility belts across his chest and there you have his…battle outfit…I guess?

**KaliAnn- **Thanks for going back and rereading chapter one, keep everything that happened in mind in that chapter because I'll be alluding to it a lot more in these next upcoming chapters. I'm glad you liked my last chapter so much, but what did you think of this one though? So since you "really thought," hehehehe, that it was Brother Blood all along, how does it feel to know that it was actually SLADE all along? Hehehehe, yes riding around the city was freaky but I wanted the readers to understand the severity of the situation and that no one, and I mean ABSOLUTELY NO ONE, would come to help him. Well thanks for the comment!

**Aries-Raven-** So…still disappointed? Hehehehehehe, oh these mind games are killing me inside! LOL, anyway, don't worry Robin and Slade will have another dual of the fates thing and will beat the ever-loving crap out of each other until one of them gives…who do you think it'll be? You mentioned something about how Slade could joke about how Robin's already ready to be his apprentice, well…mind if I use that? It's your idea, and I'd like to use it, may I? Indeed I do know where I'm going with this, and I think you're in for a wild ride! Thanks for the comment.

**Lance Arkel-** Like I've told everyone else, I'm really sorry this took so long! But anycrap, so you were shocked it was Brother Blood, now…are you even more shocked it was ACTUALLY SLADE this whole time? No, I actually didn't send you an email, sorry about that but I pretty much said everything I wanted to in my last review. Anyway, figuring out how I'd separate Batman and Robin was a bit of a challenge, but when you know how the JLU and the TT formed it was a little bit easier to make something up. What you said about the moments where Robin had sort of an intimate moment with each team member at their doors was very true, and like always you mention things that I subconsciously do that are really awesome. One of the things I was shooting for when he was saying his own little goodbye and letting go of each one of his teammates was that he in turn was also letting go of his humanity and preparing himself to turn to a darker route. The way I looked at it was, each member represented something. Raven represented respect and honor, Cyborg humility and care, Beast Boy I guess the qualities that allow him to be care free and have a good time (can't really think of the words for it), and Starfire represented emotion. That's why Robin didn't say anything when he got to her room, he expressed it bug hugging and kissing the bear. Also, I don't know if you picked this up or not, but that's why I had his name melted on his door. He was leaving the name Robin behind and shedding the identity of someone who does good things. I never really thought of the burning fire in Starfire's room could be a connection to their…everlasting love I guess, but when you think about it, it ties very well into this chapter (ya know the whole aspect that Robin wasn't giving up cause he was fighting for "love" thing). So did I meet your expectations of Robin doing something really, really BAD? I mean, come on, he nearly killed Brother Blood, and I'm so glad you picked up that the R medallion and the cape were a way of him clinging onto what little humanity he had left in him, THANK YOU SO MUCH! The scene where they throw the piece of paper in the fire with their pasts on it, was merely a way for me to explain why none of them go by their actual names like Dick, Victor, Garfield, and Koriand'r, but still I'm very glad that you liked it. Yeah sorry that all of a sudden I went from a flash back to Robin suddenly being on a motorcycle on his way to the factory. I write these in Microsoft Word, and I was creeping up on I think 24 pages so I was like, "dude, if I want to post this by today I need to close this up soon," so I kinda cut a few parts out sorry about that. Ya know I gotta be honest with you Arkel, you're just too smart for me. It's seems like no matter how much I tried to persuade you into thinking Deathstroke wasn't Slade when it really was, you always caught onto my little schemes. I also must say thank you so much for reading between the lines. I hope no one else reads this review, but you're the only one who looks deeper into my story and comments on the symbolism and hidden meanings of my plots. I really feel like my writing is being appreciated and I thank you for doing so. Well thanks for the great review, and sorry Deathstroke wasn't in fact…Kraft Macaroni and Cheese.

**Van Gordan-** (Straps Kevlar vest over chest, puts hand through riot shield, and snaps buckles on helmet on head…slowly creeps forward with frightened look on his face)

Um…sorry this…took so long…(slowly backs away) I really hope I didn't give it away that Slade in fact would show up in that email I sent you. If I did, then I feel like a total dunce. Where you surprised though, I mean…even just a little bit? I hope you're no longer confused, and I explained everything to the fullest. Don't worry, the biological and nuclear weapons will be explained, everything will be explained…again…But did you at least feel that the motives behind Brother Blood's choosing over Robin were legitimate? He couldn't have Cyborg, so he went after Robin…BUT NOW SLADE'S HERE AND WHO KNOWS WHAT HE'LL BE DOING! Sorry, anyway, I don't know if I said this in my email, but MAN are you Canadians missing out on a lot with only being at "Can I Keep Him," Season four is so much cool, and rumor has it that there is soon to be a season five. So did you go insane when you found out it was Slade all along? Yes, I have been fooling with your mind, and I'm not done yet. Thanks for still being a loyal reader, and once again, sorry I took so long to post this. If you…want now you can…unload your…C7…Please? Thanks for the review!


	20. The Fury of the Puppeteer

**Chapter 20- The Fury of the Puppeteer**

Jump City…a place once thriving with life, with the simplicities of your every day man and woman going happily about their daily lives, now laid waste in a dead zone of utter chaos. A fierce storm settled over the deserted city, pounding and thrashing at it with harsh rains, cutting winds, and thunder and lighting that came from mighty Thor himself! However, amidst all the muddle and disarray, the clouds had drifted apart over a small portion of the shore, overlooking the demolished Titans Tower, which was now fixed in the eye of the retched storm, only to be granted a few short moments of relief from the violent winds and churning rains. The night sky could be seen in this tiny window of hope, presenting itself as if it were a blossoming flower with dimly lit stars painted across its' dark indigo canvas. Among the heavenly lights and radiant colors, was the faintest sliver of a crescent moon almost as if it were peeking around the corner of its' own shadow to gaze upon the earth.

What little light the moon cast, in a world of absolute darkness, shined down on a small part of the coastline where the beach spans for miles on end; and on this beach, where the salty waters came up to tag the coast, laid a ragged strange looking alien girl. Her clothes were torn and burned, and her soft golden skin reflecting the moonlight was slightly charred and covered in bruises. Her shiny red hair draped over her face and as the waves crashed up against her and tugged her back and forth, her body moved with the current until she came on dry land. She laid there for several moments as still as a statue, but after a gentle breeze brushed over her cheek, her eyes began to flutter. She felt the soft give of sand under her fingertips as she dug into it and sluggishly pulled herself further away from the icy waters. She stopped and rested for a moment before desperately trying to lift her head up but was far to week to do so and collapsed back onto the sand.

"Rob…in…" she whispered under her tired breath.

The moon and the dark night sky slowly disappeared, and the storm began settling back over the oceanfront. She felt a tiny rain drop splash on the corner of her eye and run down her face, followed by a loud crackle of thunder and a huge flash of lightning. Another drop fell on her shoulder and then on another part of her body, and another, and another, until finally the rain began beating down on her like thousands of tiny sharp needles as it fell from the dreary sky.

She ran her hand down by her side and dug it into the sand trying once more to push herself up but couldn't muster the strength. Her arm fell and her body went limp as she let out a long sigh and fell unconscious again.

br--

"Slade," Robin said astonished to see his once thought to be dead adversary standing before him.

"A name long remembered," said Slade as he strode closer towards Robin with his hands behind his back. "It sounds a lot better than Deathstroke."

Robin didn't answer.

"So nice to see you again…my how you haven't changed a bit." He paused for a moment and scanned his body, taking note of the attire Robin was wearing and said in a tantalizing voice, "And oh look…you wore the uniform I gave you. I must say I'm flattered that you've kept it after all this time, really…I'm touched."

Robin snarled at him but still could not find anything to say.

"Did you miss me?"

"Not quite," Robin said in a scolding voice as he got to his feet and backed further away from Slade. "But then again, it's not like I haven't been seeing you, or at least what I thought was you!"

"Indeed," said Slade.

"I'm not falling for this trick Brother Blood," said Robin to his former opponent lying on the ground in a more confident voice.

"Trick, what trick," Slade asked in his cool calculating voice. "Here I am Robin as clear as day."

"You're not real, you're just a hallucination. Just like before, and just like all the others."

Slade tilted his head to the side and starred at Robin with his one evil eye, somewhat frustrated with the boy's incompetence for accepting the truth. "If you're referring to what Brother Blood has said, I'll have you know that it was in fact me you saw while on your little date with Starfire."

Robin was shaken by this, but he still wasn't convinced. Brother Blood had mentioned his date with Starfire and that didn't mean Slade was there; Blood had to be creating this vision of him.

"It's been so long since I've seen all of your smiling faces," Slade said now in a more sarcastic but equally offensive tone. "I had to at least check up on you."

Robin paused for a moment, and shot him a look as though he were crazy, which he was, before saying, "I'm not buying it."

"Deathstroke…the city…your friends, they've all been my doing."

"No," Robin shouted at him. "Brother Blood was the one behind all of this! He said he—"

"It was I who actually said it," Slade interrupted. "You'd be amazed at what you can make a man say, none the less do, when he's connected to so many wires and crossed with so much circuitry like a computer. The only reason he 'said' what he did, was because I made him."

"What do you mean," Robin asked in a confused voice, "how!"

"You see Robin, while our dear Headmaster was still linked to a computer for the purpose of keeping him under control; I took the liberty of hacking into his central processing unit and bypassed the prison mainframe to reprogram him. Once I had Brother Blood in my possession, I used him to carry out all of my tedious plans to bring about your demise…and I must say he was far more useful than I had predicted."

Slade looked down at the lifeless Brother Blood lying on the ground next to him then back up at Robin before continuing.

"He of course knew about me, but I made him to believe that he was the one in charge in order to further fulfill my goals. It's astonishing what arrogance can do to someone, and how you can use it to manipulate a man…especially one as arrogant as Brother Blood."

Robin looked at him strangely as if seeing Slade for the first time and didn't say anything.

"But if you still don't believe me—"

"NO," Robin yelled as he watched Slade in horror effortlessly push Brother Blood's lifeless body off the edge of the scaffold with his foot, and into the turning gears below followed by a loud crackling noise. He hurried over to the edge in search of Brother Blood but couldn't find his body. He turned back to face Slade and growled at him as he shot the deranged madman a scolding look.

"Accept it Robin," Slade said with a hint of anger in his voice. "I'm here to stay…and I'll be staying for a very long, long, time."

"Alright then," Robin said, "fine. We've established that you're real. Now…what are you—"

"Uh, uh, uh," Slade interrupted. "Try not to be so hasty Robin, your turn for questioning is over...now, it's mine."

Robin fell silent immediately and starred Slade down with a stern gaze as he listened to what he had to say.

"I watched as you set the self-destruct sequence on Titans Tower. I saw you try to make your great escape from the rooftop only to be stopped by my androids. I watched you squirm as my automatons held you down while they made you witness the annihilation of your friend…and I watched as you fell into the ocean and sank to your icy grave."

Robin was slightly confused by this, was Slade admitting to having doubts about his own judgment or something?

"I sent out a search party to look for you, but you couldn't be found. I thought you had perished in the cold, black, abyss—"He paused for a moment as if processing everything he was about to say before continuing. "But when you…came back to Titans Tower, I must say I was in utter disbelief at your return." He stopped again as Robin could tell he was swallowing his pride to finally ask his question. "How did you survive Robin? How did you manage to live through everything I put you through?"

"What do you care," Robin barked at him.

"How did you survive Robin," Slade said in a much more stern tone of voice.

He took in a deep breath before answering. "A few unexpected friends where alerted after you destroyed the bridge," he said. "One was sent to investigate and found me instead."

"Ah yes," Slade said in a much more satisfied voice, "the Justice League. Oh, and by the way, I hope you said your…final goodbyes to them before leaving the Watch Tower."

The muscles in Robin's body tensed and his pulse quickened at the sound of Slade's words. "Why," Robin asked defensively.

Slade tilted his head to the side and looked up towards the ceiling as if listening for something and said, "Well…"

Suddenly, even over the noises of boiling hot steel around them, a loud crackling _PPEEOOOM_ rang through the air, rattling the metal catwalk underneath Robin's feet as he grabbed hold of the railing to steady himself. It sounded almost like a canon, like an artillery round had been fired off somewhere outside except it almost sounded like a laser as well.

Robin looked at Slade and gasped at the thought of what it could have been. "No," he said under his breath.

"It appears my EMP cannon is fully operational again," said Slade in his sinister voice.

"What have you done Slade!"

"The technology behind the EMP cannon is quite remarkable if I may say so myself," he said. "However it can only deliver a three shot burst before having to fully recharge again."

Robin wasn't psychic but he already knew what he was referring to. He was talking about the shots that rattled the Watch Tower like a birdcage and nearly took out the Justice League just a few hours ago.

"Since the first of three shots was a misfire and didn't quite do the job of taking out the Watch Tower like I had hoped it would, I had to wait for it to recollect energy for the next three blasts. I'm sure now that it's finally operational again, that it finished off the rest of your…former allies."

Robin's shoulders drooped slightly forward as he continued starring at him with the same berating look. "What do you want from me Slade," he asked.

Although he had clearly heard what the boy had said, Slade was somewhat taken by his question. "I beg your pardon," he said.

"You took everything from me. My home, my friends, everything; my whole life," Robin continued, his emotions starting to rise within his chest. "Yet still, you come back to take whatever humanity I have left, when all that I hold dear to me is gone! So I will ask you this again. What do you want from me…Slade?"

There was a long pause from Slade as that one invidious eye of his grew narrow with anger and hatred. "What do I want from you Robin…I want you out of my life," he snarled in a voice crackling with anger. "I want you to put down the cape and mask, and leave this place. I want you, like the rest of your friends, to PERISH AND GET OUT OF MY WAY SO I CAN FULFILL MY PLANS, BUT NO, THAT'S TOO MUCH TO ASK FROM YOU ISN'T IT!"

He had never seen him so furious like this before, and Robin was almost…terrified of Slade as he yelled at like a father disciplining his child.

"I carefully planned your demise Robin: the dust in the mask, the obstacle course, the explosive charges that were meant to take all of you out in one quick fatal blow, the androids that were sent to finish you off," Slade continued. "You should be long gone by now, yet here you are, standing before me alive and well!" Slade looked away from Robin for a moment to get himself back under control, and then turned to face the Boy Wonder again. "What do I want from you Robin," he repeated again. "I think the real question now is…what do I want to do with you?"

What was that supposed to mean? He wasn't making any sense now.

"Enough of these mind games Slade," Robin shouted. "I'm sick of you always toying with me like some kind of science experiment! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!"

Slade didn't answer instead he looked over at the railing next him and took in a deep, slow breath, then let it out. He sifted in his position that he was standing in for so long and leaned against the railing with his arms crossed and a look of contemplation in his body language.

"Ya know Robin; I'm going to admit first hand that I underestimated you. I thought I could exterminate you and the rest of your friends quickly and easily." He paused again then slowly turned his head to look over at Robin who was still stiff as wood. "But I failed to realize who you were, or rather…what you are exactly."

"What's that supposed to mean," Robin castigated.

"You're a survivor Robin, a fighter. I should've known taking you out would be a far more difficult task, and for that…I am willing to offer you a deal."

Slade had Robin's full attention now.

"This is your last chance now, there's no turning back after this; I'm willing to offer you the opportunity of a lifetime." Slade got up from his spot and turned his entire figure to face the Boy Wonder with his hands behind his back as he looked straight into Robin's eyes. "Come with me Robin. Join me at my side once more as my apprentice and you will live to see tomorrow. Join me as my loyal servant, and the world will be yours."

Robin couldn't believe what he himself was thinking. The offered was almost…tempting.

"Besides," Slade continued. "You did come readily dressed for the occasion."

Robin's head fell low and he looked down towards the ground, so many "what ifs" going through his mind. The Teen Titans had fallen, the Justice League was presumed to be dead, and Slade's grasp around the world was steadily getting tighter and tighter. What if he joined Slade again? After all…what did he have to lose?

"I wanted you to be annihilated Robin, I never had the intention of making you my apprentice again, but I've always been fawned of you. I've always looked down on you as…a son. That's why it was so difficult for me to destroy you, but now that I see there's still hope for you yet, I will allow you to take this position. So, what do you say Robin, will you be my apprentice, once again? After all, what do you have left, to lose?"

Robin looked at his surroundings, never to lay eyes on Slade as he scanned over pits of boiling steal, churning machinery, and steaming pipes. He looked down at his feet for a long while, before finally lifting his head up to stare back at Slade with a face of determination and courage.

"No," Robin said boldly.

Although his face was covered by that retched mask and made him look calm and under control, Slade's body language dictated the true feelings of rage and hatred building up inside him.

"You may have taken the things away that make up my life, but you'll never take away the things that make me who I am. I'll never walk down that path again Slade, and nothing you say, or ever do will make me. You'll never see me by your side again, and you'll never get away with the things you've done."

Slade continued starring at Robin with that same dreadful look as the anger forging inside of him grew greater and greater.

Robin took two steps forward and starred Slade straight in the eye. He flared his chest out and put his arms at his side, and said in a daring voice:

"I'll never be your apprentice again."

Slade looked off to the side for a brief moment then turned completely around to face Robin with his back. He dropped his arms and let them hang at his sides, starring straight forward with that same agitated look on his face. His knuckles cracked under the tension of his tightening fists while the anger inside of him began to boil over.

Robin wasn't sure, but he thought he almost saw steam coming out of his ears as the deranged maniac stood there motionlessly with his back turned to him.

"Now," said Robin. "I'm done with these games. What are you planning?"

Slade's hands relaxed and suddenly, it was almost as if all his fury and rage had left his body and was replaced by calmness and serenity.

"Very Well then," he said as he turned around to face Robin again with his hands behind his back. "I'm sure you're familiar with the events of Hiroshima and Nagasaki,"

"I'm familiar with a lot of things," said Robin. "Get to the point!"

Slade did not answer at first but instead lowered his head slightly with his eye kept fixed on Robin in a deathly stare that sent chills down the Boy Wonder's spine as he looked back at him. Finally, Slade answered.

"There's a bomb Robin. Somewhere in this city."

Robin gasped under his breath at the sound of this as his adversary continued.

"And in less than nineteen hours, there will be an explosion so great, so…devastating; that it will make Hiroshima and Nagasaki look like a firework show!" He reached behind his back and pulled out what looked like a timer that was counting down to something and waved it around in his hand for Robin to see.

Although he was in utter shock, Robin still did not believe him. He still wasn't convinced that this Slade was real. After all, the hallucinations he had of him a long time ago talked of "seismic charges" when in reality, there were never really any.

"No," said Robin. "I don't believe you, I call your bluff!"

Slade chuckled and said, "Still not over that little incident are we Robin. It's quite simple really. Using the Uranium ore and Kryptonite I stole from our dear friend Red X, I forged a bomb so awesomely powerful and destructive, that the word megaton is an understatement of its' true power."

A Kryptonite bomb; this sounded somewhat farfetched to Robin, but he couldn't take any chances with this and had to believe him.

"You see, I was simply going to pull my armies out and detonate the weapon, but after I learned of your survival, I knew I had to at least drop in and say goodbye before I embarked on my crusade."

"And what crusade would that be," Robin asked.

"One of: Chaos…wrath…terror…destruction…genocide…total annihilation."

"Of what?"

"THE WORLD," Slade hissed at him.

Robin grit his teeth and growled at Slade's words. This psychopath was planning on destroying the world, and Robin could not let that happen. "I won't allow you to go through with it," he yelled.

"With the weapons at my disposal, destroying the earth will be an easy task," Slade paused for a moment and smiled at Robin from underneath his mask and said, "especially with the biological agents I possess."

The furious teenager snarled at him as he clenched his fists in anger, recalling the incident with the little girl and the rest of those people walking on the streets.

"Impressive, wasn't it? All those innocent people, walking around like mindless zombies. By simply mixing a basic chemical or biological agent with any of the Noble gases, you get an outcome that's quite the 'show stopper' if I may say so myself. Think about it Robin, the armies that will fall before me when they've been put into a vegetative state. Especially since the spores are far too small to be filtered by any modern day conventional gas mask." There was a long pause from Slade as he stroked his chin with his thumb and index finger then looked back over at Robin with sinister intentions as he said, "I thought of calling it…the Grayson Virus…what do you think, Robin?"

Robin's shoulders relaxed and more questions shot through his head. How did Slade know his true name, better yet how did he even get hold of that kind of information. On the other hand, if what he said about the virus were true then why weren't he and the Titans in the same condition as everyone else in the city? He couldn't let Slade take pleasure in seeing his uncertainty and shock, so he acted as though the revelation of his name meant nothing to him."

"Why weren't the Titans and I affected by any of it," he demanded to know.

Slade chuckled and said, "I'm sure you recall the period in time where you were once my apprentice Robin," he explained.

"Yeah, what about it," he snickered.

"The nanoscopic probes that you were injected with, that you thought you had destroyed, were merely disabled. Even after all this time, they've been lying dormant inside your bodies waiting to feed on you again. The only reason you weren't affected by the virus was because I reprogrammed them to fight off the infection and keep you all alive."

"Why Slade; if you wanted to destroy us then why did you keep us alive?"

"Because Robin," said Slade. "If I would have reactivated the probes, though the thought did cross my mind, right then and there…you'd know it was me."

As soon as he was done with his explanation, Slade let his arms drape to his sides again and flared out his chest. "Now," he said as he pulled out a Bo-staff from one of the pouches on his belt. "Enough of this blasphemy, I didn't exactly come here to talk."

"Neither did I," said Robin as he too pulled out another Bo-staff from one of the utility belts around his chest and twirled it around like a baton. "But I can't let you go through with any of this Slade. Your plans to destroy the world are over!"

Suddenly, Slade did something that sent chills down Robin's spine; he started laughing. The sound of his amusement pierced through Robin's soul and echoed in his mind. It was at that moment that he was truly afraid of this madman.

"Come now Robin," said Slade after he finally settled down. "Look around you…this isn't about my plans…this is about you, and finishing what we started."

"This ends now Slade," said Robin. "I'm taking you down and this time you won't get away!"

"On the contrary Robin, I've never been…away."

With an angry grunt, Robin leapt forward with his Bo-staff and charged Slade with fury in his eyes. Slade moved quickly away from his oncoming attack and poised for battle.

"You do realize even if you succeed in defeating me, you won't escape your own fiery demise once the bomb goes off," said Slade.

Robin paused and looked his opponent straight in the eye; he knew this was it. Although he didn't say anything, he answered instead with an oncoming swipe of his Bo-Staff that Slade blocked and quickly retaliated with a knee to Robin's stomach. He fell on all fours gasping for air then being kicked in the face, Robin flew back several feet before finally rolling to a halt. He got on his hands and knees to regain his ground but had to do a back flip out of the way as Slade came down on him, nearly missing the back of his skull by mere inches. The two fierce warriors charged each other again and came together in a deadlock with their staffs. Sparks flew through the air as their weapons collided and they both inched forward to stare the other in the face.

"You've gotten stronger," said Slade in a labored voice. "I'm impressed. It's too bad it took me destroying your friends for you to show your true strength."

"EEEERRRRAAAHHHH!" In an angry roar, Robin pushed Slade off of him then spun around and swiped at him with the other end of his staff.

Slade was able to hastily evade the attack and ducked out of the way in time. He got back to his feet and with the back of his clenched fist, clubbed Robin in the side of the head and sent him stumbling backwards. His face was throbbing after that hit, and it felt like he had just been nailed with a 2x4. Slade too had gotten stronger, and Robin would have to think on his feet in order to defeat this adversary. He shook off his dizziness and came on guard again, this time taking heed to keep a little more distance between him and Slade. He reached into his utility belt around his waste and pulled out a handful of smoke bombs and threw them at Slade. They exploded and created a curtain of haze that would cloak his movements while he stealthily moved in to attack. Robin jumped over Slade to take him by surprise from the rear, but as he landed, he was met in the side by Slade's staff that sent waves of pain all the way up the right side of his body, but the onslaught was not yet finished. Robin let out an agonizing cry after the mighty blow, then was struck on the neck by a karate-chop and then jabbed in the back with a steel-tipped boot. He flew forward again like a flimsy rag-doll and landed on the hard steal crosshatches of the scaffold they were on. He grabbed his side and struggled to roll over as he watched Slade casually emerge from the smokescreen totally unfazed.

Usually an attack like the one Robin delivered ended in his success, with his opponent being scared and confused from not being able to see anything. Slade, on the other hand, brushed through it as though it were a walk in the park. This only continued to feed Robin's notions that he in fact was not real, and that Slade was just another hallucination.

Robin tried to get back up again by rolling over on his stomach and started to get on his hands and knees, but Slade quickly kicked him back down and made his way to the front of Robin.

"Look at you," said Slade as he made a half-circle around to his back, "so determined; so certain that you would win, and now, here you are on your hands and knees without having laid a finger on me yet."

Robin didn't say anything, as he pushed himself off the ground and knelt on his hands and knees trying to catch his breath.

"For a second there, I truly believed that you'd put up a much better fight, but I guess I set my expectations a little too high for you."

Suddenly, without warning, Robin got to his feet and spun around and landed an upper-cut on Slade's chin. He felt the familiar sensation of cold metal as his fist made contact with Slade's mask and watched him stumble backwards and land on his rear end. Robin looked down at his fist as if seeing it for the first time with a look of bewilderment on his face. His knuckles, they were…they were throbbing. He had hit him. He had actually hit Slade which could only mean one thing. Slade was in fact real; he was as real as it could get!

"Why so surprised Robin," asked Slade as he leaned against one of his arms and wiped a trail of spit running down his chin. "Were you still not convinced that I was bona fide? That I wasn't in fact, authentic?"

"Get up," he demanded as he picked up his staff and waited for Slade to get back on his feet so they could continue the fight.

Slade got up and stretched his neck around then looked at Robin in the eyes again. He didn't say anything for they both were now very serious about this dual, and knew things weren't going to get pretty. Without warning as the two starred each other down, Slade launched his staff at Robin like a javelin and missed his head by inches as he moved out of the way in the nick of time. The long metal pole stuck into a huge cylinder behind him and vented burning hot steam against his that sent a wave of pain up and down it. Robin let out a wailing cry of agony and shot himself forward to escape the scorching heat but unexpectedly stumbled into Slade's grasp and was thrown to the other side of the scaffold. Without content for Robin's wounds, Slade leapt into the air before Robin had even hit the ground and came down on him with his foot. As he landed, the Boy Wonder was quick to react and rolled out of the way from his predecessors attack but not without retaliation and kicked Slade's feet out from underneath him.

The huge bulky man landed on his back with a loud _CLANK_ against the hardened metal of the catwalk and was temporarily fazed. Robin jumped to his feet and immediately took advantage of his adversaries' vulnerability and came down on his chest with the solid heel of his foot. Slade reacted almost instantly, and before Robin could plant the attack, he caught his foot and twisted his ankle in an unnatural way. He let out a cry of pain and quickly rotated his body to realign his leg and ankle to compensate for the awkward position his foot was in but fell down on his stomach in the process. The tables had turned, and now Slade took advantage of Robin's vulnerability and jumped on top of his back, grabbing the boy's hair and pressed his face against the hard crosshatched metal of the scaffold.

Robin tried to reach back and get him off, but Slade grabbed hold of his wrist and pushed his arm further and further up his back. His shoulder cracked under the pressure and he let out a loud grunt of pain.

"Ya know something Robin," said Slade inches away from his face. "I like it that I have the opportunity to personally take you out myself."

"ERRGGH AAWWW, GET…OFF ME," Robin yelled.

"Destroying the rest of your insignificant friends was no challenge at all," Slade continued in a labored voice trying to keep Robin down. "But you, you on the other hand have always been the greatest threat. Even when I spent countless days and weeks watching you from inside Titans Tower, I still could not come to terms with what makes you so much stronger than the rest of your friends."

"HHERRRUUGGHH AAAWWWAAHH ERRR, WHAT…WHAT DO YOU MEAN," Robin wailed in a grunting voice, "IF YOU DIDN'T HAVE AN INSIDER THAN HOW WERE YOU ABLE TO GET THROUGH OUR DEFENSES?"

"Come now Robin, You honestly couldn't figure it out!"

"Figure what out!"

"Plasmus…Red X…Johnny Rancid…Killer Moth…Cinderblock…Overload, all of whom which I hired to lure you out of your tower. You didn't make the connection? Did it ever at one point in time cross your mind as interesting that there were attacks, jail breaks, robberies…on the exact same days, at the exact same times!"

Robin didn't answer for in the corner of his eye he noticed his Bo-staff lying on the ground not too far away from him and inconspicuously inched his hand towards it.

"My, my, Robin…you've gotten sloppy while I was away. I at least thought I would've aroused some of those excellent detective skills of yours, and maybe you'd start piecing a puzzle together, but I guess I overestimated your intellect in the matter."

Robin's finger tips finally fell over the hard metal pole as he grasped it in his hand and yelled, "Overestimate THIS," before clubbing Slade in the spine.

He let out a cry of pain and Robin kicked him off his back and jumped to his feet. Not even a second after being struck again, Slade too was already on guard and all the more furious. He charged his young foe with a fist cocked behind him and fury in his eyes that took the Boy Wonder by surprise. In a desperate attempt to protect himself, Robin put his Bo-staff out in front of him to deflect the attack but Slade cut through it with his iron fist like a cheap popsicle-stick and broke it in half.

Robin was nearly in shock after seeing this. Something like that would've shattered every bone in a man's hand but Slade was left completely unscathed! He swiped the two broken ends out of Robin's hands then began mercilessly beating the life out of him, throwing punches and kicks at him in a raging fury that nearly knocked the Boy Wonder unconscious after every blow. Slade was bigger than him, stronger than him and Robin knew it, he could slowly feel himself reaching the end of his so called "rope." Another fist met the side of Robin's face, followed by another, and another, and another; then a round house kick to the side that knocked the wind out of him.

The savage man grabbed the weakened boy by the collar and brought him in close to his face. He looked down at the R medallion over his left breast then back into Robin's eyes.

"I must say Robin," he said. "The suit still fits you nicely, but if you're going to wear it, then you should at least wear it properly!"

With that he tore the R medallion off the fabric then kneed his former apprentice in the stomach and elbowed him in the face.

Robin stumbled backwards and tripped over his foot and was caught in the stomach by the railing. The top half of his body dangled over it like a limp rag-doll for he was far too weak and broken to protect himself. Slade, seeing the opportunity to induce more pain upon him, grabbed Robin by the ankle and flung him over the edge of the railing. He fell, and fell, and fell, until he finally landed on another catwalk far below them with a loud _PPRRCCLLAANNKK!_ Spit fired out of his mouth after hitting the hard surface, and from the pain that shot up and down his back he thought that every bone in his body had been broken. Robin immediately wrapped his arms around his sides, now feeling the affects of the hard fall he had taken and drew his knees into his chest. He tried to get back up but couldn't from the excruciating pain he felt running all over his body but managed to drag himself a few feet before landing his hand on a steel-tipped boot. Dread washed over him as he looked up to see Slade gazing down at him with vengeance and rage in his eye. With little effort, he kicked Robin in the face, causing him to tumble down a short flight of stairs and land up against a huge column of pipes.

They were now on the main floor of the factory, where solid concrete and long rows of winding conduits lined the area with churning gears and mechanisms. Slade strolled down the steps and stood over Robin resting there slouched over with his legs spread trying to catch his breath. He grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up of the ground with one hand and looked him in the eyes.

"When will you learn Robin," Slade hissed inches away from his face. "When will you learn that I am all powerful, that I am a force to be reckoned with and cannot and will not be stopped!"

He let out a long tired groan but didn't answer.

"I obliterated the Justice League, I brought this city to it's' knees, I annihilated YOUR FRIENDS, and now…I will destroy you."

"Where's that…heart of yours Slade," Robin exclaimed in a weak shaky voice.

Slade brought him in even closer and replied, "I beg you pardon," in an evil voice.

"Where's that heart of yours? Where's that last shred of humanity…in that empty shell of a body that you call a man!"

"It's simple, really…I DON'T ONE," Slade hissed with venom in his voice. "So, in that case…I'LL JUST HAVE TO TAKE YOURS INSTEAD!"

Robin let out an agonizing cry of pain as he felt Slade's fingertips dig into his chest, burrowing through skin and muscle like warm butter--

and the pain was only beginning.

A/N:

So chapter 20 is FINALLY UP! I apologize for the agonizing wait I put you all through, but I've had a lot on my plate these last few weeks. My Senior Prom, which turned out to be a disaster, was last Saturday the 16th of April and required a lot of my attention and planning. I've had a lot of catching up to do as well with school and homework since I spend a lot of time on this story, but I'm getting my grades up and managing my time more wisely so things are working out now. But I've been working on this story over this long lapse of time, jotting down ideas, notes, and the actual plot line here and there whenever I had a free moment, so don't think for on minute that I was slacking off with this. That long dialogue between Robin and Slade was, sorry for my language, an absolute BTCH TO WRITE! I literally wrote down everything I needed to cover on a separate sheet of paper to keep up with myself. I also went back and reread a lot of my chapters just to make sure that no stone was left unturned and it was all accurate and detailed, explaining EVERYTHING to a T. I don't think I left anything out…oh crap I did, nuts, I didn't explain "unyielding justice."…oh well, I'll just mention it in another chapter. Anyway, I have a lot of time off next week from school, so I'm hoping to maybe get in another 2 chapters by the end of next week. Alright now for the contents of the chapter.

So, come on now, what did you guys think? Starfire's alive, but far too weak to come to Robin's aid, and Robin is too battered and broken to fight back and now Slade's about ready to rip his heart out of his chest! OH MY! What brutal fate will our beloved Boy Wonder be met with! Oh, and now the Justice League is dead, so pretty much no one can really help Robin, looks like he's all alone. I'm curious to know, what kind of ending do you think this story is going to have? Do you think it will be happy or sad? Happy being Robin defeats Slade, and sad being Slade kills him.

Well, now time for the individual thanks. Once again, sorry for the long wait.

**Whiterose-** Happy to see you liked this chapter so much. I knew I had to make Slade's entrance dramatic, cool, and sinister, using the infamous line "On the contrary Robin," which I think is by far the coolest quote in that entire show! Thanks for the review, and sorry this took so long.

**Aprun-** I fooled you and you know it :-P, or at least I fooled a lot of people who don't know Slade's history. Sorry this took so long, and thanks for the review.

**Snowfeather-** Keeping my readers running in circles was the main idea of this whole story. Making you think one thing, and then another, and another until finally you didn't know what to think and just kept an open mind. I hope my explanation of how Slade used Brother Blood was good enough, because I thought of that sometime around the "Titans East" episodes. Yeah Brother Blood is pretty lame and I don't really like him, that's why I had Slade push him off the edge of the scaffold and into the churning gears, now we don't have to worry about him ever coming back again, hehehehe, and please don't hurt me for taking so long.

**DD of Courage-** I hope you know or understand that Brother Blood turned himself into a robot to be more like Cyborg, you know that right? I tried as hard as I could to steer away from a "Return of the Jedi" kind of thing, but it was kind of hard to do, and at first I didn't realize I was doing it until I went back and read it…then I was like, aw F#$. Thanks for the review, sorry for the wait.

**Jaina 12-** A new reader, how exciting, thanks a lot for the review! I know I kinda did the return of the Jedi thing, but how else was I going to piss Robin off to the point of insanity? No, Brother Blood did not create an illusion of Robin seeing his friends being annihilated, the Titans are dead and gone, except for Starfire who we just found out is still alive…barely.

**PrinceofDarkness-** Yes, you've been right all along. I've been toying and playing with your minds like a child with a container of play-doe, leading you in so many direction just to find out that I've been screwing with you all along, hehehehe. Happy to know you liked the part where Robin snapped, that was fun to write and we got to see a MUCH DARKER side of Rboin. Thanks for the review, and sorry this took so long.

**KaliAnn- **Yes I've heard of conformity, so are you saying you were conforming to everyone else's opinion of Deathstroke, or mine? Anycrap, I'm glad you liked the way I presented Brother Blood and how Robin listed off the crimes he had committed. I thought it'd make Robin's character more authentic if I had him do that, because he's all about justice even when it comes to his own revenge. I tried not to do the "Return of the Jedi" thing, but that's really all that came to mind while I was writing it. When I think about it now, I can come up with at least one idea, but when you think about it, Terra did the same thing to the Titans when she was Slade's apprentice and killing them off one by one. I'm sorry this took so long, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and everything I had Slade and Robin do. Thanks for the review.

**Aries-Raven-** Um…I…love you…too…I guess, lol, anyway. Indeed this story wouldn't have been a great story without SLADE! SLADE'S A BAD ASS MO-FO! So did you like the way I used your idea of Slade commenting on Robin's attire? Yeah Brother Blood's a douche bag, and I don't really like him…that's why I had Slade kick him into a bunch of turning gears so he could be squashed like a bug, hehehe. Thanks for the review, and sorry this took so long.

**Infamous One- **Um…when you say you want to throttle me…what does that mean? So I fooled you, I told you I would, and I did! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So how does it feel to be turned into a loser! LOL, yeah, I got you and you know I did, so don't try to deny it! LOL, anyway, so I take it that you liked the grand entrance Slade made at the end. I had to make it as cool as possible with that infamous line, "On the contrary Robin," it's just such an awesome line to say! So yeah, Slade was watching the whole time while Robin was trashing the hell out of Brother Blood. I know you hate me, but deep down inside…YOU LOVE ME! I really hope you're not going to kiss me, because although I do not have a girlfriend I'm not the kinda guy who's "batting for the other team" if you get my drift. LOL, J/K. Thanks for the review!

**Deathstroke-** Always happy to see a new reader in the neighborhood, and thanks for the review, I love getting new readers. I know it's been taking me a while to update these last two chapters, but not to sound like an ass or something, I do have a life like everyone else. So what makes my story "something of a success?" I intentionally lead my readers astray to convince them that Deathstroke wasn't Slade when in fact it was to create not just suspense, but a very exciting climax and a thrill for my readers. The way I navigated this story was I presented my readers with several paths, ones leading hinting Brother Blood, other hinting Slade; then others that stray away from both characters and finally two paths that led straight to either Brother Blood or Slade. You really aught to read some of the reviews I got on my last chapter, because you can tell from the ones who kept an open mind about my whole story, and the ones that didn't. So yes, there was a straight line that led to Slade, but what made this story so enjoyable to some if not most of my readers, is that they were able to choose their path, even when they were wrong. Thanks for the constructive criticism and the review. Oh, and yes I too was taken by VanGordan's C7, but a C7 is an M16 just with different modifications. I think scopes are standard issue on C7's while anything of the M class assault rifles just have a handle.

**Lance Arkel-** Okay, now for your review. So yeah…sorry this took so frickin' long, but like I said, I've had a lot on my plate with my Senior Prom and everything last weekend and a whole lot of planning to do for it. So anyway, your review. Glad to hear that you liked the action, but I hope the fight scenes in this one faired just the same. So what did you think of how Slade used Brother Blood? You understand that HE in a sense BRAINWASHED HIM and pretty much made him his little puppet, hence the name of the chapter "The Fury of the Puppeteer." I thought the dialogue of my last chapter was hard to write, but this one between Slade and Robin…HOLY CRAP WAS IT A BTCH! I REALLY MEAN THAT TOO! So could you see everything going on in your mind with this chapter, I know I took a long time with the dialogue but I had to explain EVERYTHING and this time around, it's the honest to God truth. I knew I needed a way of bringing Robin to a breaking point, a point of no return, so I thought to myself what better way to piss him off then to bring up Starfire's death…WHICH WE NOW FOUND IS STILL ALIVE, so yes, the breaking point of any man is truly love. I would've used your idea of having shadows cover the right side of Robin's face, but this chapter was all about distinguishing the good guy from the bad guy, the hero from the villain, the protagonist from the antagonist, and so on and so forth, so although Robin had his moments of acting like Slade, he's now back under control and will fight Slade. Make sense? The quote of "On the contrary Robin," was a given. I ABSOLUTELY HAD to use it! I thought to myself, what better way to have Slade make his grand entrance then emerging from the shadows after watching Robin nearly kill someone with the line, "On the contrary Robin…this, is only the beginning." So I hope I met your expectations of this chapter and sorry this took so long to post. As always I appreciate your awesome reviews and constructive criticism, thanks again.

**VanGordan-** Okay, before I mention anything else…what the heck is Slade Wilson's deal? I get an email saying how he wants like…you, me, and some other dude to write a story, so what's he trying to pull, better yet who is he/she? It's kinda immature what he's trying to do if you ask me, it's something my ex-girlfriend did to me back when I was like…a freshmen or something. Anyway, so yeah, you were right all along. Deathstroke is in fact Slade, and has been Slade all along. So what did you think about the…I guess I'm gonna call it the Kryptonite bomb that Slade created from the materials he stole and is threatening to destroy the world? I think you asked me a long time ago what Deathstroke's motive would be, and to be honest I wanted to steer away from the whole apprentice approach. For one, you've done it in your story (to a very well done degree) and I just wanted something different, so I thought to myself "What the heck, he wants to destroy the world!" This could be the only fanfic I do, but if I ever decided to take this story further and do a sequel, I already have an idea based on this plot line. So be honest with me, were you surprised when you found out it was Slade? Or were you like, "whatever I saw it comin'" or have I already asked you this question…I think I'm loosing my mind. I understand that seeing Brother Blood at first was hard to digest, but that was the point. I wanted to confuse you, make you believe that all your theories on who this elusive character could were in fact false and lead you in one direction and make it look like that's the only way to go. Then, I grab you by the hair smack you around a bit, and shove Slade in your face, that's exactly what I was hoping would happen and it seems to have worked with some if not most of my audience…still think some are in denial about it though. Anyway, well I'm gonna go ahead and revise this and post it. Thanks for the review and sorry for the long wait.

And don't tell anyone about that little preview shot that I gave you in the email I sent you…or else you're going to have a mouth full of 5.56mm's from M249 my Canadian friend!


	21. Dual of the Fates

**Chapter 21- Dual of the Fates**

"_Robin," Starfire called out as she poked her head into the gym in hopes of finding him. "Robin, I wish to locate you…"_

_He was not there._

_With a disappointed look on her face, Starfire walked back to the elevator and came to the main floor of the tower where Cyborg was phoning in an order for pizza, Beast Boy was playing video games, and Raven was sitting on the couch reading her book but there was no Robin in sight. She thought for sure she'd find him here and that he'd be hungry considering they hadn't eaten anything all day on account of their little "class session" with Mad Mod on the drilling station earlier._

"_Please, friends, have any of you seen Robin," Starfire asked._

"_Can't say I've seen him," Raven said without looking up from her book._

"_He was in his room a little while after we got back, but I haven't seen him since," Beast Boy said in a labored voice trying to make a tight turn in his game. _

"_Oh," Starfire said in a defeated tone. She strolled over to Cyborg and tapped him on the back of the shoulder even though she knew he was busy at the moment. "Cyborg," she whispered to him, "Cyborg?" He did not answer but she continued pestering him. "Cyborg…Cyborg?"_

"_How do seven large pizzas total out to be $300 dollars," the bionic man yelled angrily into the phone._

"_Cyborg…I was wondering if you had seen—"_

"_Well maybe you should get your money back from The School of Minds then Einstein! It doesn't cost $300 dollars for a couple of pizzas!"_

"_Um, Cyborg…"  
_

_Cyborg's skin grew red and his frustration with the pizza man and Starfire had boiled over. "WHAT STARFIRE," he turned and shouted at her._

"_Um…I was wondering if…you had…seen Robin," she said timidly._

"_NO, I haven't seen him," he said in a very stern voice with a vein bulging out of his forehead. "Now can you please leave me alone so I can order dinner!"_

"_Please forgive me," she said sheepishly as she walked backwards out the living-room and headed for the rooftop._

_Even though she desperately wanted to see him, she wasn't exactly sure why. Maybe she wanted to thank him for saving her from being squashed in Mad Mod's "class room," or, maybe she just wanted to be near him; to see his handsome face, and hear his charming voice._

_She climbed the flight of stairs and opened the door that lead to the roof and walked out onto it. She looked around and did not see him at first, but at the very far corner, there sat Robin starring off into the distance as the sun was setting over the horizon of the ocean in front of him. She strode closer to him, careful not to startle her secret love and starred at his back for a moment._

"_Robin," she called to him in her soft angelic voice._

_Hearing his name he looked back at her but did not answer, and without saying anything he returned his gaze to the horizon._

_She was somewhat taken by this. He had never acted that way towards her before and she thought he might've been upset with her, but for what? She decided to see what was wrong and came to his side and sat next to him on the roof._

"_Please Robin," she said sympathetically. "Something troubles you?"_

_He still did not answer._

_Feeling somewhat defeated she let out a quiet sigh and scanned his body. He was stiff as wood with an intense focused look on his face that showed he was deep in thought, but about what? Perhaps he was thinking about whom this new villain Mad Mod was and what he really wanted with the Titans, or maybe he had the Tamaranean illness grilpnark where loud strange noises come from your butt. Either way Starfire wanted to know; she didn't like seeing him in distress. She was about to ask him again when out of the corner of her eye she noticed something in Robin's hand. She squinted her eyes to get a closer look at it and immediately recognized what it was. It was a mask, but not just any mask…Slade's mask._

"_Robin please," Starfire pleaded in a more urgent voice this time. "What is the matter? Why have you the look of distress on your face?"_

"_Because Slade is still out there," Robin finally answered, "and after everything I put us through, I still have no idea what he's planning."_

"_Robin, do not beat upon yourself. Your error, it is in the past and we have forgiven you. We are your friends."_

"_But I still haven't forgiven myself. _

"_Robin—"she said tenderly but was interrupted by him._

"_I couldn't catch him, I wasn't strong enough and because of that I failed. Who knows what he'll do, or what he'll do to the city."_

"_Or you," Starfire said. _

_Robin turned to look at her, intrigued by her statement._

"_Robin, I worry that perhaps it is you the Slade is after. That perhaps he will do something to harm you…or even us…"_

_Although her head was hung low Robin leaned in to look her in the eyes and put his hand on her shoulder. She met his gaze and the two starred at each other for a brief moment before Robin said;_

"_Starfire, as long as I'm around, I'll never let anything happen to you…I promise," in a tone that she knew he meant it with all his heart. _

_Flattered by this and grateful to know she had a protector in this world, she couldn't help but blush and smile at him. Robin did the same and they both turned their heads away to conceal their faces from one other._

"_Yo Rob, Star," a familiar voice behind them called. "We're going out, ya comin' or what!"_

"_We'll be there in just a sec," Robin called back to Beast Boy then turned to face Starfire again. "Come on Star," he said with a smile. "Let's get out of here. I don't know about you but I'm starving."_

_With that the two got up and headed for the rooftop door and down to the living-room to rejoin the others before they headed out._

br--

There she was, the fallen angel with red hair and gold skin, still lying unconscious on the beach from the exhaustion of her wounds. The sound of thunder crackled through the air followed by a huge bolt of lightning that caused her to stir. Her eyes fluttered just barely open and there was movement in her arm as it glided across the soft sand. She had mustered more strength this time around and sluggishly pushed herself up and crawled on all fours towards a huge boulder on the beach close by. She rolled over and rested her back against the hard ruff surface and let out an aching sigh. Her side, it hurt so badly, what was wrong with it? She ran her tender hand and fingers up her stomach until she felt something that obviously shouldn't be there; a huge jagged lump in her skin. One of her ribs was broken, and she had to push it back down before it came up any further. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath as she put the firm palm of her hand over the rib and braced herself for what she was about to do. She clenched her jaw shut and counted to three.

One…

Two…

Thr—

She stopped herself as her gaze fell on the war torn Titans Tower off in the distance which she thought to seek refuge in. Feeling the most dismal sense of renewed hope, she somehow managed to get to her feet, using the rock for support, and flew sluggishly towards her practically destroyed home.

After a few minutes of floating across the water and nearly passing out again from exhaustion, Starfire came to the blown open front door of the tower and went inside. Although the place was nearly demolished, she felt safe here and found comfort in knowing she was home. She walked down what once was the entrance level of the tower and headed towards the elevator. She pressed the button but it did not respond, and for some reason it was all the way up on the top floor. Disregarding this, she managed to conger the gloomiest starbolt she had ever made and blew down the door. She glided in and flew up the elevator shaft, using what little energy she could find within her to decimate the door to the first floor she needed to visit just under the main one.

Starfire came into the hallway and shuffled down it until she came to an entrance marked "sick bay." The entrance was halfway open so she walked sideways through it to get inside. The room looked like it had taken a trip through a blender. The cabinets were propped open, the drawers were out and some were on the floor, and there were bottles, boxes, and bags all over the floor. There were a few fires here and there, but the rain had put most of them out. Starfire proceeded further in and looked through what was left of the medical supplies. She found a few syringes, thermometers, band-aids, Pepto-Bismol, ointment, rubbing alcohol, and a bottle of ibuprofen. She took up the pain-killers with eager hands and chugged the entire bottle, hoping it would dull some of the agony she was going through with her rib. Starfire finished chewing the pills and dropped the bottle carelessly on the ground then headed towards the window that had been completely blown out. She formed a cup with her hands and stuck them under the dripping water from the window sill until they were full. She pulled them back in and buried her face in the water, drawing in the cool wetness with her dry lips to quench her throat. She continued doing this over and over again until she had her fill then, feeling rejuvenated, headed out the door and up to the main level of the tower.

Starfire blew the door, as well as the elevator, down and stumbled into the living room with her hand on her side. She nearly tripped down the pair of small steps but disregarded the inconvenience for she was more focused on her destination; the kitchen. She went to it, using one of the counters for support, and came to the refrigerator with an empty stomach, craving nourishment. She opened it and to her surprise the light came on and illuminated all that was inside. Most of the food had either been knocked over or spilled, but she didn't care, anything looked appetizing when you were starving. Starfire reached in and took the first thing she saw, even though she didn't know what it was, and dug her face into it. In a matter of seconds the sustenance was gone and she was already reaching for something else. She consumed everything in the entire fridge, nothing was left not even the tiniest of crumbs, and she considered eating the racks but knew she would get sick from them. Feeling satisfied, the alien girl chugged the last soda and discarded the can on the floor then headed for what was left of the sofa.

Starfire came around it and sat down, careful not to aggravate her injury, before finally propping her feet up. Resting there, she realized that this was spot where she and Robin were lying together earlier, however long ago that was. She placed her hand over her side and leaned her head on the soft cousin. She closed her eyes as she thought about the last few moments she and Robin shared together; his voice echoing in her head.

"_It'll be okay Star," he said in a soft comforting voice. "We're gonna be okay. I'm here for you Star. I'll always be here for you."_

_She raised her head off his chest and looked up at him, her eyes still filled with tears. "Robin…I don't want to…I don't want to—"_

"_I know Star," he interrupted. "And I won't let that happen. I won't let anything happen to you." He moved a few hairs away from her face and looked deep into her eyes then said something that brought Starfire the inner peace she so desperately needed._

"_I promise…"_

Her mouth began to quiver and a tear ran down her cheek as she started sobbing at the thought of her lost love.

"Robin," Starfire whispered under her breath. "You…promised."

She rolled her head to the side and suddenly, she stopped crying and was at attention. Although she didn't notice it before, she did now. A message or rather, a conversation displayed on the T.V. screen that read:

"What do you say we meet, face…to face? A final show down, what do you say?"

"You already know the answer to that…"

"Well then in that case."

"The steel factory on the outskirts of town. Midnight, tonight, don't be late or you'll be in for a VERY big surprise."

"I'll be there."

Starfire's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open at the sight of this. Could this mean…he was alive? Was he alive after all!

"ROBIN," she said in a frantic voice before jumping to her feet.

Forgetting about her injuries on account of her excitement, she rose too quickly and became very dizzy. She fumbled around a bit while cradling her head until finally, she collapsed on the sofa and fell unconscious once again.

br--

"AAAAAWWWWWWWWHHHHHAAAAAAAA EEEERRRRRAAAAHHHHH AAAAAHHHHHHHH," Robin cried at the top of his lungs from the overwhelming pain in his chest.

He grabbed Slade's wrist and tried to pry him off as he burrowed his fingers deeper into his flesh, but he was far too strong. This was it, he guessed. This is how it would all end; dieing by the hand of his foe. All he could think about now was Starfire and the promises he made that he would always be there for her, that he would never let anything happen to her; but he failed. Now, she was dead, all of them were dead and what did he have left to live for? Giving up hope, he loosened his grip around Slade's wrist and braced himself for what was inevitably the final stroke of death. He turned his head away as to not meet Slade's deathly gaze and squeezed his eyes shut as tight as he could, making sure that the last thought he had in this life, were of the girl he loved so dearly.

Slade smiled at the dieing Boy Wonder from underneath his mask, taking pleasure in watching Robin suffer as he prolonged his demise. The age of heroes was over; the times of truth, justice, and righteousness were of no consequence anymore. His blood rein of evil, tyranny, and destruction would cumber all the parts of this world with Ate by his side, and nothing would stand in his way (Ate is the goddess of discord in Greek mythology). At that moment, Slade was nearly startled as he felt something cold and hard fall on his shoulder.

Robin opened his eyes and looked back at Slade. For some reason, the depraved madman stopped and was looking over his shoulder. Robin followed his gaze, and saw that there was something there, but not just anything though. It was a hand, a shimmering silver metallic hand that he clearly recognized and could identify whom it belonged to.

Without warning, Slade was torn away from Robin and his fingers ejected out of his chest as he was tossed to the other side of the scaffold like a piece of garbage. Robin fell to the ground and landed on his side. He immediately put his hand over his left breast and felt the intrusions in his muscles. Somehow or another, Slade didn't manage to break the skin but there were five deep indentations though that hurt like a beast. He'd have a heck of few bruises, but he'd be alright, if he lived long enough to see them. He planted his other hand on the ground and used it to brace himself on as he pushed his upper body up and looked to see who his savior was.

Slade landed on his back and finally came to a screeching halt. The instant he stopped, he shot his head up to see who had pulled him away from victory and would have gasped had he not been a cold blooded killer at who was standing before him.

Robin was in utter disbelief, he should have been dead, but here he was still war torn from his battle with him earlier.

"How the—"he said looking up and down Brother Blood's scarred body.

His former opponent turned and starred at him with that red glowing eye of his before saying, "Sit tight Robin. I'm not finished with you yet."

"And I though he had trouble staying down," Slade interrupted as he rose to his feet. He scanned Brother Blood's body taking note of all the damage he took from his previous encounter with the Boy Wonder. "Impressive my friend. I thought for sure the shock charges I placed throughout your body would scramble your hard-drive and render you useless, but it seems you're more resilient than I thought." Slade noticed his severed limb and said, "I'd give you a hand, but—"

"SILENCE," Brother Blood shouted, angered by Slade's mockery of his missing arm. "I WILL NOT BE HAD BY YOUR INSOLENCE!"

"Heh heh," Slade chuckled in a sarcastic voice. "Whatever you say…partner."

"How dare you speak of alliances in wake of your actions! You played me for a fool and had me to believe that we were brothers! Into what dangers would you lead me, Slade, That you would have me seek into myself for that which is not in me!"

Slade tilted his head to the side and looked at him with an emotionless stare and said, "O, pardon me, thou bleeding piece of earth."

"CURSE YOU," Brother Blood shouted.

His eye glowed red and he shot his remaining arm out to the side as if he were reaching for something. From out of no where, a huge pipeline came flying towards Slade and, unbeknownst to him, struck him in the back, sending him stumbling forward from the blow. Brother Blood reached out in another direction, and once again he was bashed by a large piece of debris but this time in the side.

His anger was boiling over and once Slade regained his ground, he shot forward at his new opponent with a fist cocked behind his back. With little effort, Brother Blood raised his hand to the oncoming Slade before the rampaging maniac could deliver his blow. He was shot back and into a huge symmetrical container and crashed into it with incredible force. Before Slade could regain his bearings and shake off his dizziness, Brother Blood was already standing over him and grabbed his collar then tossed him back onto the scaffold over an enormous pool of molten steel. Brother Blood looked back at Robin one more time, still resting in the same spot, before he sauntered up the short flight of metal stairs and went after Slade.

He was being pushed around like a defenseless child by the schoolyard bully. Brother Blood was practically having his way with him. Slade was used to being the one who does all the taunting and bullying around here; this was absolutely degrading to him. He got to his feet but as soon as he turned around the robotic criminal was already there and landed an iron fist across his face. Slade stumbled back, and another one was planted in his stomach followed by a kick to the side that nearly knocked the wind out of him. Slade quickly shook it off and drew his arm back to retaliate but Brother Blood moved out of the way as he swung and elbowed him in the chest then grabbed his neck and face-planted him into the ground.

Robin couldn't believe the vicious beating Slade was taking. He thought of how nice it would be to get in on the action and throw in a few punches, but his chest hurt immensely and he felt too weak to move. Besides, he was coming up with a plan.

"Perhaps it's time I teach you a lesson or two on what happens to those who betray me," Brother Blood yelled as he picked Slade up off the ground. "LESSON ONE…YOU WILL PAY!" With that he tossed Slade like a volley ball then jumped up to meet him and planted a round-house kick across his chest in mid-air. The limp defenseless body was instantly shot across the pool of burning hot steel and onto a parallel catwalk. Blood went after him and as soon as he was standing over Slade again, he picked the helpless man up off the ground and continued "teaching" him.

"Lesson two," he said as he let go of his collar and let him stand on his own. "YOU WILL BE PUNISHED!"

With all his anger and might, he formed his hand into a tight ball and landed an upper-cut on his masked foe's chin that sent him soaring up through the air and onto a catwalk high above them. Brother Blood leapt up onto it and landed gracefully on the framework. He eyed his opponent's body draped over a pipeline at the end of the walkway, hanging there motionlessly with his back turned to him.

"And now…lesson three," eh said as he drew closer and flashed his razor sharp fingertips. "You won't live to do it ever again."

As he came to his back, Slade's eye shot open unbeknownst to Brother Blood who still thought he was unconscious. His dilating pupil advertised his murderous intent as he baited Brother Blood into a trap. He listened for the sound of his footsteps to come in range, and then, he struck.

Without warning, he spun around and clubbed Brother Blood in the side of his head with a heavy fist. The cybernetic man stumbled backwards and landed on his butt, startled by his adversaries' retaliation when he thought he had him beat. Slade got off the pipeline and turned around to face him. His neck crackled as he stretched it from side to side then brushed his left shoulder off with his hand. He drew his arms behind his back in the pose he was so accustomed to and starred the half-manned robot down in absolute silence, waiting for him to say something.

Brother Blood examined his foe's body. Even after everything he had done to him, Slade was completely unfazed from his beating and looked as though he were ready for more.

"How dishonorable of you," Brother Blood said as he got to his feet. "You shouldn't strike a man when he's off his guard."

Slade didn't answer; instead his hand came up and fingered the air in a motion for him to bring it on.

"Very well then," said Brother Blood confident in Slade's defeat.

He let out a charging roar and came at him with an open palmed hand behind his back ready to slash. He swung, and to his dismay, hit nothing but air. He swung again, and again, and again, but Slade effortlessly stepped out of the way from each attempted strike with hands still behind his back. Brother Blood tried kicking him, but he easily evaded that too. The Cyborg thought he could take him by surprise now and unexpectedly threw a punch, but Slade caught it with little endeavor and twisted it in an unnatural direction. The mechanical parts and circuits of his wrist made a loud crackling noise, like the sound of fracturing metal and before Brother Blood could even scream, Slade punched him in the face and sent him falling backwards.

The masked villain showed no mercy and began savagely beating him as every punch, kick, and swipe made contact with every part of Brother Blood's body. Slade shot the weary bionic man a deathly gaze for a brief moment in time before jabbing the exposed power cell inside his opponent's chest. Brother Blood looked as though he had just seen a terrible image, but he wasn't scared, it was an involuntary spasm caused by his power cell buckling from its' socket after the incredible blow it had just received.

He fell to one knee and immediately put his hand over the battery inside his metallic ribcage. Even though he couldn't feel pain, he still felt the affects of his draining energy supply taking its' toll on his body as he knelt there trying to catch his breath. His enemy was incredibly strong; much stronger than him, even with his robotic implants enhancing his powers and he was slowly reaching his end.

Slade stood over him and gazed at the beaten Cyborg like a vicious beast hungry for blood with fists ready to strike. Brother Blood followed the trail up his body, passing his muscular legs, abs, and chest until he fell on his eye. He starred at him for a moment, hoping he would show the smallest sign of mercy then looked back down at his feet. Suddenly without warning, Brother Blood leapt out from under Slade and onto the scaffold parallel to where he once was resting. As soon as he landed, he shot his arm out in front of him in his masked foe's direction as if he was reaching for him and his eyes began glowing red.

Slade shot an eerie stare at him until the foundation of the catwalk underneath his feet began to rattle violently. He stumbled from side to side as nuts, bolts, and columns were pulled from their places causing the platform to buckle due to the lack of support. Even though the bridge showed signs of breaking, Slade did not make any attempt at escape. The last bolt was removed and the scaffold started to collapse. Brother Blood never took his eyes off of Slade as he and the framework fell into the burning hot pool of molten steel below.

br--

**A/N:**

Not exactly where I was gonna end it, but this'll due. I know, another Cliff hanger but come on, honestly, you know you like em!' You look forward to the next chapter after each one them and it enhances the beginning. So who noticed those little tid bits of Shakespeare I put in here an there. The lines: "O, pardon me, thou bleeding piece of earth," and "Into what dangers would you lead me, Slade, That you would have me seek into myself for that which is not in me," are both from the play-write Julius Caesar. There'll be more in the next chapter(s) so keep an eye out for em.' The beginning of this chapter, if you didn't figure it out, was directly after everything that happened in "Mad Mod," since I think that was the episode that aired right after "Masks." So yeah, Brother Blood is still alive! Wow I'm throwing all kinds o' twist at you, but I warned you though, I told you I'd have a lot of cliffhangers and shocking twists towards the end of this story. Speaking of which, someone mentioned to me that they were glad that I didn't end my story at…I think either the "The Face of my Foe," or "The Fury of the Puppeteer." I've been contemplating this lately, and from what I've pieced together and after reviewing where I'm going with this, I foresee there being either three or four chapters left in this story. I know, I know, you don't want it to but all good things must come to an end. It all depends on how long I drag this all out and where I end each chapter, for instance like this one where I didn't end it where I wanted to but I also didn't leave that much out which brings me to this.

I want to know, from you the audience, what you would like to see. Would you rather have me A: write longer chapters and end this sooner, or B: write shorter chapters so this story will last longer?

I figured the last chapter would be REALY long, but I could shorten it, that is…if backed by popular vote, you'd want me to. If I don't get any answers to this I'm going to go ahead and end it within 3 chapters with the last one being the longest. So please, give me your input!

So anyway, next chapter: "Never Say Never Again."

**RobinLover- **Well, I did as you asked and I updated. I kid you not when I say this, but I was actually in the middle of updating when I saw that I had another review. So, I had to stop what I was doing to get you in here. LOL, thanks for the AT THE LAST POSSIBLE MINUTE review.

**BlueGecko-** First of all your name is too long and hard to spell, none the less write out, but still it's cool to see a new reader though. Well, what can I say, you're absolutely right. Everyone will just…come back from the dead, blue skies will be shining on everyone, and they'll all end it with a nice musical number like in "Westside Story." How, bout…NO! LOL, J/K. I'M NOT TELLING YOU HOW IT ENDS, YOU'LL HAVE TO READ ON TO FIND OUT! Thanks for the review though, and welcome to my tale of thrills and chills. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!

**Snowfeather-** LOL, sorry, No…Brother Blood isn't dead, at least…not anymore, hehehehehehe. That must've boiled your blood when you found that out, none the less after he killed Slade the same way he was by Terra. Please don't hurt me for that though, or for ending it at a part where Brother Blood takes over the situation and showdown with Robin. Thanks for the review.

**DD of Courage- **Well…guess ya can't say the choice Brother Blood made cost him his life…cause he's still alive. Anyway, happy you liked the chapter so much though. Yeah this was pretty shocking, but it's going to get worse as I progress and I think I'm really going to be pushing the envelope with my PG rating in the next one with what I have in mind. Yeah, Starfire survived, and did somehow manage to make it back to the tower but like you said is still incapable of helping Robin right now. Besides, he's got Brother Blood with him and he just killed Slade, maybe he'll be able to get out of this one alive after all. OH, and yes, this is nearing its' final chapter, but I'll promise you this…I'll go out with a bang and have been thinking about a sequel to this or maybe even just writing several alternate endings. Thanks for the comment.

**Deathstroke-** So…you're leaving for six months…you goin' somewhere or something? Anyway, when you say the characters are as they should be, are you saying that I've done a good job…I guess portraying them and giving them dialogue that would sound like something they would say? If that's the case, then thank you, I really appreciate that. So what did you think of Brother Blood returning to kill Slade? Maybe Robin will be able to pull a grand escape out of this one and take down Brother Blood and he and Starfire will live happily ever after. Thanks for the review.

**Aries-Raven-** Glad you liked and caught onto the name of the chapter, all of my chapters have some form of deeper meaning to them, but anyway. Yeah, the whole idea of Slade coming back to make Robin his apprentice again was something I just wasn't feeling and am glad you agree. So many others have done something like that, and I wanted to steer clear of that idea. I figured something along the lines of revenge and destruction sounded cooler and from what I've read has worked out nicely and I also wanted to do something different. So what about the ending of this one, was it too gross for you, or was it okay? And are you sure Starfire will be there to rescue Robin? Hehehe, thanks for the review.

**KaliAnn- **Yes my friend, Starfire is alive. She's still alive because she's a Tamaran, and they're more…durable. Someone else mentioned that, I forget who, but that's why. Yeah Slade is pretty confident for wanting to destroy the world but…that's just him, because he's a total bad ass. Yeah I wanted to make everyone think he'd cave in with the offer Slade made him since like you said everything has been taken away from him. Now the weird spell you were talking about, did you mean the "Grayson Virus," or something else? Cause that's a virus not magic if that's what you were getting at. As for your question about what Robin will do…I don't know what to tell you because Brother Blood just killed Slade. Maybe in order to survive he'll become his new student, and Starfire will come to rescue him but it'll already be too late. Anyway, thanks for the review. Oh, and thanks for your concern about my Prom, but it's alright. My date was being a bit of a bitch (pardon my language) but it's cool now.

**Infamous One- **Yeah I think it'd be best if you left the kissing to your sister, but anycrap. I asked my dad what throttled meant cause he has a motorcycle but he didn't know what that meant either…and he's 47…so does that mean you're like…way over the hill or something? Lol, J/k. Glad you liked the fight scene though, but how bout this one with Brother Blood and Slade. I always thought it'd be FRICKIN' AWESOME to see those two go head to head. So are you saying you don't like the idea of world destruction? It sounds pretty Sladeish to me. Thanks for the review.

**Lance Arkel-** Glad you liked the chapter so much. So do you think the flashbacks in the beginning were a little much, followed by the revelation of Starfire finding out about Robin? I actually didn't have the intent of putting that in, but I thought maybe it'd make everyone think Starfire would be the one to save Robin when in turn it was actually Brother Blood. When I used Thor in the chapter, I wasn't actually referring to the superhero, but rather the God of thunder, I think he is, in European Mythology. Either way though, they both work, I just thought I'd specify. Anyway, I'm glad all the time I took for the Slade/Robin dialog paid off, because really…you have no idea how many times I wrote and deleted everything I had in order to get it just right, and yes I agree Ron Pearlman was by far the best choice for the character of Slade, his voice just sounds so sinister! The part where Robin still thought that Brother Blood was screwing with him was actually one of the key parts to this chapter. I wanted the readers to know that Robin still hadn't gotten over the incident with his hallucinations, and I think it modified the parts where Slade pushed Brother Blood's body off the edge of the catwalk and then where Robin actually managed to lay a good punch on him. In some ways I was actually alluding to the episode "Haunted" where Robin made the comment of how Slade's beaten the crap out of him, but Slade didn't even have a mark, thus proving he wasn't real. Yep the Justice League is dead and Robin's world is indeed falling apart, considering it was already practically shot to hell in the first place. Yeah I agree with you too on the premise of Slade never lost interest in Robin, and that's why he gave him that chance, but I still wanted to steer away from the whole apprentice idea; in my opinion it's been overused too much. I know the dialog did drag on a bit, but it really was necessary in order for me to explain everything because I couldn't just leave all the questions unanswered. So now that Brother Blood has come to the rescue, figuratively speaking, in order to take out Slade for what he did to him, what do you think Robin's fate will be? He'll have to deal with Brother Blood now, but in his current condition that will be no easy feat. And about where I'm going with this story, don't worry; I'm going to finish through to the end. I think the end of this is the best part, but like I told you before I will have more twists; like Brother Blood returning as being one of them but I still have a few more chapters to go. Like always I love the suggestions you give me, but because of what I want to do, all they can really be at the moment are suggestions. There's a VERY GOOD reason why I can't use the window idea or the shadows vs. light thing…and who says Robin will win this battle anyway (evil grin)? But I do appreciate the suggestions, and maybe I could incorporate them in later chapters. So yeah, hope you got my email and keep the whole moon thing in the back of your mind. Thanks for the review and hoped you liked this chapter.

**VanGordon-** So I just now figured out that your last name was spelt with an "O" at the end, and not an "A," LOL. Sorry, so anyway, yeah I know I took too long, sorry, but life was boggling me down with crap, but that's all said and done. Yes I did indeed get your letter on Deathstroke and am still not sure of what to think of the whole thing. I don't think I could write another Fan Fic to be honest because this one has taken long enough and had in fact gotten the way of things, but I have considered it. Glad you liked the heart part so much, I really wanted to show just how evil and merciless Slade is and how could you think I would end my story there! I've got so much I want to do still, I've got twists up the ying yang with this story, so how could I finish it now! Glad you liked the dialogue because it was a real bitch to write, let alone explain with all the blank spaces I had to fill. Where do you get off saying my story is better than both of yours young man! Yours' is WAY COOLER MAN, what are you talking about? Anyway, I really have been thinking about a sequel to this and I'll tell you all about it when I'm done with this one, so not to ruin the ending, but this has taken up a lot of my time and with college n' all coming up, time will be a precious jewel for me. So come on I let you in on the secret of the dual between Brother Blood and Slade, so now what did you think of it? Brother Blood really did give Slade a butt whooping, and then he killed him none the less; I bet you're not too happy about that. LOL, anyway, thanks for the review.


	22. Never Say Never Again

**Chapter 22- Never Say Never Again**

Feelings confident and boastful in his win over Slade, Brother Blood strode to the side of the catwalk and looked over the edge at the wreckage below. He scanned the broken support columns, and twisted shards of metal but found no signs of his enemies' survival as the debris slowly sank into the boiling sinkhole of molten steel. He wore a smile across his face before turning his back, and leaping down to another catwalk on a lower level. He landed gracefully then got to his feet and leaned on the railing overlooking the same pool of molten steel.

"It seems I turned out to be the better man," said Brother Blood as he watched the last hunk of debris sink into the lava. "But your fatality shall not be in vein though my friend. For I will simply pick up where you left off." He turned around and looked over his shoulder one last time before saying, "Farewell Slade. Our time together was most…enjoyable."

He spotted Robin resting in the same spot as before, still cradling his chest and trying to catch his breath as he sauntered across the low-rising bridge. Brother Blood shot the Boy Wonder an evil gaze as his eyes began growing red with vengeance. He came to the top of the short flight of stairs that led down to where he was resting and continued starring at him.

"Now as for you," he said in a voice crackling with anger. "DISOBEDIENCE WILL NOT BE TOLERATED IN MY SCHOOL! YOU WILL BE A PART OF THIS CLASS WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! OTHERWISE, I WILL SEE TO YOUR DOOM! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"

"No," said Robin continuing to look at his feet.

"Very well then…I guess I'll just have to do this the old-fashioned way." His eyes began glowing red again as he started penetrating the outer reaches of the Boy Wonder's mind with his powers.

Robin instantly grabbed the sides of his head and started gritting his teeth in agony. He heard a loud ring and felt something moving around inside his skull, a presence of some sort that hurt like nothing he had ever felt before in his life.

"Don't worry Robin this won't hurt a bit," said Brother Blood with a smile, "It'll be extremely painful."

Suddenly, he felt the presence moving down his spine, almost as if it were electricity that began spreading out across his body and seeping into his flesh and bones.

"You're quite the persistent one aren't you," Brother Blood said in a labored voice. "Looks like I'll just have to up the ante a bit!"

As if things couldn't get worse, the pain inside his head intensified and felt as though there were thousands upon thousands of tiny needles stabbing into his brain. He let out a cry of aguish and squeezed his head even harder in an attempt to block out some of his torment. A tear slowly rolled down his cheek and couldn't control his eyes as they shot open and started glowing the same color red as Brother Blood's.

"Now there, you see," the robotic maniac said as he strode down the short flight of stares and knelt in front of Robin while looking into his eyes. "It's not so bad when you don't resist. Give into me Robin," he said in a much more stern tone of voice. "Let my powers slowly consume you and it will all be over shortly. You and I will start our new reign of terror over this city; recruiting new students, setting up headquarters around the world…think about it Robin!" He stood up and climbed the flight of stairs again to scan over the surroundings of the factory while still brainwashing Robin. "Once my headquarters is complete, the world will tremble at the sound of our name! No one would dare oppose me, not I Brother Blood and all my new students! My conquest starts here, and I shall rule the WORLD!" Brother Blood's voice grew calm again and he turned to face his new student progressively coming under his control. "Today is the day; it all begins… my young pupil."

Robin couldn't let this happen. He wouldn't be just another one of Brother Blood's pawns in his chess game of world domination. Even though the pain inside his head grew worse, he resisted the mind control all the more but it quickly started to consume him. All hope was lost and there was nothing left that he could do. Suddenly, something off in the corner of his eye caught his attention and he looked up to see a figure standing behind Brother Blood.

He noticed that Robin was no longer looking at him and slowly followed his gaze. Brother Blood's eyes shifted back and forth from Robin to his side as he slowly turned his head, but before he could see what was there, without warning…it happened. Brother Blood yelled as a hand, followed by a forearm went through his back and shot out the front of his chest.

Robin couldn't believe his eyes. As he looked over his armored shins, thighs, abs, arms, and shoulders, he came upon his masked face and was too awestruck for words while watching Brother Blood's limp puppet like body dangle lifelessly from Slade's arm.

Brother Blood looked down at the foreign object going through him and followed the thick meaty limb past the elbow, up the bulky armor plated forearm, and wrist, until he came to the hand and saw his power cell; his heart, held within the palm of it. His head twitched to the side a few times and several sparks flew out of the intrusion in his chest, but he still managed to grab hold of what little power he had left running through his body to look up and say his last final words:

"Et tu, Brute," he said in a shaky voice with a faint helpless smile across his face. "Then fall, Caesar…"

Brother Blood's power cell was ripped from his chest out of his back and his flimsy twisted body came off the arm; falling to it's knees first then landing on its' stomach and face. His human eye slowly closed and the robotic one no longer glowed, and now, there was no trace of life left in this hollowed out machine of a man.

Illo of his vicious act, Slade looked down at the dimly lit power cell in his hand almost as if contemplating what he had just done. Without paying the least bit of attention to Robin, he took the cell away from his gaze and looked down at Brother Blood lying next to him then grabbed him by the ankle and started dragging him away. He stopped with his victim in hand, halfway across the scaffold in the heart of the pit of boiling steel and peered at the glowing lava. He dropped the limp leg he was holding then grabbed the cyborg by his collar and with little effort, threw him in without pity or remorse. Slade turned with his hands behind his back and stood there cold as ice, watching Brother Blood slowly sink to his fiery grave. Seeing what was left of his former adversary fade away, he brought the dieing power cell to his eyes again and starred at it for a long while before carelessly tossing it in. From the incredible heat and pressure, the power cell set off a grand explosion inside the broiling steel with a loud _PAKOOM!_ The lava pit erupted and spewed huge globing chunks of molten rock through the air like a dazzling display of fireworks. The liquid hot steel landed everyone; on machines, gears, pipelines, scaffolds, and even Slade. He looked down at the tiny drop of hot magma on his arm and stared at it for a long time while it started burning through his suit then flicked it away as though it were a pesky fly. Slade gazed over at the steel pit one more time then turned away from his cold blooded deed and began striding back across the scaffold with murderous intent still in his eye. He came to where the Boy Wonder was and Slade's eye narrowed with frustration and anger.

Robin wasn't there. Overwhelmed by thoughts of annihilation, he scanned the room with his depraved eye then walked down the short flight of stairs until he came to solid concrete. As he continued on his course, passing pipelines, huge containers, and churning machines, a pipe venting hot steam next to him caught his attention and came towards it. Unsure of whether or not he saw something, he turned a corner and was rewarded from his search by the pleasant sight of Robin sluggishly dragging himself across the floor in a feeble attempt to escape.

Slade smiled under his mask, then with arms behind his back, casually started making his way towards the war torn boy.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long Robin," said Slade as he came alongside him. "From here on out, it'll just be you and me now."

Robin didn't answer. It looked as though he were either ignoring him or had finally passed out from exhaustion as he lie there, still as a rock, with his face resting against the ground.

"I find it truly amazing how weak you've become after all this time; after all that you love has been taken from you."

Robin still didn't answer.

"Seeing you, lie here truly is a sight to behold. My greatest opponent, Robin, brought to his knees and more helpless than ever before by a man he neither had the strength, nor courage to defeat." He leaned slightly over and with a smile on his face, knowing he would strike a nerve said, "Whatever would your friends think of you now?"

Slade thought he'd at least get some form of reaction out of him, but he did not. Robin remained as quiet and as still as a sleeping child. He knew the boy could hear him on account of his sinking and rising back from his labored breathing, but still he did not answer. Slade was growing quite aggravated with him now and became very angry.

"I said whatever would your friends think of you now Robin," he repeated in much more stern tone of voice.

The weary boy still did not answer.

Slade brought his arms to his sides now and flared out his chest in frustration. "Did Brother Blood somehow manage to make you def," he yelled. "Or are you being the disrespectful child that you are!"

Nothing

"Answer me Robin!"

Still nothing

"ROBIN, ANSWER ME!"

Not a word came from him.

"WHY YOU LITTLE—"Overcome by his burning rage, he reached down to grab Robin by the cape, but was met by something that truly caught him by surprise.

His hand passed through him as if he were a ghost but was something far more deceptive than that. He took his hand out and watched his body almost scramble like static on a T.V. then stuck his hand back in. Feeling as though he were baited like a rat, Slade slowly turned his head to the right and looked over to see a small round object projecting the holographic image of Robin's body. Then, hearing a beeping sound in his ear, he turned his head to the left and in the corner of the wall next to him, saw a bundle of explosive devices that he knew were seconds away from going off.

Realizing his mistake in underestimating his foe, he faced forward again and an almost aggravated grin came across his face.

"Touché Robin," he said aloud in a casual tone, "touché."

The beeping next to him stopped, and suddenly…

**KKKAAABBBOOOMMM!**

A massive explosion went off that shook the entire factory like a birdcage as the flaming inferno blazed through the air.

The smoke and dust had cleared and Robin, the real Robin, swung down by his grappling hook and landed gracefully on solid ground near where it had gone off. He immediately rewound his grappling hook then withdrew a birderang and another handful of explosives and cautiously made his was towards the blast radius. Robin knew the blast wouldn't have taken him out. Slade somehow managed to stay alive; after all, for him death was just another easily escapable ploy. He had survived falling into a pit of lava, twice now none-the-less, so who's to say he couldn't or didn't get out of this one.

He glanced over to the right, and as more smoke began to settle, there he was. Robin thought he would never see the day come. Slade, the most dangerous, ruthless criminal the Titans had ever come across, lying facedown and unconscious on the hard cement. Robin wasn't satisfied though that this man was down for the count and cautiously crept forward with the birderang and explosives in his hands still ready to strike. His heart was racing, and he felt as though there were a heavy weight on his chest from all the excitement, tension, horror, and anxiety that labored his breathing.

Knowing he had to calm himself down, he backed away for a moment with his gaze still fixed on his knocked out opponent and leaned his arm against the wall next to him. Slade still did not move, and as he took his watchful eyes off of him for a brief moment, he placed his hand over his aching pounding heart and took in several deep breaths. He inhaled through the nose…then exhaled through the mouth. Inhaled through the nose…exhaled through the— something next o him moved. Robin immediately came to attention and swiftly turned with a grunt to face his opponent, but he was still lying on the ground. He starred and looked at Slade's body strangely as if seeing him first time then flinched when suddenly it began to stir. Robin readied his weapons again and got in a battle stance as he watched his weary foe slowly get on his feet.

Using the wall to support his massive bulk, Slade finally stood up and turned around with wobbling legs to face Robin. He hunched over with his head hung low and at an angle while his right arm dangled in an unnatural way on account of it being wrenched from its' socket as he stumbled from side to side.

He had never witnessed Slade in pain before, and in a sick twisted way, Robin actually took pleasure in seeing him in such a vulnerable state.

Slade suddenly stopped swaying and paused for a long while with his arm nearly touching the floor and hunched over like a troll. Robin looked at him strangely then suddenly the madman's eye shot open as if he had just come alive and startled the Boy Wonder. He took a step back and came on guard again as he watched Slade "fix" himself. The masked villain never took his eye off of him while he forced his back into its' normal upright position; making a nauseating crackling sound that sent chills up Robin's spine.

"Congratulations Robin," said Slade before forcing his arm back into its' socket and let out a deep labored moan. "You successfully managed to outsmart me—"He paused for a moment as he tried tilting his head but for some reason it wouldn't move. Showing no concern for his injuries, Slade wrapped his bulky hands around his head, just under his jaw, and forced it into re-aligning with his neck then rolled it around to stretch it before saying, "A first for you I might add, but also...the last."

"What…are you," Robin asked in amazement.

"A ghost Robin," he replied. "And I've come back to haunt you."

Before Robin could even flinch, Slade moved with incredible speed and suddenly was inches away from his face.

"Boo," Slade said starring into his eyes then kneed him in the stomach.

Robin let out a loud _OOF_ upon feeling the armor plated knee rattle his guts and keeled over in pain. Leaving no time for recovering, Slade clubbed him across the head with an iron fist then spun around and kicked him in the chest. Robin stumbled backwards but Slade was already on top of him; pounding and thrashing at him with punches, kicks, and swipes that were like being hit by hammers. Robin finally fell on his back from all the hits he had taken but before he could even take a breath, Slade grabbed him by the ankle and threw him away like a worthless piece of garbage. He crashed to the ground and slid to a screeching halt that forced the weapons out his hands. He got to his feet and realized he could use his surrounds to an advantage and pulled out his grappling hook. He fired the device upward and ascended high up until he landed gracefully on one of the pipes. Robin knelt down and withdrew another handful of explosives as he watched the entrance of the area, waiting for Slade.

"What's the old saying," said a sinister but familiar voice above him, "Fool me once, shame on you."

Robin looked up to see Slade kneeling on a pipe over him and was already jumping down to his level.

He landed softly on the hallow metal and said, "Fool me twice," then punched him in the face and sent the Boy Wonder hurling backwards, "Shame on me."

Robin started to slide off the slippery pipeline but was able to grab hold of it and swing himself over and onto another one higher up. He sat there like a giddy school boy with the pipeline between his legs and smiled at his adversary.

"Fool me three times," he called down to him, "and all bets are off!"

Slade looked up at him for a moment then back down at his feet and noticed a small shiny ball bearing that he already knew was another explosive.

_KKKAAABBBOOOMMM!_

A massive explosion went off and engulfed the area in flames, splitting the funnel he was standing on in two like a cheap Popsicle stick.

Robin shielded his face and turned away from the ascending fireball then looked back to survey the damage. Out from the rising smoke, Slade leapt at him with an angry roar but being the nimble acrobat that Robin was, he clenched his legs around the pipe he was sitting on and swung himself around and hung from the bottom of it. Slade missed his target and angrily turned back to see his former apprentice already jumping and swinging his way higher and higher up the winding sections of conduits like a monkey. His eye narrowed with frustration then feeling the rage boiling inside him, quickly leapt onto pipeline after pipeline in pursuit of the Boy Wonder.

He was easily three or four stories up now, but Robin paid no expense to the daring heights and continued along his vigorous journey higher, and higher, and higher up the winding conduits of pipelines. He dangled by his feet off one of the hollow funnels and looked back for a moment to see Slade hot on his tail, but as his foe tried to come at him, he quickly pulled himself up and continued his ascension.

"This is growing quite tiresome don't you think," said Slade, making his way closer and closer towards Robin.

"Actually, I think we're just heating things up," he said in a sarcastic voice as the two landed on separate pipelines and looked up and down at each other.

"Indeed we are," said Slade while waving him a salute.

Robin gazed at him strangely then looked down to see a round symmetrical device planted on the side of the conduit he was kneeling on.

_PPPAAAKKKOOOMMM!_

The bomb detonated, and the area went up in a huge flaming inferno, sending Robin soaring back nearly a hundred feet into the air. He started rapidly descending towards the hot molten steel far below, but quickly withdrew his grappling hook and fired it at the ceiling. It stuck, and as he was yanked upwards, he spryly glided onto a near-by scaffold. Robin landed on his feet and immediately fell to his knees, trying to catch his breath. He was so tired. Slade was wearing him down, and it was only a matter of time before he would be too exhausted to fight again, but he had to keep going.

Without warning, a hand fell on his back that threw him across the scaffold and sent him tumbling down a long flight of stairs. He managed to roll into the last step and kept himself from falling over the railing by planting his feet and grabbing hold of it. Almost instantaneously, Slade had already descended the long flight of stairs and was behind Robin with a fist cocked back. The crazed madman delivered a mighty blow to the Boy Wonder's kidney that shot a stabbing pain up his side and caused him to let out a wailing cry of agony. Slade did not stop there though. He bashed Robin's other one then cupped his hands together and hammered him between his shoulder and neck which forced him to his knees.

"Don't worry Robin," said Slade after grabbing him by the hair and yanking his head back. "This'll all be over shortly."

Robin let out an angry growl of disapproval.

"Soon you will no longer have to worry about the city any longer. Soon you won't have to fight this losing battle. And soon…you will be reunited with all of your precisions, little, friends."

Overcome by vengeance and newfound stamina, he reached back and grabbed Slade by the throat and belt and in a labored grunting voice filled with anger roared, "Not if I CAN HELP IT!"

With all his might Robin spun to the side and tossed Slade over his shoulder, but the masked villain wasn't so willing to let go and took Robin with him. The two fierce worries were thrown down the adjacent flight of stairs and tumbled down them until they both flew off the edge and fell over the railing.

They fell, and fell, and fell, until finally the two rough riders landed hard on another catwalk far below with a loud _CLANK_ that echoed throughout the factory. Slade was only slightly fazed even after such a long descent, but immediately rolled over on his stomach and got to one knee when he noticed something coming at him in the corner of his eye.

"EEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"

Robin came charging at Slade with one of his birderang swords in hand, cocked behind his back, and with all his might and fury, slashed him across the face. As the edged weapon made contact with his face, the psychotic villain's head swung upwards with the direction of the blow.

It was like they were frozen in time while the two remained fixed in their stances; not moving a muscle as they stood their like statues. Robin had his feet planted firmly in the ground with his arms extended together down by his thigh in the finishing position of his move, and Slade, still kneeling down on one knee, had his head and body turned to the side. Finally, Robin had slowly moved out of his spot and drew his sword back in preparation for another strike.

"Get up," he exclaimed trying to catch his breath.

Slade turned around to look at the Boy Wonder with an eye full of hatred and rage and starred at him for only a brief moment before bringing his hand up to his face and slowly running his index finger along the lengthy slash across his mask.

Robin met his gaze and starred back at him ready to strike, until Slade came at him with an angry roar and hurled a fist that sent the young vigilante stumbling backwards. Another blow came at him, this time to the face, and Robin let out a loud groan as spit shot out of his mouth. So many punches and kicks met with every part of his body he couldn't keep track of how many times he had been struck because each one sent him in another direction. Robin wasn't sure if he had passed out or not during the onslaught of vicious beatings, but he found himself resting against the railing and had trouble seeing out of his right eye on account of how swollen it was. With his head hung low, he sluggishly pulled himself back onto his feet and marked the one-eyed madman with a scolding look. In a labored groan he bent over and picked up his sword off the ground and readied to strike, but then Slade did something he had never seen him do before.

He was always one for fighting hand to hand, or with his staff, but this was totally not his style. As Robin came in a battle stance, Slade immediately reached behind his back and pulled out two lasers guns, one in each hand, then pointed them at his former young apprentice.

Robin gasped, and suddenly a borage of glowing red light came hurling towards him. Despite his wounds, he acted fast and leapt off the scaffold and onto a narrow pipeline suspended in mid-air above them. He sprinted across the hallow conduit, careful not to trip over his feet and pulled out a birderang in his free hand as more and more laser rays whizzed past his head. Robin hurled the device at Slade, but he turned swiftly to the side and evaded the maneuver with little endeavor. Seeing this as the perfect opportunity to strike again, the Boy Wonder leapt off the pipeline and came at his adversary with a steel-tipped boot but he too was also able to quickly dodge that. Robin landed next to Slade and swung his sword at him but missed his chest by mere centimeters. He came at the madman again and again, swinging vigorously with his sword, trying to inflict the least bit of damage but each attack hit nothing but air.

Slade went on the offensive now and swiftly brought his gun up to Robin's head at nearly point black range. The Boy Wonder glanced down the short barrel of the laser for only a short lapse before Slade pulled the trigger and fired. Robin let out a labored cry of pain as the shot whizzed millimeters past his face and brushed across his shoulder as he dodged the attack. Despite his new injury, the young vigilante ignored the pain caused by his wound and swiped the ray-gun out of Slade's hand then spun around and planted his foot in his chest. The one-eyed nemesis wailed after being struck again as he stumbled backwards but regained his ground and pointed his other laser at him and fired. Robin evaded each shot that came his way with incredible agility until he came face to face with Slade and swiped the gun out of his grasp. Slade allowed him to do this, however, and once his young adversary thought he were gaining the upper hand over him, he clubbed him across the head in a downward strike that sent Robin stumbling over the edge of the scaffold.

The Boy Wonder fell a great distance until he landed on another catwalk far below that forced the saliva to shoot out of his mouth upon impact. Slade came out of the position from his last move and casually reached behind his back to pull out what looked like a symmetrical grenade with his symbol engraved on it. Without looking for his target below, he pressed a button on the device then reached out and held the explosive over the edge and let go of it as if throwing away a piece of garage.

Robin had finally rolled over on his stomach as to try and recuperate from his fall, but his break was short lived as the round explosive landed and bounced its' way towards him until it rolled to a halt next to his head.

"No," he said in a shaky labored voice before taking what little strength he had left to move himself as far away from the explosive as possible.

_KKKAAABBBOOOMMM!_

The scaffold was split in two and the blast from the explosion propelled the dieing Boy Wonder further across the bridge.

Robin lie there; tired, broken, beaten, and hopeless. He didn't even have the strength to get up, let alone keep on fighting and the reality of it all came crashing down on him. He failed. He couldn't protect the city, he couldn't protect his friends; and he couldn't protect Starfire from the evils of this deranged man. He thought about her while he rested there with his swollen face lying against the cold crosshatched metal of the scaffold. The glowing shimmer of red hair, the soft feel of her delicate skin, the cheerful laugh that touched his heart, her radiant smile; all the wonderful times they shared together before she perished (Remember, Robin still thinks she's dead). His comforting thoughts were abruptly interrupted when the metal beneath him shook violently then stopped. He slowly lifted his head and looked up only to have any pleasant thoughts going through his mind be taken by the dreadful sight of Slade sauntering his way towards Robin. He didn't care though, however, and let his head fall back down against the hardened steel; he only wished Slade would dispose of him quickly and stop tormenting him.

"What's the matter Robin," he said as he picked him up off the ground by his collar and held him in front of his face. "Feeling a little, worn-out?"

He did not answer.

"Even I am amazed at how long you've held out after all this time. Dealing with Brother Blood and then me; I must say I'm surprised you didn't just give up."

Suddenly fueled by his will to win, Robin yelled, "AS LONG AS THERE'S STILL A BREATH LEFT IN MY BODY, I'LL NEVER GIVE UP," then punched him across the face and kneed him in the stomach.

Slade dropped him and was knocked backwards after being unsuspectingly struck by his thought to have been beaten opponent.

Even now as he was out of the retched hands of his adversary, Robin was still exhausted and could barely move on. He leaned against the railing as it being the only way for him to support his weight and starred down at Slade as the crazed man slowly picked himself up off the ground.

"That's the last time you'll ever fool me again." He rose to his feet and cracked his knuckles before saying in the most bone chilling sinister voice Robin had ever heard from him, "Now Robin, the time has come for me to finish you off!"

In a feeble attempt, the tired Boy Wonder charged with his fist cocked back and swung at him but Slade effortlessly moved out of the way and planted his hardened fist into the boy's stomach with all his anger and might. He didn't stop there though. The crazed madman leaned down then swung the back of his balled hand upwards like a club across his former apprentice's face and began his onslaught of vicious beatings. Slade was doing it, he was actually doing it. With each punch and kick he delivered, he was slowly, but surely, killing Robin.

As his young foe swayed from side to side, the evil one-eyed man grabbed him by the neck and threw him away like an insignificant piece of trash to the other side of the catwalk. His limp weary body slid to a halt and Robin somehow found the strength to get on all fours and try to crawl away but Slade was all ready behind him and grabbed him by the cape and continued his savage mauling.

After being kicked in the chest again Robin stumbled back, trying to regain his ground. Battered and bruised, he stood there holding his side; one of his ribs had been broken and felt as though it were cutting into his flesh. Slade charged again, throwing another fist that he managed dodged but the next attack he wasn't as fortunate as Slade landed a round-house kick on his back. Robin was instantly shot forward and off the edge of the scaffold where it had been split in half from the explosion and in desperation reached for the ledge as he fell and grabbed hold of it. Dangling by one hand, he looked down at the scorching pit of molten steel that was broiling like lava below him. He dangled there helplessly as Slade slowly made his was over and looked down at the struggling Robin holding on for his life then started taunting him.

"Ha, Ha, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA," he laughed in a sinister voice standing over him. "Look at you, barely able to stay alive and at the edge of your doom. No matter how you tried to ignore it, you always knew this day would come. You always knew it would end this way."

Robin didn't answer and tried to pull himself up but he didn't possess the strength to do so. The entire complex grew quite and suddenly a loud noise could be heard coming from outside. It sounded like marching.

Slade slowly let his head fall back as he looked towards the ceiling and smiled underneath his mask; taking in the pleasant uproars of what was coming this way.

br--

Over the howling wind, churning rain, and clashing thunder and lighting, the sound of parading footsteps shook the ground under the wake of its' perfect unison. On the wet streets of Jump City, there lay a small rag-doll once belonging to a child resting on its' side in the middle of the paved road. The vibrations of the shaking ground caused its' blue artificial eyes to slowly come open as the noises grew louder and louder. It gazed forward with a lifeless stare that made it look as though it had just waken from a slumber until a metallic foot came down and crushed its' plastic head.

The hazy silhouette looked down at what it had just stepped on with burning eyes then looked back up as more of his comrades came marching up behind him. There were thousands of them. Robots, androids, automatons; a mechanized army of circuitry and metal; acting as the emotionless henchmen of Slade's evil empire. A bolt of lightning crackled over the city and illuminated the dark figures with a blinding light for a brief moment in time before all that could be seen now were their red and white glowing eyes in the eerie darkness.

br--

"Do you hear that Robin," asked Slade after letting out a long sigh of satisfaction while listening to the marching of his legions. "That is the sound of tyranny…of desolation…of power! From your demise and the awakening of my armies, a curse shall light upon the limbs of men! Domestic fury and fierce civil strife shall cumber all the parts of Jump City!"

In the middle of his speech Robin's fingers began to slip and lost his grip on the edge of the scaffold. He was about to scream but Slade reached down in the nick of time and grabbed him by the wrist before he could fall.

"Blood and destruction shall be so in use," he continued as he brought the weary Boy Wonder up to his gaze, "and dreadful objects so familiar, that mothers shall but smile when they behold their infants quarter'd with the hands of war!"

"Just because…I'm gone," said Robin in a shaky voice. "It doesn't mean…you're off the hook Slade."

"Why Robin, whatever do you mean?"

"Someone…somewhere, will fight you!"

"Perhaps," said Slade before letting go of him.

The top half of Robin's body slammed against the hardened steel and began slipping off but he was able to slide his fingers in several of the groves before he fell but still had his lower body hanging off the edge.

"But not likely from what I have in mind for this world," Slade continued as he looked down at his helpless apprentice.

"No Slade! They'll pick up where I left off and succeed where I failed! They'll defeat you and you'll be destroyed once and for all!"

"Even so Robin," with his hands behind his back, Slade effortlessly kicked him in the face and caused him to loose his grip. "You won't be around long enough to see it!"

Robin dangled barely by one hand again and looked down at the fire bit below then back up at Slade. The evil madman walked over and placed his foot firmly over his hand and stood there, almost taunting him. Robin paused, looking up at Slade, and waited for the unbearable pressure of his foot to overwhelm his hand.

"Never again Robin," said Slade in a sinister voice.

Robin starred strangely at him as if seeing him for the first time. It was almost as if he had heard these words come from Slade before, but when? This was all like some kind of bad dream, except this time it was real. The situation was real, the pain was real, everything was real, and this time he wouldn't wake up from it.

"What…what did you say," he asked in a confused voice.

"Never again will you dawn the mask and cape! Never again will you foil my plans! Never again will I have to deal with your incompetence and lack of vision ROBIN!" His voice settled but in a voice still sinister and crackling with anger, he said, "And never again, will you be there, to save the day…"

Focusing all his weight on his leg, Slade began slowly crushing Robin's hand underneath him.

Robin let out a cry of pain as he felt joints, tendons, and bones snap and crackle under the weight of his predecessor's foot. He tried to hold on but the pain was too great and let go, however, Slade's planted foot kept him hanging for the ledge.

"Farewell Robin," said Slade. "Just tell your precious Starfire when you see her again…that you failed."

This was like some kind of bad dream, except this time it was real. Slade was real, the pain was real, everything was real, and this time Robin wouldn't wake up from it. This was it, this was the end.

Slade released his foot over Robin's hand and let it slip underneath him and off the ledge.

Robin watched as Slade's figure disappeared into the distance, and felt the heat from the lava rush over and overwhelm his body. Screaming, the Boy Wonder began slowly falling into the lake of fire.

The End

A/N:

PSYCH! NO, NOT REALLY! IT'S NOT REALLY THE END! I JUST THOUGHT I'D GIVE YOU GUYS A HEART ATTACK RIGHT THERE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyway, I'm really sorry everyone for making you all wait so long for this one, but I have a good excuse for it. As of two days ago I am no longer a student in High School. That's right, schools out for me and I'm graduating on the 24th of May. Because I no longer have to worry about school and won't be starting my summer college classes till May 31st, you can expect these next…2 or 3 chapters to be updated A LOT FASTER since I have A LOT MORE time on my hands. This chapter would've been updated sooner, based on my time standards of living in Colorado, but at 8 p.m. I went and saw Star Wars: Episode III which kicked mountains of ass, so I was gone for quite awhile. Anyway, sorry again for the long wait of I think close to 3 weeks, but rest assured these next chapters will be updated sooner. Hope everyone liked this one, and yes it is a bit of a shocker isn't it and I left you with another cliffhanger. Next up, prepare to be BLOWN AWAY! The HIGHLY ANTICIPATED and EXTREMELY SHOCKING chapter: "Some Adversaries Never Die."

Who or what is Slade really?

**Prince of Darkness-** As you just found out, no, Brother Blood did not actually kill Slade. HOWEVER, the tables have turned and now Blood's the one who ended up dead, hehehehehehehehe! I did that whole "making no move to avoid death" thing on purpose. I wanted you to think Slade might be dead, but I also wanted to leave the possibility of him surviving open to you as well. Thanks for the review.

**dlsky-** It's good to see a new reader, and I'm happy to know you think I did a nice job of portraying Starfire in pain. I wanted to bring Starfire back, but I didn't want people thinking she'd undoubtedly be the one to save Robin so I had her pass out again. This way she's in a position where she's in no condition to save anyone, not even herself, plus when you think about it, it was actually Brother Blood in turn who saved him…subconsciously at least. Anyway, I also wanted you to think that it was Cyborg who had returned to save him with the metal hand and at first I had the description with sharpened finger-tips but I knew that'd give it away that it was Brother Blood. Hope you enjoyed this chap, and thanks for the review.

**KaliAnn-** Yes Starfire does have to get up, but she won't be because she's out cold right now. No I really don't think these bad guys could get in a partnership without killing one another or betraying the other, that's what makes em' bad, lol. I know I did the exact opposite with updating sooner, but that'll happen now that I'm out of High School, and there'll be at least 3 more chapters. Thanks for the review.

**Infamous One-** Of course Slade wants to destroy the world, and he couldn't get any parking tickets in Jump City because he can't drive! He's only got one eye, so he has no depth perception! LOL, anyway, yeah Slade was just screwing around with Blood, I mean cause come on…he's Slade! Look at how much he did it to Robin in this chapter! So did you catch on to the Shakespeare in this one? It's straight out of "Julius Caesar," and quoted by my favorite character Mark Antony. Thanks for the review.

**Lance Arkel-** It's cool you took longer to review, shit happens in all our lives, so it's no biggie. Sorry I took so long to update! The flashback to be honest in the beginning was more of a filler to make the chapter longer, but I did also want to show some of how Robin's hatred for Slade developed and his relationship with Starfire. I don't know if you noticed or not how I put in where Starfire almost foresaw Slade wanting Robin instead of the city during their little conversation as a little foreshadowing to the events of the Apprentice episodes. I wasn't actually going to mention the storm again in this chapter, but I took your advice and went for it when I was talking about Slade's robot armies marching through the streets and how the storm worsened when they showed up. Starfire taking the same steps as Robin, really does put some hope back into the story, otherwise this story would be a little too dark and serious. It's like that movie Brave Heart, without that crazy Irish guy the movie would've been WAY TOO serious, and I think it was time my readers felt some relief from an otherwise hopeless turn of events. I'm glad you think I did a much better job of portraying Brother Blood as a villain, because, yeah…the cartoon didn't do a very good job I think either. Villains of course have to be cocky, but there's always that one who isn't the most cocky because deep down inside he knows he can take on the other guy and win, which of course, is Slade. So, are you telling me there's a Star Wars song out there called "Duel of the Fates?" Cause if so, then I think I need to change the title of my last chapter because I thought I was being creative here and it sucks that, that…title I guess was already thought up. Man that sucks! So do you think I've overdone it with the Shakespeare because what was in here was probably the last that I'll put in for the rest of the story. So do you still think love will prevail? I mean, Robin is like…pretty much toast, haha, that's kinda funny when you think about it, being he's all falling into a pit of molten steel. But yes I'd have to say things are going to get a little more intense. The next chapter will be but it'll reach what I think will be its' SECOND climax, if that's at all possible, then slowly start to lighten up a bit then get all intense again…I hope I haven't said too much…Anyway, thanks for the review and sorry this took so long.

**Van Gordan-** How could I forget about Brother Blood man, I had to like REALLY KILL HIM this time around, and I had to have Slade be the one to deliver the final blow that would finish him off. If Blood would've prevailed he would've just made him his student, which was what he was doing until Slade came up behind him and ripped his power cell out of his chest, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No I couldn't have Blood prevail and the idea of dragging on with him making his academy would've been crappy, and besides I REALLY wanted Slade to finish him off in a much cooler way. I had that planned since day 1. So was seeing my newly updated chapter another gift from heaven? LOL, so now that Slade has pretty much won, what do you think will happen now, and NO, you do not know the twist that can be added to this story! I'm sorry if I sound offensive here, but you have NO CLUE what I've got in store for YOU MY FRIEND and EVERYONE ELSE. I thought I'd just have 3 key twists in these last few chapters, but I got a great idea one day of how to blow everyone away and knew it would really spice things up. Really, you're gonna be like, "Holy Blindsiding Batman!" HAHAHAHAHAHA! Yeah Starfire is in a real pickle right now, and Lance Arkel over here still thinks love will prevail but I think he's in for another big surprise. So yes you did get your wish of seeing Robin duke it out with the winner, but where did you get the idea that Starfire would even show up at all? She's passed out right now, and I'm sure you thought it would be her to save Robin at first but no, it was Brother Blood instead. Well thanks for the review, and I'll catch up with you on my decision of whether or not I'll be writing a sequel. I'm beginning to think my idea may be a little too…farfetched if you asked me.


	23. Some Adversaries Never Die

**Chapter 23- Some Adversaries Never Die**

With his arms still behind his back, Slade indulged in the savory sight of watching Robin falling further and further away; taking a certain pleasure in his sinful act that only madmen could have. He could still see the horrified look on his face, his hand still reaching up towards him as if he were trying to grab hold of something or perhaps reaching for salvation. Slade felt something, almost like butterflies, in the pit of his stomach that quickly began overwhelming the insides of his body with the tinkling sensation. Finding it impossible to contain the emotion, he couldn't help but take his eye of the dieing Robin and let out a sick sinister laugh that echoed throughout the entire factory.

"Eh hahaha, AHHAHAHAHA, AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA"

br--

Even though he could no longer see him, Robin still kept his eyes on where Slade was as he continued screaming and falling to his fiery death. All he could think about now was Starfire and the rest of his friends. Images of Raven with her blue hair and cloak blowing in the wind, Cyborg with his back turned and arms crossed giving a thumbs-up, Beast Boy with his hands on his hips and a gleaming smile across his face, flashed through his mind until he retrained his thoughts on Starfire. Her image came in much slower as she turned around, almost as if to look at him with her beautiful green eyes and long red hair that she pulled behind her ear from her face. She started giggling then reached her hand out towards Robin like she was offering to save his life.

The realization of death washed over him, but his mind was comforted by the warming thoughts of the girl of his dreams; if he were to go like this, at least he would, thinking of Starfire. Robin closed his eyes and waited for the sense of hot magma to consume him, when suddenly he felt his entire body yank upwards as if he had just landed on a hard surface, or as if his soul had been ripped from his being.

So this was it? This is what death feels like? He was still very warm, but he didn't even feel the scorching heat of the molten steal vaporize his body. All he could see now was the ceiling, and felt like he was in motion as a slight breeze brushed over his face. It was almost as if he were…flying, or perhaps gliding his way towards heaven. He figured all of his good deeds paid off and now was granted access to the wonderful place. The funny thing though, was he didn't feel much different from before. His body was sore and aching, his broken rib still hurt immensely, he felt a drop of sweat run off the side of his forehead and down his cheek, and he could still feel the throbbing bruises all over his face and body. He put these thoughts aside though and focused more on the anticipation of seeing all of his friends again.

Now a new feeling brushed over him. He could feel something under his knees and behind his back as though he were being cradled in the tender arms of a loving parent. He thought to himself that it must be his guardian angel carrying him up towards heaven and looked over to see its' face, but his gaze fell on something far more beautiful in his eyes.

"Star…fire," he said in voice of confusion and excitement.

She had heard him clearly, but did not answer.

They started to descend towards a scaffold below and settled down on the hardened steel. Starfire placed him gently down so that he was sitting upright but did not look at him.

"Starfire," Robin said in the sincerest of voices. "I can't believe you—"he tried wrapping his arms around her to give her a hug but she yanked him off and continued starring ahead with a look of absolute disgust on her face.

Confused, he turned his head and looked to see what she was so dead set on and the same expression came over his.

There was Slade, standing on the other side gazing at them with that evil eye of his.

"Doesn't anyone around here know how to just DIE," he shouted at them in frustration.

Robin was about to say something when suddenly Starfire stood up with glowing green eyes and yelled:

"You are a very, bad, MAN!"

She rose in the air with vengeful intent and let out a raging battle cry as she charged Slade with starbolts brewing in the palms of her hands. She came at him and swung a glowing fist but the crazed madman effortlessly dodged the attack by leaning out of the way but was abruptly struck in the side by her other. Slade let out a loud _OOF_ and keeled over but Starfire did not stop there. He was one for respecting all and fearing none, but that night he didn't respect the thing that could invariably lead to his undoing: underestimating the wrath of a woman, especially when the boy she loved was put in harms way.

Starfire punched Slade across the face again and again then slammed her fist into his stomach and planted an upper-cut under his chin. He stumbled backwards and landed on his rear but immediately sat upright and wiped the trail of spit running out of one of the slits in his mask with his forehand.

He looked at Starfire with a murderous eye and said, "You filthy, little—"but before he could finish, she grabbed him by the ankles and threw him up into the air like a volleyball.

With her eyes still glowing with anger she flew up to meet him in midair then spun around and punted him back down onto the scaffold. He slammed against the hardened steel and bounced upon impact until Starfire came down on him feet first and planted them into his stomach. His eye was as wide as a dinner plate, his upper-body immediately came up and spit ejected from his mouth from the force of her blow. Starfire knelt as to dig her boots into his guts just a little more then flipped backwards and landed gracefully. Slade let out a labored moan as he lifted his head up to gaze at his attacker when she abruptly lifted him up by the collar and propped him on his feet. He swayed from side to side until she punched him across the face over, and over, and over again without showing any signs of letting up.

Robin sat there watching in near horror at what she were doing to Slade. Each hit she delivered across his face sent chills down his spine and cringed at the sight of his relentless beating. As happy as he was to see Starfire alive, he was quite frightened by her and knew now why he never got on her bad side.

As Slade's head came back around from what seemed like the millionth punch, he watched almost in slow motion as the alien girl's fist swung around and came closer and closer towards his face. He braced for impact, anticipating the blow but less than an inch away from his face she stopped her hand and suddenly presented him with an open palm. He flinched and his head jerked back to put some distance between his head and her hand, but it wouldn't help for what she were about to do. Without warning, a green aura shot out of her palm and blasted Slade at point blank range in the face. His entire head was encompassed by green burning energy that sent him flying back and soaring into the air off the scaffold. He glided a great distance until he began falling towards the molten steel but along the way smacked into the railing of another scaffold on his back. He came off of it and fell again until his legs hit another one and sent him spinning violently downwards onto another. The more he kept falling, the more catwalks he kept landing against that caused each part of his body that hit to send out a bone chilling crackling noise that echoed throughout the chamber. After landing on the forth railing, he slammed onto the last one with a loud _CRRUUUNNNCCCHHHH_ but the force from the impact hurled him out of the circumference of the fire pit and onto the solid concrete floor of the factory.

Starfire stood there fixed in her position, trying to catch her breath with her arm still fully extended and her eyes and hand glowing green. The adrenaline rushing through her veins had finally seized and the pain she once felt had returned to bear its' punishment on her body. Feeling exhausted now, her eyes and hand stopped glowing and she almost collapsed but caught herself on the rail. Something in the corner of her eye caught her attention and looked over to see Slade's twisted body lying lifelessly on the cold, hard, concrete floor. She kept her vision trained on him, cautious to make sure he wouldn't get up, ever again and waited. Although it had only been a few seconds it seemed like an eternity had passed while watching until the tired, soar alien girl finally took her sight off him and let out a long sigh of relief and exhaustion before falling to her knees.

Seeing her collapse, Robin disregarded his own pain and pulled himself up by the railing and got to his feet. He grunted as the stabbing pain from his broken rib nearly caused his legs to give but he had to get to his precious Starfire. Using the railing for support, he half-limped his was over to the battered Tamaranean, each step seeming like almost a mile, and fell to his knees in front of her.

"Starfire," he said in a sincere voice as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

With half-opened eyes she slowly turned her head to look at him while holding her side. "Robin," she said in almost a whisper. "ROBIN!"

"STARFIRE," he exclaimed with a smile on his face.

Overwhelmed by joy they immediately wrapped their arms around each other amazed to see the other alive.

"I thought I had lost you Star," said Robin holding back the temptation to cry.

"As did I," said Starfire in a shaky voice. "I thought you were…you were—"she couldn't contain her emotions any longer and burst into tears as she squeezed her thought to be dead love tighter in her arms.

"I'm right here Starfire," he said. "I'm going to be alright, we both are."

Feeling vulnerable to attack and uneasy of Slade's fate, he looked over the edge of the scaffold and found the crazed madman lying face down on his stomach and as lifeless as a corpse. He starred at him for a moment expecting him to get up or show signs of movement, but did not. Only slightly satisfied he turned back to his distressed Starfire.

"Starfire," he said in a calm voice as he gently pulled her away. "I know you're—"as he began explaining to her the severity of the situation they were in, and the threats the evil villain had made of a bomb, he failed to realize what was going on far below them.

If only Robin had kept his gaze on him a little longer, he would've seen as Slade's eye shot open and his head turn completely around in an unnatural way and stare up at them with murderous intent.

"And we've got to find it before it's too late," he finished.

"I agree," said Starfire. "But how will we locate such a device?"

"I don't know, we'll just have to—"he stopped in mid-sentence after hearing what sounded like a hallowed out pipe scrapping across a metal surface.

Robin immediately looked down at where Slade's body was resting but it was gone. He gasped and turned back to warn Starfire but his sight was forced upwards to the dark figure with the orange mask standing behind her.

"NNNNNNNNNNNRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Slade roared with anger and hate as he bashed the red haired alien girl over the back of the head with a steel pipe.

She let out a diminishing wail of pain that didn't make it out completely on account of being knocked instantaneously unconscious.

"STARFIRE," Robin shouted with wide eyes but was struck in the face by a steel tipped boot and sent backwards.

Slade dropped the blunt object in his hand then immediately reached down and grabbed the unconscious Starfire by the collar. He hoisted her over his head and turned the other way to make sure she'd undoubtedly land in the pit of molten steel after throwing her in. He cocked her back slightly but before he went through with it, he abruptly heard a very loud:

"GET YOUR FILTHY MEAT HOOKS OFF OF HER," making it's' way closer and closer towards him.

Slade looked around his arm and caught sight of Robin coming at him before he planted a firm shoulder in his side. The demented villain immediately dropped Starfire and was thrown sideways from the blow and landed on the hardened steel of the scaffold.

Robin shot him a deathly gaze with gritting teeth then reached into one of the utility belts around his chest and pulled out three small ball-bearings. He threw them down and they exploded, dispersing a thick grey smokescreen that quickly surrounded him. He picked up Starfire and cradled her in his arms then leapt over the railing and landed gracefully on the hard cement floor and headed for cover.

As the smoke cleared and Slade rose to his feet, he noticed that the two beaten teenagers were no longer standing before him.

"Running will not save you or your friend Robin," he shouted, his voice echoing throughout the factory.

Robin dashed around a column of vertical pipelines then searched the area with his eyes to make sure Slade was not following. He looked down at Starfire in his arms then let her legs rest on the floor while he tapped her face lightly trying to wake her up.

"Starfire," he whispered urgently. "Starfire, wake-up, come on Star wake up!"

She did not move.

"ROBIN," Slade's thundering voice echoed throughout the chamber. "COME OUT, COME OUT, WHEREVER YOU ARE!"

"Come on Star wake up!" He whispered as he shook her gently. "Starfire, Starfire!"

Suddenly, she began to stir and her eyes slowly fluttered half-open.

"Star, Starfire?"

"Rob…in," she mumbled.

"Star you've gotta get up."

"ROBIN," Slade's voice boomed more assertively as if being yelled at by an angry parent. "YOU'RE ONLY PROLONGING THE INEVITABLE! YOUR CITY IS DOOMED! YOU ARE DOOMED; AND IN SIXTEEN SHORT HOURS THE BOMB WILL GO OFF AND DESTROY EVERYTHING SO STOP HIDING AND COME OUT!"

Robin refocused his attention on Starfire and started forcing her upright. "Come on Star get up!"

She started to regain consciousness and was able to keep herself upright on her own but not without Robin's help. She placed her hand on the back of her head and felt the large lump Slade had given her and let out a sigh of pain from the stinging sensation.

"Starfire I know you're tired, but if we don't stop him he's going to annihilate a lot of innocent people."

"Robin," she moaned. "I am, unable…to continue."

"Star I need you," he pleaded. "I can't stop Slade alone. I can't go on…without you."

"But, he is too…formidable."

"I know, but together we can defeat him. Together we can stop him before anyone else gets hurt."

She looked up into his eyes and the two starred at each other for a long while before either of them said anything.

"When this is all over," he said, "we'll go out on another date, one where we won't have to worry about Slade or anything else bad getting in-between us. We can be together Star, forever."

There was another long moment of silence between them as Robin now realized what he had just subconsciously admitted to her. Their faces were mere inches away from each other's, and Starfire wanted to kiss him so badly as she looked deep into his eyes, but their moment was suddenly ruined by an obnoxiously loud: "RRROOOBBBIIINNN," coming from the enraged Slade somewhere around them.

"We need to get moving," Robin finally said. "I'll draw his attention and you take him from behind."

With that he reluctantly pulled himself away from her and made his way higher and higher up each scaffold until he came just below the one Slade was on. Starfire sat there for a moment and processed the words that had just come out of Robin's mouth and found herself filled with new-found encouragement and stamina. "_We can be together Star, forever_," she replayed in her mind then thought about a possible bright future between her and the boy of her dreams. She used one of the pipelines for support then got to her feet and stealthily flew up towards the crazed madman they were out to stop.

"Robin," said Slade as the Boy Wonder leapt onto his scaffold, "so nice of you to join me once again."

"I don't think I can say the same," Robin said.

"I hope I didn't injure your friend too badly."

"I wouldn't know." Robin smiled as he pointed at something behind Slade and said, "Ask her."

The elusive villain turned around only to see an infuriated Starfire flying with green glowing eyes and hands coming straight at him. Before he could react he was slammed in the face by a rock-hard fist then blown away by one of her enormous starbolts. Robin ran at him as he stumble back then leapt in the air and planted his foot in the center of his back and sent him hurling forward and onto his stomach. Slade rolled over and looked at the Boy Wonder with anger in his eye then got to his feet and stormed his way towards him, but even as he drew near, Robin stood there with his arms crossed and a mischievous grin across his face.

"Why you worthless, little—"before he could finish his sentence his former apprentice jumped into the air and behind him came Starfire who blasted him away with a borage of starbolts that nearly knocked him down again.

Immediately after Robin landed, he balled his hands into tight fists then charged at the psychotic criminal with all his might and swung at his face. His knuckles made contact with his mask then followed it up with another swipe but before he could hit him, Slade caught his attack. The evil maniac stood there and shot the Boy Wonder a lame stare before quickly wrenching his hand back and cracking his wrist. Robin wailed upon the sharp pain that engulfed his wrist then let out more cries of agony when Slade twirled him around and yanked his entire arm further and further up his back.

"Robin," Starfire gasped upon seeing him in pain.

Slade looked up at the red-haired alien girl as she swooped in from above on her way to save her friend then leaned in next to Robin's ear and said, "Tick tock Robin. You're time is running out…"

Without saying another word and still holding onto the boy's arm, he drew away from his ear then planted his foot in his former apprentice's back and launched him upwards at the alien girl.

Seeing him coming at her, Starfire came to a quick stop in mid-air and caught Robin in her arms. She looked up after catching him as something else came at her followed by a furious roar but was met with the dreadful sight of Slade leaping at them with his foot. All she could do was gasp as the Boy Wonder let out a horrific cry of pain from a steel tipped boot digging into his back. They slammed down on the metallic catwalk with a loud _CLANK_ but Robin was cushioned from his fall by Starfire still holding onto him. He winced as he rolled off of her but immediately got to his feet and charged Slade with a raging battle cry then jumped into the air and landed a tornado kick across his face. Slightly dazed, Starfire slowly got up and rose from the ground and flew above the battle below her and circled around.

Robin swiped the crazed lunatic across the jaw with the back of his hand after punching him in the kidney then jumped back and yelled, "Starfire now!"

Slade turned around but only to be met by another foot in his face and then one in his back. Robin and Starfire were double-teaming Slade, each one striking after the other to keep him off balance; they were actually gaining the upper hand over him, and winning. After what seemed like the hundredth blow that the demented psychopath had taken, Robin slid back after Starfire landed the bottom of her heal over the top of Slade's head and rushed him once more. As the Boy Wonder drew closer and closer, Slade's eye suddenly shot open and locked onto him as Robin's stomach came into his iron fist, then, he grabbed him by the hair and wrenched his head back and bashed him in the jaw. Robin stumbled back and fell on one knee as the lunatic man spun around and caught Starfire off-guard by the leg and swung her around and around before slamming her to the ground.

Feeling a sudden surge of rage, Robin reached underneath his cape and pulled out a birderang from the utility belt around his waste and let the wings fold out. He rose to his feet, grit his teeth, and cocked the device back before hurling it forward with a loud:

"EEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

As Slade was about to grab Starfire, he heard the raging battle cry behind him and immediately spun around thinking it were Robin. He was instead met with the dreadful sight of the birderang coming straight at him.

Robin had watched every moment of the contraption's flight, making sure it would surely hit its' target but unexpectedly did something he would later grow to regret. The boomerang device impacted on Slade's face and the force from the blow twirled the entire top half of his body to the side and forced him to take a step back. The Boy Wonder stood there in the same pose with his arm out in front of him then slowly came out of his position as he gasped under his breath as something fell from Slade's face. Robin followed the object with his eyes, rolling further away from its' master before finally spinning in almost slow-motion onto it's' side. He paused and then realized what it was; the right side of Slade's mask.

Starfire, on the other side of the crazed madman, had finally gotten up and leaned on her elbows while letting her eyes run up the psychotic villain's body and fall onto his exposed face. She gasped in horror at what she saw and immediately put as much distance as she could between them.

Slade had finally been unmasked, and now Robin would have the answer to what had haunted him for so many nights: who is Slade? But why was Starfire so frightened though? Was he a hideous monster, or a scarred and deformed man, or perhaps an alien from another world? Why wouldn't he turn around and show Robin his face? He just stood there, as still as a statue, with his legs spread, his right foot a step behind his left and the top half of his body completely leaned over to the side. All Robin could see was the left side of his mask, the other was completely hidden. It was almost as if Slade had shut down. Whatever he was, Robin was about to quickly learn that his foe was something far worse than any of those things.

The Boy Wonder jumped from being startled and got into a battle stance when Slade's eye suddenly rolled in his direction and locked onto him. His head and body finally started to move, and he leaned upright while turning around to show his former apprentice who and what he was. The eclipsed side of his face finally came into view and now his identity had been revealed.

"What," said Robin in a voice full of anger, confusion, and disgust with his mouth partially open and a determined look on his face

Underneath the cold, black, emotionless, side of Slade's mask was a round glossy eye that glow a sinister red. It was engraved into a shiny silvery foundation and surrounded by wires, circuitry, and metal, like that of the many androids he had created.

"ALL THIS TIME AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN REAL," exclaimed Robin in frustration.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that," said Slade in his usual calm seductive tone before kneeling down and picking up the other half of his mask.

"And here I thought I had a madman on my hands, but you're just a heaping pile of spare-parts!"

Slade brought the broken piece up to his exposed circuitry, and with a clicking noise, put it back into place. "Come now Robin, that hurts me on the inside," he said in almost a sarcastic tone. "Besides, it's not like you and I haven't faced-off before."

"What do you mean!"

"The events with the Chronoton detonator, when you came to stop me from pulling the trigger; it was I who you defeated before Slade revealed himself and his plans to you. Do you remember now Robin?"

He stood there and thought for a moment as the horrific events of those tragic days from so long ago flashed through The Boy Wonder's mind. In black and white he could see the skirmish between him and Slade, both taking and delivering incredible blows before Robin had been brought to his knees and onto his stomach. He could see himself looking up at Slade as he spoke the dreadful words of how very much alike they were then unexpectedly rising to his feet and knocking the crazed man down for the count.

"_It's over,"_ his own words echoed in his mind and then the trigger fell to pieces in his hand.

"_On the contrary Robin,"_ Slade's voice said before entering from the shadows. _"This is only the beginning."_

Robin's thoughts were interrupted by the Slade imposter as he said, "The decoy you fought, the android that nearly took your life, was in fact…me."

"So why are you here," said the Boy Wonder harshly, "to exact revenge on me because I took you down!"

"Heh heh," Slade chuckled. "Not quite. You see Robin; I'm just merely another runner in this race for conquest and world domination, and after Slade had succumbed, he simply passed the baton onto me."

Suddenly it all made sense. The plots against him and the Titans, the mystery surrounding his death, even the dust from the mask that caused him to have hallucinations of Slade all pointed to this droid replica. Slade was gone and never coming back, but that didn't mean he still wouldn't have to face his ghost from the past.

"So you see," Slade interrupted again in sarcastic voice. "You just can't seem to keep the bad guys down, can you? I may have perished in that volcano, but even in death, I live on."

"That's something I can't allow to go on then," said Robin as he poised for battle and Starfire came next to him. "We've stopped you before and we'll stop you now!"

"On the contrary Robin; if you've, 'stopped' me…then why am I still here?"

With that Robin led the charge as he and Starfire went after Slade. He came at the evil maniac with all his might and leapt into the air as he came down with his foot. Slade made an X with his forearms and effortlessly blocked the attack then with incredible speed grabbed Robin in mid-air and threw him away like a piece of garbage. Starfire soared towards him with a glowing starbolt brewing in her cupped hands then cocked it back and threw it at the psychotic villain. With cat like reflexes, Slade caught the glowing orb in his hands then threw it between his legs and hopped over it as if in a game of leap-frog.

"You're going to have to do much better than that my dear," he said to her.

"How bout this," said a voice behind him.

He turned to see Robin rushing towards him again but the nimble madman casually stepped out of the way and stuck his arm out unexpectedly and clothes-lined the teenage super-hero.

Occupied with his former apprentice, Starfire swooped in and tried to take the insane criminal by surprise but Slade easily jumped over her and landed on another catwalk parallel to theirs.

Robin leaned up and rubbed the back of his head then looked over at Slade on the other scaffold, standing with his arms comfortably behind his back and his head tilted to the side as if he were smiling at them.

"Too slow Robin," the illusive transgressor called over to him. "You always were."

With anger in his voice, The Boy Wonder growled and leapt into the air and onto the platform where Slade had been standing. He could tell they had been fighting on this one on account of a large section missing in the middle of the walkway and the sweltering heat from only being twenty feet above the blazing fire pit below.

"Even with the help of your friend you still don't stand a chance," Slade taunted.

Just then Starfire flew in to knock him off guard but Slade was well aware of her coming his way and grabbed her by the face out of the air.

"Wait for your turn young lady," he said in a stern voice looking up at her then chucked the Tamaranean far back behind him on the scaffold.

Robin roared in indignation as he came at Slade and swung his fist but the psychopath effortlessly caught his hand again. Contempt, the Boy Wonder whirled his other fist but he caught that one too and starred at him in a taunting manor. Robin tried to break free but he was just too strong. After another moment of starring at him, Slade brought his leg up and firmly planted his foot in his former apprentice's chest, near his broken rib, and started to push. The teenage super-hero let out an agonizing wail of pain as the pressure from his predecessor's boot grew more intense until Slade let go and thrust him forward a great distant. Robin slammed down on his stomach after landing and slowly brought his head up but only to be met by another foot to the face that sent him flying back again.

Slade picked him up off the ground then started savagely beating him once more. First he clubbed him across the face, then he kneed him in the stomach, and then body-slammed him back into the ground with unbelievable force. On his hands and knees Robin tried to crawl away, but the deranged killer scooped him up by his foot and continued beating him until finally discarding him to the other side of the catwalk.

His limp body slid to a halt next to Starfire's and she finally woke up to the unpleasant sight of the beaten Robin by her side. Gasping, she immediately rolled onto her knees and brought him upright.

"I must say it's quite disappointing that I wasn't alive to partake in all of this," said Slade as he sauntered his way towards them.

Starfire gasped then hoisted Robin's arm over her shoulder and tried to stand him up.

"Robin," she said in a labored voice. "You must…get onto, your feet!"

He moaned and let out a series of coughs from the excruciating pain in his side then let his head hang.

Starfire looked down at him and pleaded for him to help. "Robin, I cannot—"but just then she saw Slade in the corner of her eye just a few paces away and immediately dropped him and poised for battle.

"Your charisma for him is really quite precious," the psychotic villain said in a loving voice full of sarcasm.

"Proceed any further and you shall be harmed," Starfire said in a threatening voice with glowing hands and eyes.

"Heh, Heh. Naïve young child…you must be a slow learner. When I'm finished with him I'll be more than happy to put you out of your misery."

"The only one, who shall be put out of their misery, shall be you!"

With that Starfire charged him but Slade back-handed her across the face before she could deliver any form of attack then grabbed her by the collar and threw her back out of the way. He watched her fly then turned around to take care of his former apprentice but was instead greeted by Robin's fist to the face. The evil madman stumbled back then caught his footing and brought his head back around to shoot him a deathly gaze.

Robin stood there with his hand over his broken rib, swaying from side to side. Where he had gotten any of this energy to go on after what had happened earlier beat the heck out of him, but if Slade wouldn't kill him he knew his exhaustion would.

"Leave…her…alone," he said in a labored voice trying to catch his breath.

"How chivalrous of you Robin," said Slade, "but quite foolish—"without warning he shot his hand around the boy's neck and started squeezing tighter and tighter, "quite foolish indeed."

Robin wrapped his hands around his forearms and tried to pry him off but he was far too strong.

"NO," shouted an angry voice coming up behind them.

Slade turned around as Starfire blasted him in the face with green beams from her eyes then pelted him with a borage of starbolts that caused him to drop Robin and go flying onto his side.

The Tamaranean immediately landed next to the tired Boy Wonder and slowly helped him to his feet.

"Quickly Robin," she said with urgency. "We must go now!"

"No," Robin demanded. "We're not leaving!"

"We shall face the Slade on a later date, we must go now or surely he will destroy us," she pleaded.

"NO, we can't!" Suddenly he was able to stand on his own but with the help of Starfire and said, "We have to stop him now, If we don't he'll hunt us down and will never stop until we've been annihilated."

"But Robin, he is too strong."

"No he's not, not if we work together," he turned to look into her eyes and explain. "He can't take us when we're a team Star, and that's how we're going to stop him."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything between the two of you," said Slade who was already on his feet. "I really am on a tight schedule here and have a world to conquer."

Starfire looked at the crazed lunatic then back at Robin.

"We can get through this Star," the Boy Wonder said with a warm encouraging smile on his face. "As long as we're together we're going to be alright."

Feeling a renewed sense of hope within them, the teenage super-heroes poised for battle and prepared to take out Slade once and for all.

"How adorable," Slade said in a sarcastic but angry voice as he made his way towards them. "I think we've drawn this out long enough and it's time for the two of you to perish once and for all!"

Robin and Starfire glanced at each other and nodded, then with heroic battle cries, charged the psychotic villain with all their fury and might. As the fierce worriers collided, Slade swung at his former apprentice but missed and was struck by a hoard of starbolts then bashed across the face. The young heroes gave the evil madman no time to recover and immediately resumed their attack. Starfire nailed him in the chest with a high-kick then Robin came in with a punch to the side before being struck himself in the jaw. The Boy Wonder stumbled back but the Tamaranean girl came in to take his place and blasted the ruthless criminal away as Robin got to his feet and noticed the huge gap in the catwalk that they were pushing Slade closer and closer towards.

The crazed madman stumbled back but managed to recollect himself and with incredible speed and agility, sprung forward and planted his fist into Starfire's face. She flew back a short distance until Slade elbowed her in the gut then landed a round-house kick on her chest. The Tamaranean girl fell against the railing with her arm draped over it and looked up at her assailant as he strode closer to her with a sinister look in his eye.

"And now," said Slade looking down upon her while cracking his knuckles. "It's time for you to—"before he could finish, he was suddenly bashed in the head then punched in the stomach.

Robin shot the evil villain a disgusted look then leapt at him and continually punched him again and again across the face, each Strike sending a metallic ringing noise that echoed through the air. After delivering the tenth blow to the head, Robin hopped back onto one knee near Starfire and trained his eyes on his predecessor. Slade lifted his head up and his eye shot open as he wiped a trail of spit from the corner of his mouth and starred at his former apprentice. He brought his hands back down to his sides that formed into tight angry fists as the rage inside of him grew greater and greater.

Robin starred at Slade with a determined look on his face while preparing himself to spring forward at his adversary. The furious madman's eye twitched from his anger boiling over and now unable to contain his rage, he let out a long, rampaging:

"RrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggghghghhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHH—"

Robin was not shaken by his indignation, and finally saw this as the perfect opportunity to strike; to end his reign of terror once and for all. He lunged forward with a raging battle cry of his own, and with all his fury and might, did a back flip in mid-air and planted the top of his foot across Slade's face as a bolt of lightning, followed by a crackle of thunder clashed outside.

The ruthless crook was instantly shot backwards and stumbled towards the edged of the scaffold. In the nick of time, Slade grabbed hold of the railings and dug his feet onto the charred rims of the gapping hole before he could fall in but most of his body was hanging over the edge.

Robin landed gracefully as Starfire came by his side and poised for battle. The two looked at each other both knowing what they had to do then retrained their eyes back on Slade.

"Starfire, are you ready," Robin asked in a concentrated voice.

"Let us end this once and for all," she responded.

With that, the young heroes charged forward with clamoring battle cries then leapt into the air. At the same time, they both spun around in mid-air and landed their feet in the hard armor plating of Slade's chest and kicked him off the edge and into the burning lake of fire below as he let out a loud:

"NNNEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," as he was sent over.

Robin and Starfire landed simultaneously, somewhat relieved that they had finally defeated him after all this time. They looked at each other for a short moment while catching their breath but Robin broke eye contact and immediately strode over to the edge to confirm the kill and was brought to his knees by the horrific sight below. Starfire quickly joined him and gasped upon laying her eyes on their adversary.

Slade looked angrily down at his waist and lifted his melting hand out of the burning steel as he slowly began sinking into the lava. He brought his gaze back up to Robin and Starfire twenty feet above him starring down at him from the edge of the scaffold.

"Well done Robin," he called up to his former apprentice. "It seems I've once again been met with the same fiery demise!"

The Boy Wonder looked at the dieing Slade almost confused as to why he were still alive, even for an android, but angry at the same time. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST, LEAVE US ALONE SLADE," he shouted down to him.

"YES," Starfire pitched in, "WHY DON'T YOU JUST BURN IN ZARLON!"

"Dear child," said Slade in his cool seductive tone, "because Some Adversaries, Never Die…"

Both Robin and Starfire starred at Slade as if seeing him for the first time, feeling somehow threatened by his words even though he were sinking into a pit of lava.

The molten steel was now half-way up the crazed madman's body, and his right arm had already been completely submerged, but still, he remained.

"A valiant effort once again Titans," he continued, "but as always, your efforts are in vein. You may have destroyed me, but that does not mean it all ends here."

As the lava rose to Slade's chest, a series of loud noises rang throughout the factory over the echoes of broiling steal. They almost sounded like, heavy blast doors slamming shut all around the young heroes. Robin and Starfire looked up at the sound of these strange noises and scanned the area. The Boy Wonder caught sight of the entrance door slowly coming down before it clanked shut and locked everyone in then gazed back down at Slade.

The molten steel was now up to his chest and was consuming more and more of his body but that still did not keep him from saying his last words.

"This isn't the end of it," said Slade as the lava came up to his neck. "No matter where you run, no matter where you hide, I will always be right behind you."

He reached his left hand up towards the last remaining Titans as a small handle shaped device with a big red button at the top came out of something around his wrist and extended into his palm.

"Because even in death, I live on!" He wrapped his fingers around the contraption while holding it up out of the lava and brought his thumb over the red button as he said his final words.

"I'll be seeing you, again…"

The molten steel came over his mouth and nose and he began sinking onto his side, but even as he submerged, he kept his depraved eye trained on Robin and Starfire before finally going under. Now all that was left of him was his arm sticking straight up out of the molten lava. As it came up to his sinking wrist, he pressed down on the red button just before he had finally disintegrated.

Suddenly, the entire factory was rattled like a bird cage as explosion after explosion went off all around Robin and Starfire.

KKKKAAAABBBBOOOOMMMM!

KKKAAABBBOOOMM!

PPAAKKOOM

The two teenage super-heroes immediately got to their feet and looked on in horror as the entire steel factory went up in flames all around them. Starfire quickly grabbed Robin's hand and hoisted him with her as she tried to find a means of escape and as they lifted off, a huge chunk of debris crashed down from the ceiling onto the scaffold in which they once stood. Starfire rose higher and higher up towards the roof but as it exploded and burst into flames, she quickly realized they could not get out that way. She zipped over to the other side of the factory, dodging explosions and falling pieces of debris as she maneuvered through columns of bursting steam pipes until she came to the end and saw that everything was aflame. The Tamaranean girl quickly turned back around and headed the other way but just then, a huge chunk of the ceiling fell onto a scaffold causing it to collapse into a pit of molten steel and hurled huge chunks of burning lava into the air. Starfire came to an abrupt halt in mid-air after she and Robin had almost been scorched by the molten steel and flew back the other way. A huge support column fell down from the roof and landed just in front of them, preventing the two desperate heroes from finding another way out. Exhausted from her injuries and flying, Starfire had no other choice but to set down on the only remaining scaffold that was left standing and gently lowered Robin down before landing herself.

"There's no way out," Robin shouted with an awestruck look on his face as the two stood back to back and looked around at their exploding surroundings. "We're trapped!"

"NO," said Starfire in a frenetic voice.

Suddenly, it all became clear to them. This was it, they weren't getting out; they would die here and there was nothing more they could do. Slade managed to pull off one last trick and rigged the entire factory with explosives. How could he have been so careless, Robin thought to himself, he should've anticipated something like this but failed to do so.

Giving up hope, Robin turned towards Starfire with a distressed look on his face and she did the same.

"Well Star I…I guess…this is it," he said looking down at his feet.

"Please Robin," she said as she gently wrapped her arms around him. "I do not wish to 'go out' like this."

"I…I don't either Star," he said embracing her. "But as long as we're together, we're going to be okay."

Upon hearing his words, Starfire pulled away from him with her hands wrapped around his sides and built up the courage to say something that she had wanted to say to him for so long.

"Robin," she said looking down at her chest, her heart beating a million miles an hour. "I…I always—"

"Starfire," Robin interrupted while looking deep into her eyes. "Shut-up, just, shut-up…"

She stood there taken and somewhat hurt by his words until finally, he said:

"I know…"

With that, he pulled her closer into his body and tilted his head to the side. Starfire looked at him strangely and backed her head away slightly, startled by his sudden move but found herself overpowered by the warm sensation she felt in her chest and drew her face closer to his. Robin slowly closed his eyes and brought his mouth closer and closer to hers until finally, their dry lips met and they were locked in the kiss that they had longed to give each other their entire lives.

More explosions went off around them and a huge support beam flew past them, but even as the entire factory was falling down around them, it wasn't enough to distract them from the most pivotal moment of their lives. They both knew there were about to die but it didn't matter anymore, none of it did, just as long as they would go out knowing how they both felt for each other.

"Eh hem," came a familiar voice behind the kissing couple.

With their lips still locked, Robin and Starfire both opened their eyes at the same time and starred at one another for a moment before finally pulling away. Robin turned to see who it was as Starfire gasped and a dumbfounded looked came over his face.

"Raven," said Robin in absolute shock to see his friend alive.

"If you two aren't finished," the blue haired girl said looking off to the side with an emotionless look on her face. "I can come back later…"

"RAVEN," Starfire cheered before engulfing her in an enormous hug. "YOU ARE UNDAMAGED!"

"I…was," she said gasping for air.

Robin, still awestruck by his thought to be dead friend's presence looked at her with his mouth hanging down to the ground before saying.

"But…how did you—"

"It's a long story," said Raven after Starfire put her down. "We'll tell you when we get back."

"Alright then," said Robin. "Let's get out of here."

With a grin on her face, Raven nodded to him and the three teenagers were engulfed in a black transparent dome that suddenly disappeared and teleported them to safety as the roof finally collapse and the entire factory caved in.

br--

A/N:

I know…I know…I know…I know…I know……….I know……and for the last time…I know. I know, I finally updated after almost a month, and I'm sorry for such a long wait but I thought I was busy in High School and am even busier now. So, I've finally started college and my job and work close to 40 hours a week and then go to college from 5-10 p.m. on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and weekends I do homework. So, like I said, I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner, I've really been busy. With that said, did I at least make a good come back though? FINALLY, Slade is defeated and FINALLY the pivotal moment with the kiss between Robin and Starfire. Did you like it, I hope you did. If you re-read it, you should play the song "Incomplete," by the Backstreet Boys while doing so. It was on the radio while I was writing that part and was like, "hmm, this song really goes well with what's happening." So yeah, anyway, I'm going to get to the individual reviews now. Once again, sorry for the long wait. Next Chapter: The Sleeper Cells.

**Drkng625- **Well, I finally updated, sorry for the long wait and thanks for checkin' out my story.

**Asilla-** Don't worry about being terribly late, I just hope you read all the other chapters though cause there's about two left in this story. So no, Robin isn't dead and Starfire finally showed up to somewhat save the day. I'm glad you like my story so much and am glad you feel like a…scrumptious…wiggly…dessert. Thanks for the review.

**Robinfan-** Bout time you showed back up, and I'm going. Thanks for the review.

**Infamous One-** Glad you liked the fight scenes and hoped you liked the ones in here and thanks for the review.

**Snowfeather-** So what are you still confused about? Why are you in an endless circle? Please do tell, I don't want my readers to be confused. Don't worry I won't end it in a crappy place, the ending I have in store for you is supreme and I don't think I'll be giving anything really away by saying this, but it will be a happy one, I mean, Starfire's alive, she and Robin have kissed and the rest of the Titans are still alive (if you hadn't figured that out yet) so it's going to be happy.

**Aeris-Raven-** Yeah, you got me, you figured it out. I think everyone kinda saw that coming with Starfire coming in to save the day, but did you like it though? I hope you equally enjoyed the fight scenes in this one and did you like it that they succeeded against and incredible foe? Thanks for the review.

**KaliAnn-** Still think my last one was the best chapter ever? Yeah Robin's got some serious will power in order to resist Brother Blood but if Slade hadn't showed up he would've been brainwashed either way. Of course I couldn't kill Robin, I love Robin he's my favorite Titan! And to answer your question about the college courses in the summer…to make a long story short, I didn't get into the university I wanted to go to some I'm going to a community college now so I can transfer credits to the one I want to go to. Thanks for the comment and sorry I took so long to update.

**Dlsky-** An adrenaline rush while reading my story? I'm flattered, really. So was my last chapter still the best, or does this one kinda kick it up a notch? Thank you for congratulating me on graduating but I've heard everything you said to me at least a million times, but I don't mean to sound ungrateful. No way, you live in sunny old Colorado too! That's awesome, but I live in Colorado Springs so no we wouldn't have seen each other at Star Wars but I have been to Grand Junction before I was actually accepted by the college there Mesa State. So yeah, small world huh? Oh, and about the messed up words n' stuff in my last chapter, I actually posted it before I proof-read it but even now when I go back from time to time to re-read my chapters I find little mistakes here and there. So once again sorry for the long a wait and thanks for the review.

**Lance Arkel-** I'm glad you thought my Brother Blood was a lot better than the cartoon's because I'm right there with you, the one in the show really does suck. The aspect that Blood couldn't get into Robin's head, at least right away, definitely shows how mentally strong he is, but not only that, the fact that even after being brutally beaten more than once he was still able to go on and in the end defeat Slade. My last chapter I will agree was definitely a more action based one and I hope you liked the fight scenes with Robin, Slade, and Starfire in this one especially at the end where our two heroes finally take Slade out, but my all-time goal for this chapter was to establish that love scene between them. So, if you kinda thought the action wasn't as good in this one, that was why, but just remember, I have two more chapters left. The dialogue that I write for Slade, I put a lot of thought and effort into what he would say and whenever I'm thinking about it, I always keep in mind how it would sound coming from Ron Pearlman. So, whenever I'm writing his lines, I make them up and in a sense play them in my head and if I think they sound right, then I put em' in. You were right about the connection between Robin's past as a Flying Grayson and me not seeing it, but either way it works, and the extra training works as well. If I were to give my story I timeline in the Teen Titan's history, I'd definitely have to say this would take place after the episode "The Quest." Throughout my chapters I've always put little bits n' pieces of dialogue or scenes from the show, but they always have a purpose. The parts that I took from "Haunted" were to in a sense to connect the episodes from the show to my story, but also to make my story as authentic as possible. I know I didn't touch up on the storm that much in my last chapter or pretty much at all in this one, but I did use your idea of the lightning in the background when Robin delivered, in a way, one of the final blows BUT ALSO I took that from the first "Apprentice" episode as an allusion to that and since he was fighting the same robot decoy from that one as well. At the end when Robin was talking about someone else coming in to take his place, I wasn't intending for it to be referring to Starfire, I just wanted everyone to think that this was TRULY the end for Robin. So, now that I've elaborated on a lot things that you said in your last review, I'm quite interested in what your thoughts are of all the major events in this chapter. So, Robin and Starfire defeated Slade, Raven showed up revealing the rest of the Titans are STILL ALIVE, Robin and Starfire shared the kiss that WE'VE ALL (or at least I have) BEEN WANTING TO SEE for such a long time, and in a sense, love did prevail. So were you disappointed, satisfied, I'm really curious as to what you think. Well thanks for the long reviews as always and once again sorry for the long wait.

**Van Gordan- **From your last review I think it's plain to say that you'll be somewhat disappointed with my ending, but fear not my friend…I still have a TWO more chapters left, so this story hasn't ended yet. So, were you a little easier with Starfire being in this chapter and helping Robin take down Slade? I hope I haven't lost your interest in this story because I'd like to say more about my next chapters but then I'd give away too much information. Of course I couldn't have STARFIRE deliver the final blow in my last chapter, but since the beginning I had in mind that her and Robin would take down Slade, but I also wanted to keep it as Robin's battle so I had him ALMOST deliver the final blow, but once again, I've still got two more chapters left, so don't quit on me just yet. I'm glad you liked it that I had Slade tear Blood's power cell out. I needed to keep this PG, and I figured since the show could cut Cyborg's arms and legs off and rip open his chest I could pull that off without any problems. The part where Slade "fixed" himself, well, yeah I got a few parts from the show but to tell you the honest to god truth…the part with his arm…I kinda got from your story…sorry. When I came up with the part where Robin asked "What are you," to Slade and then he said he was a ghost that came back to haunt him, I was like, "dmn I'm good," cause I knew a lot of you would like that. But you do have a point that fear does make him look more genially human, unlike the show. So yeah you were right, I wasn't going to kill Robin, how could I? He's like the coolest, and I really didn't want to make Starfire the highlight of the story. This is Robin's fight and Robin's journey, the rest of the Titans are just kinda along for the ride. I too have seen some pretty terrible dialogue in other stories, NOT AT ALL LIKE YOURS STORIES THOUGH WITH THEIR EXPERTISE LINES, and I think for these kinds of fanfics good dialogue is essential. I of course had to put in Slade's carelessness when he fixed himself and then when he flicked the molten steel off his arm, but then you found out he's actually a robot so that's why he was. So, since I've got homework to do now, I'm going to go ahead and wrap this up, but not without asking you a few things. So, what are your thoughts on love prevailing and Starfire showing up after all? Better yet, what did you think of Slade turning out to ACTUALLY be an android, did it surprise you? What about the ending where Robin and Starfire actually defeated Slade and then Raven came in and revealed that she and the rest of the Titans were alright? Now, because I told you I'd update last week but didn't on account of a few computer problems, I will give you a little…clue as to what might happen in the next chapter. Here it is: It's called "The Sleeper Cells" for a reason. If you don't know what "Sleeper Cells" are, I encourage you to find out. It sounds like your dad might be in the military or something so he might know, but it has to do with terrorist/terrorism. Well, sorry for the long wait and I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for the review.


End file.
